Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- The sailor of myths goes into his personal journey and it's in the Realm of Charges. With his soul-warriors with him, the sailor is ready to face any challenges coming his way! Basically OC.
1. Journey of Green Feathers Starts

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 1: "Journey of Green Feathers Starts"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

A.J. stretched out. He just passed through Sacred Star Volcano, reaching Midnight Rastiro. Ememon; Equalmon; Otazoidmon; Zonemon, and Lunal were all with him. It was Lunal's first visit to Midnight Rastiro. A.J. and his soul-warriors had everything they needed for the personal sailor journey.

"So where to now?" Equalmon asked.

"Lu?" Lunal nodded.

"To Misterim's Quarters. On the way, let's sing the Sailor Journey song." A.J. started walking.

"O.K. One thing though, Lunal can't join us in singing." Otazoidmon reminded.

"I know." A.J. nodded.

"Why not stop by Myths Village first?" Ememon suggested.

"So be it. A visit to the village." A.J. agreed.

"The song." Zonemon reminded.

The Green Feather League started walking towards Myths Village. A.J. started the song.

"_Head into the unexpected_!" A.J. started.

"_Explore new frontiers_!" Ememon continued.

Lunal gave a tune to the song with his voice.

"_Face dangers_!" Otazoidmon added.

"_Gain new experiences_!" Zonemon remarked.

"_Challenge the impossible_!" Equalmon added.

"_Pass the impassable_!" A.J. continued.

"_We'll be brave_!" Ememon added.

"_For we fear nothing_!" Otazoidmon continued.

"_So bring it on_!" Equalmon continued.

"_We'll face our fears_!" A.J.; Ememon; Otazoidmon; Zonemon, and Equalmon added in unison.

"_For there's nothing impossible in our trail_!" They continued.

"_We're Sailors beasts, we fear nothing_!" They finished.

"_Head into the unexpected_!" Ememon started over.

They continued on singing it together. Lunal was the musical tune of the song. A.J. was taking the lead. Lunal was flying beside him. Equalmon was trotting on A.J.'s other side. Ememon; Otazoidmon, and Zonemon took the rear, singing with their arms behind each other's necks. They were carrying their Andalus Boards and Andalus Bags. A.J. was wearing his owl uniform. Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon were wearing the mystic suits without the helmet.

Otazoidmon was wearing his own suit that he always wore. They were so joyful and full of energy, like nothing would sadden them or holt them...

* * *

They reached the village entrance and finished the song quickly. A.J. turned to his soul-warriors.

"Soul-Warriors? We're a team right?" A.J. asked.

"We're more than that." Zonemon replied.

"We're best friends." Ememon agreed.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Luna." Lunal agreed.

A.J. sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about this: the village."

"Like what?" Equalmon asked.

"**Element Destroyer**!" A voice yelled.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "Like that."

"We'll handle him this time." Zonemon decided.

"But he's attacking the village!" Equalmon complained.

"Yeah. Embryos might have been killed." Ememon agreed.

"Then that should make us firmer soul-warriors! I'm going in!" Zonemon dashed through the entrance.

"Ready or not Straymon! I'm coming!" Zonemon yelled.

A.J. sighed. He pulled off his glove, exposing the univice. It was glowing transparent green.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... CENTERMON!"

"We'll give you backup!" Ememon rushed behind Centermon.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... PRIMON!"

"I'm with you! Wait for me!" Equalmon yelled, galloping behind the two.

A.J. laughed.

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... FERIUSMON!"

The three have dropped their boards and bags upon entering. Otazoidmon stared into the village. Lunal landed on A.J.'s right shoulder, he folded his wings.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Otazoidmon asked, not taking his eyes off the village.

A.J. nodded. "That I do. Miracles Initiate!"

"OTAZOIDMON CHARGE!"  
"... MAGNA OTAMON! Hero of Miracles."

Magna Otamon flew into the village. A.J. let his crescent board drop by his side. He got onto it.

"Hold on tight Lunal." A.J. advised.

"Lu." Lunal nodded.

He put his glove back on and blasted into the village, throwing his Andalus bag into the others...

* * *

Humanmon was there and a portal to the Digital World was open. Straymon was below it. Humanmon gained some distance and then threw a Punimon towards the portal. Straymon jumped into the air and caught Punimon. He chewed it and swallowed. Deleted data flew off into the breeze, away from Straymon's jaws. A.J. and his soul-warriors gasped. Humanmon picked up a Puttomon and threw him towards the portal. Straymon jumped into the air.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon yelled.

The attack vaporized the young one. Straymon landed gracefully. Humanmon took a Minimon and threw him towards the portal. Magna Otamon had enough. He flew through the air and intercepted Minimon's path. He fell on Centermon with Minimon safe in Magna Otamon's hands. Magna Otamon got off of Centermon and threw Minimon over to A.J. The sailor caught Minimon in his hands. Lunal looked down at him, aware not to hurt him.

"Your turn!" Magna Otamon turned to Straymon.

"You're mine!" Centermon growled, approaching Straymon slowly.

"We'll take you down this time." Primon remarked, hovering in the air.

"No mercy embryo murderer!" Feriusmon neighed.

"Thanks for the help but I don't need it." Humanmon commented.

"Shut the fuck up!" A.J. growled. "It's enough of you sacrificing innocent defenseless embryos!"

Centermon and Feriusmon galloped towards Straymon. Magna Otamon and Primon flew towards Straymon.

"**Atom Strike**!" Centermon yelled.

"**Hoof Tornado**!" Feriusmon yelled.

Straymon pounced over Atom Strike in place. He pounced to his left, avoiding Hoof Tornado. Primon slashed his crane towards Straymon's snout, but Straymon pounced backwards. Primon continued on advancing towards him, while Straymon kept on pouncing backwards, avoiding Primon. Magna Otamon landed behind Straymon. Centermon slowly approached Straymon, like a lion would approach its prey. Feriusmon snorted and rubbed the ground with his frontal right hoof...

* * *

"_Meow!_" A voice whispered.

A.J. turned his head backwards. He saw a small cute black kitten, surrounded by fire. Lunal saw it too. Lunal flew to the ground, folding his wings. A.J. put Minimon down, in front of Lunal.

"Watch over him." A.J. whispered.

Lunal nodded. A.J. blasted off towards the defenseless kitten. The fire was very close in burning it to death. The Andalus Board blasted through the fire with A.J.'s head lowered and his arms over it. He looked up and quickly snatched the kitten. A.J. quickly put the kitten in his shirt and protected it, bursting out of the other end of the fire circle. The board stopped once out of the ring. The kitten licked A.J.'s chin. A.J. laughed.

"Your welcome." A.J. smiled.

He turned his attention to the battle and was in time to see Straymon galloping away. Centermon decrevolved back to Zonemon; Primon decrevolved back to Ememon; Feriusmon decrevolved back to Equalmon, and Magna Otamon decrevolved back to Otazoidmon, the charge returning to A.J.'s univice. Zonemon picked up Minimon, as A.J.'s soul-warriors headed towards him. A.J. ripped part of his cape off and made a small dark green star bow around the kitten's neck.

It meowed. A.J. picked it up and checked its private parts. He noticed that it was male. Knowing his gender, A.J. lowered him.

"I'll name you Starspark." A.J. smiled.

"Meow!" Starspark accepted.

The crest of myths was on its forehead in dark green. The crest was fur. The kitten's eyes were emerald green, there was no whiteness in them. It was completely black except for its crest; bow, and eyes.

"Welcome aboard Starspark. I'm Otazoidmon." Otazoidmon greeted.

"Meow." Starspark greeted, staring at Otazoidmon.

"I'm A.J." A.J. informed...

* * *

"Straymon would be back. The village is too vulnerable with him loose and alive." Humanmon remarked.

"I agree. Equalmon, you'll stay. Through you we'll know if he'll strike again. We'll come back for you. You'll just alert us to come over when Straymon is around. I would advise you to watch from the tower." A.J. explained.

"I'm up to it." Equalmon nodded.

"As for the rest of us, let's head towards Misterim's Quarters. Don't forget to pick up your Andalus Boards Bags. And Equalmon, your mission is been updated. You'll watch over Minimon while you're looking out for Straymon." A.J. decided.

Equalmon shrugged. "I'll gladly baby-sit him."

Starspark climbed to A.J.'s right shoulder. Lunal took his seat on A.J.'s left shoulder.

"Hold on tight you two." A.J. advised.

"Lu." Lunal nodded.

"Mew." Starspark replied.

A.J.'s Andalus Board blasted off, out of Myths Village, leaving Equalmon behind. Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon rushed to get their Andalus Boards and Bags. While passing by the entrance, A.J. quickly snatched his Andalus Bag. He put it over his back. With their Andalus Bags over their backs, Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon hopped onto their boards and blasted towards A.J., out of Myths Village...

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: EXPLORE THE LIGHT CRESTS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	2. Explore the Light Crests

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 2: "Explore the Light Crests"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths: _

A.J. here, we entered the Midnight Rastiro and my personal sailor journey begun. I and my soul-warriors' first destination was Myths Village. When we arrived, Straymon was there wrecking havoc and killing embryos. My soul-warriors decided to battle him, all except Lunal. During the fight I heard a meow of a kitten and saw one cornered by fire. I saved it and it became mine. It was a male, which I named Starspark. Equalmon is left behind to warn us of Straymon's return. Our next destination: Misterim's Quarters. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Night was closing in and whether he liked it or not, A.J. and his soul-warriors were lost in the forests. A.J. stopped his board, with both Lunal and Starspark sighing in relief. Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Zonemon stopped beside him.

"Why did you stop?" Ememon asked.

"I hate to admit it, but we're lost. It's foolish to continue on in the night; we'll just get lost more than we already are." A.J. sighed.

"So we set camp here?" Otazoidmon asked.

"No, not in the middle of the road. We'll camp deep in the forests." A.J. replied.

Ememon; Otazoidmon, and Zonemon all stared deep into the unknown forests. They gulped.

"It's the safest place." A.J. remarked, turning his board towards the depths of the forests.

"Lu!" Lunal cheered.

The forest was his home. Since Lunal was an owl, he knew his way around and knew how to track in the forest, even when its night and its pitch dark.

"Besides we have an excellent tracker with us." A.J. smiled, turning his eyes towards Lunal.

"Oh! We're so relived." Zonemon commented sarcastically.

"Another word out of you and we'll leave you behind!" A.J. hissed, warning.

Zonemon zipped his lips: animation style. Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon turned their boards towards the forest. The four of them blasted into the forest. Ememon was an owl, but he kept quiet about being able to navigate at night, especially in a forest. It had seemed to him that A.J. had completely forgot about it...

* * *

It was getting darker and A.J. activated his flashlight that was part of his univice's abilities, it lighted the road ahead of them. Lunal told them when they were in a suitable place to make a camp. Lunal's eyes shone in the darkness. He flew to a nearby tree, looking over the camp. A.J.; Ememon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon all stopped. They got off of their boards. They put their boards close by, leaning onto a tree.

A.J. took off his right glove; he put it under his board, holding his glove there. He ordered a camp-fire through his univice, while Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon sat around in a circle, taking their sentinel bags off. A camp-fire appeared in the center, with stones surrounding it. A.J. lighted the wood with his newly particlized myths lighter.

Zonemon; Ememon; Otazoidmon, and A.J. set up their sleeping bags beside each other, a safe distance from the camp-fire, but close enough for it to light it. Starspark climbed down A.J. and cuddled around himself on A.J.'s sleeping bag. A.J.; Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon went back to sitting around the camp-fire. Starspark felt safe with A.J. and his soul-warriors close by; he didn't fear anything.

A.J. and his three soul-warriors put down their sentinel bags with their boards, leaning onto them. A.J. cooked some food with kitchen utensils. He had already put his lighter back into his bag. The food was cooking, and they were all comfy and warm.

"I guess its time each of us gets our league badge." A.J. started.

"Do you mean Crescent League?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. shook his head. "No. I mean our own league, the six of us including Equalmon: Feranin League?"

"Oh that league." Zonemon nodded.

"One for each one of us. Just the six of us would be the members." A.J. explained.

"And you're the leader of course." Otazoidmon remarked.

"Actually no. I've thought of having Ememon leader of our league." A.J. decided, turning to Ememon.

Ememon blinked.

"So what do you say?" Zonemon asked.

"... I... I guess I'm O.K. with it." Ememon replied.

"Excellent. This would teach you some, if not all, leadership skills." A.J. explained.

"What about the badges?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. gave the badges out. He put on his. He put Starspark's on his bow, to the bow's right. He flipped one up to Lunal, who caught it with his wings. Lunal strapped the badge on himself.

"We need a guard, to warn us." Ememon decided.

"Lu!" Lunal replied, raising his right wing.

"O.K. Lunal would be it." Ememon sighed.

"Will we take turns?" Zonemon asked.

Ememon shook his head. "No, we won't."

"That I like. I'm starting to like you being the league's leader Ememon." Otazoidmon smiled.

They ate their dinner. Lunal came down and ate with them, out of his plate. He flew back up to his branch when he was done. A.J. dealt with doing the dishes.

"I guess we retire for the night." Ememon yawned.

"I'm with that choice." Otazoidmon yawned.

A.J. put the utensils away and cuddled up in his sleeping bag. Starspark cuddled up next to him, close to his neck on the left side. Ememon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon cuddled up into their own sleeping bags. Soon, all four were fast asleep. After half an hour Lunal's eyes started closing slowly. Lunal jerked them open, realizing what was happening. He eventually surrounded to sleep on the branch.

A.J. thought that he was through with having dreams of him and Helen but that was untrue, this night proofing it because he had one, a nice but strange one at the same time...

* * *

A droplet of water woke A.J. up from his slumber. He sat up in his sleeping bag.

"Zonemon!" He growled.

Zonemon sat up in his sleeping bag, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What?" He asked, yawning.

A.J. blinked, another droplet fell on his face. He looked up at the sky. It was morning, but there were wolf clouds and it was starting to drizzle. The camp-fire was out. Lunal; Starspark; Ememon, and Otazoidmon woke up from the feeling of water on their faces. It started pouring. A.J. got out of his sleeping bag in a rush, putting Starspark under his shirt. He put his sleeping bag into his sentinel bag and he de-particlized the camp-fire, sucking it into his univice.

He covered his univice with his right glove. Ememon; Otazoidmon, and Zonemon followed suit. Lunal flew down to A.J.'s left shoulder, covering his head with his wings. A.J. put his sentinel bag over his bag and hopped onto his board. He turned to his soul-warriors.

"You four can protect yourselves through the mystic suits." A.J. reminded.

Otazoidmon blinked. "Of course."

"We forgot." Ememon whispered.

Hastily, Lunal; Ememon; Otazoidmon, and Zonemon put on their helmets. A.J. stayed the way he was. He blasted off on his board with Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon behind him...

* * *

After some time, it was still raining, but A.J. and his soul-warriors had reached the main trail. They took it and stumbled upon an abandoned camp-fire. He used his univice to absorb the camp-fire into it. Lightning flashed and A.J. noticed a mosque not too far. He blinked, surprised to see one there. He shrugged.

'It's the best shelter for now.' He thought.

He remembered the time he was a baby and the time Tarek took him out for a walk, a walk A.J. never returned back to the Al-Jallad residence afterwards. He could only imagine how Tarek returned. He headed towards the mosque with Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon in hot pursuit. A.J. had built a mystic suit for Otazoidmon, it was one of the first things A.J. did once he returned with Stan from their rescue journey.

On approaching the mosque, there were four minarets around it, one in each corner. A.J. could barely hear the Athan or call of prayer from the mosque. His soul-warriors and Starspark could barely hear it as well. They had stopped for a few moments, listening to it while it was still raining. Once it was done, A.J. and his soul-warriors entered the mosque...

* * *

A.J. closed the entrance of the mosque behind him. He and his soul-warriors put their sentinel bags and boards onto the wall, leaning against it. They all lowered their helmets. Starspark jumped out of A.J.'s shirt and landed gracefully onto the green carpeted floor. He shook himself from the water. Lunal flew to a bench and perched onto it, with his wings folded. A.J. saw a pulpit. He walked towards it. He looked up, staring into a dome.

The dome from the inside had all the names of Allah, all ninety-nine. There was a tape recorder playing Qur'an in the mosque, continuously on a low volume with a beautiful trance-taking voice.

"It's so peaceful in here." Otazoidmon whispered, staring around the large room.

"So quiet." Ememon added, whispering.

"So majestic." Zonemon sighed, closing his eyes.

Starspark went to a corner and cuddled around himself in it. He put his head on his paws and kept his eyes open, alert to the surroundings around him. A.J. took off his shoes and put them in the rightful place. Lunal stayed perched on his bench, comfy and relaxed.

"There must be an abolition place somewhere in here. It must be inside because I didn't see it outside." A.J. remarked.

He reached the other end of the mosque, passing the pulpit. He touched the wall and his univice completely shone its known and common color. A.J. moved his palm away and the wall slid to the right, opening. A.J. blinked.

'A secret room.' He thought.

"We'll stay here." Otazoidmon reminded.

A.J. nodded. "Have a pleasant nap."

The wall closed behind him...

* * *

A.J. looked around him. He saw all the crests: divine; light, and darkness ones. They were all shining in their respected colors. He saw his crest amongst them. His crest was always a mystery to him. He read what was below the crest of myths.

_"This is the one of the most powerful crests in any dimension. Its keeper would hold the powers that no other humans have. He would control elements to some point and create his own attacks through them. He would have the Power of Thought ability and Soul ability along with Spirit evolving. Myths... Myths is the uniqueness of a person and how special he is. He is the only one who could have this crest. It's the crest of all crests. Its keeper should be of crescentian offspring. He would have more abilities other than those mentioned here. It is said mythically that the Keeper of Myths would enter this sacred room in the Myths Mosque. To be the Keeper of Myths, you should have all of the known light crests."_

'Myths is the uniqueness of a person and how special he is. I am the only one who could have this crest. It's the crest of all crests.' A.J. thought.

He looked back at the crest. A.J. started reading the writing below the colored outlined light crests in his mind. They were shorter than Myths.

_"Courage... To have courage is not only to be brave in every situation but also to face your fears and deal with them, even get over them. Being courageous could be in many different situations and ways."_

_"Friendship... Having friends to share your troubles and thoughts with. They could be other humans, like your family, friends, superiors or classmates; they could even be your own soul-warriors. True friends are always there for each other, for support and assurance."_

_"Love... The emotion that no one understands completely. Love can be in many different ways. Loving your sweetheart is different from loving your friends or family. Love is a strong powerful emotion that can make a person face unthinkable dangers and pass them with determination."_

_"Knowledge... To have knowledge is a power of the mind; power of logic, and power of imagination. With Knowledge, difficulties that can't be passed with strength can be passed with knowledge."_

_"Sincerity... To be sincere is one of the most sacred virtues. You would be respected, trusted and trusted with another person's object. To be sincere is to be honest and truthful in your talk and feelings."_

_"Reliability... The independence of one's self. Its self-discipline. It teaches the person that he or she could be useful and helpful when they're needed the most, no matter the difficulties or risks. It's being there for one who's in danger and helping them out of it."_

_"Hope... To be hopeful is another one of the most sacred virtues. It gives a person patience for the future and for what he or she wishes or wants badly. Hope is powerful. With it, a powerful ally is with you. Without it, you're doomed to fear; horror, and failure."_

_"Light... Sight is one of the most important senses in any creature. To help see, light shows the eyes what is around its environment. It can be a powerful and gentle ally, including a wise ally. Without it, you're lost and alone in darkness."_

_"Kindness... Kindness is being polite and goodly mannered to anyone, you need to be kind in a nice respectful way. Kindness is one of the most respected virtues."_

_"Conscience... Knowing what's right from wrong. If there's something wrong, try your best to correct but be aware, try to correct it in a lawful way and not wrong way."_

_"Justice... Two branches, there's light justice and darkness justice. Both are the same. To be just is to be fair and give the victim his or her rights against the attacker or unjust one. A judge alone would be right to deal with such cases. Always be just."_

_"Victory... It's a great reward gained in winning a battle, especially if one defeats an opponent stronger than him or her. Victory gives you self-confidence and trust in your fellow comrades."_

A.J. nodded, reading all of it...

* * *

He went to a nearby laptop and started it. There were books around him with some medical supplies as well. He checked for info on cats and viceroys. He learned that cats, domestic cats, have special worms on their bodies that only can survive on them. The worms can easily get onto humans. Females of the human specie are the most vulnerable, as the cat's worms can make them sterile.

A.J. learned that there were shots to deal with the cat's worms. He learned about the viceroys. A fifth viceroy was considered fifth after the first four because as the tale says, there was a time when the treasury had money in it and the fifth viceroy looked for poor people to give them money, but there were no poor people in all his lands. A.J. learned of the viceroy room...

* * *

He turned the laptop off and went over the medical supplies.

A.J. gave himself a shot that had Crescentian Immunity written on it. A.J. was used to shots. He left the room and gave Starspark the Cleanse shot that would deal with his worms. He went back into the hidden room with his board and bag. He found an emerald coin that had the flag of Faith of Algeria engraved on it. The crest of myths was below it, barely showing. That was one side; on the other was an engraved lined owl...

* * *

A.J. looked at in a closet that had a glass window. Through it he saw the many types of Digivices and Charges. They were only copies and colored engravings; unusable.

They were normal Digivices; D-3s; D-Tectors; D-Scanners; Starvices; Travices; Taivices; Univices; Twivices, and many more. They were all the types of charges. With them were all the crests: divine; light, and darkness ones. All copies of course. The ones with tags had their crests below them but not in them. A.J. saw the copy of his crest: the crest of Myths. The symbol was suitable for A.J.'s personality and uniqueness.

There was another closet full with all types of weaponry from all the ages, including imaginative ones. The large ones like artillery; cannons, and tanks were small miniatures...

* * *

A.J. took his right glove off and put the coin in the univice, it easily slipped in. The univice shone its natural color for a few moments before fading away. The coin came out on the other side of the univice, unchanged. His univice was partially the mystic camera. A.J. carried his board by his side and his bag was on his back. He put the coin in a coin slot in the wall. Beside it was a door that led to the viceroy's room. The coin came out below with a string holding it.

A.J. put it around his neck and the door opened...

* * *

His mouth opened slightly upon seeing the sight of the room. It was beautiful, full with primitive weapons like swords and arrows. There were historical books and historical suits that the kings; viceroys, and leaders wore. There were also types of thrones they sat on. A.J. approached a small sealed chamber. There was one hole in it, a hand that extended inside that was made of rubber. A.J. put his right hand into it.

Instantly electric shocks went through his body, A.J. gritted his teeth, tolerating the pain. An artificial rainbow swirled around A.J.'s body, completely changing his uniform into a colorful beautiful suit, suitable for a leader. A.J.'s coin around his neck glowed the whole time. The electric shocks and artificial rainbow also gave him abilities that what the writing below myths mentioned and much more. A.J.'s pupils glowed temporarily green.

Real green hair was around A.J.'s hair at the rims. A.J.'s hair was clean, thick and reached to his shoulder blades. When it was all over, A.J. was wearing a complete full suit that was colorful with the colors that the Islamic Armies used. He retracted his hand, blinking. Only his cape and shoes were of owl feathers. An Islamic sheathed sword was to the right of A.J.'s belt. A.J. left the room with triumph, the coin's glowing faded away...

* * *

A.J. left the viceroy's room, the door closed behind him. A.J. took some of the medical supplies and put them in his bag. The information that was on the laptop was on A.J.'s univice. He walked into the front room of the mosque. The rainbow and electric shock gave him abolition. He prayed two rac'a's to Allah and woke his soul-warriors up. They were all surprised to see A.J. is such a colorful suit. Lunal went back onto A.J.'s left shoulder.

Starspark took his place on A.J.'s right shoulder. The raining had stopped. His soul-warriors gathered up their stuff and walked out of Myths Mosque with A.J. A.J. closed the doors behind him. The five started walking. A.J.'s badge was still in its place.

"_Head into the unexpected_!" Ememon started.

Their next and final destination for awhile was Misterim's Quarters. A.J. had learned a lot from Myths Mosque. He looked back at it while he walked, smiling...

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: COOKING LESSONS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	3. Cooking Lessons

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 3: "Cooking Lessons"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Zonemon here, we spent a night in the Midnight Rastiro, deep in the forest. Early next morning we all woke up to the droplets of rain. We hastily gathered our stuff and left the area. We found a mosque and we all took refuge there until the rain stopped. A.J. had discovered some stuff and had learned some stuff. Heck, even his looks and style changed! I was having my nap and I woke up to see him in a king's suit! The rain had stopped and we're off again. Our next destination is Misterim's Quarters finally. We've been gone for so long, I wonder how he is. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Aren't we going to blast off with our boards?" Zonemon asked.

"Nah. Walking is best." A.J. replied.

"It would be a long walk." Ememon remarked.

"So be it." A.J. shrugged.

He took his bag off of his back and took out Tanilo. A.J. did some yoyo tricks with Tanilo, like Walk the Dog; Around the World, and others. Zonemon; Ememon; Lunal, and Otazoidmon all watched. A.J. calmly did more and more tricks while the small league continued on their way...

* * *

After a few hours they reached Misterim's Quarters, but they were shocked at what they saw. Misterim's Quarters was completely in ruins. Misterim himself was looking over the wreckage with torn clothes and dirt on him.

"Misterim! What happened?" A.J. asked, rushing over to him.

Misterim turned to him. A.J. gasped. Misterim had a broken nose; messy hair; a black eye, and his lower lip was bleeding.

'Let me recover first to explain it to you.' Misterim sighed.

A.J. nodded. His soul-warriors were next to him. Misterim smiled on seeing them.

'So you have Lunal with you also eh?' Misterim asked.

A.J. nodded.

"Where can we go now?" Otazoidmon asked.

'To Myths Mosque.' Misterim replied.

A.J. blinked. "Myths Mosque? But we were already there."

'My hover car is not far. Follow me, you'll have to drive A.J.' Misterim explained.

The league walked away. Misterim had something in his hand. It was a small CD in a CD cover. The league reached the hover car. The league put their boards and bags in the trunk. Misterim took the front passenger seat; A.J. took the driver's seat, and Lunal; Starspark; Ememon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon all took the back seat. Starspark sat on Ememon's lap and Lunal rested on Otazoidmon's chest.

"A.J., what are you doing?" Ememon asked.

"Misterim asked me to drive. We're heading to Myths Mosque." A.J. replied.

He started the engine with his coin necklace. He hovered off towards Myths Mosque, above the trees...

* * *

A.J. stopped the car in front of Myths Mosque. The league got out and took their belongings from the trunk. Starspark decided on walking by himself while Lunal perched on A.J.'s shoulder. While A.J. helped Misterim, Misterim secretly handed out the CD he had to A.J. A.J. took it, not knowing what else to do. Misterim led them into the mosque.

"Wait here." Misterim commanded.

The league waited in the main room. Misterim went into the secret room and rushed out. He got to the league when a sudden elevator appeared with the league inside. The elevator went downwards at high speed. It stopped gently at the bottom and the door opened. The league gasped at what they saw. Misterim nodded.

"We're in one of two large rooms, this room is where DNA samples of every creature is kept safe and secure, it was through this that we put ancient creatures on Lost Andalus." Misterim explained, walking out of the elevator.

The league walked out, looking around them. All around them there were DNA samples of creatures known to them and also unknown to them. The elevator doors closed behind them and cloaked. A wall appeared in its place. A.J. sighed. They left the room to another large room.

"Here is where Crescentian history is kept even through the current dates. It tells of what happened in the past in lands that the Crescentian found and maybe inhabited for sometime. There are tales about Atlantis and Hadef; there are tales about Lost Andalus and Crescent League; about Crescent Code and the Destined stories there; all the history about earth from when creatures first inhabited it until now and Destined stories in Dardom. Each book has at least 570 pages.

"Like in the DNA room, there is a laptop screen here that shows every book available. You would want to check them sometime. You could either check them here or copy them onto Muchiya and check them later." Misterim explained.

"Maybe I'll copy them and check them out later." A.J. decided.

"Wise choice." Misterim agreed.

They entered what seemed to be a huge garage. The hover car was mysteriously there with a stunning starship. Misterim noticed.

"This is a pecker type starship of the Crescentian. It's mine. You're welcome to have it A.J. I got here through it you could say with everything I needed to build a base and primary home. This was the base and my quarters was my primary home." Misterim sighed.

"We'll put our boards here." Ememon suggested.

"That's fine with me." Misterim replied.

The league put down their boards, leaning onto the wall of the garage...

* * *

They entered what seemed to be the primary room. There was a dining room; study room; living room; kitchen, and guest room all in one. Maps were rolled on the study desk in their slots. There were a few top tech laptops on some seated tables. There was a flatron TV screen in the wall.

"What are those?" Zonemon asked, pointing.

"Detailed maps of every dimension or realm we explored or even of other planets and worlds. Hadef brought back an Atlantis map with him, detailed one that he made, which is amongst those." Misterim explained, seating himself on a comfy couch.

"Where are the bedrooms and bathrooms?" A.J. asked.

"Bedrooms west and bathrooms south. We entered from the north." Misterim replied.

A.J. nodded. "Thanks. Is anybody hungry?"

Misterim chuckled and A.J. heard it.

"Mew." Starspark replied, raising his tail.

"Man I'm with Starspark." Zonemon replied.

Starspark was on the couch with Misterim but on the other side. Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon were all on easy-chairs. Otazoidmon sighed as he was on a massage chair. Zonemon and Ememon all groaned, not being on the massage chair. Lunal perched on hanger, like an owl standing.

"I've been hungry since this morning." Ememon replied.

"I'll eat anything since I'm starving." Otazoidmon replied, with his eyes closed.

"Lu." Lunal replied.

"Let's see how good in cooking you are." Misterim laughed.

A.J. huffed. He entered the kitchen and washed his hands. The lighting in the whole base was neat. It was green light in the whole base, Misterim was used to it. It was lighted more in the primary room. Misterim grabbed the TV's remote and threw it over to Ememon. Ememon caught it and turned on the TV.

"This TV has connection to both Para Digital and Para Andalus. Its satellite and cable connected. I either watch the news on either dimensions; movies, or cartoons on Para Andalus." Misterim explained.

"Do you watch sport matches or any documentaries?" Zonemon asked.

Misterim nodded. "Sometimes I do, if I'm interested or the match or documentary is interesting."

A.J. returned with Macaroni and cheese. He put a good amount in a plate and gave it to Starspark.

"Starspark's bathroom is in the same bathroom as ours." Misterim explained.

"Did you do this alone?" Ememon asked.

"Did you prepare it?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. shook his head. "I did it alone and got it from Jerebi Producer."

Misterim's jaw dropped. "And it took you this long?!"

A.J. grinned, starting to eat. The others joined him, while A.J. served Lunal his serving. Otazoidmon joined in with them.

"Do you know how to cook?" Misterim asked.

A.J. nodded. "Yeah, mom taught me since I was six."

Misterim shook his head. "It seems you need more skill yet."

A.J. sweat-dropped. "I what?"

Misterim nodded. "You heard me."

Misterim finished off his serving.

"I'm off to bed now. There's a bedroom especially for me. Before it is your and your soul-warriors' bedroom. Starspark can sleep with you guys as well." Misterim stood up, yawning.

"Wake up at six am, that's when I'll teach you more." He remarked, leaving the primary room into the bedrooms.

"I guess its off for us then when we're done." A.J. sighed.

They all finished their servings and A.J. dealt with the dishes. After that they went to their bedroom and all of them dozed off to sleep. A.J. was sleeping on a single bed. Starspark slept on the foot of it. Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon had their own single beds. Lunal slept perched on a hanger, like an owl standing...

* * *

Half an hour before dawn, A.J.; his soul-warrior copedam, and Misterim all got up for Fajr. They all did abolition and went up into the Mosque. A.J. noticed that Misterim's injures had completely healed. Misterim faced the right direction, and A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam prayed behind him, as Misterim was the leader. Once done, they all went back down.

Otazoidmon patted Starspark on his back. Starspark purred, waking up. He stood on his paws and stretched out. A.J. called out to him and Starspark rushed out. Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Zonemon all followed. A.J. gave a bottle of milk to Otazoidmon, and Otazoidmon held Starspark up into his arms. Otazoidmon gave Starspark the rubber nibble of the bottle and Starspark started to suck. Otazoidmon smiled. Misterim came in.

"It's almost time for the lesson." Misterim reminded.

"I know." A.J. nodded.

"Go ahead and ask anything, any of you." Misterim urged.

"What happened yesterday?" Zonemon asked.

"Well... Uh... Straymon surprise attacked me and gave me quite a beating, as you all saw." Misterim replied.

"But... Straymon is on four legs; there should be claw marks. Only a bipedal can do what appeared on you yesterday." A.J. remarked.

Misterim sighed. He lied about his answer and A.J. caught him.

"How did you injures heal overnight?" Ememon asked.

"Well, that's one of the advantages of being crescentian. Any and all crescentian heal at night if they have a good night sleep." Misterim replied.

"Really now, what happened yesterday?" A.J. asked.

Misterim sighed. "The fucking Digital Visi and his goons!"

A.J. blinked. "Digital Visi?"

Zonemon and Ememon looked at one another.

"The only time were heard such a thing was when A.J. and Stan were in their Rescue Journey. Forcemon and some Miragemon intercepted us and it was Forcemon who notified us about the Digital Visi." Ememon explained.

"It was the Digital Visi who did it to me. His goons destroyed my quarters. He told me to tell you that Midnight Rastiro; Para Andalus, and Crescent Code are all under his jurisdiction. For you and your league: Crescent League to scram along with Faith of Algeria." Misterim replied.

A.J. growled. "That person has it coming towards him! Islam bows to no one except the creator: Allah!"

"That's absolutely correct. I told him that you'd never listen to such bullshit." Misterim grinned.

"Bullshit indeed." A.J. huffed.

Misterim looked at the time and saw that it was past six.

"O.K. A.J., lesson time." He instructed.

"Starspark is your responsibility if I can't take care of him." A.J. decided.

"Thanks." Otazoidmon agreed.

"No problem." A.J. nodded.

"O.K. Cooks' workroom, anybody else please leave." Misterim politely requested.

Otazoidmon; Ememon; Zonemon, and Starspark, in Otazoidmon's arms, all left...

* * *

A.J. started cooking his omelet. Misterim pointed out some stuff when A.J. was serving it into plates. A.J. took his advise. He served it on the table and took Starspark from Otazoidmon. Slowly A.J. fed Starspark his serving that A.J. prepared for him. Starspark's eyes were still closed. Everyone complimented A.J. on a well done and delicious dish.

"What do you call it?" Zonemon asked.

"Actonal Omelet." A.J. replied.

"It's good." Ememon nodded.

"What is it's ingredients?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Three raw eggs; some salt; cheese of any kind, three slices or pieces; bologna, one slice and some onion." A.J. replied.

"No milk? How does Starspark like it then?" Ememon asked.

"Kittens and cats in general like eggs." A.J. explained.

Misterim finished up his serving.

"We'll leave the dish washing to your soul-warriors." Misterim remarked.

"What about me and you?" A.J. asked.

"Starspark can stay with Otazoidmon, who's relieved of it. Ememon, would you kindly wake Lunal up for his serving, before it gets cold? Thanks. I'll teach you how to dance like a master, before I die anyway." Misterim explained.

Ememon left to wake Lunal up.

"I know how to dance." A.J. remarked.

"Do you know how to tap dance? Fast dance? Country Dance?" Misterim asked.

A.J. blinked.

"I rest my case." Misterim smiled...

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: DANCE STEPS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	4. Dance Steps

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 4: "Dance Steps"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Ememon here, we reached Misterim's Quarters but it was in wrecks. We learned that the Digital Visi and he goons were the ones to attack it later on. We took base below Myths Mosque, which is called Myths Base, and settled down. Misterim had injures but recovered from them the next day. A.J. prepared a delicious omelet that he calls Actonal Omelet with Misterim's help. What is all this about dancing? On with the conclusion...

* * *

"What about me and you?" A.J. asked.

"Starspark can stay with Otazoidmon, who's relieved of it. Ememon, would you kindly wake Lunal up for his serving, before it gets cold? Thanks. I'll teach you how to dance like a master, before I die anyway." Misterim explained.

Ememon left to wake Lunal up.

"I know how to dance." A.J. remarked.

"Do you know how to tap dance? Fast dance? Country Dance?" Misterim asked.

A.J. blinked.

"I rest my case." Misterim smiled.

A.J. sighed, finishing up feeding Starspark and ate up his serving. Ememon took the last two plates and went with Zonemon to do the washing. Suddenly, some thoughts came into A.J.'s head.

"Where's a laptop or computer?" A.J. asked, standing up.

"In the room next to mine." Misterim replied.

A.J. nodded. He left the primary room and entered his bedroom...

* * *

He left the bedroom entering Misterim's small bedroom and from there to the only other door that was apparent. A.J. entered the room and saw a laptop there on a desk. The thoughts left his mind as he saw what was in the room. He saw unified battle suits with weapons close by or on them. Misterim came in behind A.J. He smiled.

"Yep, those were the glorious days." Misterim stared at the unified suits and the weapons.

A.J. grabbed one of the swords on the wall and compared his own sword with the one he just took.

"Closely the same." A.J. sighed.

"Check the necklaces." Misterim requested, folding his arms.

A.J. put the other blade back and sheathed his own. He picked a necklace and took it out of its hook. It was two metal tags like the soldiers wear. The difference here was that name and figures were engraved onto the duo tags. The tags were made of emerald and not of metal, it was green emerald; not blue.

"That one you picked belongs to your ancestor: Hadef." Misterim explained.

He approached the wall and held onto another necklace, staring at it.

"This was mine." He smiled.

He went to another, held onto it and stared at it.

"This was White Fox's." He nodded.

"What are the figures in the engraving?" A.J. asked.

"Twilasin Language. The figures resemble words, like Chinese and Japanese. Twilasin has figures that resemble letters too though." Misterim replied.

A.J. stared admiringly at it.

"Each necklace is told to have the ability of sensing other Crescentian people if they're nearby. The offspring of these necklaces can wear them. I don't have any offspring so my necklace is a lone one. I don't know about White Fox. Try on your necklace, let's see what happens." Misterim requested.

A.J. hesitatingly put on his ancestor necklace. The necklace instantly glowed and its name changed with the figures. The name changed to A.J. Actonal. Misterim went over and read the figures.

"Paladin of Darkness." Misterim muttered.

"Is that good?" A.J. asked.

"Darkness is a natural thing. It isn't bad considering Crescentian or Islamic religion or culture." Misterim replied.

A.J. thought of something and decided to try it. He took off the coin necklace of his and put it around his right wrist. The coin necklace became a coin bracelet and held onto the wrist. Misterim smiled, holding something in his hands.

"What's that you're carrying?" A.J. asked.

"Did you take the Crescentian Immunity shot?" Misterim asked.

"I did, but that's irrelevant to what I asked you." A.J. replied.

"It can protect you from bullets; radiation, and tons of other stuff, but that's not the only thing... It also lets you live for thousands of years. When the Day of Judgment is a year or two away, the immunity would become weak and you'd die in a few weeks but then again, the immunity could be wrong." Misterim explained.

"So I took a Life Long shot without knowing it?" A.J. asked.

Misterim nodded. "You bet."

A.J. face-faulted. "Just what I need."

"I'll give this to you after the lesson. Perhaps final lesson." Misterim remarked.

A.J. blinked. "O.K."

Misterim put the thing away. He went over to A.J.

"You know how to hold a girl when you and she dance, right?" Misterim asked.

"This is going to feel kind of awkward." A.J. remarked.

"You're telling me?! I'm the teacher besides; there'll be a point where you'll dance on your own to beat." Misterim grinned.

'This is going to take longer than I thought.' A.J. thought...

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER...

A.J. and Misterim where in the primary room getting something to drink. The two were sweating from their rehearsal.

"You are one hell of a dancer, I'll give you that." Misterim admitted.

"I got to know much more than I already knew. Thanks a lot for it... coach." A.J. grinned.

"Let me ask you something." Misterim requested.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"At any moment in the dancing, did you feel... attracted to me?" Misterim asked, raising an eyebrow.

A.J. sweat-dropped and spitted the drink out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth and put the drink on the counter.

"You've got to be kidding me. Of course not! I mean I'm not the gay type." A.J. replied.

Misterim nodded. "The first answer was good enough."

A.J. laughed. He went over to the sink and opened the faucet. He splashed water onto his face, cooling it down.

"There's been that thing you wanted to explain to me about." A.J. reminded, with the faucet water running.

"Yeah, the morph device. There are only seven of them. Do you know where that water's coming from?" Misterim asked.

"Why?" A.J. asked, turning the faucet off.

"Well, it's just from an underground reserve a few yards away from the base." Misterim replied.

A.J. nodded. Misterim put his cup away.

"Now to give you that morph device." He grinned, walking towards the armory room.

"Morph device?" A.J. asked.

He quickly went after Misterim...

* * *

They entered the armory and Misterim showed the morph device, the thing that he was holding before, to A.J.

"That's a morph device?" A.J. asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Believe me it would become handy in the future. There are only seven of them and you're the leader of the seven of course." Misterim smirked.

A.J. took the morph device and put it above his bracelet on his right wrist, buckling it to the wrist. The device was like a normal watch. The screen was in a shape of an owl, lined out one that was in emerald. An emerald gemstone was at the center in a five-edged star form. There were no buttons or anything like it. The bracelet was black and soft. The owl had its wings spread outwards, slightly upwards.

It held onto A.J.'s arm like a way you close a cap connected to your jacket, rough surface with soft hairy surface that holds onto one another.

"One last thing before I go." Misterim requested.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"Make me a member of your league." Misterim requested.

A.J. blinked. "As you wish. Coach Misterim Arteenlow, even without a soul-warrior or digivice, you're full with good virtues. Welcome aboard onto the Crescent League."

A.J. gave him a united Crescent League coat. Misterim took it and put it on him.

"I'm kind of weak; several thousands of years would do that to you. Last advice, don't give up on anything you go for, no matter what it is, and keep trying until you succeed. Life is short and this is mortality, not infinity. There is a life after this one that is infinite: work for it and not against it." Misterim advised, leaving the room into his bedroom.

A.J. walked with him into Misterim's bedroom. Misterim went into his bed and tucked himself in. A.J. stared at him from the entrance of his bedroom.

"Go now. The angel is waiting." Misterim whispered, smiling with weak eyes.

'The angel of death? Most likely. I better go.' A.J. thought.

He left the room, closing the door behind him...

* * *

A.J. walked into the primary room where everyone else was. He sat down on a couch.

"Where's Misterim?" Otazoidmon asked.

Ememon was feeding Starspark on a chair. Zonemon was sitting in one of the massaging seats and Otazoidmon was with him on the couch. Lunal was on his perch, listening.

"He died." A.J. muttered.

Everyone was instantly quiet for the moment, staring at A.J.

"Death... We'll all experience it, there's no escape from it. We're all to Allah and we'll all return to him." A.J. sighed, standing up.

He went into Misterim's bedroom, passing through his own bedroom. The others followed him. Ememon had Starspark. A.J. stared at the smiled but closed-eyed Misterim. A.J. let a few tears down his face. He took the covers off of Misterim. Misterim had his left arm on his league member's coat.

"What are you doing?" Zonemon asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to bury him." A.J. replied.

"Do you know how to bury a body?" Ememon asked.

"I sure do. There are a few things according to Islamic religion that I should do first. Now, would some of you help me? I can't carry him alone you know." A.J. explained.

Ememon gave Starspark to Otazoidmon and went to help A.J. Zonemon went to help as well...

* * *

AN HOUR LATER...

"We're done." A.J. sighed, with a pale sad face.

He just buried Misterim outside, not far from the mosque but not close either, amongst trees with his soul-warriors helping him. The crovinze on the surface of the grave said his name and year; it also said 'COACH ABOVE ALL COACHES. MAY ALLAH HAVE MERCY ON HIM. TO ALLAH WE ALL ARE AND TO HIM WE'LL RETURN.'

Lunal was perched close by on a branch in a near tree. Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon all stood beside A.J. Otazoidmon was carrying Starspark.

"_He was one heck of a leader._" A voice sighed.

A.J. and his group turned towards the voice. It was between the trees, a codelimin. A.J. had Muchiya, his univice, analyze it.

"_Runmon - Fire Grasl Haril - He uses his ax to do most of his attacks - His attacks are: Fire Ax; Fire Line; Fire Star; Body Heat; Fire Brick; Giant Fire._"

"Come to annoy us at a time of our grief?" A.J. asked.

"Actually no. I just came over to introduce myself." Runmon replied.

"Are you in anyway close to Watermon?" Zonemon asked.

Runmon blinked. "Watermon? You know where he is?! I'm not close as a family but was as a friend. Where is he?"

"Why do you want him?" A.J. asked, staring at Runmon.

"I have some unfinished business with him." Runmon replied.

"He isn't in this world." Ememon added.

"Where then?" Runmon asked.

"In Para Andalus but only deal with him!" A.J. warned.

"I won't hurt or harm your league, don't worry. Off to Para Andalus for me then." Runmon remarked.

He vanished from where he was.

"How could he do that?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I don't have a clue. We'll learn that soon enough." A.J. replied.

"Now where are we going?" Ememon asked.

"Lu." Lunal agreed.

"To live in the forests. I'm still after for my vengeance against Straymon. I have a feeling he's back here." A.J. replied, heading towards the mosque.

"Where are you going then?" Ememon asked.

"To get some stuff. I'll be back in a few moments." A.J. replied.

His soul-warriors waited with Starspark to return but A.J. didn't return. Instead, the ground in front of the mosque opened up and A.J.'s new pecker starship, previously Misterim's, hovered into the air, upwards. The ground closed up once again. A.J. carefully landed the pecker onto the ground. He motioned his soul-warriors over. Ememon; Otazoidmon; Lunal, and Zonemon all rushed towards the pecker. A.J. opened the cargo door and his soul-warriors entered.

They all saw the car and their boards there. A.J. closed the cargo door behind them. Lunal flew towards the passenger area, passing through the living quarters. He perched onto a stick. Ememon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon followed.

"Ememon, watch out for him." Otazoidmon indicated Starspark.

Ememon nodded, taking Starspark.

"Where are you going?" Zonemon asked.

"To sit down in the cockpit, if possible. If not, I'll be back. Don't wait." Otazoidmon replied.

He went into the cockpit and saw A.J. at the pilot's seat. Otazoidmon took the seat next to A.J.'s. A.J. turned on life support and the microphone.

"Buckle on your seats guys. Lunal hold onto something, we're going to a blasting momentous ride." A.J. explained.

Ememon and Zonemon buckled themselves onto their seats. Ememon gently hold onto Starspark tightly. Lunal grabbed tighter onto his seat. A.J. started the engines and hovered into the air. Once they we clear, A.J. cloaked the starship and blasted through the skies, away from Myths Mosque...

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: MASTER IN KESTIR AND SELTIC

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	5. Master in Kestir and Seltic

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 5: "Master in Kestir and Seltic"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Otazoidmon here, A.J. went into the reserve room and got some new stuff from there. Misterim taught A.J. some dance steps and in the end, Misterim gave A.J. some advice and A.J. made him a member of Crescent League. Eventually Misterim died and he was buried nearby Myths Mosque, on the surface. We all left the place with the pecker. Where to now? On with the conclusion...

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

One week had passed since A.J. left with his soul-warriors from Myths Mosque. A.J. had the pecker visible, deep in a canyon valley. The pecker was close to a river that turned into a waterfall a few yards away. A.J. learned of Kestir and Seltic from the pecker's computer. He learned from it that very few crescentians excelled in them. Kestir was a combat style translated into "Owl's Perch"; Seltic was a discipline style translated into "Owl's Glide".

Hadef excelled in both of them from the ship computer's logs and records but Misterim was able to learn them. A.J. taught himself both Kestir and Seltic, he requested that his soul-warriors learned with him and they all did. A.J. picked up Equalmon from Myths Village and headed straight for the canyon region, the best place for hiding; safety, and security. Part of Kestir was to learn and summon on your own aura at will.

Feranin League's auras, all of them, were all colored dark green, glowing. With help from his soul-warriors, he repainted the pecker and named it Paladin of Darkness. During the time, A.J. drew out accurate maps of Midnight Rastiro. When he was called upon for help from Myths Village, he went without hesitation. He learned the ways of survival in the wilderness through his week of training and meditation.

As Misterim told him, A.J. kept to his faith and religion, staying close to Allah. A.J. gained quick experience that excelled pass his soul-warriors that he could easily defeat them even though they knew both Kestir and Seltic. With his skill, A.J. was able to enclose his aura around his Myths Blade, glowing with ownalis energy. He learned to have his aura appear but him himself to cloak away. A.J. took it on himself to get himself up and begin training every morning.

A.J.'s hair got taller, covering the back of his neck...

* * *

A.J. was in the starship's bathroom, washing his hair with shampoo. He scrubbed it all around for some time. He rinsed his hair once scrubbing was done. He turned the faucet off, drying off his hair with one of the towels in the small bathroom. He put the towel back in place once done drying his hair and went onto combing it. The last time he took a shampoo was a day before he came to Midnight Rastiro and that was a long time.

It was even longer that he hadn't taken a shower or a bath. His soul-warriors kept their bodies clean and fresh though, commonly taking baths or showers twice a week. A.J. remembered the time he had made the Feranin Crowns and given them one by one to his league after putting on his own. The strip was short than a necklace's stripping so that the head would hold it on top. In the center front was a five-edged star made out of emerald gemstone.

The strip itself was of green crovinze material. A.J. always wore his around his head. Even Lunal and Equalmon had one over their heads. He left the bathroom with his crown swinging onto his head gently. He left Paladin of Darkness, out into the open. His soul-warriors were out in sight, training with each other. Lunal was against Equalmon; Ememon was against Zonemon, and Otazoidmon was training by himself. All of them had their auras brightly glowing as shields on them.

A.J. sighed, putting his hands in his shorts pockets. He was wearing Crescent League's member's coat. A.J. sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes. Five dark green glowing orbs went spiraling upwards around A.J.'s body. Reaching his forehead, the orbs, one by one, started circling around it until the last one got up. When that happened the orbs flashed into the dark green aura around A.J.'s body, glowing brightly as a shield protecting his body.

It happened all in less than a nanosecond. His soul-warriors looked towards him, as he approached them slowly with his aura glowing. The breeze was blowing gently, rustling the leafs of the few trees that were in the area, making simple low ripples in the river close by them. A.J. and his soul-warriors could feel the breeze but their aura protected their bodies from outside interference. Taking up his pace, A.J. approached Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon was the next best master after A.J. The two usually sparred with each other occasionally.

'I'm prepared for you Shooting Star.' Otazoidmon grinned.

'Let's do this then. Your move Comet.' A.J. replied.

Through the days of the week, the soul-warriors and their sailor were able to openly telepath with each other. Telepathy was part of Seltic. No matter how loud or noisy it was around you, you'll always hear and use telepath crystal clear without having any trouble. With A.J. approaching him, Otazoidmon used his knowledge and skill in Kestir so far and launched out an all-out pulse of wind towards A.J. that would even affect the aura and slightly affect the body the aura protected.

A.J. stopped his approach and went into a stance of defense, holding his left arm in front of his face diagonally from bottom left to top right. A.J.'s aura was glowing ever so brightly and powerful that the wind pulse didn't budge it and A.J. didn't feel it. A.J. sensed however that Otazoidmon was gaining on A.J.'s level, dangerously becoming close equals in the styles.

'What's wrong Perch?' A.J. asked.

'Little out of fitness Paladin.' Otazoidmon laughed.

They all had nicknames. Otazoidmon's was Comet and Perch; A.J.'s was Shooting Star and Paladin; Lunal's was Glide; Equalmon's was Gallop; Zonemon's was Bristle, and Ememon's was Prince. Paladin raised his left eyebrow in question, Perch shrugged in reply to it.

Paladin grinned, getting into Kestir starting stance, kneeling his knees without touching the ground, his left arm was diagonally up to his chest, close to his right shoulder from bottom left to top right, his right arm was behind his back horizontally. His aura shone ever so bright, flames forming at the end of the aura's outside edge, indicating that he was ready for battle. Otazoidmon followed in suit and did the same, his aura from the outside flamed green flames.

Ememon; Lunal; Equalmon, and Zonemon lined up beside each other, keeping their auras on, excited on the inside but calm on the outside, from the show of power that was about to unfold before their eyes. In Kestir, you are taught to extend your aura's power and energy from within the owner's soul or from within the environment around it, keeping it strong if not increasing it. It gives more strength to the owner, not draining it.

The easy way was taking from around you; the hard way was from your soul with its unlimited energy and eternal life. A.J. and his soul-warriors were well seasoned on extension on their auras' power from within their souls, making them more brute and powerful in battle. Ememon; Lunal; Equalmon, and Zonemon kept their guard up because that was part of Seltic.

It might appear that two might spar at each other but at anytime one of them could strike at anyone from outside the sparring. Kestir teaches one to reach speeds up to twinkle if not passing it. A.J. charged at Otazoidmon in a blur. Though they watched from outside, Ememon; Lunal; Equalmon, and Zonemon kept up with them, part of the teachings of Seltic. Otazoidmon went into a defensive position but A.J. outflanked that move but jumping into the air.

'Think about outflanking. I'm the second best, close to you Shooting Star. Watch this and behold it.' Otazoidmon grinned.

A.J. blinked, coming down at Otazoidmon with his arms folded behind him like an owl's wings. Otazoidmon flipped onto his back with his hands onto the ground, his legs were towards the sky, bent. A.J. came down hard onto Otazoidmon's feet; his shoulders on them with A.J. vertically up in the air, ninety degrees. A.J. tapped onto his soul's energy enough to hold the aura. A.J. knew Otazoidmon's next move by heart.

With a mighty upward push, Otazoidmon pushed A.J. into the air. A.J. unlocked his arms from behind his back, ready to strike. A.J. flipped in midair, able to land on Otazoidmon's feet with A.J.'s own feet. Otazoidmon grinned and threw A.J. backwards into the canyon, going through the canyon by a few inches. A.J. sighed, upside down on his head in a canyon wall. It was awkward watching your surroundings from that position.

A.J. saw Otazoidmon getting onto his feet and turning towards him. With skill and knowledge in Kestir and Seltic, the soul-warriors' attacks were more destructive and affective than ever before. Otazoidmon's Emerald Lightning could shock a mate back to a juvenile if not embryo. In Kestir however, with defense and offense came dodging; blocking, and absorbing. A.J. slid himself off of the canyon wall and used the canyon to ricochet himself towards Otazoidmon in a blur.

"**Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled.

With the highest in skill; knowledge; training, and experience, A.J. was able to easily absorb the attack into his aura, making it more powerful. Otazoidmon put both of his arms in front of him vertically but A.J., yet again, outflanked Otazoidmon. Twisting his body around in mid-flight, A.J. used his left foot and locked onto Otazoidmon's neck from its back. A.J. landed easily on the ground with his other leg.

With a shove, A.J. forced Otazoidmon's face into the ground, burying it slightly. A.J. knelt down with his feet around Otazoidmon's neck from behind. A.J. had his left leg bent into the ground, his knee touching the ground and supporting his left leg.

'Give up Perch?' A.J. asked.

Otazoidmon sighed, closing his eyes.

'I give up.' He replied.

A.J. smiled, nodding, letting go of Otazoidmon. Otazoidmon got onto his feet as A.J. did the same. The two companions shook each other's hands, A.J. putting his other hand onto both hands.

"Not bad moves you have there. Some of them you do you good and even save your life." A.J. complimented.

"You were more amazing man. You absorbing my attack was more amazing." Otazoidmon modestly grinned.

Ememon; Lunal; Equalmon, and Zonemon all applauded for the two, approaching them. Ememon patted Otazoidmon on the back. They surrounded Otazoidmon, challenging him to choose one of them to take him on in a Kestir Spar. A.J. smiled, content of himself. The flames on A.J.'s and Otazoidmon's auras died down. A.J. put his hands back into his shorts pockets as he walked away, towards the waterfall's edge...

* * *

A.J.'s uniform was his Kestir uniform. It was his common suit that he usually wore nowadays, even when he went to sleep. His uniform was this: Coin bracelet and Crescentian necklace; Green sleeveless coat with black sport shorts; Owl athletic shoes; Twinkle Belt with Twinklian sheath; Green Twinklian headband with Paladin crown above it and Twinklian green gloves.

A.J. sat on the edge, letting his legs dangle over the edge and his aura warm his body. A.J. looked up into the sky, watching some birds fly by, high in the sky above the canyon with the drifting sheep clouds. A.J. was in tranquil in himself. He closed his eyes, relaxed his body and put his arms behind his back like folding his wings, going into a peaceful mental meditation. In Kestir, one is taught to not have his aura too bright and in doing so it would blind the enemy or opponent.

A.J.'s dark green aura was still around him but it was dimmer, aware of A.J.'s mental state of Seltic Relaxation and Comfort. When A.J. ever felt troubled; worried; afraid or lonely, he would come out there to where he was now and go into the Seltic Relaxation state, warming and assuring his soul, vanquishing any troubles; worries; fear, and loneliness in his mind. His thoughts turned peacefully to Helen and Crescent League members one by one.

His memories of what happened at the night of Helen's party flashed into his peaceful mind. He was so deep in his state that it was like sleep and being hypnotized, that wasn't what it was like. A.J. deeply breathed through his nose, calming himself even more. As part of Seltic, he controlled his mental thoughts, remembering all the dreams he had about himself and Helen. He kept them for as long as he wanted then switched to the next memory.

Once done with his memory lane, A.J. sighed deeply, opening his eyes. He left Seltic Relaxation state. A.J. looked up into the sky and saw that night was approaching. A.J. stood up, unlocked his arms and walked back to the starship. His aura was still bright around him. Auras helped a person to see in the darkness. If one reaches a certain level or skill of Kestir, he or she would be able to brighten the area that is dark with the auras.

The catch is that no one from outside would see you except those who have knowledge and skill in Kestir. It was more dangerous at night in the canyons than it was during the day...

* * *

A.J. entered his starship and saw that all his soul-warriors were there. He saw them despaired. He went to the cockpit and put on the cloak, he went back to his soul-warriors and sat with them. A.J. let his aura die out as his soul-warriors' auras were gone.

"What's wrong?" A.J. asked.

"... We're thinking of the ones back in Lost Andalus and Para Andalus." Otazoidmon replied, sighing.

"I miss Sapmon." Ememon whispered.

"I would do anything to brace Ranbimon again." Zonemon whispered.

A.J. nodded to himself, understanding where this was going.

"Did you three try Seltic Relaxation?" A.J. asked.

"We're not as skilled in it as you Paladin." Ememon replied.

"Not only not skilled, but don't know how to do it in the first place." Zonemon added.

"If nothing goes wrong and if we're still alive, I'll teach you all how to do Seltic Relaxation tomorrow morning. Let's all get a bite to eat and retire." A.J. suggested.

"I guess so." Ememon shrugged.

"Meow." Starspark remarked.

A.J. looked down at him. Starspark's eyes were now open and he knew A.J. and his soul-warriors deeply, to the point of trusting them. A.J. nodded and went to prepare some food for Starspark. When finished, A.J. called out to Starspark, two meows, and Starspark came running to his food. A.J. put the food down in its common spot. He prepared food for himself and the others.

They all ate and left the dishes for the morning. When done, they went to their bunks and slept peacefully until the morning...

* * *

Next morning after breakfast, and washing the dishes from the morning and the night before, A.J. and his soul-warriors were outside, sitting on the edge of the waterfall with their legs dangling over the edge.

"Can we do this with our auras off?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. nodded. "We can but it's more successful and affective with your aura on."

Five green orbs of ownalis all spiraled upwards around Feranin League and flashed into their protective auras. A.J. was about to start explaining, but he was interrupted.

"_Excuse me._" A voice requested.

A.J. and his soul-warriors turned towards the voice. A.J. blinked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's Myths Village?" The codelimin asked.

A.J. sighed, standing up. His soul-warriors followed him.

"We'll take you there. What's your name?" A.J. asked.

"Name's Ammaarmon." The codelimin replied.

A.J.; Ammaarmon, and A.J.'s soul-warriors all walked or flew, in Lunal's case, towards Paladin of Darkness that was visible. A.J. closed the entrance of Paladin of Darkness behind him, after everyone was in. A.J. checked Muchiya, his univice, for information about Ammaarmon.

"_Ammaarmon - Mammal Jerebi Crystal 0 - Ammaarmon is a rare codelimin with a rare evolution line. He's the peacekeeper and defender of Myths Village - His attack is: Ammaar Punch._"

A.J. nodded, sitting down at the cockpit. The others were in the seats in the room behind him. A.J. turned on the cloak and hovered high above the canyon. Paladin of Darkness blasted off towards Myths Village.

"Why are you heading towards Myths Village?" Equalmon asked.

"I'm the new peacekeeper and defender there. I just got the news a few hours ago. I hope we get there before any trouble happens." Ammaarmon sighed.

"I guess they requested a new one after I left." Equalmon shrugged.

"You were the peacekeeper and defender before me?" Ammaarmon asked.

Equalmon nodded. "Sure was and the first one."

"So have you faced any trouble while you were there?" Ammaarmon asked.

Equalmon shook his head. "I haven't."

Ammaarmon sighed. "It seems I'll stay longer than you as the new peacekeeper and defender. That means that I'll most likely face trouble again and again."

"Don't worry about it. During the past week, Myths Village was under attack one way or another and we -Feranin League- headed out and vanquished the threat." Zonemon grinned.

"So I'll have backup then." Ammaarmon smiled.

"Sure will." Zonemon nodded...

* * *

In the distance, A.J. saw smoke rising up. He gasped, realizing that it was Myths Village. Paladin of Darkness put up a burst of extra speed.

"Guys, we have a problem. We're almost at Myths Village but it's on fire." A.J. announced.

"Oh no!" Ammaarmon gasped.

"I'll land close outside." A.J. decided.

Paladin of Darkness landed outside the walls of Myths Village. Everyone rushed out. A.J. put on the cloak, remotely.

"Did we receive a call or message of some sort for help?" Equalmon asked.

"No." A.J. replied.

"Big trouble then." Ememon sighed.

They all rushed into the village, through its main entrance and stopped there.

"Get up there Ammaarmon and we'll deal with the trouble." A.J. explained.

Ammaarmon nodded and climbed the watch tower. A.J. and his soul-warriors continued on deeper into Myths Village. Lunal stayed back in Paladin of Darkness to stay with Starspark. Upon reaching the battleground, A.J. and his soul-warriors noticed two extremely strong codelimin. They recognized one as Straymon. A.J. hacked onto Muchiya for information on the other.

"_Zeromon - Mammal Grasl Haril - Zeromon is extremely deadly and merciless, a villain in himself - His attack is: Zero Effect._"

"O.K. guys, this requires auras and crevolution." A.J. whispered.

"Which one first?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Crevolution." A.J. whispered.

"I'll stay back on the sidelines and watch." Equalmon decided.

"What? You're part of the league!" A.J. complained.

Equalmon shook his head. "I'm too scared to face off against two strong codelimin even with my aura and crevolved form."

A.J. sighed. "Fine! We'll deal with them then."

Three dark green pillars were released into the air as the three soul-warriors went into crescention.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... CENTERMON!"

"EMEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... PRIMON!"

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... COLAMON!"

The crowns were still around the evolved forms. The two sparring codelimin were too busy in their sparring that they didn't notice the multiple crevolution.

"Centermon and I would take on Zeromon. Primon, you and Colamon would take on Straymon." A.J. whispered.

"We're with you." Centermon agreed.

"Kestir auras now." A.J. whispered.

The five green ownalis orbs spiraled upwards around their bodies and flashed into their protective auras. Immediately, they flamed their auras as they took their Kestir spar stances. Straymon and Zeromon stopped sparring and turned their heads towards the powerful energies they sensed and felt. Straymon was surprised to see A.J. that powerful. From that Straymon knew that A.J. could take him down at anytime now.

Centermon and A.J. charged towards Zeromon; Primon, and Colamon rushed at Straymon. Straymon was disgusted to know that A.J. wasn't amongst his opponents. Zeromon admitted that A.J. and his soul-warriors were powerful.

"**Zero Effect**!" Zeromon yelled, releasing a blast of black energy towards A.J.

A.J. easily rushed through it, reflecting it. Zeromon gasped, taking a step back. He turned around and was about to run if it wasn't for A.J. A.J. jumped into the air and by grabbing Zeromon's head from behind, shoved it deep into the ground. Zeromon moaned in pain.

"**Atom Split**!" Centermon yelled, unleashing his attack.

The attacks had the auras around them from their masters. The attack blasted into Zeromon and if he wasn't Haril, then he would have probably instantly been deleted. Zeromon screamed in pain. A.J. rushed in circles around Zeromon along with Centermon, galloping around in circles. The two of them were a blur. During that, Zeromon stood back up on his feet. Mysteriously, the two eventually formed an ownalis circular cage around Zeromon.

A.J. and Centermon leaped backwards. The cage collapsed smaller and exploded into a green explosion, making Zeromon scream out in agony and collapse to his stomach once more...

* * *

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon yelled.

Colamon easily dodged it.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled, unleashing his attack.

Straymon leaped into the air, avoiding it. A small crater was made with a cloud dust covering up Straymon.

"Stay alert." Colamon whispered, standing still with Primon.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

Primon pounced to his right and Colamon pounced to his left, avoiding the attack. Straymon charged through the dust cloud at Colamon. With his skill and training in Kestir, Colamon was ready for him. Colamon was able to stop his charge with the palm of his hand, holding back Straymon's charge with ease. His palm was on Straymon's forehead. Straymon growled and snarled, trying to reach his opponent.

Primon sat back and watched from the sidelines, ready to enter when he was called upon. With twinkle speed reflexes Colamon let Straymon go, but at the same moment, he punched Straymon in the snout, sending him flying backwards through the air. Straymon was lucky that his snout wasn't broken. Straymon rolled on the ground for a few moments, quickly getting back onto his legs.

'Incredible. I was lucky to survive that strike. A.J. might be my opponent, but these two are no less a threat than A.J. They both might be maturity, but they easily beat the crap out of me just now.' Straymon thought.

"Listen! I'm here to stop Zeromon and not to fight with Feranin League." Straymon explained.

"I'd advise you to retreat because we won't hesitate in deleting you." Primon warned.

'Withdrawal is the best and wisest option and choice I have.' Straymon thought, sighing.

"This isn't over!" Straymon yelled, withdrawing...

* * *

Zeromon panted, watching Straymon withdraw.

'I guess that is the best option for me as well. I'm the more dangerous threat though and it'll be tough to break through. I'll try anyway.' Zeromon thought.

'He's going to try and break through.' A.J. thought.

'Should we stop him?' Centermon asked.

'No, let him pass. We can wait and deal with him later on.' A.J. replied.

'O.K. then.' Centermon nodded.

Zeromon painfully stood onto his feet. He roared, charging towards A.J. and Centermon.

"**Zero Effect**!" Zeromon yelled.

He continuously attacked that way, passing easily through A.J. and Centermon who both let him pass, avoiding his attacks. Zeromon stopped his attacks, realizing that he was through. He continued on with his withdrawal.

"We'll meet again later on!" Zeromon yelled back.

In no time, Zeromon faded away into the horizon. Primon and Colamon regrouped with A.J. and Centermon. Primon; Colamon, and Centermon all decrevolved back into Ememon; Otazoidmon, and Zonemon. They let the flames on their auras die down, but kept their auras shining brightly on them.

"What now?" Zonemon asked.

"Now to collect our charges and crescention equipment." A.J. replied.

"Back to Paladin of Darkness!" Ememon cheered.

A.J. smiled, walking back to Paladin of Darkness with his soul-warriors. Equalmon joined them...

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: ENTER CHARGES OF MYSTERY

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	6. Enter Charges of Mystery

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 6: "Enter Charges of Mystery"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Equalmon reporting in. Otazoidmon and A.J. had a friendly duel between each other in the canyons of Realm of Charges. A.J. eventually won. The two gave out some of what they got in their Kestir and Seltic styles. When A.J. started to teach us all some Seltic Relaxation, Ammaarmon came and asked for directions. We gave him a ride in Paladin of Darkness to Myths Village. Trouble rose in the village, and turned out to be Straymon and Zeromon battling each other. I stayed out of the battle, but watched from the sidelines. The two evil Codelimin were no match for Feranin League. It's our charges journey now. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ememon asked.

"Yeah, why are you allowing Otazoidmon to fly Paladin of Darkness?" Equalmon added.

A.J. was in his study on the starship. He was working on some stuff on the laptop he had.

"For Ememon's answer, designing some stuff. For Equalmon's answer, I don't want to always fly this starship so I'll have a rest and let Otazoidmon fly it." A.J. replied.

"Would you let us fly it?" Zonemon asked.

"Eventually." A.J. nodded.

Ememon looked over his shoulder at what he was designing.

"That looks like a map." Ememon stated.

A.J. turned his head to Ememon, raising his eyebrow.

"You think? Geez I didn't notice." A.J. joked, turning back to the map. "... It's a general map of some places in Meric Land."

Ememon and Zonemon both groaned.

"What sort of places?" Equalmon asked.

"Places that I made up for Star Island years back." A.J. replied, sighing.

"Are any of our charges there?" Ememon asked.

"I wish." A.J. replied.

"What's that golden flowing thing?" Zonemon asked, pointing at it.

"That's literally Gold River. It's liquefied gold. If any sorts of waste go into it, the river would purify it." A.J. explained.

"Making it gold?" Equalmon asked.

"Precisely. It leaves living creatures alone, and cleans their physical bodies from any wastes. You could piss into the river and nothing would happen, you could take a bath in the river and be over before you start washing yourself." A.J. stated.

"That's something." Ememon nodded.

"Sure is." A.J. nodded.

'Young Owl? I've got something. It might be a charge.' Otazoidmon thought.

'I'm on my way.' A.J. replied.

A.J. left his study with his three soul-warriors and went to the cockpit. A.J. looked at the sensors. He blinked. A golden dot was blinking to the north.

"That's one of the charges of destiny. I don't know whose, but it's in Grasl Pole." A.J. explained, sighing.

"Let's go and get it." Otazoidmon decided.

A.J. considered it for a moment, but he didn't need to and he nodded his approval. Otazoidmon flew Paladin of Darkness straight to Grasl Pole...

* * *

Once Paladin of Darkness reached Grasl Pole, it was night. A.J. took the controls and landed it. Equalmon decided to stay in the starship.

"Not this time. Otazoidmon, you're the guard." A.J. decided.

Otazoidmon nodded and Equalmon moaned. A.J.; Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon all put their auras on and then headed out to the chilling cold of the pole. Otazoidmon closed the hatch behind them. The auras protected A.J. and the three soul-warriors that were with him from the extreme cold. They walked some distance, with A.J. checking his univice, walking due north.

"What are the four of you doing in my territory?" A voice asked.

Without turning around, A.J. checked his univice and it analyzed the Codelimin.

"_Hyogamon - Snow Grasl Maturity - Hyogamon is one of two cousins of Ogremon, poles are his habitat - His attacks are: Throwing Ice; Ice Cudgel; Re-Initialize; Snow Barrier._"

A.J. and his three soul-warriors turned around to meet the threat. Immediately, since Equalmon was out of the previous action, he was the first to spring in this one.

"**Snow Barrier**!" Hyogamon yelled.

A wall made of snow was formed in front of Hyogamon. Equalmon was too fast to avoid it and he slammed right into it, collapsing to the ground, on his right. He wasn't out yet.

"**Hexagonal Crystal**!" Ememon yelled.

"**Mane Pads**!" Zonemon joined in.

Hyogamon reinforced the barrier with more thickness. The two attacks slammed into the barrier and unfazed it.

"I'm going in." Zonemon decided, rushing towards the barrier.

A.J. sighed, but helped anyway.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

Centermon stopped his dash and attacked with full force, concentrated though. The attack smashed into the barrier and exploded, making the barrier collapse on Equalmon. Equalmon gasped, as blocks of snow smashed onto him, burying him.

"Equalmon!" A.J. yelled.

Centermon gasped and devolved back into Zonemon. A.J. rushed towards the blocks to rescue Equalmon, heedless of Hyogamon, who took his precious moment.

"**Ice Cudgel**!" Hyogamon yelled.

Time went into slow-motion. Zonemon yelled and rushed towards A.J. with Ememon. Hyogamon started to raise his ice spear into the air, lowering it closer to A.J.'s skull. At the last second, time went back to normal speed and a golden pillar launched into the air, blasting A.J. yards backwards onto his butt. Hyogamon was blasted backwards, his ice spear flying out of his hand and away from him. He landed yards away. Zonemon and Ememon reached A.J.'s sides.

From within the collapsed snow blocks, A.J. and his two soul-warriors heard Equalmon's voice.

"EQUALMON CHARGE!"  
"... DEEP TECHAMON! Mythical Destiny."

The snow was vaporized to air vapor and a short codelimin leaped out. A.J.'s univice analyzed it.

"_Deep Techamon - Mythical Jerebi Charge - With the charge of destiny, Equalmon charged into this short mythical dwarf and dwarf he is - His attacks are: Solar Cloud; Dwarf Flash; Deepest Thought._"

Deep Techamon rushed at Hyogamon. Hyogamon gasped, crawling backwards on his butt.

"**Throwing Ice**!" Hyogamon yelled, desperately.

"**Solar Cloud**!" Deep Techamon yelled, countering.

A flash appeared and an explosion was heard, indicating that the two attacks collided and cancelled one another out. Deep Techamon stopped his rush and grinned, getting an idea on how to stop Hyogamon, who was still crawling backwards. Deep Techamon closed his eyes and hummed.

"**Deepest Thought**." He whispered.

A.J. was beside Deep Techamon now with Ememon and Zonemon. Hyogamon stopped and held his hands up onto his head, screaming in agony. Deep Techamon kept his eyes closed humming, while Hyogamon kept his hands on his head, shrieking. A.J. nodded to Zonemon. Understanding, Zonemon nodded in return. He faced Hyogamon, with his aura and the others having their aura activated still.

"**Power Spin**!" Zonemon yelled.

"Stop! I'll tell you valuable information, only if you ask your two soul-warriors to stop!" Hyogamon yelled.

'Zonemon... Deep Techamon.' A.J. nodded.

Deep Techamon stopped his humming and opened his eyes. Zonemon stopped his attack, with his feet sliding through the snow.

"Mention what you want to say and we'll let you live. On one condition though." A.J. requested, approaching Hyogamon.

Hyogamon stood onto his feet. "Anything." He replied.

"You leave us and only defenseless codelimin or creature alone, which comes into this area." A.J. stated.

Hyogamon nodded.

"Now, that information you promised." A.J. requested.

"Sure. There are three mysterious charges: atmosphere for the sky; deepness for water, and survival for space. These three have no crests and are mysterious in power. It is rumored that once a codelimin charges by using one of them, that a powerful mate won't stop it." Hyogamon explained.

"And where are these mysterious charges?" A.J. asked.

"I'm sorry but that's all I know, I swear." Hyogamon replied.

A.J. nodded. "Don't forget the condition." He snarled.

Hyogamon shuddered. "I won't." He shook his head.

A.J. grinned, his face inches away from Hyogamon. "Good."

Deep Techamon devolved back into Equalmon. The charge of destiny flew towards A.J. and his univice sucked it.

"Let's head back guys." A.J. decided.

Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon joined up with A.J. and the four walked back to the starship, leaving Hyogamon behind. A.J. looked at his charge and smiled. The charge was a dark green cone hat with poking ears. The charge of destiny was on the center front...

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: AIR STRIKE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	7. Air Strike

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 7: "Air Strike"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

A.J. reporting in. I showed a map of Meric Land to some of my soul-warriors and explained some stuff to them. We're currently hunting for my charges. Otazoidmon was at the wheel piloting the starship, when we reached our first destination and first charge, well... not exactly first charge, considering Otazoidmon's miracles charge. It was in Grasl's Pole and the charge was the charge of destiny: Equalmon's. Hyogamon tried to stop us, but normally with our developed skills it won't stand a chance. However, it was best to try out the new charge and Equalmon charged into his destiny form: Deep Techamon. Hyogamon informed us of some three mysterious charges. We're off to locate them. On with the conclusion...

* * *

A.J. opened his eyes and looked around, noticing that he was in a dream of some sort. He was sitting on his butt with his back to the wall. He glanced around at his surroundings and found it strangely familiar, eventually recognizing it as a school building. He knew he was on the second floor out in the corridor. Slowly, his ears caught up on voices coming from the classrooms all around him.

"Ammaar?" A voice asked.

A.J. blinked and turned to the voice, right in front of him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Helen?" A.J. whispered.

"... What are you doing out here?" Helen asked, whispering.

She was kneeling down in front of him, wearing the school's uniform. A.J. glanced at himself for a moment, and noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as Helen was. He sweat-dropped. He decided on a different approach.

"Heba?" He asked, whispered.

"Helen was fine. You didn't answer my question A.J." Helen replied.

A.J. sighed in relief.

"I was disoriented there for a moment." He explained.

Helen nodded. "Apparently. Same thing with me. One moment I'm back watching over you in Meric Land and the next I'm here in this ridicules uniform." She informed.

"This is one heck of a strange dream." A.J. muttered, still sitting.

Helen took her seat down onto the ground next to him, to his right, with her back to the wall.

"Tell me about it. This is too real." Helen agreed, her eyes narrowing momentarily.

"Shouldn't we be like in class or something?" A.J. asked, whispering.

Helen shrugged. "Beats me and I honestly don't care. Want to talk somewhere else?" She asked.

"That's a good idea." A.J. agreed, getting onto his feet.

A.J. stood over Helen, and took her left hand, which she offered, and helped her onto her feet.

"This building is familiar. It's like I know where to go." Helen whispered.

"Same here." A.J. nodded.

Helen turned to him. "Have any ideas on where to talk privately?" She asked.

A.J. considered it for a moment, thinking it through. A few moments later and A.J. remembered. He pointed up towards the third floor. Helen understood, nodding and went up the stairs to the third floor. A.J. followed closely behind. The third floor was a large full stage floor. There was no soul around, and A.J. and Helen sat in a safe and private spot to talk. Helen was the first to speak.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

A.J. shrugged. "Fine." He replied.

Helen narrowed an eye. "Do you remember the last thing that happened to you?" She asked.

A.J. shook his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Helen nodded. "I thought so." She replied.

"Thought what?" A.J. asked.

Helen paused for a moment and turned her attention to A.J.

"The last thing that happened to you was that you stepped on an Infinitybite back in Meric Land, and you slipped into some sort of a coma. Stan and Mark carried you back to Emerald Mansion, to your cudilas and onto your bed, where you're now sleeping. I; your soul-warriors, and Ranbimon are all there watching over you. You've been out for a few days now." She explained.

"But that's..." A.J. started. "... Allah! Seriously?"

Helen nodded.

"Well, for as far as I know, now I'm in this dream with you. But before this dream I was in this starship, searching for my charges. Believe me or not, but all my soul-warriors are with me. I'm in the Realm of Charges. I can't be hallucinating." A.J. explained.

"Do you remember our last conversation?" Helen asked, her eyes lowered.

A.J. sighed. "I do, too well. I really miss you Helen." He whispered.

Helen smiled and looked A.J. in the eyes.

"I really care for you. Do you know that?" She asked.

A.J. smiled. "I do. I can sense it from you, even when you were telling me those things last time." He replied.

Tears willed up in Helen's eyes and she moved her face away, closing her eyes.

"I miss you Ammaar." She whispered.

"But I'm right there with you." A.J. whispered.

Helen turned her head back to A.J., with tears in her eyes.

"It's not the same with you in coma, even if we're both in the same room." Helen whispered.

"Then hold onto my hand and I'll sense you. In return, I'll reassure you that I'm still with you." A.J. decided.

Helen nodded, slowly, sniffing and smiling.

"I'll do that." She informed.

"A few things before we wake up: 1. Misterim is dead. You can send Grace to the Realm of Charges and check for herself; 2. I and my soul-warriors are just fine; 3. I have a cat and 4..." A.J. paused and inched his face closer to Helen's.

Helen got the hint and did the same. They closed their eyes and when their lips almost met, A.J. vanished. Helen moaned, opening her eyes.

"Of all the wrong times!" She complained, vanishing herself...

* * *

A.J. sleepily opened up his eyes and the first thing he saw was Starspark, staring down at him curiously. A.J.'s eyes widened and he jumped back, momentarily frightened. Starspark meowed and jumped off of the desk, rushing out of the cudilas. Otazoidmon stopped and watched the male cat disappear into another cudilas on the starship. Otazoidmon looked inside the cudilas and saw A.J. recovering from his momentarily shock.

"Are you O.K.?" Otazoidmon asked, stepping into the cudilas.

A.J. was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black shorts. He nodded and got up onto his feet.

"How are we doing?" He asked.

'Damn! So close!' A.J. thought, remembering how close he was in kissing Helen.

Otazoidmon grinned, reading his mind.

"Well, we've reached the..." A disturbing shake stopped Otazoidmon.

A.J. hastily rushed out of the cudilas, towards the cockpit and Otazoidmon followed.

"What was that?" A.J. asked, looking out upon entering the cockpit.

Zonemon was at the wheel.

"Stukamon I think." He replied.

"Why would they attack unless they're protecting something." A.J. muttered.

"Like one of the mystery charges?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. nodded. "Exactly."

"The starship won't hold out much longer. We need to gather all we can and jump for it." Zonemon informed.

A.J. heaved. "Fine. Stranded in the desert." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll go gather up the others." Otazoidmon decided, leaving.

"I'll go grab Starspark and my things. Be sure to follow us Zonemon." A.J. stated.

Zonemon nodded. "I will A.J., I will." He assured.

Otazoidmon gathered up the rest of Feranin League, and A.J. grabbed Starspark and his sentinel bag. From the cockpit, Zonemon opened the cargo doors and Lunal was the first out, followed closely by Ememon, since both could fly. A.J. had put Starspark in his bag and closed it. He was next and he hesitated for a moment, but then he went to the edge and leapt out. Otazoidmon and Equalmon followed...

* * *

Falling downwards towards the sandy ground of the desert, A.J. glanced around him, with his arms out and the air rushing through him. He noticed Zonemon falling down not too far to his left. Lunal and Ememon just flew down to the ground, but they kept pace with A.J. and the others. A.J. and his Feranin League watched as the starship: Paladin of Darkness plunged into the sandy grounds of the desert, exploding. Stukamon rushed to the site of the explosion.

A.J. landed on his feet with a little shock, even though he didn't have any parachute and for any normal human, he would have been squashed. However, like it's already known, A.J. wasn't the average normal human. Ememon and Lunal landed safely without any trouble and the same was for Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Equalmon, though for Equalmon, his legs got a little wobbly.

A.J. took his sentinel bag off and opened it, letting Starspark out. Starspark jumped out of the bag and landed safely onto the sandy ground of the desert.

"We lost everything." Equalmon muttered.

"The important thing is that we find this mysterious charge. Did the starship identify which one it is?" A.J. asked, turning to Zonemon.

Zonemon nodded. "The charge of atmosphere." He replied.

"Did it say for which one of you?" A.J. asked.

Zonemon chuckled. "Sure did. It belongs to Otazoidmon." He replied.

Otazoidmon's eyes widened. "The first mysterious charge and its mine! Yippy!" He cheered.

"It seems we have a lot of walking to do, so let's get on with it. What was the last location of the mysterious charge?" A.J. asked.

"We're in the right direction. Its a few miles to the west; straight ahead." Zonemon replied.

Otazoidmon and Feranin League started to walk towards the west. A.J. made sure that Lunal and Starspark were close behind. He had his sentinel bag around his back again.

"What's so mysterious about them?" Ememon questioned.

"We'll find out once we reach this one." Equalmon replied...

* * *

The mysterious charge of Atmosphere had a grenade model in the middle. The divine crest of myths was on the left wing in dark green, the mysterious crest of Atmosphere was on the right wing in dark green. The wings were on either side of the grenade, they looked like fighter plane wings, but smaller and in light green. Feranin League all approached closer towards the mysterious charge, with directions through A.J.'s univice, who was carrying Starspark in his arms.

Starspark was panting from the heat and had stopped before. Once noticing that he stopped, A.J. took the initiative and picked him up. A.J. decided to check on the info his univice had on Stukamon.

"_Stukamon - Android Grasl Maturity - Stukamon are android planes and are named from the Stuka Dive-Bombers of the Germans in WW2 - His attacks are: Dive Bomber and Torpedo Passage._"

"Do you think with the new form Otazoidmon would charge into, through the mysterious charge of atmosphere that he'll be able to handle the Stukamon?" Ememon asked.

"Most likely." Zonemon replied.

"Otazoidmon's form would have to be a flying form, or it won't be an atmosphere charge. The mysterious charge of atmosphere must be one of flying... We're here." A.J. announced.

They had all stopped in front of a sand dune. Stukamon were spotted heading towards them, and Ememon and Zonemon readied themselves. A.J.'s univice glowed on its own, and Ememon and Zonemon turned transparent green. A.J. shook his head.

'It has its own mind now. I don't need to order it.' He thought.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

Primon flew into the air and went to intercept the Stukamon. Centermon galloped towards the Stukamon.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

The Stukamon all avoided his attack and continued zooming in on him, with their noisy engines. Primon's eyes narrowed and the Battle of Atmosphere had only begun. Otazoidmon turned to A.J.

"I want to join them." He requested.

A.J. blinked. "How?" He asked.

"Magna Otamon?" Otazoidmon reminded.

A.J. shook his head. "I need you for the mysterious charge of atmosphere. I'll need to have you ready for it and at your full energy."

Otazoidmon moaned. Starspark had jumped out of A.J.'s lap and started digging into the dune. Equalmon joined him.

"It seems the charge is in the dune." A.J. noted.

"Seems so." Otazoidmon muttered.

"Let's get digging." A.J. clapped his hands.

A.J. and Otazoidmon joined Equalmon and Starspark in digging. Once A.J. had touched the sand of the dune, a strong breeze blew and cleared the dune away, revealing the mysterious charge of atmosphere. Before A.J. touched it, he glanced back at Primon and Centermon. He saw Primon fall from the sky and devolve back in Ememon, while Centermon was back in Zonemon, crawling back to their location.

Otazoidmon was tense and ready for the mysterious charge once A.J. touched it. He grabbed it with one hand and stood onto his feet, holding his arm out, the arm that carried the mysterious charge.

"Ready Otazoidmon?" A.J. asked, glancing at him.

"More than over." Otazoidmon replied.

A.J.'s univice glowed green and Otazoidmon turned transparent green.

"Dicrenol! Mysterious Atmosphere!" A.J. yelled.

The mysterious charge of atmosphere turned into green fractal code and headed towards the transparent Otazoidmon.

"OTAZOIDMON MYSTERY CHARGE!"  
"... PLANEMON! Atmosphere of Goodness."

Planemon rushed into the sky, while Zonemon reached A.J.

"_Planemon - Mechanical Jerebi Charge - Planemon is the mysterious charge of atmosphere form of Otazoidmon. Planemon is the most feared of all flying codelimin - His attacks are: Grenade Line and Bomb Drop._"

"Let the Battle of Atmosphere commence." A.J. whispered, staring at Planemon with the rest of Feranin League...

COMING UP! EPISODE 8: DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	8. Depths of the Ocean

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 8: "Depths of the Ocean"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Zonemon reporting in. A.J. had this dream with Helen and when both were about to kiss, A.J. vanished. We reached Dune Desert in Realm of Charges, to gain the first mysterious charge: the mysterious charge of atmosphere. I was at the helm when Stukamon attacked the starship. We all had no choice and A.J. ordered an escape. The starship crashed and the Stukamon headed towards the crash site, while I and the rest of Feranin League all survived, including Starspark, who A.J. brought along. The mysterious charge of atmosphere was Otazoidmon's. A.J. guided us through his univice and we eventually reached the dune where the mysterious charge of atmosphere was hiding. Stukamon appeared, and I and Ememon crevolved to hold them back. It was with A.J.'s gentle touch that the whole dune was blown away and the mysterious charge of atmosphere was revealed. Primon was blown out of the sky, returning in Ememon and I was defeated, crawling back to the rest of Feranin League, with me back in my juvenile form. Not wasting any time, A.J. activated the mysterious charge and Otazoidmon charged into Planemon. We are all now stranded in Dune Desert. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"OTAZOIDMON MYSTERY CHARGE!"  
"... PLANEMON! Atmosphere of Goodness."

"_Planemon - Mechanical Jerebi Charge - Planemon is the mysterious charge of atmosphere form of Otazoidmon. Planemon is the most feared of all flying codelimin - His attacks are: Grenade Line and Bomb Drop._"

"Let the Battle of Atmosphere commence." A.J. whispered, staring at Planemon with the rest of Feranin League.

Planemon rushed through the Stukamon, making them change their course. While Planemon distracted and dealt with the Stukamon, A.J. put Starspark onto Equalmon.

"Be sure that he stays on you." A.J. whispered.

Equalmon nodded. A.J. went over to the unconscious Ememon and picked him up between his arms. With Ememon in his arms, A.J. went over to Zonemon, who was panting, lying in the sandy ground with him on his stomach. A.J. knelt down in front of Zonemon, with Ememon still in his arms, and Zonemon weakly glanced up.

"Tough battle?" A.J. asked.

Zonemon could only nod. A.J. got back up onto his feet.

"Come on, get up. I'll carry you." He decided.

Zonemon sighed and struggled to sit on his knees. Equalmon trotted over to them, with Starspark clenching onto his back for dear life. A.J. turned around and Zonemon put his arms around A.J.'s neck. A.J. got up on his feet, carrying Zonemon on his back and Ememon in his arms.

"Now hold on tight Bristle, I won't want to lose you, ya hear?" A.J. informed.

Zonemon smiled gently and just rested his head on A.J.'s shoulder.

"Where are we going to?" Equalmon asked.

A.J. shrugged. "Beats me, but there's no way I'm staying here. Do you want to stay here Gallop?" He asked.

Equalmon shook his head. "I'm with you; I don't want to stay here, but what about Planemon?" He asked.

"He'll follow us in the sky once he's done with Stukamon. No need to worry about him." A.J. replied.

Equalmon nodded and Feranin League walked off, with Starspark secure on Equalmon; Ememon in A.J.'s arms, and Zonemon on A.J.'s back, deeper into the desert.

"I understand how Primon was defeated, but what happened with Centermon? He's a ground based soul-warrior." A.J. stated.

"I used up my energy on trying to attack the Stukamon from the ground." Zonemon explained, with his head on A.J.'s shoulder and his eyes closed.

The sounds of Planemon battling Stukamon grew further and further away, as A.J. and the rest of Feranin League trudged deeper into Dune Desert...

* * *

"Look there. Planemon's with us." Zonemon pointed.

Feranin League glanced towards where Zonemon pointed and saw Planemon flying above them and with them. Zonemon was more rested and awake, with some of his energy regained. He was on Equalmon; holding on to Starspark, and Ememon was still unconscious behind Zonemon. Lunal was perched on A.J.'s right shoulder, as A.J. walked along side Equalmon.

"It seems he defeated Stukamon." A.J. commented.

"Seems so." Equalmon agreed.

"... Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Zonemon asked.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"Ahead. Is there really an oasis, or is it a mirage?" Zonemon questioned.

Feranin League glanced at where Zonemon was looking and their eyes widened. Apparently, Planemon had seen it also. Zonemon wasn't hallucinating, but did see an oasis. A.J. was first to rush towards it, taking the lead. Sensing danger from deep below, A.J. leapt forwards, reaching the oasis, just as a codelimin burst through the sand. A.J. went down onto his knees, near the water of the oasis and turned his head around at the huge codelimin.

"_Under Wormmon - Mirage Grasl Zomo - Be ware of its attacks; they would kill you without you knowing what hit you - Its attacks are: Tail Spin and Tail Strike._"

Planemon sighted the huge codelimin from the air, especially since the codelimin almost reached Planemon's height. Equalmon held his position upon seeing Under Wormmon. Taking the initiative, Planemon went into the offense. Planemon soared straight down towards Under Wormmon's mouth. Under Wormmon opened up its mouth. Planemon took the chance.

"**Bomb Drop**!" He yelled.

Bombs dropped down from under Planemon, into Under Wormmon's mouth. Under Wormmon closed his mouth, just as every bomb entered through it. Planemon sharply went upwards and away. Equalmon backed away and A.J. jumped into the oasis. Moments later and a huge explosion occurred, fire burst over the oasis, with A.J. completely submerged underwater. Planemon kept his balance, with strong air turbulences occurring in the air.

Luckily enough, Equalmon was distant enough from the explosion, but where the explosion didn't touch them, the heat did. The waters of Deepness Oasis were crystal clear and A.J. saw a charge. A charge, which A.J. concluded, was another one of the mysterious charges. He kept his breath held and grabbed the mysterious charge, heading upwards to surface. The fire subdued and the smoke cleared.

With the smoke vanishing, Planemon; Equalmon, and A.J. all glanced at Under Wormmon, hoping a quick triumph, which they didn't get. Their eyes went wide as they saw Under Wormmon still there unfazed by the attack and apparently angry. Under Wormmon reached into the sky more and fatefully caught Planemon. Planemon lost control and went into a dead-on collision with the sandy ground of Dune Desert.

Planemon returned back in Otazoidmon and fell unconscious onto the ground, near A.J.'s location. A.J. got out of the oasis, still carrying his mysterious charge. He went over to Otazoidmon to check up on him. The mysterious atmosphere charge's fractal code left Otazoidmon and entered A.J.'s univice. Under Wormmon vanished beneath the sands and Equalmon galloped towards A.J. and the unconscious Otazoidmon.

"How is he?" Zonemon asked, as Equalmon reached A.J.

A.J. nodded. "He'll be fine, but he'll need his rest. It seems that the Stukamon took up a lot of his energy. We haven't seen the last of Under Wormmon."

"I agree. We need to find some shelter and fast." Equalmon nodded.

"I know, but first, see what I found." A.J. grinned, holding out the mysterious charge of deepness.

Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon were all in awe, with their mouths slightly opened in surprise.

"Who is it for?" Ememon asked.

A.J. turned the mysterious charge around, glancing at it. He shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but this leaves one mysterious charge." A.J. replied.

"Well, the one to use it will probably first use it on Under Wormmon." Zonemon reasoned.

Just then, the ground below begun to shake, indication that Under Wormmon was heading to the surface. Hastily, Equalmon galloped away and A.J. took hold of Otazoidmon with one hand. A.J. rushed away as fast as he could, dragging Otazoidmon along, but A.J. and Feranin League knew it wasn't fast enough. Under Wormmon burst through the surface, just below A.J., with its mouth opened, and devoured both Otazoidmon and A.J.

A.J. fell into darkness, deeper into Under Wormmon. The light from outside slowly vanished, as Under Wormmon closed its mouth.

'A.J.!' A.J. heard Feranin League yell outside...

COMING UP! EPISODE 9: FLYER OF GOODNESS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	9. Flyer of Goodness

* * *

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 9: "Flyer of Goodness"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Ememon speaking. Planemon went into battle with the Stukamon and the rest of us fled. It was either fleeing or remaining stranded. Unfortunately, I took a heavy blow before from the Stukamon, since I could fly and go into direct contact with them, because I was unconscious. A.J. took up the responsibility and fled, while carrying me in his arms and Zonemon on his back. I had a very little role in the previous episode, since I was unconscious. No matter. Zonemon saw he was hallucinating, or so he thought. Danger emerged once again, but not from the sky. This time it was from underground. The trouble went by the name 'Under Wormmon'. We still hadn't discovered anything unusual or special about the mysterious charges, but I guess it's just too early. Planemon went in for the attack at Under Wormmon, but the attack was a failure. Before he attacked, A.J. narrowly avoided being swallowed by Under Wormmon and while safe in the crystal clear water of the oasis, he discovered what seems to be the mysterious charge of deepness. Under Wormmon took Planemon down and the episode ended with a cliffhanger, with Otazoidmon unconscious with A.J. and the two being swallowed by Under Wormmon. On with the conclusion...

* * *

The ground below begun to shake, indication that Under Wormmon was heading to the surface. Hastily, Equalmon galloped away and A.J. took hold of Otazoidmon with one hand. A.J. rushed away as fast as he could, dragging Otazoidmon along, but A.J. and Feranin League knew it wasn't fast enough. Under Wormmon burst through the surface, just below A.J., with its mouth opened, and devoured both Otazoidmon and A.J.

A.J. fell into darkness, deeper into Under Wormmon. The light from outside slowly vanished, as Under Wormmon closed its mouth.

'Just how deep is this behemoth?' A.J. thought.

"A.J.?" Otazoidmon asked, weakly.

Both were still falling and it seemed like it would be an endless fall. Otazoidmon opened his eyes, but didn't see anything. He did feel A.J. holding onto him though.

"You're awake." A.J. smiled, though Otazoidmon didn't see it because it was too dark.

The pleasant tone in A.J.'s voice indicated to Otazoidmon that A.J. was smiling.

"What happened? Where are we?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Under Wormmon took you down as Planemon and you couldn't sustain that form, so you devolved back in Otazoidmon. You went unconscious and I tried to bring both of us out of danger, but it wasn't going to happen. Simply put, Under Wormmon devoured us. We're falling now to who knows where." A.J. explained.

"Not good." Otazoidmon moaned.

A.J. sighed. "At least I'm still holding onto the second mysterious charge. It seems that this is deepness for water, from what Hyogamon had told us."

"Well, I can't see a thing! My eyes are open, I know that. So I'll just take your word for it." Otazoidmon decided.

Without any warning, both A.J.'s and Otazoidmon's sight blurred. Even though it was pitch dark and they couldn't see a thing, but they noticed their sight blurring, not knowing what to expect. Dizziness came to both of them and both fainted, with A.J. losing his grip on Otazoidmon and the mystery charge of deepness...

A.J. weakly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed, or rather felt, was that he wasn't holding anything. He opened his eyes wide and glanced around at his surrounding. It was pitch black like before, but there was light. Nothing interesting to look at though, just some swirling blackness. A chill went through A.J.'s spine, suddenly realizing where he was... The swirling blackness turned from nothing interesting to frightful fear, as A.J. realized that he was in a black hole.

However, he blinked his eyes in confusion and quickly recovered from his shock and fear.

'Why am I in one place, not pulling pulled or floating around?' A.J. asked.

'_You're here too?_' A familiar thought-wave reached A.J.

'Otazoidmon!' A.J. gasped.

'_I'm glad I'm not alone here. Where are we anyway? All I can see is swirling blackness._' Otazoidmon's thought reached A.J.

'A black hole it seems.' A.J. replied.

'_I guess that means we aren't falling anymore in Under Wormmon._' Otazoidmon's thought sighed.

'Where are you?' A.J. asked.

'_Best not to ask. We can't see each other and if we're really in a black hole then when either of us verbally yells, there would be no sound._' Otazoidmon's thought reasoned.

'Thanks to Allah for this telepathy.' A.J. smiled.

'_Indeed, thanks to the One and Only. This is one of the advantages of telepathy... Any ideas of how to get out?_' Otazoidmon's thought asked.

'None... yet. How are you doing?' A.J. asked.

'_Could be better. I am regaining my energy, slow, but still regaining it, recovering from Under Wormmon's brutal assault. I remember it all now, to the point of when I blacked out. After that I don't know what happened, but thanks to you, I do now._' Otazoidmon's thought explained.

'There's this one problem.' A.J. informed.

'_What?_' Otazoidmon's thought asked.

'I lost the mysterious charge of deepness. I felt dizzy and I lost grip of both you and the mysterious charge. How dump of me.' A.J. sighed.

'_Don't beat yourself up because you lost it. I'm sure we'll regain it sometime soon. Besides, remember back on our first journey? Now we understand that everything does happen in Allah's will and for every event, there's always a reason and wisdom behind it._' Otazoidmon's thought reminded.

'Of course. Very few people would believe that there is another dimension other than the one we live in, much less over two. Then again, nothing is impossible with Allah and He can do what He wants. If He wants something to happen, it'll happen.' A.J. agreed.

'_We need to be patient, but I don't think I need to tell you that. What I need to tell you is that you need to use your creativity and find us a way out of here._' Otazoidmon's thought remarked.

'We're here for a reason, maybe to gain something, but I guess we won't leave it until after we have gained what's here.' A.J. explained.

'_... I guess you're right about that. It's just that this swirling blackness is unnerving._' Otazoidmon's thought sighed...

* * *

Equalmon froze in place, with Zonemon; Ememon, and Starspark on his back. Lunal was also frozen in place. All of them were shocked from the sudden disappearance of A.J. and Otazoidmon. Equalmon was under a palm tree with Lunal perched on one of the branches of the tree. Ememon moaned, regaining conscious and immediately putting his paw on his forehead, just above his half beak. Feeling the movement behind him, Zonemon spoke.

"Welcome back Prince." He greeted.

Ememon shook the sleep out of his head, becoming more awake. He realized where he was; who he was with, and who he was on, he also noticed who was missing.

"Allah! I guess I was out for quite some time." He noted.

"It's a long story." Equalmon sighed.

"Just two questions: Where are A.J. and Otazoidmon and what is that over there?" Ememon asked, pointing at an object on the sand.

Equalmon and Zonemon glanced at where he looked at and both narrowed their eyes. Carefully, Ememon dismounted Equalmon and once reaching the sandy ground, his legs failed him and he collapsed onto his knees. He put his paws on his thighs, with his legs bent. He stared at the object from where he was sitting.

"I'll need to rest some more. I still need to regain energy." Ememon sighed deeply.

He rolled onto his back, careful not to harm his wings. The shade of the palm tree they were all under protected them from the sun's heat. Ememon relaxed and closed his eyes.

"None of you answered my questions." He muttered.

Zonemon dismounted Equalmon and approached the object. He knelt down in front of it, staring down at it.

"A.J. and Otazoidmon disappeared. I think this is another mysterious charge, the one that A.J. was holding before he and Otazoidmon were... disappeared. From what I remember of Hyogamon telling us, this must be the mysterious charge of deepness; being the mysterious charge for water." Zonemon explained.

"Nice. What?" Ememon inquired, turning onto his stomach and opening his eyes.

He stared at Zonemon and Zonemon picked up the mysterious charge of deepness. The mysterious charge was in the form of five transparent bubbles, in an X form. The divine crest of myths was on the upper left bubble and the mysterious crest of deepness was on the bottom right bubble. Both were outlined in dark green. Zonemon blinked his eyes in confusion upon seeing the extra crest on the mysterious charge.

"From what you all can recall, did Hyogamon mention anything about mysterious crests?" Zonemon questioned, staring at the mysterious charge in his paw.

Ememon and Equalmon both shook their heads.

"We don't recall him mentioning anything about mysterious crests. No." Equalmon replied.

"It seems that Hyogamon didn't know about them." Zonemon whispered, rubbing his chin with his free paw.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" Ememon asked.

Zonemon glanced back at him.

"Like it would work with A.J. gone?" He asked.

Ememon sweat-dropped."Riiight."

"How did it get here? I mean, A.J. was holding it when he... disappeared, wasn't he?" Equalmon asked.

"He was." Zonemon replied, standing back up on his feet.

Feeling empty, Under Wormmon approached the surface once more. The ground shook, indicating its returning to the surface. Zonemon face-faulted.

"Of all the times!" He complained.

Without any further words, Zonemon quickly withdrew backwards with the rest of Feranin League. Starspark was kept safe on Equalmon. Under Wormmon burst through the sand and turned its head down towards Feranin League. The palm tree they were all under was unharmed, as Under Wormmon surfaced a good distance away. Ememon was back on his feet, with Zonemon in the middle and beside him. Equalmon was to Zonemon's right.

They were all staring in wonder at Under Wormmon. They weren't afraid of the huge codelimin, but were just confused on how to defeat it. They saw that Planemon's attack was to no affect, so they realized that they best not waste their attacks and energy trying to hurt it, much less delete it.

"What now?" Ememon asked, with Under Wormmon apparently staring at them.

"Dinosaurs would be filling enough for Under Wormmon." Equalmon noted.

"Maybe small dinosaurs, but underestimating the huge dinosaurs. Under Wormmon is huge to us, but we don't know how huge the dinosaurs are to us. For all we know, Under Wormmon would probably just grab a leg of a large dinosaur and hold it for some time." Zonemon reasoned.

"Hold on. There are skeletons of the dinosaurs." Ememon reminded.

"Sure there are, but that's exactly what they are: skeletons. We don't know how thick their muscles were or the weight of a dinosaur's organ and stuff like that. Besides, Under Wormmon and dinosaurs are two species in different times, much less different lands and dimensions." Zonemon reminded.

"There are dinosaurs in Meric Land; on other islands, and other continents of all sorts, not including Feranin Continent where we live. What's extinct on Earth is thriving in Meric Land." Equalmon informed.

"How do you know?" Zonemon asked, staring at Equalmon.

Ememon was also staring at Equalmon. Equalmon shrugged.

"I didn't actually see them, but I'm old enough to know such things. When you two get to my age of experience; knowledge, and understanding, you'll both see what I mean and know that I am right about this." Equalmon explained.

"I'll take your word for it." Ememon decided.

"Well, I for one wouldn't believe you, until I see it with my own eyes." Zonemon declared.

"... Please, this is no time to chit-chat. We're not out of danger yet." Ememon reminded.

"Coming from..." Zonemon started.

"Both of you just stop talking! Listen to yourselves... We need to figure out a way to deal with Under Wormmon. It's a wonder it hasn't attacked us yet." Equalmon interrupted timely.

"He probably couldn't, unless it's from underground." Ememon stated.

"He attacked..." Zonemon started, but quickly silenced himself.

He remembered that Ememon was out cold and that he didn't know about Planemon in the first place, much less that Under Wormmon had devoured A.J. and Otazoidmon. Equalmon saw Zonemon's expression and understood the dilemma Zonemon was in.

"Just how do we know that the codelimin there is Under Wormmon?" Ememon asked.

"When any new codelimin appear, A.J.'s univice automatically brings up a miniature hologram and tells the information it has on the codelimin through audio." Equalmon explained.

"I see." Ememon nodded, understanding.

"... I guess we'll bring you up-to-date on what happened while you were out. Shall we Bristle?" Equalmon asked.

Zonemon shrugged. "I guess so. Why not? But just only the important main events; no details. You're better at doing such things."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Well Prince, this is what happened just after you were knocked out, but only main summary points..." Equalmon started...

* * *

"Dicrenol! Mysterious Atmosphere!" A.J. yelled.

_"OTAZOIDMON MYSTERY CHARGE!"  
"... PLANEMON! Atmosphere of Goodness."_

_"Planemon - Mechanical Jerebi Charge - Planemon is the mysterious charge of atmosphere form of Otazoidmon. Planemon is the most feared of all flying codelimin - His attacks are: Grenade Line and Bomb Drop."_

_While Planemon distracted and dealt with the Stukamon, A.J. put Starspark onto Equalmon. A.J. got up on his feet, carrying Zonemon on his back and Ememon in his arms._

_"I used up my energy on trying to attack the Stukamon from the ground." Zonemon explained, with his head on A.J.'s shoulder and his eyes closed._

_"Ahead. Is there really an oasis, or is it a mirage?" Zonemon questioned._

_Sensing danger from deep below, A.J. leapt forwards, reaching the oasis, just as a codelimin burst through the sand. A.J. went down onto his knees, near the water of the oasis and turned his head around at the huge codelimin._

_"Under Wormmon - Mirage Grasl Zomo - Be ware of its attacks; they would kill you without you knowing what hit you - Its attacks are: Tail Spin and Tail Strike."_

_Planemon soared straight down towards Under Wormmon's mouth. Under Wormmon opened up its mouth. Planemon took the chance._

_"Bomb Drop!" He yelled._

_Bombs dropped down from under Planemon, into Under Wormmon's mouth. Under Wormmon closed his mouth, just as every bomb entered through it. Planemon sharply went upwards and away. Equalmon backed away and A.J. jumped into the oasis. Moments later and a huge explosion occurred, fire burst over the oasis, with A.J. completely submerged underwater. Planemon kept his balance, with strong air turbulences occurring in the air._

_Luckily enough, Equalmon was distant enough from the explosion, but where the explosion didn't touch them, the heat did. The waters of Deepness Oasis were crystal clear and A.J. saw a charge. A charge, which A.J. concluded, was another one of the mysterious charges. He kept his breath held and grabbed the mysterious charge, heading upwards to surface. The fire subdued and the smoke cleared._

_With the smoke vanishing, Planemon; Equalmon and A.J. all glanced at Under Wormmon, hoping a quick triumph, which they didn't get. Their eyes went wide as they saw Under Wormmon still there unfazed by the attack and apparently angry. Under Wormmon reached into the sky more and fatefully caught Planemon. Planemon lost control and went into a dead-on collision with the sandy ground of Dune Desert._

_"I know, but first, see what I found." A.J. grinned, holding out the mysterious charge of deepness._

_The ground below begun to shake, indication that Under Wormmon was heading to the surface. Hastily, Equalmon galloped away and A.J. took hold of Otazoidmon with one hand. A.J. rushed away as fast as he could, dragging Otazoidmon along, but A.J. and Feranin League knew it wasn't fast enough. Under Wormmon burst through the surface, just below A.J., with its mouth opened and devoured both Otazoidmon and A.J._

_'A.J.!' Feranin League yelled outside, watching A.J. and Otazoidmon being devoured._

* * *

"... And that's basically it." Equalmon finished.

"You are good at such things." Zonemon stated.

"... So do you all think that maybe they're... dead?" Ememon asked, fearful of the answer.

"We don't know." Zonemon replied.

"I for one don't think so. We'd know it for sure if they were dead. There are a lot of possibilities, with one of them being that A.J. and Otazoidmon were teleported out of Under Wormmon." Equalmon informed.

"Talking about us?" A voice asked.

The eyes of the three copedam went wide. They turned around and saw both A.J. in the same uniform he was in, which was a dark green t-shirt and black shorts, before he and Otazoidmon were devoured by Under Wormmon. A.J. was panting and he was on his knees, standing but with his legs bent. Otazoidmon was with him and was tired as A.J. Lunal flapped his wings over to A.J. and rubbed the side of his face with A.J.'s cheek, welcoming him back.

A.J. smiled and giggled from Lunal's welcome.

"... What happened?!" Equalmon exclaimed, being the first to recover.

Lunal stopped what he was doing and seeing that A.J. was exhausted, he went over to Equalmon and perched on his back.

"Long story. Let's get this over with and see if the new charge form can handle Under Wormmon appropriately." A.J. replied, recovering from his panting.

Zonemon nodded and gave the mysterious charge of deepness to A.J. Otazoidmon joined the three copedam in one line, preparing themselves for whoever it would be that would crevolve. Seeing that they were ready, A.J. sighed and his univice glowed green. Remembering what he said before, he repeated himself but with a twist.

"Dicrenol! Mysterious Deepness!" He yelled.

From the four copedam soul-warriors, Zonemon became transparent green and the mysterious charge of deepness turned into green fractal code and headed towards the transparent Zonemon.

"ZONEMON MYSTERY CHARGE!"  
"... BUBBLEMON! Bubbles of Deepness."

The marine charged soul-warrior floated in midair and stared ahead at Under Wormmon. With his back air propellers, Bubblemon propelled himself towards Under Wormmon in a sluggish motion.

"_Bubblemon - Marine Jerebi Charge - Bubblemon is the mysterious charge of deepness form of Zonemon. Bubblemon is a good transport vehicle for underwater discovery and he can also move and attacks out of the water - His attacks are: Air Bubbles; Bubble Torpedo; Bubble Freeze._"

"**Bubble Freeze**!" Bubblemon's voice yelled, stopping.

Huge transparent green bubbles were blown out from his water tanks, heading at top speed towards Under Wormmon. Colliding with the huge codelimin, the bubbles exploded, but with each explosion, the areas impacted by the bubbles became frozen, until Under Wormmon itself was frozen. Bubblemon blinked, indicating that he was content and happy with himself.

"It's vulnerable to any powerful attack now." Bubblemon's voice informed.

"I'll finish that behemoth off, for revenge of devouring me and A.J. **Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled, straining his energy.

The emerald lightning bolts passed Bubblemon and collided with the frozen Under Wormmon. The result was due to the high heat, the huge codelimin melted completely and more water came to the surface, indicating that even Under Wormmon's body underground was frozen and melted. Still weak from his battle with the Stukamon and the attack Under Wormmon gave him, Otazoidmon collapsed back onto his knees.

He glowed green completely for a moment and went transparent, immediately catching the rest of Feranin League's attention.

"OTAZOIDMON DECREVOLVE..."  
"EMERALDMON."

Due to his weak condition, Otazoidmon couldn't keep his juvenile form and returned in his caterpillar form of Emeraldmon. A.J. smiled and picked up the little infant. With the threat gone, Bubblemon glowed and turned transparent, shrinking. The mysterious charge of deepness left Zonemon and zoomed towards A.J.'s univice. Once close, it turned into green fractal code, and spun around, going into the univice.

Once in, the univice gave two faint glows, indicating that two new objects or items were newly stored in it. A.J. noticed and knew that both glows were for the mysterious charge of atmosphere, going into A.J.'s univice when Planemon returned in Otazoidmon, and the other was for the mysterious charge of deepness. Glancing back at the charged Bubblemon form, it wasn't Bubblemon anymore, but rather Zonemon.

"Another charge?" Ememon asked.

"What?" A.J. asked, turning to his soul-warrior.

Ememon pointed. "Over at the puddle that once was Under Wormmon." He replied.

A.J. and the rest of Feranin League glanced at where he was pointing at and saw something in the middle of the puddle. Zonemon glanced behind him, walking back to the rest of the league.

"The sun would vaporize the puddle in no time." A.J. informed, carrying Emeraldmon.

He walked over to the puddle and didn't step on it. He stared at what was in the middle of the puddle and saw that it surely was a new charge. Letting Emeraldmon down, A.J. reached over for the charge, but his foot tripped and he fell in the puddle. No laughter came out from his fellow league and A.J. was able to grab hold of the new charge. The crest was new for him, but he realized that it was for one of his soul-warrior copedam.

A.J. glanced back at his league and held out the charge.

"Ready yourselves!" He yelled.

Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon all readied themselves, forming a line side by side. The new charge itself looked like some kind of missile.

"Dicrenol! Charge Initiate!" A.J. yelled.

Ememon became transparent green and the new charge turned into green fractal code and headed towards the transparent Ememon.

"EMEMON CHARGE!"  
"... AJMON! The Flyer of Goodness."

'Goodness? That's the new charge and what the crest was.' A.J. thought.

"_AJmon - Composition Jerebi Charge - AJmon is the charge of goodness form of Ememon. His Star Missiles would destroy anything and everything - His attack are: Star Missile; Quintuplet Laser; Star Wing._"

"AJmon? Like in A.J.?" Emeraldmon asked.

A.J. chuckled. "I guess so. I didn't know that there were codelimin, much less charged codelimin, which had human names."

Noticing that AJmon was big enough to ride one, Starspark jumped from Equalmon to the nearby AJmon. Zonemon climbed up AJmon and Lunal landed on him.

"What about me?" Equalmon asked.

"Charge into something that is bipedal and ride me." AJmon suggested.

Hearing them, A.J. allowed it, with the right charge for Equalmon, not to mention the only charge for Equalmon they had, and the only form that Equalmon would turn into a bipedal.

"Dicrenol! Golden Destiny!" He yelled.

Equalmon became transparent green and the charge of destiny left the univice, turning into green fractal code and headed towards the transparent Equalmon.

"EQUALMON CHARGE!"  
"... DEEP TECHAMON! Mythical Destiny."

The dwarf was back. Being a mythical type, Deep Techamon levitated himself off of the ground and maneuvered over AJmon and landed on him.

"Well, can you imagine that? Any annoying or evil codelimin are better to watch out now." AJmon stated.

"That's right, because there is not one, but two charged codelimin, with one sailor." Deep Techamon added.

"Let's join them. AJmon is the quickest way out of here." A.J. noted, quickly carrying Emeraldmon.

He ran over to AJmon and got onto him, with space to spare. AJmon galloped through the sand and eventually soared into the air after gaining speed and distance. AJmon flew through the air over Dune Desert, carrying his fellow Feranin League on him, heading into the unknown. His fellow soul-warriors and sailor held on tight, with the wind blowing by with the desert below...

COMING UP! EPISODE 10: TROOPS OF MYTHS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	10. Troops of Myths

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 10: "Troops of Myths"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Welcome to Otazoidmon's corner. I'm the host of my own corner. Now a lot of things happened during the past episode and here's the main summary of the previous episode. A.J. and I vanished from inside Under Wormmon and reappeared in some world realm, not to mention freaky. While becoming dizzy, A.J. lost his grip on the mysterious charge of deepness. It turned out that it reappeared back in Realm of Charge, where Ememon was the first to notice it and Zonemon the first to approach it. With his meal -A.J. and I- vanishing from his body, Under Wormmon resurfaced some distance away from Feranin League in Dune Desert. Under Wormmon didn't attack and neither did Feranin League. Equalmon recalled what happened to Ememon, when he was out cold. Feranin League went into offense, with me and A.J. reappearing in Dune Desert. With A.J. back, he was able to activate the mysterious charge of deepness and Zonemon mystery charged into Bubblemon. Bubblemon defeated Under Wormmon with ease and I took Under Wormmon down, but the status I was in, after so much activity in fighting, I decrevolved back in my caterpillar form of Emeraldmon. With Under Wormmon gone, a new charge appeared, being the Charge of Goodness. A.J. activated it and Ememon charged into AJmon. With AJmon now, we can fly around and leave Dune Desert quicker. I wonder what awaits us now. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Check your univice." Zonemon advised.

"For what?" A.J. asked.

"... You mean the mysterious crest." Deep Techamon nodded.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Mysterious crest?" He asked.

"Apparently Hyogamon didn't know about it. I looked at the mysterious charge of deepness closely and there were two crests. I only recognized the crest of myths." Zonemon explained.

A.J. nodded and brought up the hologram of the mysterious charge of deepness. A.J. stared closely at it, with the hologram spinning. AJmon kept quiet, flying, with Lunal to his side, flying along side him. Starspark was resting on AJmon and Emeraldmon watched over him so that he won't fall. He noticed the crest of myths and recognized it, and waited, eventually noticing the second mysterious crest.

"Oh my." He whispered.

"That means there are mysterious crests. If we look at the mysterious charge of atmosphere, we might find its own mysterious crest." Deep Techamon explained.

"So this mysterious crest I see is the mysterious crest of deepness?" A.J. asked.

"Apparently it is." Emeraldmon nodded.

The hologram of the mysterious charge of deepness vanished and was replaced by the mysterious charge of atmosphere. A.J. looked at it closely, as did Zonemon; Emeraldmon, and Deep Techamon. With the hologram spinning, A.J. saw the second mysterious crest, and second crest on the mysterious charge. His eyes narrowed, and the hologram vanished.

"What is left? We have atmosphere and deepness, but there are three. What's the third? What kind of powers do these mysterious crests have?" A.J. asked.

Zonemon; Emeraldmon, and Deep Techamon all helplessly shrugged.

"I'd like to know myself." Emeraldmon replied.

"... I recall what Hyogamon said. The third mysterious charge is the mysterious charge of survival for space." Deep Techamon reminded.

"That leaves one question unanswered." Zonemon muttered.

AJmon flew out of Dune Desert and entered the highlands. Feranin League kept silent, looking down at the green hills and occasional farms.

"There's discipline and harmony in Realm of Charges?" A.J. asked.

"There is obviously. I wonder if there's a nearby town where we can rest." AJmon wondered.

"... It seems that there is." Deep Techamon informed.

A.J. and Feranin League looked into the horizon and saw what appeared like to be strange houses and in the middle of the town was a flag, with the crest of courage in the center of the flag and the background white.

"Land there AJmon. Once we're all down, you'll all return to your juvenile forms." A.J. decided.

"Good. I want to stretch out!" Deep Techamon exclaimed.

AJmon was quick in finding an open meadow on the top of the hill, in front of what appeared to be the town, away from the farms. AJmon landed down into the meadow and everyone dismounted him. Starspark dismounted AJmon by himself. Rather than landing on the ground, Lunal landed on A.J.'s right shoulder. With a double glow of green lights, AJmon shrunk and Deep Techamon grew. Both charges returned to A.J.'s univice.

AJmon returned in Ememon and Deep Techamon returned in Equalmon. Equalmon stamped his right front hoof into the grassy meadow a few times, happy to be able to stretch out again. After a few moments passed, Equalmon stopped his stamping of his hoof and glanced down to his left. He saw Starspark staring back at him. Equalmon chuckled and understood what Starspark wanted. He nodded his head in permission and Starspark leapt onto Equalmon.

Starspark quickly regained his balance and held onto Equalmon...

* * *

With Feranin League together once more, the league stared ahead into the town, but a creature was staring back at them, from inside the town.

"Welcoming committee?" Emeraldmon asked.

The creature turned around and motioned to Feranin League for them to follow him. He started walking away. The soul-warriors all glanced at A.J., A.J. shrugged in return.

"Why not? Let's follow him." He decided.

The creature continued on walking into the town, but he glanced behind him and saw the league following him. He smiled, nodding, and continued on towards a specific structure. The creature continued on walking until he stopped in front of a structure momentarily, waiting for Feranin League to catch up with him. Feranin League all stopped behind the creature.

"Where's the door?" Equalmon asked.

The creature grinned and stopped into the structure, an opening vanished and the creature had entered the structure. Once stepping in, the creature glanced back at Feranin League and waited for them to step in; they all eventually did...

* * *

With Equalmon being the last to enter, the light in the structure had suddenly vanished. Feranin League turned around and the opening had vanished.

"I don't like this." Zonemon whispered, all tense.

The rest of the league, except for A.J., was all alert and tense.

"Would the Mystic Sailor please take his shoes off?" A male voice asked.

A.J. narrowed an eye, but complied. He bent his knees and undid his shoes, taking them off and putting them aside. The inner structure was all of what looked like living organisms, which natively grew and thrived in Meric Land. The living organism was known to every resident in Meric Land as Biovesto. It was the only building material that was used to build shelters, sparing all trees and other building materials.

Biovesto had its own defense from outside hostility and its own internal natural light. The cudilas was lit well. A few holographs were apparent on the wall opposite of the organic door, with two figures in the room: one sitting down in front of the monitors and the other was standing not too far behind from the first. The color of the Biovesto was a double mixture of dark green and black, with sparkles of light green spotted randomly around the organ.

A.J. eventually recognized the biovesto. Under his feet, the biolure felt alive; cushy, and slippery. Feranin League stayed close to each other in the empty room. Another organic door opened up and a new creature appeared, with the organic door closing behind him. The first creature was still there. For a few moments, the second creature stared at Feranin League and eventually smiled to himself.

"My name is White Fox and you all must be Feranin League. No need to introduce yourselves; I already know all of you by name. I was close friends with Misterim..." White Fox paused, in memory of the deceased human.

"... No need to be afraid of me or of White Hulman." White Fox informed, nodding towards the first creature. "You all have my personal word that you won't be harmed here in Resolve Town. Please, follow me."

White Fox and White Hulman walked off of the room, from the same entrance White Fox had entered. They vanished with the biovesto door closing behind them. Feranin League just stood there for a few moments, confused and not sure of whether to take White Fox's assurance of them, as in the town residence, not harming the league.

"So this is Resolve Town." A.J. muttered.

"I don't trust that White Fox, or that White Hulman." Zonemon informed.

"From since we met at the entrance of this town, White Hulman hasn't spoken with us." Equalmon agreed.

"What do you think A.J.?" Ememon asked.

"Both would keep to their words. We'll be safe and secure in this town. Besides, we need the rest with all the fighting and moving around, especially since Misterim died. This structure is made out of Biovesto, which thrives back in Meric Land." A.J. explained.

The soul-warriors glanced around them in the room. There were a few windows in the room, made out of a thin layer of biovesto. With the windows, the room was well lighted, mostly from the light coming through the windows. One could look outside through the windows, but from the outside, nobody could see the inside. The thin layer of biovesto that was the windows, prevented any outside hostility or weather to enter through them.

At night, the light from the organic walls would be the only night. The lights were permanently on, on the walls.

"Really?" Emeraldmon questioned.

A.J. nodded. "I'm sure none of you have ever noticed, but I had been doing some study on biovesto back when I was younger. The Emerald Mansion is completely made out of biovesto for all your knowledge." He informed.

"... What? Emerald Mansion's completely made out of this?" Zonemon asked.

"You better believe it." A.J. replied.

"... White Fox and White Hulman have waited long enough. Maybe they'll be able to tell us about the abilities that the mysterious charges have; the reason 'why' they're mysterious. I for one am going in, with or without the rest of you." A.J. decided, walking towards the organic door.

The soul-warriors glanced at each other and silently decided on following A.J. Silently, they followed A.J. out of the room and into the next...

* * *

The next room was larger than the first. The organic door closed behind the soul-warriors, with them pausing with A.J. to glance around the room. The room appeared to be completely made of biovesto and appeared to be White Fox's Study.

There was a biovesto desk; biovesto seats; biovesto table, and biovesto bookcase with a book and CD place on it. Unlike the room before it, White Fox's Study didn't have any windows, and was completely dependent on the natural light coming from the walls. White Fox was sitting in one of the organic seats, seated near the organic table. White Hulman was standing next to him with his arms behind his back in attention.

White Fox waited for Feranin League to swallow in the site and when he saw them staring at him, he nodded.

"Please White Hulman, take care of Lunal and Starspark. I would like to talk with the others about some stuff. Not to mention a friend of mine might arrive anytime soon." He requested.

White Hulman nodded and walked over to Lunal and Starspark. Starspark sensed he could trust White Hulman, as did Lunal. Ever gently, White Hulman carried Starspark in his hands and motioned Lunal to follow him. The owl nodded and flapped its wings into the air. White Hulman walked away, to what apparently was a second organic door and walked through the entrance, with Lunal flying behind him. All three disappeared with the organic door reappearing.

"Please, take a seat Feranin League." White Fox requested.

"... What about me?" Equalmon asked.

White Fox pointed out at a seat nearby, near the organic table, suitable for quadruples like Equalmon. Equalmon nodded and trotted towards his seat. A.J.; Emeraldmon; Zonemon, and Ememon all took seats around the organic table.

"You can all rest here in my home for as long as all of you like. You all must be hungry. I'll wait for..." White Fox started.

He stopped upon noticing a codelimin entering the room from the first organic door. White Fox immediately stood up, smiling. A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam turned to see the new arriver. Emeraldmon's eyes widened and when the new codelimin noticed Emeraldmon, his own eyes went wide. A.J. noticed the surprise from the two, and narrowed his eyes is suspicion. White Fox noticed as well and chuckled.

"Feranimon, meet Feranin League. White Hulman is taking care of Lunal and Starspark." White Fox informed.

"... I just returned with my army from our raid against the crolands." Feranimon informed, with his eyes still on Emeraldmon.

Emeraldmon also kept his eyes on Feranimon. Curious with the whole staring, A.J. checked his univice for information on Feranimon.

"_Feranimon - Mythical Jerebi Muzon - Passing the mate level, Feranimon is the next form of Otazoidmon, after Siromon. He's a powerful veteran, naturally skilled in numerous abilities, and naturally fluent in English; Twilasin; Arabic; French, and Spanish - His attack are: Stars of Heaven; Charm of a Paladin; Mythical Twinkle._"

Upon finding out Feranimon's analysis, A.J. understood the stare between Emeraldmon and Feranimon. Feranimon's eyes turned gentle and he smiled.

"It's nice to meet fellow brothers." He greeted, smiling.

Emeraldmon smiled and nodded.

"Some here brother." He replied.

"... Crolands?" Equalmon inquired.

"Before you start, please, take a seat." White Fox offered.

Feranimon nodded and took a vacant seat around the table.

"Crolands were once a peaceful specie, resembling a Gran Kuwagamon, but with differences. Lately though, a corrupt; evil croland marshaled as many crolands as he encountered, forming a formidable army. The army killed thousands of innocents all over Realm of Charges, setting fires in forests and creating mischief whenever and wherever they could. With all of us born here in Realm of Charges, fellow brothers and sisters of mine came together.

"We gathered here in Resolve Town and I was elected 'general' of the army. I named the army after you A.J.: Actonal Army. With news reaching far in this world, residents pulled up either in Resolve Town, or in its suburbs, under Actonal Army protection. In recent years, we fought fires that the crolands made and regained land that they had conquered, with us now raiding their own land.

"With each skirmish we faced against the crolands, any unit in Actonal Army, whether alone or with help, gained experience and evolved to our highest form. None of us keep count of our kills against the crolands, but it obvious that they're still reproducing somehow. We don't have any intelligence on their current populace number or reproduction rate. It took years, but I eventually evolved into Feranimon, from Siromon." Feranimon explained.

"Crolands? As in Crovinze Lands?" A.J. inquired.

"An excellent note there. Yes, you could say that. None of us know where the name came from, but their armor, or rather exo-skeleton, is as strong as crovinze." Feranimon replied...

* * *

A male gnome entered the room from the first organic door. White Fox immediately stood up, alarmed. A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam turned to see the new arriver, with Feranimon noticing the alarmed and scared look from the gnome. Feranimon stood up, immediately knowing the problem. Without any words, Feranimon rushed out of the room and disappeared.

"What is it?" White Fox asked.

"Crolands... tens of thousands of them." The gnome replied.

"They're trying to overwhelm Resolve Town with numbers." White Fox muttered.

"We need to help them!" A.J. declared.

"But without Emeraldmon! He needs to regain his energy from the intense fighting he was in. The rest of you can go. White Hulman would know how to treat you Emeraldmon. I'm coming with the rest of you A.J." White Fox decided.

"Like I can stop you." A.J. remarked, standing up.

Zonemon; Equalmon, and Ememon all stood up from the seats and rushed out with A.J. and White Fox. Left behind, Emeraldmon sighed...

Once out of his home, White Fox rushed straight towards the noises of battle. Before disappearing from Feranin League's sight, White Fox changed form from a bipedal, to a quadruple. A.J. sighed.

"I guess to survive, this town needs all the help available. Do your stuff soul-warriors!" A.J. yelled, his univice glowing green.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... CENTERMON!"

"EMEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... PRIMON!"

"Dicrenol! Golden Destiny!" A.J. yelled, releasing Equalmon's charge of destiny.

"EQUALMON CHARGE!"  
"... DEEP TECHAMON! Mythical Destiny."

Taking to the air, Primon and Deep Techamon flew towards the noises of battle, while A.J. rode on Centermon. With A.J. mounted on him, Centermon galloped towards the noises of battle. Primon reached the battle first, with utter chaos occurring. He was the first to reach it, being a natural flyer. Next came Deep Techamon, flying pass Primon and going into the offense. Following his lead, Primon shook his head and went into the fray.

Centermon was the last to reach the battle and he stopped, allowing A.J. to dismount. A.J. dismounted and with A.J. off of him, Centermon galloped into the fray. A.J. saw a few new codelimin and used his univice to analyze them.

"_Jerebimon - Humanoid Jerebi Mate - Jerebimon are skilled veterans and are usually scouts of Actonal Army. They are naturally skilled in all martial arts and melee weapons, and are naturally fluent in English; Twilasin; Hebrew; Japanese; all types of Chinese; Russian; German; Italian and Danish - Their attacks are: Divine Crest; Cliffs of Legend; Emeralds of the Sky._"

"_Aero Jerebimon - Mythical Jerebi Charge - Using the mysterious charge of atmosphere, chosen Otazoidmon mystery charge into Aero Jerebimon. They are the air force of Actonal Army - Their attacks are: Knight Missile; Flak Fire; Stars of Legend._"

"_Jerebiwomon - Humanoid Jerebi Mate - Jerebiwomon are skilled meds and are usually the medics of Actonal Army. Only chosen Shetamon become Jerebiwomon. They are naturally fluent in all Native American languages; Greek; ancient Egyptian and all native African languages including aborigines - Their attacks are: Divine Beauty; Cliffs of Passion; Diamonds of the Sky._"

With the analyses finished, A.J. rushed into the fray and instantly was attacked by numerous crolands. However, with his skill in Kestir; Seltic, and weaves, A.J. was able to avoid all injures from the crolands. Deciding on going into the offense, A.J. spun around himself, warning all crolands away from him. Once he was safe for the moment, A.J. stopped spinning, instantly recovering from the spin. He summoned Emeraldsnow, and had the ownalis flame emerge with his blade.

Since ownalis is capable of destroying and penetrating crovinze, A.J. easily slashed through every croland that dared to approach him with skill and battle-dominance. With the combined might of Feranin League; Actonal Army, and White Fox, the battle had turned against the crolands, with them gaining heavy loses. Deciding on a silent autonomous withdrawal, the crolands started withdrawing, surprisingly organized.

However, Feranin League and Actonal Army hunted them until only several crolands were left from the start of tens of thousands of crolands, and until they were at a safe distance away from the suburbs of Resolve Town. With the Battle of Resolve over, Feranin League; Actonal Army, and White Fox regrouped back in Resolve Town, with White Fox in his previous bipedal form. A.J. and Feranin League were grouped together, while Feranimon stared at A.J.

"... Thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you." Feranimon stated.

A.J. shrugged. "I just am thankful to Allah that we're victorious over them."

"Indeed. Where the crolands lost their numbers greatly, no casualties happened in Actonal Army." Feranimon informed.

"And Feranin League is still in contact." Primon smiled.

"You know A.J., it was obvious that the crolands saw you as the weakest link." One of the Jerebimon stated, riding his green unicorn and holding the Actonal Army Flag.

Feranimon nodded in agreement.

"This is Nick. The general and most experienced Jerebimon amongst the Jerebimon. He's also the flag carrier for the army." He introduced.

"Do you all always ride on those green unicorns into battle?" Deep Techamon asked.

Nick smiled. "We sure do. We're experienced in battling without them, but we prefer to be mounted on them." He explained.

"I came to realize that besides Feranin League and Actonal Army, there aren't any other codelimin. I mean the rest of the populace is fairies; elves; dwarves; gnomes; trolls; goblins, and even some humans." A.J. noted.

"None of them are warriors. Since we codelimin are natural warriors, we became the town's protector." Feranimon explained.

"From what Nick first said, amongst Feranin League, A.J. is the most experienced and probably the most skilled human. He isn't the leader of Feranin League though." Primon informed.

"What?" White Fox asked, silent until then.

Primon smiled. "I'm the leader. A.J. allowed it himself. It was his decision. Besides, A.J. is already feranin of Crescent League."

"That was unexpected on my part." White Fox muttered.

"Some here." Feranimon agreed.

"We'd like to join you and become your personal army, separate from Feranin League though." Nick decided.

Feranimon nodded in agreement.

"What about the crolands?" Centermon asked.

Feranimon shook his head. "They lost such a huge number from this one battle. They've learnt their lesson. Now, those crolands that the evil; corrupt croland marshaled would desert him and other crolands would refuse to join him or support him. Their threat is neutralized and they will return to their peaceful selves." He explained.

"We'll rest and wait for your next orders Feranimon." Nick informed.

With that, Actonal Army went into the town and went into separate directions. Feranimon; Feranin League, and White Fox were left alone.

"Let's head back to my home. Let's see what's up with Emeraldmon. Also, there's a few stuff I'd like to share with you." White Fox decided.

A.J. nodded and the gathered group walked back in silent towards White Fox's home...

* * *

While White Fox; Feranin League, and Feranimon were out, White Hulman brought some lasagna to Emeraldmon, for him to regain some of his energy. After two slices, Emeraldmon glowed and went transparent, growing. He evolved back into Otazoidmon and had three more plates of lasagna. With his energy back and full, Otazoidmon put his head down onto the organic table and closed his eyes, resting a bit. White Hulman was busy cleaning and washing dishes.

Otazoidmon rested himself only for a few moments. Deciding on looking around the house, after his rest, Otazoidmon went towards the organic door that White Hulman constantly used, and had brought Lunal and Starspark through. The organic door reappeared behind him, with him entering what appeared to be the kitchen. The water was running and White Hulman was washing dishes.

"Where are Lunal and Starspark?" Otazoidmon asked.

White Hulman put down the dish he was washing and turned off the water. He pointed to where they were and Otazoidmon looked in the direction White Hulman pointed at. He saw Starspark cuddled up around himself, sleeping in a cat's bed and Lunal was resting, probably sleeping even, on a wooden perch. Otazoidmon noticed both Starspark's and Lunal's stomachs heaving, and so he knew that they were alive.

Seconds later and Otazoidmon heard White Hulman dealing with the dishes and the water running. Assured of his comrade's and friend's safety, Otazoidmon walked out back into White Fox's Study, and his skin nearly jumped out of his body. White Fox; Feranin League, and Feranimon fell silent with Otazoidmon entering. After Otazoidmon's recovery, White Fox was the first to speak.

"I see White Hulman has dealt you well." He observed.

Otazoidmon blinked, reluctantly nodding. He took a vacant seat with them. Feranimon patted Otazoidmon's back.

"How are you brother?" Feranimon asked.

"You know, it seems there are a lot of Otazoidmon, so just call me Comet or Perch. About your question, I feel like I can take on a herd of Mammothmon." Otazoidmon replied.

"That's good to hear." Feranimon smiled.

"What was it you wanted to share with me?" A.J. asked.

"Well, you saw my quadruple form, right?" White Fox asked.

A.J. nodded.

"That's a stronger, more powerful form of me. I call myself White Warrior in that form. I basically use one attack in battles, with the attack called 'White Return'. Also, I think you'll be interested in some things I have." White Fox explained, standing up.

He walked to his bookcase and opened a closed drawer.

"Some things happened while you were regaining your energy and you'll eventually find out, either by seeing it for yourself or by me telling you." Ememon whispered.

Otazoidmon glanced at Ememon and nodded.

"O.K." He muttered.

White Fox returned, carrying what looked like two charges and went back to the now opened drawer in his bookcase. A.J. restrained himself from taking a closer look and noticing their sailor's restraint; they themselves restrained themselves from taking a closer look at the charges. White Fox returned, with the drawer of his bookcase closed, and with him carrying two more charges. He put them down with the rest of the charges on the organic table.

"Your charges of myths." White Fox informed, smiling.

A.J.'s eyes widened and he let himself take a closer look, with his soul-warrior copedam allowing themselves to look as well. There were four in all, and it was hard to tell which charge went to which soul-warrior copedam. One was a miniature of a dark green closed robe with green leather gloves attached to it, a miniature black tail like a lion was connected to the miniature dark green robe. The crest of myths was outlined in light green on the gloves, on the outside.

Another was in a saddle form, which could easily be guessed who it belonged to, with the crest of myths outline in green on the saddle's knees. The third charge of myths was a black charcoal with black armor in the upper front, the divine crest of myths was on it in dark green. A fourth was a dark green torso armor with three spikes charged and pulsing with ownalis, the spikes were carved upwards then towards the front.

The crest of myths was outlined in green, below the spikes, on the torso armor. A.J. and his four soul-warrior copedam were amazed by the charges. A.J. touched each and everyone of them, with them hastily turning into green fractal code and swirling into A.J.'s univice, storing themselves there, until A.J. activated them.

"I'll tell you, they weren't easy to get." White Fox informed.

"... Thanks for risking your life for them." A.J. thanked.

White Fox shrugged. "No big deal."

"Speaking of charges, I have a few questions to ask about some 'mysterious' charges." A.J. informed...

COMING UP! EPISODE 11: SPACE ASSAULT

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	11. Space Assault

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 11: "Space Assault"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Equalmon here. A.J. was informed about the possible existence of the mysterious crests. From the mysterious charges, for each one A.J. had acquired, there were two crests, with the crest of myths apparent. The other two mysterious crests we figured out, depending on which mysterious charge was shown. AJmon left Dune Desert and we entered the highlands. We came across a town in the highlands and were surprised to see it, but decided to rest there for awhile. We were introduced to White Hulman and White Fox. It turned out that the whole town was made of Biovesto, an organic building growing material, just like the Emerald Mansion. We were introduced to Feranimon and it turned out that there were other Otazoidmon other than Comet. Feranimon had just returned with his army: Actonal Army, from raiding the crolands territory. A male gnome rushed in and without any words, Feranimon rushed out, knowing the problem. From the gnome, we found out about the crolands attacking Resolve Town, as was the town's title. We rushed to help out, but Emeraldmon stayed behind to regain his energy. White Fox also helped out and with the joint might of Feranin League; White Fox, and Actonal Army, the invaders were driven back with heavy casualties on their side. We found out that they won't come back and Resolve Town was safe. Other than Feranin League and Actonal Army, there wasn't any other codelimin in the town, with the rest of the populace being from different species. Through White Fox, A.J. had gained his Digi-Eggs of Myths and his own army, as Actonal Army allied with Feranin League, yet staying separate. We still have one more mysterious charge to gain. I wonder if White Fox knows why the mysterious charges, much less the mysterious crests, are so 'mysterious', so to speak. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Speaking of charges, I have a few questions to ask about some 'mysterious' charges." A.J. informed.

White Fox lent back into his seat thoughtfully.

"How many mysterious charges have you acquired?" Feranimon asked.

"Only two." Zonemon replied.

"Which ones?" White Fox asked.

"Atmosphere and Deepness." Ememon replied.

"So you still need survival. It's the toughest to get." Feranimon informed.

"Why is that?" Equalmon asked.

"You'll all have to go through space, literally, to get it." White Fox replied.

"No problem there. We'll just use our..." Zonemon started.

Feranimon glared at him. "No problem there? You don't know what you're talking about. Crolands are naturally adapted to space and space is there territory!"

"... But didn't you say that you led Actonal Army on a successful raid into Croland territory?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Land, not space." Feranimon informed.

"Back to the mysterious charge. What's so 'mysterious' about them?" A.J. asked.

White Fox shook his head. "Nobody knows. I don't know. I... would assume they have 'mysterious' abilities or powers, being stronger than normal charges. Being 'mysterious' is why they're mysterious." He explained.

"But you're sure that they have powers and abilities different from normal charges." A.J. stated.

"Not different, but stronger; more advanced; more updated. Call it what you like." White Fox corrected.

"So it's up to us to find out what their powers are?" Equalmon asked.

"I'm afraid so." White Fox nodded.

"One thing's for sure: The mysterious charges won't show their advanced powers until: 1. All three are reunited and 2... They trust you Feranin League." Feranimon informed.

"You're talking like if they're intelligent." Ememon noted.

"Oh, they are. The charges all have their own powers and their own story. But the mysterious charges were different and are more intelligent than normal charges." White Fox confirmed.

"Do you know the story?" Otazoidmon asked.

White Fox shook his head. "All I know is that they existed during the early years after the creation of the Digital World. As for their own stories, well... There's only tales and myths, maybe even legends about them, but I can't confirm any of them."

"None of us can, because none of us lived at that time." Feranimon added.

"What about the five sovereigns?" Equalmon asked.

White Fox and Feranimon shrugged.

"They weren't always in touch with the events of the digital world, and let's not forget about Azulongmon's hibernation or isolation in the Eastern Quadrant." White Fox informed.

"So... the sovereigns are losing touch with each other." A.J. concluded.

Feranimon nodded. "Yes. They aren't sharing information with each other about the events that occur in each quadrant they guard. Besides, they do inform Hybromon, but Hybromon didn't live in the early years after the Digital World's creation." He explained.

Everybody quieted down and silence roamed as everyone went into their own thoughts.

"... How do we get to the survival charge? Surviving through space is our ordeal, but what's the route?" Equalmon asked.

"You'll need to go deep in the croland territory. First go through the land and the land itself is hard, with numerous obstacles built by the crolands. When you reach space, you'll all reach it suddenly. The crolands might attack, but seeing your survival for this town in that last battle, I'm sure you'll all make it just fine." Feranimon informed.

"You or Actonal Army won't accompany us?" Zonemon asked.

Feranimon shook his head. "It's not our territory and we'll definitely attract croland attention." He explained.

"So the battle is official then. May we come back here after we... um... 'capture' the survival charge?" A.J. asked.

"The battle is the last for Resolve Town and it's officially called the Battle of Resolve Town. Feranin League is welcome to return to Resolve Town. When you leave, we'll have some biovesto grow for you in Resolve Town, as your own private residence. What kind of shelter it'll form? I have no idea." White Fox explained.

"It'll be nice to settle down after losing our starship." Ememon muttered.

White Fox blinked. "Starship? What starship?" He inquired.

"The starship the deceased Coach Misterim Arteenlow had. A crescentian starship." A.J. informed.

"... Misterim is... dead?" Feranimon asked.

A.J. sighed. "Yes. We buried him ourselves."

"What was the cause of his death?" Feranimon asked.

"Not battle wounds. It was just his time to die I guess." A.J. replied.

"Normal sudden death." White Fox whispered.

A.J. nodded. "Yes. He died in his sleep." He confirmed.

"Were you related to Misterim in anyway?" Equalmon asked.

White Fox sighed. "We were close friends; not related in anyway. He was a crescentian and I'm part of the Anihulman specie."

"Did you know of me being crescentian, with crescentian ancestry?" A.J. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would think so. It isn't surprising. Such defense and abilities don't come from normal humans. Your battle skills prove that you're of crescentian blood... It's a shame that starship was destroyed." White Fox muttered.

"It was through the starship, which I called Paladin of Darkness, that we found the location of the mysterious charge of atmosphere, and not far was the mysterious charge of deepness." A.J. informed.

"Would you do me a favor?" White Fox asked.

A.J. nodded. "Sure."

"We'll also grow a starship for you while you're away. We'll need a blood sample, so that the biovesto starship would listen to you and be loyal to you. Though, name the biovesto starship something different from 'Paladin of Darkness'. Also, have a flag on it, to which side it is on. The favor is... to erect something in Meric Land in Misterim's behalf. I know he wants to stay here and wouldn't want to be buried there, but build or grow something there in his name." White Fox requested.

A.J. sighed. "Like a monument or something... I'll keep it in mind." He assured.

"We'll also need some 'data samples' from Equalmon; Zonemon; Comet, and Ememon here, so they'll be able to pilot the biovesto starship with you." Feranimon added.

"Data samples?'" Equalmon asked.

"How can you get such things?" Zonemon asked.

"With them, whatever form you're in, you'll be able to pilot the biovesto starship. You can get it as easily as a blood sample from humans." White Fox informed.

"I'm up with a 'data sample'." Otazoidmon decided.

"I'm fine with it too." Ememon agreed.

"Look at me! How can I pilot a starship, much less anything else?" Equalmon asked.

"'Whatever form you're in'. When you want to pilot the starship, A.J. would have you evolve into a form that's bipedal." Feranimon reminded.

Equalmon sweat-dropped. "Like Deep Techamon." He moaned.

"You have a charge of destiny?" White Fox asked.

"Yeah. From Grasl Pole. We found out about the mysterious charges from a Hyogamon there." Zonemon informed.

"White Hulman! Five sample tubes please! One for human blood and the other four for data!" White Fox yelled.

No reply came back, but White Fox knew White Hulman heard him.

"What about utensils: like a knife or something?" A.J. asked.

"White Hulman would also bring the necessary tools for withdrawing blood and data." White Fox replied.

"... By the way, there's a story I want to tell you all, but I'll tell it after you all return." He decided.

"N.A.?" Feranimon asked.

White Fox nodded. Feranimon nodded and laid his head back into the comfy pillow of the seat. White Hulman came out, carrying five tubes. All five were organic biovesto and all five had caps, but four had holes under them. The five tubes were in the test tube container, which was a laboratory utensil, which held test tubes in it. White Hulman was also holding some sort of a pincher utensil. A.J. sweat-dropped.

"Is there something here that isn't grown in biovesto?" A.J. inquired.

"What-What are the holes for?" Zonemon asked.

"The holes are to suck a certain amount of data out of you. You see, digital data and biovesto are so close in relation, that when taking a certain amount of data into some biovesto container, the biovesto would know how much amount to take. Your wound would quickly and automatically heal when the biolure tube has the necessary data and the bottom hole of the tube itself would seal." White Fox explained, ignoring A.J.'s inquiry.

First White Hulman pinched one of A.J.'s fingers. A drop of A.J.'s blood dropped, but White Hulman was ready and the drop dripped into the open biolure test tube. White Hulman closed the test tube, and put it in the test tube container. The small pinch instantly healed. Next were his soul-warrior copedam.

Just like White Fox said, White Hulman pinched the soul-warrior copedam one by one and, with the bottom of the test tube being above, data was sucked into the test tube and with the necessary amount, the hole at the bottom of the test tube was sealed, as were the wounds being healed. With the samples taken, White Hulman gathered up the test tubes, put them in the test tubes' container and went into another room. A.J. stood up.

"We'll be going now." He decided.

"For the third mysterious charge?" White Fox asked, smiling.

A.J. nodded. He motioned his soul-warrior copedam to follow.

"Please take care of Lunal and Starspark until we return and we will return. Explain to Lunal our absence." A.J. informed.

"We will." White Fox nodded.

With that, A.J. and his four soul-warrior copedam walked out of White Fox's home. Out on the highlands, A.J. glanced at both Equalmon and Ememon.

"We're both ready." Equalmon nodded.

"As AJmon, I'll be able to navigate to croland territory and to space." Ememon informed.

A.J. sighed. "Let's do this."

The univice glowed. Both Equalmon and Ememon went transparent green, activating the evolution.

"Dicrenol! Golden Destiny!" A.J. yelled, releasing and activating Equalmon's destiny charge.

"Dicrenol! Charge Initiate!" A.J. yelled, releasing and activating Ememon's goodness charge.

"EQUALMON CHARGE!"  
"... DEEP TECHAMON! Mythical Destiny."

"EMEMON CHARGE!"  
"... AJMON! The Flyer of Goodness."

A.J. mounted AJmon, along with Deep Techamon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon. With all of them mounted on him, AJmon took to the sky and flew away from Resolve Town...

* * *

AJmon flew in the opposite direction he came from, and indeed it appeared that after several minutes of flying, they had all entered croland territory. It was still land though. The land was dry arid; black, and cracked, with ravines in numerous sizes in different locations. There were what appeared to be biovesto caverns with one entrance and one room and so far, there were no crolands in sight. The sky was crackling with red clouds and flashing black lightning. There was no thunder.

"So this is croland territory." Deep Techamon observed.

"Apparently." Zonemon agreed.

"I guess we won't have any trouble with the obstacles now." Otazoidmon reminded.

"Yeah. With me flying and all." AJmon agreed.

"Not if they have atmosphere obstacles." Deep Techamon warned.

AJmon sweat-dropped. "... For my sake, let's hope not."

A.J. kept silent, alert to any land movements or any possible sudden unwanted croland attention.

"... What is it with what you wanted to tell me? Something about Actonal Army?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Nothing much. It's just that they want to join us. Since the threat of crolands attacking Resolve Town is over, they wanted to join us when we return to Meric Land." A.J. replied.

"Feranimon?" Otazoidmon asked.

"An army! An actual army! With its own land forces and air force." Zonemon informed.

Otazoidmon nodded. "So Feranimon is the leader of Actonal Army?"

"Do you have to ask when it's apparent?" Zonemon asked.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped. "Sorry, but I wanted to be sure." He explained.

"... Just one problem." Deep Techamon informed.

"One problem? For what?" A.J. asked.

"Your dream first of all and second, considering your dream: how are you going to bring Actonal Army to Meric Land?" Deep Techamon questioned.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "You all know about my dream in the school with Helen?" He asked.

Zonemon chuckled. "Ah yeah! And honestly, you were being a jerk." He stated.

A.J. narrowed his eyes. "I'm not entering your minds anymore so please stay out of mine... Well, I guess you all know this is some sort of a dream? I don't understand it myself."

"The thing is before we all joined you, we can confirm what Helen told you. The last thing we remember before entering this world was dozing off in your cudilas in Emerald Mansion, Meric Land." AJmon confirmed.

"... How are we going to deal with the space... um... environment?" Deep Techamon asked.

"I'll use Twinkler. I haven't used him in awhile. Besides, Twinkler has an ownalis jet which would allow me to navigate through croland space. I don't know about the rest of you." A.J. informed.

"We'll be using mystic auras and in flying forms." Zonemon decided.

"I was in the same area of thought." Otazoidmon agreed.

"I'm with that also." Deep Techamon added.

"I'm going to stay in this form of mine." AJmon decided.

"Duh! This form of yours is a flying form..." Zonemon trailed off upon glancing below them.

His eyes went wide. "That's definitely one of the obstacles!" He exclaimed.

Feranin League glanced downwards and all of them paled. Below them was a canyon and instead of a flowing river, it was a flowing lava river.

"... I guess so." A.J. muttered, slightly nervous.

"Did you have to tell us Bristle! I mean, Allah! Now if we aren't stable or secure enough on AJmon then down we'll drop! Thank you very much Mr. Bristle!" Deep Techamon yelled.

"Shhh! Do you want to grab croland attention?" A.J. asked, whispering.

Deep Techamon sweat-dropped. "Honestly, considering my previous encounter with them, no." He replied, whispering.

"Then keep your voice down." A.J. whispered.

Zonemon sighed. "Sorry for the sudden tension." He whispered.

Silence returned to Feranin League...

* * *

"What are you going to do with the test tubes?" Feranimon asked, standing up from his organic seat.

"White Hulman would combine all the samples together and put them in two embryo biovesto plants, with one plant growing a biovesto starship and the other into shelter for Feranin League. The two embryo plants would be planted somewhere in town or on the outskirts or suburbs of Resolve." White Fox explained.

White Hulman nodded his head and went back into the kitchen to combine the samples together.

"Wouldn't you need samples from Starspark and Lunal also?" Feranimon asked.

"Starspark and Lunal would be allowed in the biovesto shelter and biovesto starship. With memories of them being part of Feranin League, the shelter and starship would allow Starspark and Lunal access into them." White Fox replied.

Feranimon sighed. "Whatever. I need to go and check on my army. See how they're fairing. Besides I don't want to pardon you with me staying here. It would be like I'm taking permanent residence here! Remia White Fox."

White Fox nodded and Feranimon left his residence. White Fox was about to stand up, but feeling a presence stare at him puzzled, White Fox sat back down and turned his head towards Lunal, who was at the open door that led into the organic kitchen.

"A.J. and the others are off to collect their last mysterious charge. They'll come back, don't worry." White Fox assured.

Lunal nodded. "Lu." He hooted.

He flew back into the kitchen to continue on with his nap. The organic door reappeared, closing the kitchen. White Fox sighed and sat deeper into his organic seat, needing the time to grieve and mourn over his close friend. Being alone with his thoughts and memories of Misterim was all what White Fox needed at the moment...

* * *

Noticing the black darkness ahead of them, with lights coming through the darkness, AJmon and those mounted on him realized that they were closing in on the space territory, which meant possible unwanted croland attention. Noticing the only place to land, with flowing lava rivers the only thing below him, AJmon balanced himself on top of a pillar. Feranin League stared off towards space.

"Now is a best time for preparation." A.J. informed.

His univice glowed. Both Zonemon and Otazoidmon went transparent, jumping off of AJmon and into the sky.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... COLAMON"

Colamon stabilized himself in midair while Centermon fell into the lava flows below him. Not panicking, he activated his green mystic aura in the blink of an eye. With help from A.J. and his univice, a green transparent sphere formed around Centermon and halted his fall. A.J. guided the sphere back to his level, with his univice glimmering. A.J. quickly stood on AJmon and knowing AJmon won't take his full weight, hastily leapt towards Centermon.

He went through the green transparent sphere and landed safely on Centermon's back.

"Is it O.K. with you?" A.J. asked.

Centermon shrugged. "I don't mind it. Thanks for the sphere."

"No problem." A.J. smiled.

Deep Techamon levitated himself off of AJmon. With all of them off of him, AJmon flew off of the lone pointed pillar and rushed towards space. He was glad to get rid of the weight. Centermon; Deep Techamon, and Colamon watched to observe the event. Just before reaching the boundary between space and the lava flow, AJmon held his breath and poked his face into space. Not blinking, he took a quick glance around. He noticed his green fur changing color, to grey.

Quickly withdrawing his face, AJmon turned his attention towards his fellow league. With A.J. doing the work, the green transparent sphere holding Centermon, who had A.J. mounted on him, floated towards AJmon. Deep Techamon flew towards AJmon with Colamon beside him. Regrouping, the league stared off into space. AJmon activated his green mystic aura.

"I couldn't see the charge. But one thing, I did notice my color changing." AJmon informed.

"Not surprising. The auras would protect you all from the hostility of space and might protect you from the discoloration. It seems that anything colorful, other than white; black, and shades of grey, would lose color upon entering this space in this realm." A.J. explained.

"It seems so and I'll take your word for it." Deep Techamon stated.

"When you agree on such things with A.J., please use plural, because we all agree with him." Centermon advised.

Deep Techamon shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What about you A.J.?" Colamon asked.

"The sphere would protect me and Centermon. Besides, Twinkler would protect me further more from space." A.J. informed.

"Are you going to put him on?" Centermon asked.

"I will." A.J. assured.

AJmon sighed. "Here we go."

Without further hesitation, all four rushed through the boundary...

* * *

They all felt like a ripple went through the boundary with them entering into space.

"Archive Twinkler!" A.J. yelled.

Instantly, on his command, his mystic suit covered his whole body completely, with his eyes glowing green, indication that his eyes and face were covered and protected through the suit.

'Thoughts here would be better than actual speaking.' A.J. thought.

'Actually, I just realized that we soul-warrior copedam won't need the mystic auras. Codelimin don't breath and are made of data.' Deep Techamon reminded.

'Oh yeah? Then go ahead and risk yourself being deleted! We aren't on Earth and we aren't in the Digital World! This is the Realm of Charges and for all we know, it might delete us in a blink if we took down our auras!' AJmon retorted.

Deep Techamon sweat-dropped. 'No need to snap at me. Geez... Sorry about my sudden thought. I guess I was being too hasty and not thinking it thoroughly through.' He apologized.

Feranin League fell silent and stayed close to each other. Being a mythical codelimin, Deep Techamon could do things like levitate himself in the air and fly through it. Silently Centermon and A.J. decided to stay in the sphere and Centermon liked having A.J. mounted on him, with A.J. navigating the sphere away from the boundary between space and land. His univice was covered below his mystic suit, but a slight bump was apparent on A.J.'s right hand.

Eventually, only space was all around them and they kept on moving ahead of them with them completely losing sense of direction due to them being in space. They kept their concentration on their direction so they won't completely get lost. Lights from stars were all around him, to what appeared like light-years away. But only there were white and grey lights. Indeed, in the mystic auras, Feranin League maintained their genuine colors.

Actually, going deeper into space started to unnerve Feranin League, including A.J., since this was the first time for all of them entering space. It turned into slight fear, and gradually grew deeper as they went deeper into space. The fact that they were in croland territory didn't help, but none showed. Faintly, a white-grayish light glimmered ahead.

'Quickly, someone take the rear. We don't want to lose our trail back to Resolve, much less back to land, and be lost and deserted here in this space.' A.J. informed.

Responding, Deep Techamon and Colamon took the rear, and kept side by side, while AJmon and the green transparent sphere kept the lead. Rushing ahead, the green transparent sphere took the lead and quickly engulfed the last mysterious charge. Under the suit, A.J. smiled and grabbed the charge. Turning the sphere around, AJmon also turned around, facing Colamon and Deep Techamon.

Colamon and Deep Techamon spun around, not moving and took the lead, returning to land hopefully. The green transparent sphere and AJmon took the rear back to land.

'Back to Resolve!' A.J. informed...

COMING UP! EPISODE 12: ANIHULMAN TALE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	12. Anihulman Tale

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 12: "Anihulman Tale"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Shooting Star here, in my cudilas in Emerald Mansion. The previous episodes have been interesting. Finally, I have gained all three mysterious charges Hyogamon spoke of and reunited them. Not only that, but we found a civilized town in the Realm of Charges, and by helping with the defense of the town, gained a valuable ally and army. It seems we'll take up shelter now in Resolve Town, to ponder our next move and to discover new information. I like the idea of a new starship, much less a biovesto one. I have the right idea for the flag and for the name. I wonder what new revelations lay ahead. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the two young biovesto plants rapidly matured. One formed into a cabin-like shelter, while the other formed into a biovesto starship, before A.J.'s return with his soul-warrior copedam. The frame of the biovesto starship was amazing and with familiar forms from the outside. It had the nose of the beak of a woodpecker with two side wings, pointed ahead. The wings had the ownalis engines.

Inside was a small cargo bay with a few organic couches, a few beds close to the ceiling of the biovesto starship and a small room for toilet purposes. There were a few biovesto windows looking outwards. The light crept in through the back gate of the cargo bay. Even though organic, the gate was slid downwards reaching the grounds. Below the biovesto starship was three organic biovesto wheels, one each on each wing and the third below the beak of the biovesto starship.

There was another organic door which was closed. Behind it was the cockpit where the pilot piloted the biovesto starship. Nobody decided to enter the biovesto starship until Feranin League returned. However, Starspark and Lunal trudged into the biovesto starship and weren't harmed. Feranimon; Actonal Army; White Fox, and White Hulman didn't take any risks in trying to enter the biovesto starship.

Starspark climbed onto one of the couches and went straight to sleep, curled up. White Fox recognized the biovesto starship from before. The form was familiar from his past, with the form being an S-13, officially known as a Pecker Starship. There were two classes or types of Pecker Starships. One was Tsunami Class and the other was Ripple Class, with this Pecker being a Ripple Class.

"Well, if it isn't a Ripple Class Pecker. I haven't seen such an elegant starship in so long." A voice stated.

White Fox blinked and his eyes widened. He was alone, standing near the new pecker. The voice was familiar to him, but he hadn't heard it in so long. Besides, the source of the familiar voice could help him with his story. White Fox turned around and saw two figures: one was an owl on two legs with black feathers and the other was a lion with green fur on two legs. He gasped, with both figures approaching him.

"Shadow Owl... Alpha Lion." He whispered, smiling.

"We haven't seen you for so long White Fox." Shadow Owl greeted, reaching White Fox with Alpha Lion.

"... What are you guys doing here?" White Fox asked.

Alpha Lion shrugged. "Me and Shadow Owl took a personal assignment to search for you since you're valuable to Nova Alliance. I declare, I wouldn't have expected to come here and be stranded here with Shadow Owl." He sighed.

"... How's Yellow Deer?" White Fox asked.

Shadow Owl chuckled. "She's doing great and she misses you deeply. She said that if we came back without you, she'd kick us out of Nova Alliance."

White Fox blinked. "... No... Yellow Deer won't do that."

Alpha Lion blinked. "Hello! Yes she would! It seems you forgot her power; authority, and influence in the alliance." He reminded.

White Fox sweat-dropped. "... Of course. Well, you two found me anyway." He sighed.

"You and White Hulman are coming back with us." Shadow Owl remarked.

"What? How?" White Fox asked.

Alpha Lion pointed at the biovesto starship. "Why, through this pecker of course."

"Excuse me?" A voice asked.

The three Anihulmans turned around to be greeted by the panting Feranin League. A.J. was glaring at Alpha Lion. Alpha Lion gulped. White Fox eyed the mysterious charge in A.J.'s hand.

"You gained the last mysterious charge. Excellent." He stated.

A.J.'s eyes narrowed. "Just who are these two geeks?" He asked.

Alpha Lion growled. "We were wondering the same about you!"

Equalmon grinned. "Besides, you can try entering that pecker. We won't stop you."

A.J. jerked his head towards Equalmon and Equalmon glanced at him. Equalmon glanced at A.J. in a way reminding A.J. of who the starship would accept. He smiled and turned to the three Anihulmans. He shrugged.

"If you two want to take White Fox back, be my guest." He nodded, grinning.

Shadow Owl took his word and flew over towards the open cargo gate of the biovesto ship. The moment his talons touched the biovesto, Shadow Owl was blasted back into the air, away from the biovesto starship, landing behind Feranin League. Shadow Owl was a little disoriented from the sudden blast and slight electrocution. A.J. had his univice suck his mysterious charge back in it. Three flashes of dark green light showed from the univice.

Alpha Lion gasped and White Fox sighed.

"Alpha Lion; Shadow Owl: this is A.J. Actonal. He's one of the few remaining humans these days with crescentian blood and ancestry. Those with him are his soul-warrior copedam and this starship is a biovesto starship, with A.J.'s blood sample and his soul-warrior copedam data samples. We can't go into it. Considering the pecker, we're hostile creatures to it." White Fox explained.

Shadow Owl groaned, sitting up.

"Now you tell us." He moaned.

Alpha Lion's eyes went wide. "As in the legend back home?" He asked.

White Fox nodded. "Feranin League, these two are Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion; fellow Anihulman and two of my closest and best friends. I haven't seen these guys since I left Anihuleph." He introduced.

Otazoidmon and Ememon turned around and stared at Shadow Owl curiously. Equalmon and Zonemon kept alert on Alpha Lion. Shadow Owl got back onto his feet.

"Does he know our tale?" Shadow Owl asked.

White Fox sighed. "After he has had a look in his pecker and home; I was planning for him on coming to my residence and telling him our tale then. You two must be exhausted from the long journey."

"It wasn't as long as you think." Alpha Lion stated.

Feranin League went into the pecker and they were safe; the biovesto starship didn't harm them. A.J. and his four soul-warrior copedam took a quick look around the biovesto starship, then around their biovesto cabin. While in the pecker, Feranin League noticed both Lunal and Starspark sleeping in it...

* * *

Starspark and Lunal were left in A.J.'s biovesto pecker. A.J.; Otazoidmon; Zonemon; Equalmon, and Ememon were all back in White Fox's biovesto residence, with Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion. White Hulman had taken Shadow Owl's and Alpha Lion's blood samples, to inject them into an embryo biovesto plant. Once done, White Hulman left White Fox's home, to select a location for Shadow Owl's and Alpha Lion's new home and shelter, since it seemed they'd be staying for awhile.

"Before we start on the tale, let's check on the forms you're soul-warrior copedam would have with the numerous charges. Shall we?" White Fox asked.

"I don't mind." A.J. replied.

Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion kept silent. White Fox nodded and suddenly a hologram appeared a few inches above the circular biovesto table. A hologram of the codelimin appeared, with the information below it. For the charged copedam, there was the copedam and the charge, being smaller than the copedam, beside it, with the information below them. The hologram changed through blurring into the next hologram.

No matter the side you looked from, it would be the same; readable, and understandable. The information passed at a pace where A.J. and White Fox could read it at a steady pace. Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion weren't interested, where as A.J.'s four soul-warrior copedam preferred to change into the forms. A.J.'s four soul-warrior copedam didn't want to spoil their surprise or excitement in changing into one of the charge forms.

A.J. and White Fox read the information in their minds.

_**Ememon**_

_1. Binemon - Agent of Myths - Emerald Victory and Imperial Star.  
2. Manumon - Maneuverable Courage - Pit Laser and Emerald Fuel.  
3. Shaftmon - Dweller of Darkness - Demon Burial and Infra Swarm.  
4. Foumon - Fountain of Reliance - Fountain Swirl and Fountain Blast.  
5. Blessmon - Blessing of Love - Bless Prison and Love Triangle.  
6. Crovomon - Friendly Crovinze - Crovinze Shooter and Crovinze Missile.  
7. Lunarmon - Eclipse of Knowledge - Eclipse Blackout and Eclipse Collapse.  
8. Star Primon - The Prince of Light - Nile Curse and Emerald Pyramid.  
9. Hexadramon - Hexagonal Miracle - Hexagon Torpedo and Hexagon Collapse.  
10. Tranquilimon - Tranquility of Sincerity - Root Tranquility and Tulip Beam.  
11. Heavenmon - The Aura of Hope - Emerald Shades and Heaven Bless.  
12. Pro Ememon - Emerald of Destiny - Emerald Strike and Royal Barrage.  
13. War Primon - The Prince of Kindness - Imperial Cannon and Royal Shells.  
14. AJmon - The Flyer of Goodness - Star Missiles._

"I have the charges of myths; reliability, and goodness for Ememon." A.J. confirmed.

"Where did you get reliability?" White Fox asked.

A.J. shrugged. "Way back... On my first journey with Stan. Our Peace Journey. Remember Prince?" He asked.

Ememon nodded. "No need to remind me twice."

_**Equalmon**_

_1. Saddlemon - The Mystic Horse - Saddle Slash; Dagger Missile; Saddle-Up.  
2. Pyro Equalmon - The Horse of Courage - Pyro Horse; Pyro Rain; Heat Wave.  
3. Sparkmon - Sparking Friendship - Spark Dickens; Spark Lightning; Spark Inferno.  
4. Choppermon - The Copter of Love - Magna Rider; Heli Blades; Razor Missiles.  
5. Saurusmon - The Star of Reliability - Saurus Torpedo; Shining Thunder; Marine Call.  
6. Browsermon - Browsing Sincerity - Leaf Strike; Shrub Spin; Plastid Blaster.  
7. Digitmon - Digital Knowledge - Missile Drill; Rescue Digit; Digit Twister.  
8. Cosmomon - The Comet of Hope - Horse Comet; Pegasus Missile; Emerald Band with Astromon.  
9. Splitmon - Splitting Light - Particle Web; Horse Beam; Regret Fire.  
10. Magna Equalmon - The Horse of Miracles - Equus Explosion; Equus Beams; Horse Nuke.  
11. Ridermon - The Rider of Justice - Justice Gallop; Razor Cuffs; Wheel Strike.  
12. Trotmon - Speeding Conscience - Ride Doom; Lightning Gallop; Speedo Graze.  
13. Galemon - The Gale of Kindness - Super Lightning; Super Speed; Act Charge.  
14. Domintomon - The Horse of Victory - Sub Freeze; Sub Crystal; Sub Hurricane.  
15. Yami Equalmon - The Horse of Darkness - Freeze Shadow; Pyro Shadow; Ownalis Shadow.  
16. Deep Techamon - Mythical Destiny - Solar Cloud; Dwarf Flash; Deepest Thought._

"Myths and... Destiny for Equalmon. Those two charges I have for him." A.J. confirmed.

"Equalmon sure does have quite strong charge forms." White Fox noted.

"You know, he is the oldest soul-warrior copedam of Feranin League and the oldest copedam in Crescent League." A.J. grinned.

Equalmon snorted.

_**Otazoidmon**_

_1. Ash Otamon - The Star of Myths - Ash Crumble; Star Storm; Kendo Star.  
2. Blazemon - Blazing Courage - Blazing Catastrophe; Blaze Flames; Blaze Pour.  
3. Blademon - Blades of Friendship - Blade Cloud; Electric Blade; Thunder Blade.  
4. Cyber Otamon - The Cyborg of Love - Cyber Stars; Electric Stars; Lightning Star.  
5. Tidal Otamon - The Fish of Reliability - Ownalis Star; Ownalis Torpedo; Electric Ownalis.  
6. Planamon - Sincere Plant - Spore Tornado; Branch Hurricane; Cosmic Plant.  
7. Blinkmon - Blinking Knowledge - Blink Code; Digital Blink; Spiral Blink.  
8. Mamigrolmon - Hope Reflection - Reflection Buster; Time Flash; Particle Blast.  
9. Beammon - Beaming Light - Beam Flash; Beam Shower; Beam Sphere.  
10. Magna Otamon - Hero of Miracles - Star Collision; Star Pulse; Star Beat.  
11. Ranger Otamon - Ranging Justice - Ionic Collapse; Justice Laser; Patriot Missile.  
12. Kendo Otamon - Conscience Kendo - Kendo Flash and Kendo Flare.  
13. Mentormon - The Trainer of Kindness - Swift Dagger; Katana Strike; Blade Combo.  
14. Otadramon - The Best Victory - Dragon Flare; Dragon Sphere; Dragon Inferno.  
15. Yami Otamon - Fader of Darkness - Black Crumble; Dark Storm; Cosmic Virus.  
16. Detourmon - The Trickster of Destiny - Trick Grin; Hole Trap; Fate Change.  
17. Planemon - Atmosphere of Goodness - Grenade Line and Bomb Drop.  
18. Shuttlemon - The Invader of Space - Earthling Missile and Shuttle Impulse.  
19. Quadrapamon - N/A - N/A.  
20. Guard Siromon - Guarding Loyalty - N/A.  
21. Destimon - Calm Destination - N/A.  
22. Briskmon - The Brisk of Goodness - N/A.  
23. Lushimon - Peaceful Night of Mulige - N/A.  
24. Boraqmon - Soaring Tranquility - Peaceful Gale; Mystic Spheres; Ancient Pegasus.  
25. Bio Otamon - Young Owls; Star Pour; Star Wave._

"Shuttlemon." A.J. whispered.

"Comet has the most charges. Strange." White Fox muttered.

"What are these 'Justice'; 'Conscience' and 'Victory' charges? This is the second time. What's Bio Otamon?" A.J. questioned.

'That's some research for me to do." White Fox sighed.

"Comet has myths; miracles; atmosphere and survival. The most so far." A.J. stated.

'The others are interesting, including Briskmon: Otazoidmon's charge of Goodness form. I guess if I ever get those charges for Comet, we'd have to find out his attacks after he evolves to them.' A.J. thought, sensing Otazoidmon reading his mind.

A.J. remained quiet about it though, and let Otazoidmon read his mind.

"Let's check with Zonemon." White Fox decided.

_**Zonemon**_

_1. Ownalismon - The Mystic Cat - Ownalis Blade; Ownalis Slash; Ownalis Combo.  
2. Mythalismon - The Cat of Courage - Vortex Strike; Mythical Blaster; Courage Explosion.  
3. Knuckle Gatomon - The Cat of Friendship - Sonar Shooter; Sonar Blaster; Sonar Twist.  
4. Sonar Zonemon - Mystic Love - Sonar Sphere; Nuke Sphere; Sonar Missile.  
5. Marine Starmon - The Reliable Cat Guardian - Sonar Torpedo; Marine Combo; Ocean Freeze.  
6. Trans Junglemon - Transparent Variety - Jungle Burst; Vine Missile; Twig Blast.  
7. Code Zonemon - The Knowledgeable Cat - Mystic Code; Code Missile; Code Drill.  
8. Astromon - The Cat of Hope - Asteroid Strike; Asteroid Shower; Sonar Moon; Emerald Band with Cosmomon.  
9. Myth Cybermon - Cosmic Light - Mythical Cybers; Cyber Charge; Ion Blast.  
10. Magna Zonemon - The Cat of Miracles - Sonar Explosion; Sonar Beams; Sonar Plot Missiles.  
11. Naliph Justimon - The Ranger of Justice - Justice Combo; Naliph Strike; Justice Choice.  
12. Cyber Mythicmon - Mythical Cyber - Cyber Limbo; Cyber Beam; Cyber Avenge.  
13. Act Zonemon - Pixie Kindness - Stunt Act; Double Jump; Ownalis Inferno.  
14. Forever Zonemon - The Dragon of Victory - Ultra Freeze; Ultra Crystal; Ultra Hurricane.  
15. Fade Zonemon - The Cat of Darkness - Shadow Zone; Arena Ring; Inferno Arena.  
16. Deep Fatemon - The Cat of Destiny - Supernova; Big Bang; Shadow Howl.  
17. Bubblemon - Bubbles of Deepness - Air Bubbles; Bubble Torpedo; Bubble Freeze.  
18. Saratogamon - Tranquil Liner - N/A.  
19. Bio Zonemon - Zoom Strike; Collapse Inferno; Ring Blast._

"There it is again." A.J. sighed.

'Bristle also has a charge of tranquility form...' A.J. thought.

"Yeah. Comet prevailed. How many of Zonemon's charges do you have?" White Fox asked.

"Myths; reliability, and deepness." A.J. replied.

"We're going to our cabin. We'll be waiting for you there." Ememon decided, standing up.

"Finally." Zonemon sighed.

"Don't you want to hear our tale?" Shadow Owl asked.

"Shooting Star can tell it to us when he comes back." Otazoidmon stated, stretching out.

With that, Ememon took the lead as he left White Fox's home, followed by Equalmon; Zonemon, and Otazoidmon. Shadow Owl; Alpha Lion; White Fox, and A.J. were the ones left in the room...

* * *

"Now to our tale." Alpha Lion sighed.

White Fox nodded. "I know you'll like this. Who wants to start?"

"Why don't you start first?" Shadow Owl asked.

White Fox shrugged. "Very well then. Here we go." He started.

"_From where we come from, there are five species: us Anihulmans; Neutronese; Planetene; Cometous and Solartan. As you've seen with the three of us: White Fox; Alpha Lion, and Shadow Owl, Anihulmans are hybrid kind of specie; half animals-half humans. About five thousand years ago, there are tales that say that humans were able to combine with their animals, while some just bred._" White Fox started.

Shadow Owl held up his hand, indicating for White Fox to stop, which White Fox did.

"I'll continue on." Shadow Owl decided.

"_That's somewhat half true. Like a male fox breeding with a female human, or a female fox breeding with a male human etc. However, I; White Fox, and Alpha Lion, along with most of our kind, are one unique specie in ourselves. Anyway, the four others White Fox mentioned are all aliens: Neutronese; Planetene; Cometous, and Solartan. Planetene and Cometous liked and adored us Anihulmans._

"_Because of that the three species formed an alliance, which the three species all calling it or titling it: Nova Alliance. Our flag is quite a site. Black is the background, considering the space we lived in with two green outlined crescents close to hugging the Nova Alliance crest. Neutronese and Solartan were both offered alliance with the rest of us, but they stubbornly refused. I and White Fox lived at that time._

"_I don't think Alpha Lion remembers this. At first, both Neutronese and Solartan stayed isolated from each other and from Nova Alliance. Both specie were naturally greedy and they tried to individually fight Nova Alliance alone, with every attempt repelled by the alliance. One of the Nova Alliance's starships is the pecker which you have out there. Of course, the pecker we have isn't biovesto or organic._" Shadow Owl finished.

Alpha Lion sighed. "The last part for me. How typical. Here it goes. Please White Fox and Shadow Owl, don't try to correct me. I can do this."

"_Neutronese lived in tribes and its strongest tribe was named Neutron Tribe. The others tribes of Neutronese allowed Neutron Tribe to lead the rest of them. Like Neutronese, Solartan also lived in tribes and its strongest tribe was named Black Worms. Unlike the other tribes of Neutronese allowing Neutron Tribe to lead them, Black Worms of Solartan led the rest of the tribes against their wills and lived in Black Holes._

"_Solartan is alien specie; not a tan from the solar sun. Nova Alliance didn't have any rogues or rebels that I know of. The three species of Nova Alliance are free to go into each other's space territories. No trouble is in space of none of the three species because all three make sure that their space territory are safe. After Solartan, along with Neutronese, saw their own weakness, they sought alliance with each other._

"_The new alliance consisted of Neutronese and Solartan, with Neutron Tribe in control and Black Worms being in second-in-command. The two species announced the new alliance, naming it 'Tunnel Alliance'. From then on, in neutral space, was chaos, with Tunnel Alliance attacking Nova Alliance starships and Nova Alliance attacking Tunnel Alliance starships. Neutral space was between the galaxies._

"_Since Tunnel Alliance was able to attack Nova Alliance starships, it was apparent that Tunnel Alliance had their own starships, different from Nova Alliance starships of course. Even though the five specie were now in alliance one way or another, each specie still had its own crest or flag to tell them from each other. At first Nova Alliance didn't have heavy combat starships, allowing Tunnel Alliance to become the first to have such starships._

"_To neutralize the Tunnel Alliance having heavy combat starships, with them also attacking conveys that was protected or belonged to Nova Alliance, Nova Alliance started building its own heavy combat starships. Of course, each specie had its own designs of starships, depending on what resources the alliances had. We Anihulmans had our own starships, with one of them being the pecker, both Tsunami and Ripple classes._

"_Planetene and Cometous had their own designs and starships for themselves also. What made the starships of Nova Alliance familiar? It was the crest marked on every starships we Anihulmans; Planetene, and Cometous all had... That's all I can think of._" Alpha Lion shrugged, finishing his history lecture.

"What about this Yellow Deer? Also the assignment?" A.J. asked.

White Fox smiled. "Yellow Deer is literally my sweetheart and mate. It's a mutual thing between the two of us."

"The assignment is another history lesson and how, we, Anihulmans met the other four species are history lessons in themselves." Shadow Owl stated.

"... I guess I'll need to search for the rest of my charges now. After all, this is the Realm of Charges. I'm heading back to my biovesto cabin first." A.J. decided, standing up.

"I'll accompany you and wait outside." Shadow Owl decided.

A.J. shrugged. "You're welcome to come along."

"Before you go: How did you know about the assignment and Yellow Deer?" Alpha Lion asked.

"I overheard the three of you, as did my soul-warrior copedam. We didn't announce ourselves until I spoke, but we basically showed up with you two approaching White Fox." A.J. explained.

"We'll tell you of the assignment and our discovery of the other four species some other time." Shadow Owl decided, standing up.

A.J. and Shadow Owl left White Fox's home, leaving Alpha Lion and White Fox behind.

"Which charge do you think he'll go after first?" Alpha Lion asked.

"His charges of courage." White Fox replied.

"Which charges are next?" Alpha Lion asked.

"His charges of friendship. Why?" White Fox asked.

Alpha Lion raised an eyebrow. White Fox's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go after them?" He questioned.

Alpha Lion grinned. "Why not? I'd like to help the legend out. Besides, my offer of taking his ripple class pecker was rude and I want to make it up with A.J. Where are the charges of friendship?" He asked.

"You can't carry all four charges by yourself." White Fox declared.

Alpha Lion shrugged. "Then help me out here White Fox. Give me a bag or something." He requested.

White Fox sighed, defeated...

* * *

A.J. walked into his biovesto cabin, while Shadow Owl decided to wait outside for him patiently. A.J. found his soul-warrior copedam in the diner room. His soul-warrior copedam all seemed to be content and full, with empty dishes in front of them all. A.J. kept silent, noticing that his soul-warrior copedam left their guards down. A burp escaped from Zonemon, who quickly covered his mouth.

"Excuse me." He muttered.

The three other soul-warrior copedam laughed. A.J. groaned; being hungry himself. It didn't matter, he'd have his full of food and rest when he returned with his charges of courage.

"Well, well. You four decided to eat without me then, right?" A.J. asked, announcing himself.

The four soul-warrior copedam jumped, startled by A.J.'s sudden announcement. All four sweat-dropped upon seeing A.J.: with his arms folded and tapping his right foot on the biovesto floor. Zonemon smiled sheepishly.

"... Hey Paladin. How was the history lesson?" He asked.

A.J. rolled his eyes. "You all know the story. I know because I sensed the four of you probing my mind! You four listened with me!" He hissed.

Zonemon gulped. "Well..." He started.

"There's no excuse to what we did." Equalmon interrupted.

"We're sorry." Ememon apologized.

A.J. grinned and stopped tapping his foot. He unfolded his arms and smiled.

"We're off to get our charges of courage and only Zonemon is coming with me. Since all four of you were probing my mind since before the moment I entered this shelter of ours, you all know of Shadow Owl waiting outside. I want this place to be clean when I come back." He remarked.

Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon all groaned. Zonemon got up from his seat and walked over to A.J.

"Where are we going for the charges of courage?" Zonemon asked.

"Croland territory. You remember that area were there was only lava flows and a lone pillar in the midst of it?" A.J. asked.

Zonemon moaned. "Too well! We're going there again?" He asked.

A.J. nodded. "The most perfect spot for fire charges." He informed.

Otazoidmon sighed. "I won't want to be in your boots now Zonemon."

A.J. narrowed his eyes. "Remember you three; this biovesto shelter clean!" He reminded.

"Or what?" Equalmon dared to ask.

A.J. shook his head. "Believe me, you won't want to know. It's that harsh."

"We'll have it clean by the time you return Shooting Star." Ememon sighed.

A.J. nodded. "Good. Let's go Zonemon."

With that, A.J. and Zonemon left, leaving Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon behind to clean up after themselves.

"From now, I'm out of this cleaning. I'm not in shape to clean up." Equalmon reminded.

Ememon and Otazoidmon glared at Equalmon...

* * *

Outside, A.J.'s univice glowed green. Zonemon went transparent.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"Archive Twinkler!" A.J. yelled.

A.J.'s mystic suit covered his body up, but A.J. kept his face uncovered.

"Where to?" Shadow Owl asked.

"To Croland territory. Just follow us." A.J. explained.

He floated off of the ground and with Centermon on the ground, both took the lead towards the dark land of the Crolands. Shadow Owl took the rear, following A.J. and Centermon. A.J. was flying with his jet activated and Centermon was galloping on the ground, with Shadow Owl flapping his wings in midair behind A.J. Soaring low through the highlands, just in an altitude high enough to avoid crashing into the hills, A.J. realized something.

Behind him Shadow Owl was flapping his wings, doing good in keeping up with A.J. Below, Centermon first seemed far then close and so on. A.J. had his jet going at a steady pace, so that Shadow Owl and Centermon -especially Centermon- could keep up with him.

'What did White Fox mean? He knew Misterim for a long time, yet Misterim said...' A.J. paused, trying to recall what Misterim told him.

'... No matter. Thinking back that far... a lot of the stuff I wore then has vanished, perhaps since I woke up for the last time in that starship.' He thought.

Sensing the heat of the nearby lava flows, A.J. returned back to reality. He stopped in midair, recognizing himself being in croland territory and landed down on the cracked dry arid ground. Ash flew through the air for a moment from A.J.'s landing. He glanced behind him and Shadow Owl landed behind him. In the distance, an ash cloud was approaching, indicating that Centermon was close. A.J. turned his head around, staring down into the lava.

"Are we here?" Shadow Owl asked.

Feeling some action from his univice below his suit, A.J. nodded, assured of the charges of courage being close.

"From what I can sense, they're all in the lava flow down." A.J. informed.

Behind them, Centermon stopped and sweat-dropped, hearing A.J.'s comment. He moaned, approaching Shadow Owl and A.J.

"Don't tell me we're going down there?" He asked.

A.J. shook his head and Centermon sighed in relief.

"I'm going down there." A.J. corrected.

Centermon's eyes widened. Shadow Owl kept neutral, unfazed by A.J.'s decision. Activating his jet pack, A.J. blasted into the atmosphere, over the lava flow. Almost immediately, by hovering over in midair high above the lava flow, four pillars of fire erupted from the lava flows and went straight up towards A.J. Inches away, the flames disappeared and under the mystic suit, A.J.'s Univice of Myths beckoned the four charges and they were sucked in.

His main job complete, A.J. went back to Centermon and Shadow Owl. He sighed.

"Four charges of courage I have now." He informed.

Shadow Owl nodded. "That's a first step in proving yourself to me and Alpha Lion, or to me at least." He grinned.

A.J. blinked. "What? You don't believe that I'm... uh... What would you call it?" He asked.

Shadow Owl chuckled. "See? You still need to prove yourself A.J."

"Please tell me we're heading back to our shelter now." Centermon requested.

A.J. nodded. "Back to Resolve Town it is. Besides, I need to have some sleep; food, and bath." He stated.

Taking to the air once more, A.J. activated his jet pack and blasted off, with Shadow Owl flapping his wings behind. Below them, Centermon kept track of them on the ground. Once again, A.J. kept his jet pack at a steady pace, for Centermon to keep up with them, and for him not to have to make an effort to keep up...

* * *

The three companions returned to Resolve Town safely. Upon landing, Shadow Owl walked off.

"I'm off to White Fox's. I want to find out if my and Alpha Lion's shelter is done. Until later... um... legend." Shadow Owl smiled, waving.

He disappeared in the distance and A.J. sighed in relief.

'I have a feeling I'm going to sigh a lot these days.' He thought.

He had Twinkler go back into his univice and his normal outfit appeared, with it being the same since before Paladin of Darkness crashed: a green t-shirt and black shorts. Centermon went transparent green and shrunk back in Zonemon.

"Let's see how they're doing." A.J. suggested.

Zonemon nodded. He realized then by A.J. taking him, he indirectly escaped the cleaning up. He blinked for a moment, before following A.J. into the biovesto cabin...

* * *

A.J. found the place clean. He found Otazoidmon and Ememon sleeping in their beds, with Ememon sleeping in a way that wouldn't injure his wings or tail. Equalmon was there and he opened his eyes sleepily. He saw A.J. and Zonemon. Zonemon immediately went to his own bed and dozed off to sleep. Equalmon smiled weakly and A.J. noticed it, through probing Equalmon's mind for a few moments.

When all four were dozed off to sleep, A.J. went to the bathroom. He took a bath for a few hours; cleaning, and refreshing himself. After that, he put on a dark green robe and had his clothes washed in the kitchen. Only wearing his robe, A.J. went to his room and dozed off to sleep in his bed...

* * *

Alpha Lion returned to White Fox's home. Shadow Owl and White Fox were there waiting for him. Alpha Lion was sweating and he was panting.

"Trouble?" Shadow Owl asked...

Alpha Lion nodded and put down the biovesto bag White Fox gave to him. White Fox raised his eyebrow.

"I see you still got all four charges of friendship." He noted.

Alpha Lion nodded. "I sure did, and it wasn't as easy as I thought. Though I decided I won't come back until I gained them. I'll leave them here until A.J. shows up, that's if it's O.K. with you White Fox."

White Fox shrugged. "Fine with me."

Shadow Owl stood up. "Come with me. Now that you're back, let's go see our shelter."

"It's done?" Alpha Lion asked.

Shadow Owl nodded. "Yep and White Hulman showed me where he planted it."

Alpha Lion sighed. "Settling down so quickly... I'm not complaining, because I need the rest and recovery myself, before I go out for another run at A.J.'s charges."

White Fox immediately stood up. "What?" He bellowed.

Shadow Owl sweat-dropped. Alpha Lion chuckled.

"Surely you don't think that A.J. would accept my apology with just gaining one type of charges for him, now would you?" Alpha Lion asked.

White Fox sweat-dropped. "Whatever." He muttered, sitting back down in his organic seat.

Alpha Lion and Shadow Owl walked out of the house, leaving White Fox alone with his thoughts. Silently, White Hulman walked into White Fox's Study and White Fox sensed him, with his eyes closed. He kept silent and White Hulman knew that White Fox knew of his presence in the room...

COMING UP! EPISODE 13: THE POWER OF LOVE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	13. The Power of Love

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 13: "The Power of Love"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Bristle here. Two of White Fox's close friends appeared, being both Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion. Both were on an assignment to return with White Fox to... Anihuleph... I think. Anyway, we found out of our charges and went back to our shelter with A.J. staying behind to know the Anihulman tale. We thought he won't find out, but he did know from the start. We came to know of the tale through probing A.J.'s mind and listening with him, all four of us. When he returned, I went with him to claim our charges of courage. Shadow Owl accompanied us and Alpha Lion went on his own to claim the charges of friendship for us. After a bath and rest for A.J., what's next? A new day awaits, full of revelations and adventure. On with the conclusion...

* * *

The next morning arrived, and the first thing that woke A.J. up was the sweet chirp-chirp of birds outside. He stretched in his bed and yawned. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He freshened himself up and went into the kitchen to see Ememon there, preparing some breakfast for Feranin League. A.J. retrieved his clothes and went back to his bedroom. His suit was ready for him, being washed; dried, and ironed. He took off his robe and put on his former suit on.

It was the green t-shirt and black shorts. He put the bathrobe back into the bathroom. Upon entering the diner room, A.J. noticed his four soul-warrior copedam all up and eating. A.J. froze momentarily and left his biovesto cabin. He went into his pecker -which he had yet to name- and fetched Lunal and Starspark. Upon somebody grabbing them, the two woke up and A.J. brought them back to the biovesto cabin. A.J. quickly got himself a few hotdog sandwiches.

He also got some hotdogs for Starspark and Lunal. Lunal might have been an herbivore, but he ate the hotdog pretty fast. Starspark was really hungry and was the quickest in eating his share of hotdogs. A.J. was still on his second sandwich, when Starspark was sitting and staring up at A.J., with his eyes pleading, being silent and patient. A.J. grinned and shook his head. Starspark stood up.

"Mew." He meowed.

A.J. chuckled. "I'm sorry, but that's all you'll get for now Starspark."

Starspark blinked. "Meow." He moaned.

"Alhamdullah." A.J. whispered, done with his breakfast.

With him done with his breakfast, he headed off towards the bathroom and washed his face; hands, and brushed his teeth. He went back to his bedroom, which also turned out to be his study in the biovesto cabin of his. He didn't know where his soul-warriors had headed off to, and didn't mind probing their minds to find out; he had bigger fish to fry. He sat down at his biovesto desk in his biovesto sofa seat. He brought up the hologram of the pecker outside.

It was spinning around and an organic keyboard appeared on the biovesto desk. The buttons were black in color and the letters or forms on the buttons were dark green in color. A.J. recalled what White Fox told him, about not naming his new starship 'Paladin of Darkness'. Thinking of Lunal, A.J. came up with a name and with silver outline, with capital letters, A.J. quickly wrote down the name of his new starship: 'The Lone Owl'.

A.J. was about the put the name on his biovesto starship, but then a new more interesting name came into his mind. He changed the name 'The Lone Owl' to 'FCL Star Trail'. He took the hologram, which was the name he wrote and put it on the starship. It stuck to the biovesto starship. Next came the flag. A.J. opened a new program, similar to paint and painted his flag, deciding that the flag would be the flag for Meric Land.

Again, he moved the painted flag onto the biovesto pecker, on the right wing to be precise, on the upper part of the wing. He closed the program he used to design the flag. The name was on the side of the biovesto pecker, to the right. While busy with working on his new biovesto pecker, 'FCL Star Trail', A.J. had remembered what Misterim told him about White Fox.

"_Actually I'm still quite young. My body; mind, and soul are still young. I and one of my friends took a shot that made us live against sickness for thousand of years. Your ancestor refused to take it. Our friend's name is White Fox. If you ever meet up with him, tell him who you are and say hi to him for me._"

That was way back when he and Stan first entered the Realm of Charges, and were on a mission to rescue the DigiDestined from Myotismon's Castle. It was some time after Ken had returned and the first attempt at rescuing the DigiDestined was a slight success, but basically a failure. _Check out Episode 9: 'To Absorb'. The story's name: 'Truce of the Codes': Rescue Journey._

A.J. had added the Crescent's League crest to _FCL Star Trail_ along with Feranin League's crest. He also added the outline of his crest of myths to the front of _FCL Star Trail_, on the top of the nose. One thing was for sure, A.J. did meet up with White Fox and White Fox already knew who he was. How ironic fate was sometimes. A.J. smiled to himself, thinking about that.

Done with his decoration and declaration of _FCL Star Trail_ being his, A.J. typed a few things and the hologram of the biovesto pecker vanished. Instead, his four charges of courage came up, and A.J. typed a few more things. The holograms of his four copedam showed up beside their charge of courage and an arrow flashed from the charge towards the copedam. The copedam changed form from the juvenile form, to the courage form.

A.J. nodded, typed on his organic keyboard and the holograms vanished. He sighed, sitting back in his seat. He let his mind space out into his realm. Remembering some stuff Misterim had said, A.J. snapped back to reality, realizing that what White Fox told him, had conflicted with what Misterim had told him.

'Meadowis... That's what Misterim said was the name of White Fox's homeworld, yet not only White Fox, but also his two close friends: Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion, have said that their homeworld was named 'Anihuleph'. I need to talk with White Fox about this.' A.J. thought, getting out of his biovesto seat...

* * *

A.J. entered White Fox's Study and noticed Shadow Owl being there. White Hulman was also there, sitting down with White Fox and Shadow Owl around the biovesto table. He got up and A.J. understood. He shook his head.

"Thanks, but I don't want anything. I already had breakfast and food at my... home. Stay with us." A.J. requested.

White Hulman stopped, glanced at A.J., blinked and glanced at White Fox. White Fox shrugged.

"Fine with me. You can continue on with your rest." He nodded.

White Hulman sighed and sat back down on his seat. A.J. walked into the study, and his foot rubbed against a biovesto bag, making it crackle. A.J. stopped and glanced down at the bag, noticing some stuff in it. He blinked and turned to White Fox, pointing at the bag.

"What's this?" He asked.

White Fox grinned. "It's a biovesto bag. Go on ahead and see what's in it. It's yours; it wasn't mine to begin with. You can keep the bag too; I have many of them."

White Fox refrained himself from telling A.J. what the contents of the biovesto bag was on purpose, and who returned it on purpose. He wanted to see how it would turn out, between A.J. and Alpha Lion. A.J. knelt down and opened the bag. He gasped, noticing the four charges. Speechless for a few moments, he stood up and took a vacant seat around the round biovesto table.

"... Do you know where my copedam are?" He asked.

A.J. wisely decided not to ask who returned them. He recognized the four charges, as being his four charges of friendship. He figured that he would find out who returned it sooner or later.

"Zonemon came in a while back and told us you were in your bedroom doing some work on your pecker. He and the other three copedam are out, acquainting themselves with the locals." Shadow Owl explained.

A.J. nodded, "I named it: _FCL Star Trail_ and it's done. Do you two want to see it?" He asked.

Shadow Owl stood up; ready to check out A.J.'s biovesto starship: _FCL Star Trail_. White Fox held up his hand, refusing.

"Not now. First there are some things we want to share with you and I'm sure you have questions." White Fox stated.

"That I do. How did you know?" A.J. asked.

"Well, you would come in here with questions and not just to visit, right?" White Fox asked.

A.J. shrugged. "I guess so."

"We'll start. You can tell him the most recent news." White Fox decided, nodding towards Shadow Owl.

Shadow Owl sighed and turned to A.J.

"First thing is first. White Fox; Alpha Lion, and I decided on giving ourselves titles, since we're the only three Anihulmans here in the Realm of Charges." Shadow Owl started.

"But..." A.J. paused. "Don't you three already have the names?" He asked, pointing at the two Anihulmans.

Shadow Owl chuckled. "A team's name; not our birth names legend. We won't change those... Well, it's already spread around town when Alpha Lion left, and we decided on it when Alpha Lion was also here... White Hulman here knows about it, but since he isn't one of us, he's not a member of the team... As of recently we're now known as Trio of Resolve."

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Trio of Resolve? Is this a joke? I mean, yeah, there are three of you. But Trio of Resolve? Surely I could come up with something better."

"Enlighten us then and give the three of us a team name." White Fox requested, putting his arms on the biovesto table and inching closer to A.J.

A.J. blinked. "... Trio of Resolve would do just fine for the meantime." He muttered.

White Fox slapped his furred open palm on the biovesto table gently.

"There you go... Sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" A.J. asked.

White Fox giggled. "Not to you! But for hurting the biovesto, if I hurt it that is. I made sure that my slap was gentle." He explained.

"O.K. So should I start asking?" A.J. asked.

"Not yet." Shadow Owl replied, shaking his head.

"First of all, we'll tell you... well, Shadow Owl here would tell _us _about the assignment. I want to hear it myself and hadn't gotten the time to hear it until now. After that, you'll get yourself another history lesson... Don't fret; it'll be short." White Fox assured.

A.J. leant back into his biovesto seat and folded his arms.

"Fire away." He allowed.

White Fox waved his arm towards Shadow Owl, indicating for Shadow Owl to start his and Alpha Lion's tale, before they had arrived or reached the Realm of Charges. Shadow Owl nodded.

"Very well. It's a good thing Alpha Lion isn't here, or he'll pay attention to all the small details and would want to correct me. Listen up. Here's the tale of me and Alpha Lion's assignment...

* * *

_... Flashback..._

Shadow Owl was walking down a dark corridor in urgency. He knew the path too well, so the light wasn't a problem and it was always dark from the start. Shadow Owl ventured to the lower bunkers only in daylight, but now on the surface it was nighttime. Shadow Owl was sure of why he was summoned. He wasn't sure if anyone else was summoned with him and if the one who summoned him was there or not.

It had been more than a week since White Fox's last transmission and since he had vanished. Shadow Owl was getting awfully worried that _Tunnel Alliance_ had probably captured him and killed him. But if _Tunnel Alliance_ had captured White Fox, won't they tell _Nova Alliance_ of their hostage? Probably not. _Tunnel Alliance_ never told _Nova Alliance_ about their hostages; it just was like them.

The two guarding Anihulmans saw Shadow Owl pacing towards them. They glanced at each other, and let Shadow Owl pass. Since Shadow Owl was nocturnal, he didn't mind the absence of light in the corridor, since he could see his own way with his sharpened eyesight. The black crovinze door opened by itself and Shadow Owl passed the two guarding Pressure Skunks. Once stepping in, the black crovinze door closed behind Shadow Owl.

The new room he was in was lighted and he could see everyone clearly. Other than him, there were two other occupants in the room, both standing up. It was obvious to Shadow Owl that he was the last to arrive.

"Listen up you two. I summoned you two on an urgent matter. From now, do you two think you two can handle it?" Yellow Deer asked.

Alpha Lion folded his arms. "What's the assignment first?" He inquired.

Yellow Deer sighed and Shadow Owl noticed worry and concern on the attractive leader's face. For a moment, Shadow Owl noticed what White Fox was attracted to.

_White Fox snorted. "That's Yellow Deer for you. Get to know her the way I do, and such 'looks' you'd get used to."_

Yellow Deer first glanced at Shadow Owl then at Alpha Lion.

"The assignment is White Fox." She informed.

Alpha Lion raised an eyebrow.

"Do our allies in _Nova Alliance_ know of this?" Shadow Owl asked.

Yellow Deer shook her head. "They don't and they don't need to. If they did, they'd refuse to help for one thing and for another... it's our cause. We haven't heard from White Fox for a week now. On his last transmission, White Fox sounded calm and collected, but I know better."

_White Fox grunted. "Yellow Deer always knows such things. I can't fool her!"_

"Why us?" Alpha Lion asked.

"Because I know the two of you to be close friends with White Fox." Yellow Deer replied.

_White Fox shrugged. "I couldn't keep any secrets from her in the first place."_

_"White Fox, please. I thought Alpha Lion would interrupt me, but now it's you? Do you want to hear the rest of the tale or not?" Shadow Owl asked._

_"... Proceed."_

_"Thank you."_

"What if we refuse?" Alpha Lion asked.

"... That's not an option. I'm sure both of you want to find White Fox also." Yellow Deer replied.

"What are the consequences of refusing this assignment?" Shadow Owl repeated, rephrasing the question.

"... Simply put, I'll kick the two of you out of _Nova Alliance_. You'll get to keep your starships, but all privileges as Nova Alliance Nights would be stripped from you." Yellow Deer replied.

_White Fox laughed and Shadow Owl glared at him. White Fox blinked, noticing Shadow Owl's glare and stopped laughing._

Shadow Owl sighed, "I've been worried for him for a week. I for one am going."

"... Count me in." Alpha Lion agreed.

Yellow Deer smiled. "Good. Now, spy on _Tunnel Alliance_ and scout their space. Try to find something that would indicate any giveaways to the whereabouts of White Fox. Your starships are now being stripped of the _Nova Alliance_ crest and flag, being replaced by the crest and flag of Anihuleph. When you find him, return with him. Also, if it would be possible and won't be a burden, pass down to him the message: I love him and miss him."

Both Alpha Lion and Shadow Owl nodded in unison. Shadow Owl understood that the _Nova Alliance_ crest and flag were being stripped from _Shadow Glide_ as to show _Tunnel Alliance_ that neither _Shadow Glide_ or _Dusk Predator_ were working for _Nova Alliance_, but for Anihuleph.

'Piece of cake.' Shadow Owl thought, leaving the room with Alpha Lion...

_... End Flashback..._

* * *

"That's it?" White Fox asked.

Shadow Owl sighed. "For one thing, you interrupted me _three_ times and for another, I'll leave the rest of the tale for some other time. In the meanwhile, don't we have other stuff to tell A.J., and for A.J. to ask?"

White Fox sighed. He wanted to hear more about the tale and secretly to know more about Yellow Deer.

"I guess by telling that 'first part' of the tale, you're indirectly telling me what Yellow Deer passed on to you and Alpha Lion." He concluded.

Shadow Owl nodded. "That's affirmative. I told Alpha Lion that I would be the one to tell you in the first place."

"... I would guess the rest of the tale _wasn't_ a 'piece of cake' as you put it." A.J. reasoned.

Shadow Owl sweat-dropped. "... Well, yes. It wasn't as easy as I or Alpha Lion thought. We encountered more trouble and danger than we expected. Besides the rest of the tale is for some other time." He shrugged.

"Don't you forget about it." A.J. advised.

"Please! Alpha Lion is the one who forgets about things... That's one of the reasons why I told him that I would pass Yellow Deer's message to White Fox. There are _two_ more parts in the tale. The whole tale is a trilogy of three parts." Shadow Owl explained.

"Three parts? Very well... Where did we reach in our history last time?" White Fox asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell legend what remains." Shadow Owl decided.

White Fox shrugged. "Very well. Proceed. I'll just sit back and listen. You are a good storyteller." He grinned.

Shadow Owl grunted. "Yeah right! Anyway...

"_Anihulmans got to meet the other four species: Planetene; Cometous; Neutronese, and Solartan, because we Anihulmans achieved something. Again, Alpha Lion wasn't born at that time, but both of us: I and White Fox, were. The first specie we met was Cometous and Cometous told Planetene about us. So naturally the first two we met were friendly towards us. It's no wonder we formed an alliance together._

"_I'll tell you this: Anihulmans are far more advanced than your world legend, that's for sure. Where in your dimension, Earth had succeeded in entering space, it still isn't able to travel through it. We were able to travel through space and even change habitats and atmospheres of planets. With such technology in our hands... err... or paws if you may... We made our known planets in our known solar systems inhabitable._

"_That included: Awaken; Starton; Flastin; Flaret; Prismton; Unicornia; Tranflex, and Rankdust. Little lived on Twinkle Ghost: one of Rankdust's moons. Through Twinkle Ghost we made contact with Cometous, with it being the closest to our solar system. I'll have to say, the solid rock planets: Awaken; Starton, and Flastin, weren't hard to be made habitable._

"_Flaret; Prismton; Unicornia, and Tranflex were harder, even though they had land surfaces. That's all._"

"Nice." A.J. whispered.

"Now, what questions do you have for us?" White Fox asked.

"I see that Feranin League and Actonal Army would stay longer in the Realm of Charges, more than the Trio of Resolve... We'll all need to train the populace of Resolve in combat and battle, with other things -like strategy- before any of us goes." A.J. explained.

Shadow Owl blinked. "... You know? That's a good idea."

"I'm with it. I'm sure though that's not what you wanted to ask." White Fox remarked, raising an eyebrow.

A.J. sighed. "Yeah. It's about your homeworld. You see, when Misterim was alive, he told me that your homeworld's name was Meadowis. Yet you three, including Alpha Lion, have mentioned your homeworld as being called Anihuleph. What should I go with?"

Just as A.J., Shadow Owl was confused and both glanced at White Fox for an answer. White Fox smiled.

"What else did good old Misterim say about me? If he mentioned 'Meadowis' as being my homeworld, I know he did mention me. Did he have you pass on a message to me?" White Fox asked.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "Actually, he did. You're right, Misterim did mention you. He also did tell me something to pass it on to you. For one thing, your... army tag, I suppose, is back at his underground home. As for his message: he sends his greetings."

White Fox moaned. "... Never mind. Meadowis is the secret name for Anihuleph. Misterim knows of Anihuleph as Anihuleph and he was the one to come up with 'Meadowis'... Come to think of it, I've thought about this before on random occasions, but we could use that secret name as a name for our homeworld when we're in _Tunnel Alliance_ space. Anyway, I liked the idea and when I talked about Anihuleph, I'd address it as 'Meadowis' with him."

"We can address it from now like that. I'll tell Alpha Lion about it." Shadow Owl nodded.

Noticing that they were engaged in their own conversation, White Hulman decided to leave them to their own talk. Both White Fox and A.J. noticed White Hulman's departure.

"By the way White Fox, are you planning on taking White Hulman with you when you return to Meadowis? This is, when Trio of Resolve returns?" A.J. inquired.

White Fox was silent for a moment. He had never considered that and A.J. had asked a good question. White Fox himself wouldn't have considered it or thought of it until the time came when he would return to Anihuleph. But back then, he thought that it was a strong fact and possibility that he would never return, so why bother with such thinking? Now with Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion with him, the possibility of him returning was stronger than the opposite.

A.J. waited for White Fox to collect his thoughts and to answer. He knew that White Fox hadn't thought of it deeply for a long time, if not at all. Secretly, his spirit and heart wanted White Hulman to join Feranin League and as soon as possible. Eventually White Fox sighed.

"... I'll have to think about that." White Fox replied.

"How long have you been here?" A.J. asked.

"I have a question: What's White Hulman's story?" Shadow Owl asked.

"I've been here for two decades. I've met White Hulman just five years ago. Back then, he was alone and still so young. I took him in and raised him up since then. He's like around thirteen now, in the term of Earth years. As for his story, that's all I know of it. He hasn't talked since I first met him. We got used to each other and he voluntarily became my 'butler'. I have a few ideas on how to handle him when the time would come for us to return to Meadowis." White Fox explained.

"... This has been on my mind for awhile, but do you know of Straymon?" A.J. asked.

White Fox grunted. "Too well... He tried harassing Resolve Town before, but I always repelled him as White Warrior. He wasn't a match for me. Any other questions?"

"Yes... Do you two know about... um... I don't know if I should say this but... about... Shadow Stalkers?" A.J. asked.

White Fox's and Shadow Owl's eyes widened in unison.

"Why?" White Fox asked, whispering.

"Have you seen any?" Shadow Owl added, also whispering.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "No... I just... I don't know where that came from." He sighed.

White Fox narrowed an eye. "It is said that the legend holds the memories and skills of his late ancestor: Hadef Actonal. Is this correct?" He asked.

A.J. nodded.

"Hadef must have encountered some Shadow Stalkers then and that's probably how you know about them. Considering the legend: you won't need any special eyewear to see them." White Fox explained.

"Misterim also mentioned about Superbsin. Any info on them?" A.J. asked.

Instantly, both White Fox and Shadow Owl paled and shivered in unison. A.J. raised an eyebrow, interested to know more. It was not everyday you saw two Anihulmans react simultaneously in unison.

"... Uh... Misterim told you about them?" White Fox asked, shivering.

A.J. nodded. "He did. He also told me about K-Pax."

Shadow Owl heaved. "K-Pax is a friendly planet to _Nova Alliance_, but isn't part of the alliance."

"But isn't Meadowis in... umm... I forgot its name." A.J. moaned.

White Fox chuckled. "No need. Meadowis is in the same galaxy as Earth. In fact, didn't you pay notice to what Shadow Owl told you? It's just in another dimension, not another galaxy. You probably got mixed up there."

"Superbsin... You two know stuff about them, don't you?" A.J. inquired.

"Just hope you won't ever encounter such specie and hope that in your dimension, Earth won't encounter it either. Even _Tunnel Alliance_ stays away from Superbsin. Superbsin has both alliances on their knees, or it could bring both our alliances to their knees if they wished it." Shadow Owl explained.

"Yeah. Misterim said something about them being extremely strong." A.J. nodded.

"This is an uneasy and tense topic for both _Nova Alliance _and _Tunnel Alliance_. I advise you not to bring it up in our presence, or in the presence of any of the five species from both alliances." White Fox advised.

"... I can see that." A.J. muttered.

"May we come and see your biovesto pecker now?" Shadow Owl asked, standing up.

"Sure." A.J. replied, standing up as well. "And it's named _FCL Star Trail_. You mentioned _Dusk Predator _and _Shadow Glide_ in your tale. What are those two?"

"I sure miss that starship... _Shadow Glide_ was my Anihulman Ripple Class Pecker, while _Dusk Predator_ was Alpha Lion's Anihulman Ripple Class Pecker. Don't ask about what happened to them, or where they are, because that's in part three of my tale." Shadow Owl replied.

White Fox stood up. "Now weren't we going to see A.J.'s _FCL Star Trail_ or not?" He asked.

"Of course." A.J. nodded.

He took the lead in leaving White Fox's home.

"White Hulman! I'm just going to step out for a few moments!" White Fox informed, taking the rear.

He didn't wait for an answer and just followed A.J. and Shadow Owl out...

* * *

The duo of Resolve and 'legend' exited White Fox's home and headed towards A.J.'s shelter. White Fox knew where it was, as did Shadow Owl, since A.J.'s biovesto shelter was near _FCL Star Trail_. A.J. took the lead and his mind was occupied, while White Fox and Shadow Owl took the rear, all three of them silent. Noticing something in the distance, Shadow Owl stopped suddenly and gasped. Noticing his fellow creature stopping, White Fox stopped as well.

He glanced back at Shadow Owl and noticed Shadow Owl pale, staring at something. White Fox glanced at where Shadow Owl was staring at, and noticing what Shadow Owl saw, paled himself.

"A.J.?" White Fox asked.

A.J. blinked and noticed that nobody was following him. He glanced back and saw both White Fox and Shadow Owl stopped; paled, and staring at something. A.J. rolled his eyes.

"I thought you two wanted to see _FCL Star Trail_." He stated.

"A.J.!" A booming voice greeted.

A.J. winced at the high tone of voice he heard and sweat-dropped. He turned his head behind him and saw a huge white dragon form close by his biovesto pecker. Looking closer, A.J. saw the dragon's eyes and noticed that the eyes were friendly and gentle; not hostile or threatening at all. Relieved, A.J. sighed and continued on walking towards _FCL Star Trail_.

"What are you doing?" White Fox asked, whispering.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow Owl asked, also whispering.

Both were frozen in fear, considering both were Anihulman and both saw years of war and death. A.J. ignored them and continued on towards _FCL Star Trail_. He stopped in front of the white dragon. On closer glances, A.J. noticed some difference with the white dragon, differences that didn't make it a dragon, but some other kind of creature. The white creature lowered its body and had its huge face stare at A.J. Its eyes blinked in wonder.

"Aimer?" A.J. asked in inquiry.

The creature's lips turned into a smile. "Aimer Actonal. I know you're A.J. Actonal of Crescent League. I'm glad I finally met you."

"Did you know I was here in the Realm of Charges before?" A.J. asked.

The creature nodded. "I did, but I knew you were too busy so I didn't approach you. Besides, that crescentian hated me." It muttered.

A.J. narrowed an eye. "Misterim knew about you? He never told me such a creature as you existed. Besides... he's dead now. He died in his sleep several weeks ago." He informed.

The creature glanced up at A.J. "My father? Dead?" He asked.

A.J.'s eyes widened. "Father?" He asked.

Noticing that A.J. and the huge creature were having a peaceful conversation, White Fox and Shadow Owl approached the two, cautiously, because they didn't trust the huge creature yet.

The creature sighed. "Yes... He was the one who created me, with complicated DNA stuff... I don't even understand such things." He sobbed.

White Fox chuckled. "So you're the experiment good old Misterim was working on!" He realized.

The creature snorted at White Fox. "That 'good old' dad told me about you foxy! He was more like a mean old dad. Pardon me, my name is Mamigrol." He introduced himself.

A.J. glanced at the two Anihulmans.

"Shame on you two. Mamigrol is friendly and gentle. Don't you see that in his eyes?" A.J. asked.

White Fox blinked and glanced at Mamigrol's eyes. Indeed, he did notice the friendliness and gentleness in Mamigrol's eyes. He ignored Mamigrol's comment about him. Shadow Owl was more interested in listening, rather than speaking.

"Are there any others of your kind?" A.J. asked, turning back to Mamigrol.

Mamigrol shook his head. "That's a negative. Misterim told me that I'm what he called 'a prototype', though I don't know what that means."

This time, A.J.; White Fox, and Shadow Owl sweat-dropped in unison.

'Was Misterim as bad and mean as Mamigrol claims?' A.J. thought.

'So good old Misterim had a mean side in him... I always knew that.' White Fox thought, grinning.

Distracting himself from the huge creature in front of him, Shadow Owl glanced at _FCL Star Trail_ and paced around it, careful in not touching it. He had already learnt his lesson and didn't want to go through or experience what happened to him the first time. He was really impressed. He noticed the edge of the flag of Meric Land and the name at the side of the biovesto pecker.

"I must say, this is good work you did here legend." Shadow Owl complimented, returning back to A.J. and White Fox.

The distraction did Shadow Owl well, as he indeed forgot about Mamigrol. He was rudely reminded of Mamigrol the moment he went in front of it again. A.J. glanced at Shadow Owl and understood how he felt.

"You haven't see half of it. There's more designs on _FCL Star Trail_ than the ones you were capable of seeing." A.J. stated.

Shadow Owl nodded. "I'm sure of that."

"I'll check _FCL Star Trail _later on. In the meantime, shouldn't you and your copedam go searching for the rest of your charges?" White Fox asked.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "I forgot about that." He muttered.

"Mamigrol, you're welcome to stay in Resolve Town. Welcome to Resolve Town." White Fox smiled. "As for me and Shadow Owl, let's go and look for Alpha... I mean, start training the town's populace."

White Fox stopped himself, upon realizing that Alpha Lion had went on another wild treasure hunt for the charges. A few moments later, and both Anihulmans saw A.J. leaving White Fox's home.

"Why did he go in?" Shadow Owl asked.

"Probably to gain his four charges of friendship." White Fox replied, whispering...

* * *

After claiming his four charges of friendship from White Fox's home, A.J. decided to leave the biovesto bag where it was. He left White Fox's home and went into the town, in search for his four copedam.

"Paladin!" A familiar voice yelled.

A.J. turned to the voice and saw Equalmon galloping towards him. Mounted on Equalmon was Zonemon and nearby, Ememon was flapping his wings close to the ground, while Otazoidmon flew through the air smoothly, above Ememon; Equalmon, and Zonemon. All four either landed or stopped in front of A.J.

"How was your morning?" Zonemon asked pleasantly, dismounting Equalmon.

"Full of revelations." A.J. replied.

"Where to now?" Otazoidmon asked.

"To the Forest of Mist. We're to find our charges of loves." A.J. decided.

Equalmon sweat-dropped. "Oh no. We've talked to some of the populace and got to know several of them. We'll tell you all about it later on. The important thing is that Alpha Lion was seen heading in that direction. Well... Not Alpha Lion, but the populace did give the descriptions that sounded like Alpha Lion."

A.J. raised his eyebrow. 'Could it be Alpha Lion was the one who returned my charges of friendship? Now he wants to return my charges of love? Why? It doesn't make any sense.'

"Resolve to Shooting Star, do you copy?" Zonemon asked, waving a paw in front of A.J.'s face.

A.J. blinked, snapping out of it.

"Sorry. I spaced off there for a moment... Any other useful information?" He asked.

"Just to be aware of some birds called Skyrings. If sighted, it would be best to leave them alone. That's what we heard." Ememon informed.

"Lu!" A hoot yelled.

A.J. smiled, noticing Lunal flying towards him. In silence, Lunal landed on A.J.'s right shoulder, his usual spot. A.J. turned around.

"Now, in which direction does the Forest of Mist reside?" A.J. asked.

"We came in from the west, which is where Dune Desert resides. To the east resides Croland territory and we found out to the south of Resolve Highlands is the Forest of Mist." Equalmon replied.

"So that's the direction we'll take." A.J. decided, walking towards the south.

The rest of Feranin League followed A.J. They all departed Resolve Town in silence, heading to the south...

* * *

"Don't you want any of us to crevolve or charge?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. shook his head. "I'd prefer not. I want all of you to reserve your energies for later."

"It'll be faster if one of us evolved somehow." Equalmon remarked.

A.J. rolled his eyes. "I know! No evolving for now and that's my final decision!"

"I thought I was the leader here." Ememon complained.

"But I'm the sailor here." A.J. retorted.

Ememon moaned. "So that means you can easily overrule me?" He asked.

A.J. grinned. "That's right. Speaking of which, a few new members might join Feranin League. It isn't official yet and I didn't ask them or tell anyone yet, except you guys. You'll all know soon enough, maybe after we get the charges of love."

"The more the merrier." Otazoidmon whispered.

"Since this is going to take time, did anybody mind in bringing food or water at least?" Equalmon asked.

Otazoidmon grinned. "Hasn't anyone noticed the bag around my shoulder?" He asked.

Feranin League glanced at Otazoidmon and they all saw a black-green bag around Otazoidmon's shoulder.

"That's good to know." Zonemon whispered.

"... Um... What happened to your sentinel bag A.J.?" Equalmon asked.

A.J. blinked. "Now you noticed?"

Equalmon shrugged. "Yeah. I guess we were too busy to notice any details like that."

"It's safe in my room in our biovesto home." A.J. informed.

"That's good to hear." Equalmon sighed...

* * *

Fortunately, the walk to the Forest of Mist didn't take long. There was no need for Otazoidmon's bag of food. Feranin League stopped momentarily at the entrance to the forest. Lunal flapped his wings and flew off of A.J.'s shoulder. He flew into a tree and vanished from sight. A.J. knew Lunal would stay close to the league. After swallowing the scene in, Feranin League entered the forest and unlike its name, there was no mist.

There would be mist at night most likely. It was beautiful in the forest, with Feranin League walking through it. The sun did reach them, but the thick canopy above them, protected them from the heat and light. It was cool and slightly dim on the ground, but Feranin League didn't mind. A.J. wondered where Alpha Lion would be and if Feranin League would meet up with him. Probably Alpha Lion was lost. After all, the forest wasn't his habitat.

The only sound in the forest, other than Feranin League walking through it, was the sweet sound of chirping birds. The chirping was unlike anything A.J. heard or knew of. He had heard it earlier in the morning, when he woke up, but didn't know about the bird that imitated the sound.

"Did the residents say anything about any details on Skyrings?" A.J. asked.

"Just that they have silver beaks. Skyrings are the only birds here in the Forest of Mist, from what one gnome told me. I guess we're hearing them." Equalmon replied.

"Why are they called Skyrings? More importantly, why should we be aware of them?" A.J. asked.

Zonemon shrugged. "The populace of Resolve Town was silent about that. All they said was that Skyrings was the birds' official name, but it's also more known as, and is more common, as Sky Birds."

"Sky Birds." A.J. whispered.

They had been walking in the forest for nearly an hour and still no sign of the charges of love. Feranin League were starting to become desperate, wanting to change directions and head back to Resolve Town, and to what was now home for them. A.J. wasn't giving up yet, nor heading back, until he found the charges. However, he did see how tired and exhausted Feranin League was. He stopped by a tree and sat down under the shade.

It didn't matter where you sat down, you would always be under the shade.

"15 minutes rest and then we continue on. We aren't heading back to Resolve Town until we find our charges of love." A.J. informed.

The league sighed and all of them collapsed near A.J. Otazoidmon took off his shoulder bag and took out some food. Immediately, Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon joined Otazoidmon in eating. A.J. was hungry, but he wasn't going to eat until he got his charges of love. Otazoidmon offered some food to him and A.J. refused it. A.J. knew Lunal was nearby and he knew that Lunal knew of their resting. Most likely, Lunal was resting in the same tree A.J. and the league was under.

After about 10 minutes of rest, the soul-warrior copedam had their full of the food and there was still some left. Otazoidmon packed it up and joined A.J. under the shade of the tree. Chirping was still heard, but after a few minutes, a different type of chirping, what sounded more like upset or angry chirping, was heard. A.J. immediately got onto his feet upon hearing it. He beckoned for his soul-warrior copedam to stay and continue their given rest.

A.J. walked over to the tree where the voices were clear, leaving his soul-warrior copedam behind. He looked up and the tree seemed to be really old, with a tall trunk and no branches, until several feet high up in the air. That high, A.J. could barely see a branch with a nice, but weird, looking nest. He saw Lunal fly towards it and two Skyrings attacking something. A.J. could barely make out what the two flying Skyrings were attacking.

He was sure that it was those two Skyrings that were making the entire fuss. A few moments later and A.J. saw something falling to the ground. He also heard Lunal's voice talking with the two enraged Skyrings. A.J. watched the thing fall to the ground, but it landed gracefully and unharmed on its four legs. Standing back up on its two feet, the figure glanced back upwards. He was just on the opposite side of A.J.

"... Alpha Lion?" A.J. asked, recognizing the figure.

It was the only reasonable conclusion. The figure turned towards the voice, hearing its name and indeed, it was Alpha Lion. Noticing A.J. stare at him, with eyes telling Alpha Lion to explain everything, Alpha Lion sweat-dropped and sighed. He quickly gave up the idea of going back up again. Besides, he noticed A.J.'s indidam up there talking with heat up there with the two parented Skyrings.

Knowing A.J. would eventually get his charges of love, thanks to Lunal and no thanks to him, Alpha Lion walked over to A.J.

"I can explain." Alpha Lion stated, stopping in front of A.J.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to hear this." He remarked, folding his arms.

Before Alpha Lion could start explaining, they both heard something falling down. A.J. and Alpha Lion glanced up and saw what appeared to be a charge falling down. Without worry, A.J.'s univice glowed and sucked in the falling charge. Three more charges followed and every time A.J.'s univice sucked them in. A few moments later and both saw Lunal fly away from the tree, heading back towards where his soul-warrior copedam were resting.

"Well... I'm waiting." A.J. reminded.

"Uh yes. You see, I felt bad about my suggestion yesterday in taking your pecker and wanted to make it up for you legend. I asked for White Fox's help and he did help me with a biovesto bag. While you and Shadow Owl went to get your charges of courage, I went to get your charges of friendship and they weren't easy to retrieve. I figured the charges of friendship won't be enough and came out for your charges of love... I'm sorry about all that." Alpha Lion explained, sighing.

A.J. grinned. "Good. Completely honest and I believe you. Don't worry about your suggestion about _FCL Star Trail_, the name of my biolure pecker, you're forgiven. As for the charges of friendship... Thanks for retrieving them for me. Want to rest with us and head back to Resolve Town with us?" He asked, nodding.

Alpha Lion smiled. "Thanks for the offer. I'd love to join you and your league back to Resolve Town legend."

COMING UP! EPISODE 14: SOUL-WARRIOR PAST

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	14. Soul Warrior Past

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 14: "Soul-Warrior Past"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Prince online. A.J. has finally gained some rest. Indeed, the day has been full of revelations: With Shadow Owl telling A.J. and White Fox the first part of his and Alpha Lion's tale. Shadow Owl finished up with the Nova Alliance history lesson and both A.J. and the two Anihulmans shared informative information with each other. When A.J. was listening to Shadow Owl, I and my fellow copedam were too busy to listen, acquainting ourselves with the populace of Resolve Town. Hopefully, this episode would shed light onto some of the populace of the town. A.J. met Mamigrol near _FCL Star Trail_ and found out more interesting information about Misterim. A.J. leaves Resolve Town with us and Lunal, heading into the Forest of Mist. We eventually find the charges, with help from Lunal, and no thanks to Alpha Lion, who reveals his previous intentions to A.J. Being the forgiving person he is, A.J. forgave him and he's going to join us, returning back to Resolve Town. A few new characters and species appear for the first time, or are mentioned for the first time, in the previous episode. Are the revelations over for the day, or are there more revelations to be discovered? On with the conclusion...

* * *

The walk back to Resolve Town was tiring for both Feranin League and Alpha Lion. Once leaving the Forest of Mist, Lunal returned to his spot on A.J.'s right shoulder, where he stayed until Feranin League reached their biovesto cabin. Alpha Lion separated from them in the town, heading towards his and Shadow Owl's own biovesto shelter. Not wanting to have anymore activities for the day, A.J. went into his bedroom and went to sleep.

Like their sailor, the four copedam and one indidam were exhausted from the walk. Lunal might have perched himself on A.J.'s shoulder before reaching the forest and after departing it, but like the others, he was tired. He not only flew through the forest single-handedly, staying close to A.J. and Feranin League, but also talked with a Skyring couple to give up a few of their eggs, which were charges and Lunal had to explain that to them.

There were other eggs for the Skyring couple. Feranin League slept for the rest of the day and for the whole night...

* * *

The next day came quickly enough and A.J. opened his eyes. Almost immediately, he felt White Fox waiting for him. From what A.J. could tell, White Fox had something urgent to tell him, but there was also the sense of patience. A.J. quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and freshened himself up. Once done, he went to the diner room and met up with White Fox.

"... What is it?" A.J. asked.

White Fox sighed. "You came back late yesterday, yet you were too tired to speak with me. No matter. I hope you're energized for another go. Remember what you told me about my 'army tag'?"

A.J. nodded. "Yeah. It's back at Misterim's underground home."

"Well, I need you and Feranin League to head back, take it and bring it back to me... You see, Trio of Resolve is leaving the Realm of Charges in a few days and our biovesto peckers are almost ready. When they are, we'll all pack and leave the Realm of Charges, create a portal and head back to our dimension and space. That's why I need my army tag." White Fox explained.

"What about White Hulman? What have you decided about him?" A.J. asked.

"He'll stay here and do what he wants. If he would want to join Feranin League... that returns to him." White Fox replied.

"Very well. Did you have any breakfast?" A.J. asked.

White Fox smiled sheepishly and A.J. sweat-dropped.

"Excuse me. I'll go get some stuff for us." He decided, excusing himself.

While talking with White Fox, A.J. felt four minds probing his own mind, listening on the conversation. The soul-warriors were all having their breakfasts in the kitchen this time. Otazoidmon was having oatmeal and the rest were having donuts. A.J. got himself a cup of apple juice and drunk it. He had two other cups, satisfying his thirst. He got himself a bowl of donuts and another bowl of donuts for White Fox.

"Since the four of you heard, who wants to come?" A.J. asked.

"You chose. But I want to come." Ememon informed.

"Me too." Otazoidmon decided.

"Count me out." Zonemon shook his head.

"Me too." Equalmon agreed.

A.J. sighed. "Very well. While we're gone Zonemon, you'll feed Lunal and Starspark." He decided.

Zonemon shrugged. "Fine with me."

"How are we going to get back?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Not through AJmon." Ememon refused.

A.J. chuckled. "Don't worry Prince; I wasn't thinking of AJmon. We could... no, would use _FCL Star Trail_ and I'll be the first to pilot it."

Ememon sighed. "We're coming with you on _FCL Star Trail_, right?" He asked.

"You bet ya." A.J. replied.

A.J. left the kitchen with both bowls of donuts and took a seat near White Fox. He gave White Fox his bowl and sat his own bowl down. White Fox took a donut and started eating it.

"Want something to drink with it?" A.J. asked.

White Fox shook his head. "No need. I had something to drink before I came."

A.J. picked up a donut and started eating it. White Fox finished his and licked his lips.

"Umm... That was good. So? What is your decision?" He asked.

A.J. swallowed the food he had in his mouth and nodded his head.

"We're going. Comet and Prince are coming with me, but the rest are staying. We're going to use _FCL Star Trail_ to go there and come back." He explained.

White Fox nodded. "Good idea. For use of your biovesto pecker, and at a right time for a right cause." He agreed.

Both A.J. and White Fox finished their donuts in silence. Once done with his donuts, White Fox excused himself and left Feranin League's biovesto shelter. A.J. finished up his donuts, took both bowls and brought them into the kitchen.

"Yella Prince and Comet, let's go." A.J. decided.

"The earlier the better." Ememon sighed.

'Besides, I have something I need to tell you A.J.' Otazoidmon thought.

A.J. blinked, but shrugged it off. He knew he only heard Otazoidmon's thought. He took the lead and left the biovesto shelter, with Ememon and Otazoidmon not far behind. A.J. opened up the cargo gate and it came down. A.J. and his two soul-warrior copedam walked in and Ememon closed the cargo gate behind him. A.J. walked into the cockpit and both his soul-warrior copedam followed him.

At the front center was a single biovesto seat and biovesto helmets were hanging and tangling from the ceiling of the pecker's cockpit. A.J. went to the front center seat and Ememon took the seat to the right, behind A.J., and Otazoidmon took the seat to the left, behind A.J. The cockpit had one row of seats, both being behind the front center seat. All the seats were organic biovesto. The thin biovesto was in front of A.J., in his eyesight when he sat down.

The rest of the cockpit was of normal organic biovesto. The lights were natural coming from the biovesto. It was the first time A.J. would pilot such a starship, but he knew how. Upon sitting down, the seat the three all sat on pulled them backwards and biovesto came out from the seat and completely covered the three. At first, A.J. and his two soul-warriors were scared, but then the biovesto assured them somehow that the biovesto was necessary.

Using A.J.'s mind, the biovesto compared what it did with seatbelts, to protect the pilot and passengers from any atmosphere hostility. Only the faces showed and the biovesto helmets came down on the three, covering their heads. Instantly, A.J. and his two soul-warriors were connected internally to the biovesto starship. What it felt, they felt; what it saw they saw, etc. A.J. quickly realized to use his mind mentally, or more specifically telepathy, to pilot the starship, through thoughts...

* * *

Piloting a biovesto starship, which was living, much less piloting it through telepathy was an extraordinary experience. A.J. was glad that he would be able to keep _FCL Star Trail_. At first, it was hard for him to pilot it. He might have had ideas on how to pilot it, but he sometimes had his mind space out and explore his imagination. The result was the biovesto losing control, one way or another. It would either go into a crash dive, or would aimlessly spin around the same location.

Since Ememon was a born air codelimin and soul-warrior copedam, when A.J. lost control of _FCL Star Trail_, Ememon regained control. A.J. eventually learned from close death incidents that he should keep his mind focused. He liked the idea and liked piloting _FCL Star Trail_, and Ememon was good help. When A.J. checked on Otazoidmon, he wasn't there. A.J. beckoned Ememon to go and check on Otazoidmon.

"You won't crash dive it or anything?" Ememon asked.

A.J. chuckled. "I've learnt my lesson there. I'll keep focused." He promised.

Ememon nodded and the biovesto safety mechanism detached itself from Ememon, freeing him. Ememon left the cockpit and a few short moments returned. A.J. kept silent, allowing Ememon to be the first to speak.

"He seems to be tired." Ememon informed.

He took his seat again and the biovesto reattached itself on him. A.J. quickly opened up his mind towards Otazoidmon and sensed him sleeping in the cargo bay. Knowing that his copedam was safe and unharmed, A.J. quickly resumed piloting his organic biovesto pecker. A.J. started to think of its many other capabilities and he wanted to test out its defense and its weaponry. A.J. quickly dismissed such thoughts, as he knew there would be a time to test such things.

Since after all, he would most likely be able to have _FCL Star Trail_ back in Meric Land, much less Earth in his dimension. A.J. considered Meric Land to be his homeland. It was a positive thing that Otazoidmon was resting, as the trip was boringly long to Myths Mosque. Besides, it was a quicker way for Otazoidmon to avoid thinking or telling what he had to tell A.J., during the trip.

_FCL Star Trail_ passed over Dune Desert and A.J. barely noticed the Oasis of Deepness and the crash-wreck of his previous starship. A.J. was momentarily surprised to see the wreck still existed and he guessed that it would become something like ruins. The wreck was solo in Dune Desert, with nothing around it, except the passing biovesto pecker. During the whole trip towards Myths Mosque, with Misterim's secret residence below it, A.J. kept focused and mostly silent.

Eventually, A.J.'s and Ememon's legs both started getting tired from sitting around for a few hours in their organic seats. The seats were comfortable, but the lack of the ability to stretch them out and move them around was limited, if not completely 'paralyzed' or 'frozen'. Several minutes after their legs started to ache, _FCL Star Trail_ left Dune Desert. Sighing, A.J. started to get bored, knowing there was still a long way to go, as he yawned in boredom.

Sensing his boredom and knowing how long it would take for them to reach Myths Mosque, as _FCL Star Trail_ had an internal map of the Realm of Charges; _FCL Star Trail_ did something wonderful. From the inside, it wasn't noticeable, especially since A.J. was focused in a small amount to where _FCL Star Trail_ was going. The same was with Ememon, and Otazoidmon was sleeping.

A.J. glanced sideways and looked down from inside, down towards the canyons they were passing. He refocused himself on piloting _FCL Star Trail_ and with his boredom growing; he glanced sideways and looked down again from the inside. However, what A.J. saw got his attention fully and his boredom left him. He nudged Ememon mentally, mentally encouraging him to glance down to the ground.

Below them, instead of canyons, was Myths Mosque and the soft greenery around it. _FCL Star Trail_ completely stopped above it, waiting patiently for A.J.'s next command. It was wonderful to A.J., with one moment they were flying through the canyons, and the next they were above Myths Mosque. Recovering from his shock, A.J. remembered about the starship docking bay underground.

He tried to figure of a way to get into the docking bay, but _FCL Star Trail_ was one step ahead of him. From the outside, a semitransparent green beam was released downwards into the underground, coming from the 'belly' of the biovesto pecker. A few moments later and A.J. noticed that the underground bay was opening. Suddenly, _FCL Star Trail_ opened its 'mind', which was more like the central server or something close, up to A.J.

A.J. understood how _FCL Star Trail_ got them there so quickly and how it opened the docking bay. More specifically was how the semitransparent beam opened the docking bay in descriptive details. With the land splitting up to reveal the underground docking bay, _FCL Star Trail_ descended straight down into the docking bay. Once passing the huge camouflaged surface gate, the gate closed and _FCL Star Trail_ touched down in the docking bay.

Finally landing, A.J. detached himself from the biovesto helmet and suit. Ememon followed A.J.'s example and followed A.J. out of the cockpit. Once in the cargo bay, A.J. walked over to Otazoidmon and knelt over his sleeping form. Ememon went straight towards the cargo bay door and opened it up. Otazoidmon was fast asleep, but a few physical and mental nudges towards Otazoidmon eventually woke up the sleepyhead...

* * *

Otazoidmon sat up straight and glanced towards the cargo bay door. He noticed that it was open and sensed that Ememon was reluctant from leaving, especially alone. Otazoidmon looked back at A.J., who was also staring outside, passing the cargo bay door.

"We already arrived?" Otazoidmon asked, raising an eyebrow.

A.J. nodded, not taking his stare away from outside. Since Otazoidmon had just woken up, his senses were fully alert. However, A.J.'s senses and Ememon's senses told them both that there was something wrong outside. Instinctively, they knew how to stay on guard and full alert. They felt something dangerous in the underground headquarter. It was a strange feeling, yet A.J. eventually understood that it was the same way his biovesto pecker felt.

The biovesto pecker was either just telling the two how it felt, or actually telling them of the danger. A.J. wasn't sure, but he sensed that Otazoidmon had his senses back completely and he was on full alert also. Outside the docking bay was darkness. A.J. didn't fear the dark, but was weary of what waited outside in the darkness. A.J. knew that the Muslims had a lunar calendar from since that Islamic historic pilgrimage between the two cities.

He knew through that the Muslims somewhat considered the night and darkness to be special to them, if not sacred. Through that, A.J. didn't fear the darkness and since he was also a Muslim, he himself thought of the night and darkness to be special to him. Not taking any chances, A.J. summoned his Emeraldsnow and was the first to carefully leave _FCL Star Trail_. Otazoidmon followed behind him and Ememon took the rear, slightly shaking in fear.

Outside the cargo bay, _FCL Star Trail_ automatically closed its cargo door and A.J. used his Emeraldsnow to light up the darkness. With such intense light and energy imitated from his Emeraldsnow, the light from Emeraldsnow clearly showed the short path to leave the docking bay, with faint light coming from the only open entrance.

"Prince, have a look around. We'll know if there's something to be afraid of through you. That's your goal here; not to locate White Fox's army tag." A.J. explained.

Ememon moaned, but kept silent and accepted A.J.'s decision. He walked ahead towards the only entrance into the docking pay, with A.J. and Otazoidmon holding their position. Going through the entrance and disappearing from sight, A.J. turned around to Otazoidmon, with Emeraldsnow still lighted up with green ownalis energy.

"You mentioned earlier about something you had to tell me. What's that?" A.J. asked, narrowing his eyes in question.

Otazoidmon sighed and lowered his head. He replied without raising his head.

"My story." He simply replied.

A.J. raised an eyebrow, interested in what Otazoidmon had to say.

"Go on." A.J. whispered, beckoning Otazoidmon to continue.

Otazoidmon took a deep breath and knew how to relate his story.

"I know you'll like this story. But I ask and trust you not to tell anyone about this. When I feel like telling others, I'll tell them since it's my story. Did you ever wonder why I look so human? Well don't wonder anymore, as I have the true story of my past to reveal...

"_Mystery was a common word to me from the start, though from the beginning I didn't understand any language... This might come as a shock to you, but believe it or not, my life didn't start out as a Digi-Egg, much less a codelimin. I do remember my past, but not as far as to when I actually started to exist... I was human once, born to a human family. Since I was born to a human family, my life started out like any other humans: as a baby human._

"_Because of that, I basically behave like humans and not like common or natural codelimin. From what I remember, I started changing when I started to have the ability of manipulating and creating lightning, still as a baby. I remember one night I was crying and I quickly found out that I was alone, with my parents not around, because no one came to satisfy a need of mine. What was my need? I honestly forgot. It had been so long ago._

"_I guess I was lonely because I remember the gentle drops of rain raining down outside. I heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning. I guess it was then on that rainy night that I started to change. I was like in the living room, because I saw a flash of lightning enter the house mysteriously and come towards me. From the lightning, I became something of a freak and mutant. For all I know, I was the only child of my parents._

"_I grew up with my parents for a few years. Because of the lightning, not only did I discover I could manipulate and create lightning, but also some sort of new element, a new element I didn't know back then. I know for sure now that the new element is ownalis. One day, several years after that rainy night, I found a precious pure cut green emerald gem... I guess it was destroyed when the starship crashed in Dune Desert, because I left it carelessly behind._

"_I was too much in a hurry to check to see if I had everything necessary. That gem is the oldest possession I have had since I was living with my parents... Now, it's gone... On the night of the same day that I found the gem, while I was sleeping, unknown to me until later on, the gem glowed green and I turned into Survivomon directly as the result from the gem. I knew then that the gem had mysterious and powerful abilities._

"_Anyway, when I woke up, I found myself in Misterim's quarters, here in the Realm of Charges, where Misterim took care of me like a father would with his infant son. Misterim told me and explained many things to me that first day I was Survivomon. Through an ability the emerald gem had, Misterim was ability to see what had happened, from way back starting from the rainy night. He told me what happened while I was sleeping._

"_Needless to say, waking up and finding everything so foreign and feeling so foreign was a total shock to me. Misterim was really extra patient with me until I recovered from the shock. He had told me that while I was sleeping and had already turned into Survivomon, another flash of green lightning flashed outside and I vanished away from my home and dimension._

"_When I recovered, I found myself in my caterpillar or infant form of Emeraldmon. The form you know too well... Misterim knew of the gem and my ability in manipulating and creating both lightning and ownalis from the start. When I had recovered from my shock, Misterim taught me everything he knew. That's what was behind the reason of me having concentrated attack when you first met me._

"_Misterim trained me in both my lightning based techniques: Emerald Lightning and Emerald Bolt. I went in hiding when your foster sister and her soul-warrior copedam showed up. I went to the Digital World for the first time and settled in the quiet and serene island of Sacred Star Island. I found this cave in the island and met Elite Reptomon. I quickly befriended him._

"_One of the things Misterim taught me was Twilasin language and that's how when I became juvenile, decided on the name that I now carry, with knowledge of its meaning... You could say I'm literally a hybrid between human and codelimin. Half-human because I was born that way and half-codelimin because of what I am now and what I'm capable of. I won't be surprised if there are DNA mixtures in me._

"_With a certain amount of DNA being human DNA and the rest being codelimin digital DNA. I know for sure though that my digital DNA is more dominant than my human DNA... Like what we humans say, the rest is history._" Otazoidmon lectured, finishing his story.

Upon hearing some parts of his past, A.J. felt that he had dejavû, as some of Otazoidmon's past was similar to A.J.'s past. A.J.'s silence surprised Otazoidmon when Otazoidmon finished his story. He expected and even predicated that A.J. would have numerous questions, or at least be shocked and speechless, but not speechless in the way he was now. A.J. looked to be solving some stuff; putting pieces of a puzzle together; putting two and two together.

Noticing Otazoidmon's stare, A.J. spoke out his thoughts.

"Some part of your past sounds too familiar to me." He explained.

"Really? Like what parts?" Otazoidmon asked, interested...

* * *

Before A.J. could tell or reply, both sailor and soul-warrior copedam heard a loud yelp coming from the entrance. They both turned around and with the light from Emeraldsnow, came face to face with a tanned; bald young human, who was holding onto Ememon and a codelimin beside the tanned human, which looked like a weird cross between Patamon and Veemon. A.J. and Otazoidmon quickly realized that it was the human and his copedam that frightened _FCL Star Trail_.

"_Nexusmon - Dragon Jerebi Juvenile - This codelimin specie and its evolutionary forms are unique, as Nexusmon wasn't raised or born in some Primary Village. This codelimin could be born to some mature female mammal codelimin, as could some other codelimin, which are all rare, including Nexusmon - His attacks are: Bubble Horn and Nexus Beam._"

"Nexusmon?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I never heard of such a codelimin name." A.J. whispered, staring at Nexusmon.

"Much less being born to mature female mammal codelimin and raised by them." Otazoidmon added.

Nexusmon growled. "You just watch it human freak! Don't you dare insult my mother!"

Otazoidmon gasped. "Human freak?!" He bellowed.

He had heard enough comments like that and thought he would never hear such comments again. Confused by Otazoidmon taking his insult so seriously, Nexusmon was surprised and confused.

"... Yeah. I meant you look like a codelimin human." Nexusmon muttered.

Otazoidmon blinked, quickly understanding that Nexusmon's insult had nothing to do with his past. He didn't mean to insult Nexusmon's mother either. Insulting Nexusmon's mother wasn't Otazoidmon's intention, and he didn't even think of it, when he commented about such born codelimin like Nexusmon. A.J. knew that Otazoidmon kept his attention on Nexusmon, as they knew of the titles of Nexusmon's attack, but weren't aware of the strategies Nexusmon used.

Even worse was Nexusmon being partnered with a human. A.J. didn't know whether the human was mean to Nexusmon, or if he was kind to it. If the young male human was kind to Nexusmon, A.J. wondered if the human was either a DigiDestined or a sailor. He noticed that the tanned human was around his own age. A.J. kept his silence, and a showdown of stares and who would blink first occurred between A.J. and Otazoidmon against the tanned human and Nexusmon.

"... This is my territory! Leave at once!" The young human ordered.

A.J. narrowed his eyes. "This isn't your territory. This underground headquarters belonged to a friend of mine. Misterim Arteenlow, maybe you've heard of him."

"That old aged centuries' man? Yeah. I knew him. I had been waiting for him to die. He never was kind or gentle to me and I knew many stuff that happened... well, apparent stuff like Mamigrol and you burying that fool." The human teen scowled.

A.J. glared. "... I'll ask you once, let my soul-warrior go." He informed slowly, posing himself into an offensive position.

The human teen chuckled. "Like that would happen! Misterim might have been powerful enough to keep me at bay. However, you don't have the centuries old experience, nor the skill and training."

A.J. chuckled. "Centuries old... skill... training!" He laughed. "You have no idea who you're facing pretty boy."

"I might not know, but I know I can take you." The human teen replied.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He asked. "Then try to stop this!"

A.J. rushed at top speed towards the human teen, Emeraldsnow ready to slice through him. The human teen just chuckled. Still holding onto Ememon, the human teen just nodded his head towards A.J. and mysteriously A.J. was sent flying backwards. He slammed into the cargo bay door of his biovesto pecker and all three Feranin League disciples understood what made _FCL Star Trail_ so afraid. It simply knew of the human teen's ability.

Taking no chances, Otazoidmon quickly summoned his Aura of Myths, to protect him from any negative surprises from either the human teen or from Nexusmon. A.J. was surprised that a mere human had such ability. He knew the main idea of such ability, as it rivaled the ability of the fictitious Jean Grey and her telekinetic ability, or moving objects around mentally.

However, like Otazoidmon, A.J. didn't take any chance and stood back up onto his feet. Once standing up straight, he summoned his Aura of Myths and wasn't sure if the young teen was still capable of doing such ability with their auras activated. He knew better than to underestimate the human teen now, as he didn't have the ability himself and didn't know how well the young teen mastered it. He regrouped with Otazoidmon, refusing to give up.

The collision into the cargo bay door didn't harm A.J. in anyway, but the fall onto the ground pained him a little, though he could tolerate such minor pains and show no weakness. Now, A.J. realized that the young teen might not be a direct crescentian descendent, yet it taught A.J. to be weary of the young teen and never to underestimate any humans of any personalities or pasts ever again, a lesson well received and learned.

What A.J. knew, was he won't give up and accomplish his goal. He would survive this encounter and return back to Resolve to return White Fox's army tag to him. He made sure that Ememon and Otazoidmon were coming with him, even if they got their energies drained and went down to some lower form of theirs, alive and healthy.

"I think I deserve to know the name of such a worthy... sailor." A.J. requested, deciding that the young teen boy would be Nexusmon's sailor.

The young teen raised his eyebrow. "That's quite noble, coming from the sailor of myths. I promise you on my honor that I'll give you my name, but with the condition of you giving yours first."

A.J. tilted his head to the left slightly and decided to introduce himself as humbly as possible.

"Fair enough. I'm a servant of God, who goes by the name of A.J. Actonal. You can just call my A.J." He greeted.

"Servant of God you say? You must be a Muslim, or a believer in the Islamic religion then. Pleasure to meet you A.J. It's the first time I met someone from my own religion as well. Like you, I'm a servant of God, but you can address me as Cliff Ashton, or considering the circumstances, just Cliff would do." The young teen greeted.

"A servant of God? You? You must be kidding! What servant of God would attack and restrain a fellow intelligent creature?" A.J. questioned, leaving out the fact of Cliff not warning A.J. of his ability.

Cliff's heart fell and he let go of Ememon voluntarily; without hesitance and gently pushed Ememon. Ememon rushed back towards A.J. and took refuge in the center behind A.J. and Otazoidmon, with the center being between A.J. and Otazoidmon. He kept his back to them, but summoned his aura of myths. A.J. understood that Ememon would want to be alone at the moment.

Cliff felt disappointed in himself and ashamed of himself for doing such a thing towards a codelimin. It was a new feeling to Cliff, as it was the first time he felt it, but he recognized it and knew what it was right away. Realizing that it was a sin to fight a fellow brother in the faith A.J. lowered his weapon and deactivated his aura of myths, but kept alert, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Realizing that his fellow brother was feeling ashamed of himself, A.J. knew that the two of them would eventually become close. At the moment, A.J. didn't need to worry of Cliff using his ability against A.J. He beckoned his two soul-warrior copedam to stand down and deactivate their auras. Quietly, Ememon did as he was told without turning around and keeping silent. Otazoidmon groaned in disapproval, but obeyed A.J. nonetheless and deactivated his aura of myths.

From his sudden change of behavior, A.J. figured that Cliff had the right qualities of joining Crescent League. That was left for fate and the future, yet A.J. sensed that Cliff would join Crescent League eventually. How soon or how long? A.J. didn't know. With the danger fading away, A.J. and his two soul-warrior copedam relaxed. Silently, Ememon walked over to _FCL Star Trail_, opened the cargo bay door and went inside, closing the cargo bay door behind him.

A.J. had Emeraldsnow vanish, as light had suddenly appeared when Cliff had let go of Ememon...

* * *

"What now?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. shrugged. "I hadn't forgotten about what we came here to do, but... for how long have you been residing here Cliff?"

"A day after I received the news of Misterim's death. Exactly how long? I really don't know." Cliff replied.

"Then you must have seen the army tag!" A.J. exclaimed.

Cliff raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

A.J. chuckled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He considered of whether telling Cliff of White Fox.

"Why did you come here? Why this place in particular to reside?" Otazoidmon asked.

Nexusmon turned to his sailor and Cliff glanced at his sailor and nodded. Nexusmon sighed.

"Since Cliff is a slave of God, he does prayer like every other Muslim. Myths Mosque attracted him for its serenity and harmony, not to mention quietness. I tagged along since I had no other place to go. At first Cliff didn't know about this underground headquarters and Misterim would kick him out of the mosque, so... This is a rather suitable place to live, rather than having it turn into something like a haunted headquarters. Besides Cliff took care of the mosque above." Nexusmon explained.

"Through cleaning the mosque up, I discovered the entry to this headquarter. I knew that Misterim didn't reside the entire time in Myths Mosque, and was quietly astonished and it was a positive surprise to me." Cliff replied.

A.J. took both Nexusmon's and Cliff's words, and from them, A.J. realized a few things. One thing was that Cliff didn't know of Misterim's previous quarters and another was that Misterim did leave his quarters, to repel Cliff most likely.

'That's reasonable. Misterim rarely did leave his quarters when I was around, but the time he spent out was never too long.' Otazoidmon agreed.

A.J. nodded and chuckled silently to himself. It seemed that slowly A.J. was getting more and more information of not only Otazoidmon's past, but also of Misterim's, even though it was just like glances or flashes, considering Misterim's long life. He decided against telling Cliff of White Fox, since Cliff might already find out from White Fox himself, that was if Cliff was fine and agreed to depart Myths Mosque with him and his two soul-warriors.

Nexusmon was welcome to come along, if he liked. Deciding that he would need to mention too much detail, A.J. decided on looking for the army tag himself. With or without his soul-warriors help and definitely not with Cliff's help. A.J. also wondered if Cliff knew about the secret room where he found his imperial suit. How he scolded himself sometimes for leaving his imperial suit in his previous starship.

But quickly took the thought away, considering that he had no other choice. He hoped and wished that he could have another, or could have had at least saved his previous one. Realizing what Nexusmon said more closely, A.J. sweat-dropped and mentally scolded himself for not praying during the whole time that he had been in the Realm of Charges. Reading his mind, Otazoidmon silently giggled to himself, earning himself a glare from A.J.

'Let's not forget that you're Muslim too!' A.J. exclaimed.

'Let's not also forget that you're the human here. As far as I know, Islam doesn't say anything about codelimin worshipping Allah.' Otazoidmon retorted.

A.J. laughed. 'Remember your past! You're half human too! I... also don't know about codelimin worshipping Allah, but for as far as I know, codelimin are specie in themselves and don't have any human DNA in them, where as, you do.'

Otazoidmon groaned. '... I guess you might be right. I know this won't be much, but I know I did mention that my codelimin DNA is dominated over my human DNA.'

A.J. shook his head. 'That doesn't mean anything and won't help you.'

'I knew it!' Otazoidmon moaned.

Cliff and Nexusmon were amused at the silent conversation between A.J. and Otazoidmon, including Ememon, who was eavesdropping again from inside the biovesto pecker. He was listening to A.J. and Otazoidmon mentally, like he did before when Otazoidmon told A.J. of his past. Ememon knew that his skill in telepathy was good, to the degree that he knew when to eavesdrop on mental conversations without grabbing their attention.

Although amused, Cliff and Nexusmon were also confused of the changes of attitude and behavior from A.J. and Otazoidmon, without any idea that Feranin League all had a mental bond together. With the sense of adventure and exploration, A.J. reminded himself of his quest and also reminded himself that he vaguely remembered his way around the underground headquarters, considering other stuff distracting him and for him being gone a considerable amount of time.

Silently A.J. walked away from Otazoidmon and approached Cliff and Nexusmon. Cliff tensed up and prepared himself in self-defense as did Nexusmon, but both instantly relaxed when A.J. passed them and left the docking bay. Reluctantly, Otazoidmon followed his sailor. Cliff was curious about the biovesto pecker, as was Nexusmon, since they haven't seen any such flying plane ever before, but both decided against approaching it.

Since both knew that curiosity sometimes would hurt and this kind of curiosity would hurt for sure. With few other choices, Cliff decided on following A.J. and Otazoidmon, as did Nexusmon...

* * *

A.J. sweat-dropped upon entering the second large dimensional history archive room. He recognized it right away and immediately remembered the whole base. He remembered it being called 'Myths Base' and not 'Misterim's Underground Headquarters' or something like that. A.J. realized that he wanted to copy the books and remembered that before he got the pecker starship out, he copied the books information to his univice.

A.J. sighed, deciding on reading what were in the books after the Trio of Resolve departed from the Realm of Charges. He turned around, only to find Otazoidmon; Cliff, and Nexusmon staring at him, standing in front of the entrance. He shook his head and walked out once more, passing Otazoidmon; Cliff, and Nexusmon. Otazoidmon realized the mistake and like A.J., remembered the map by mind.

Confused, Cliff and Nexusmon followed Otazoidmon and A.J. back into the docking bay, or more appropriately and commonly as garage. All four continued south, passing the biovesto pecker and eventually entering the primary room. A.J. nodded, remembering the mental map he had from the first time he entered the base. He walked towards the west and entered his small bedroom, the bedroom that was previously Feranin League's bedroom.

He continued on towards the west and entered Misterim's bedroom. From what A.J. noticed, it was apparent that Cliff and Nexusmon had taken Misterim's bedroom as their own bedroom. At first, A.J. felt angered, but after awhile he didn't care and just shrugged it off. He walked into the next room, where he and Misterim had done their dance rehearsal and where he had found the army tags.

To his delight, not only did he find the army tags, including his own, but he also found his morph device; coin bracelet, and imperial suit. A.J. glanced behind him and saw that Otazoidmon; Cliff, and Nexusmon were full of awe from the room. A.J. snickered, remembering the first time he had entered the room.

'I guess that hover car is lost forever then.' He thought.

A.J. grabbed all three army tags and put his own around his neck. He put his coin bracelet onto his right wrist, with the morph device above it.

'Comet, please grab my imperial suit. I don't want to leave anything behind.' A.J. requested.

Otazoidmon raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know it's yours? Wasn't it destroyed in the starship wreck?'

A.J. sighed. 'I think so, but I can just sense this being it. I don't know. White Fox might have an answer for this.'

"Whatever you say sailor." Otazoidmon sighed.

He walked over to A.J.'s imperial suit and took it. To Otazoidmon's amusement, the suit shrunk in size to fit Otazoidmon's size. Otazoidmon glanced at A.J.

A.J. shrugged. "If it's going to be yours now, it doesn't matter to me. Don't wear it here. Let's go back. Want to come along with us Cliff and Nexusmon?"

Cliff and Nexusmon both blinked and glanced at each other.

"You really mean it?" Nexusmon asked.

A.J. nodded. "I sure do. Besides, where we're heading is to a populace town. Both of you would have your own shelter, with your own DNA and digital DNA samples in it."

Cliff raised an eyebrow. "Does that have anything to do with this 'biovesto' I've been hearing about?"

"It does. White Fox can explain more to you two about biovesto." A.J. replied.

Cliff shrugged. "If it isn't any trouble for you... then I guess we're coming along."

Nexusmon's eyes widened and he turned to Cliff.

"Wow! You mean it?" He asked.

Cliff understood his excitement and grinned.

"I will have to accept fate and what Allah has put in for both of us. If we're to become sailor and soul-warrior, or chosen and copedam then so be it. I prefer sailor and soul-warrior though. Chosen isn't a word I like much." Cliff remarked.

"Yippy!" Nexusmon yelled, excited.

Otazoidmon and A.J. smiled.

'We'll need to come back some time, but in a larger starship and to bring copies of the DNA archive that's here.' A.J. thought.

'We don't have any room for it back in Meric Land.' Otazoidmon reminded.

'We'll make room for it in Emerald Mansion and that's final.' A.J. decided.

'I'm not against it. That's fine with me.' Otazoidmon assured.

At that moment, A.J. felt Ememon eavesdropping on them. He grinned and nudged Otazoidmon mentally. With the mental nudge from A.J., Otazoidmon understood and also felt Ememon eavesdropping. He sweat-dropped and shook his head. Just as both felt him, he was gone, indicating that he left probing their minds.

"Back to _FCL Star Trail_ then. Otazoidmon, you'll set in back with Cliff and Nexusmon. Ememon and I will pilot the biovesto pecker back to Resolve." A.J. informed.

Otazoidmon shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Biovesto Pecker?" Cliff asked, muttering.

In a moment, Cliff put what he knew about biovesto together and the starship he saw before. The result was a good deal of questions answered, but he was now afraid to board the biovesto starship, considering what A.J. had told him before. Cliff refused to mention it, leaving it to A.J. He was sure that A.J. knew about the danger if he and Nexusmon entered it. He hoped that A.J. would be able to deal with it and neutralize the senses of the starship.

Or at least have the starship not consider him and Nexusmon a danger. He shook his head and followed A.J. and Otazoidmon back to the docking bay with Nexusmon following them. A.J. was well aware of it. Otazoidmon had noticed something when he had grabbed his sailor's stuff, but wasn't sure. A.J. noticed Otazoidmon leaving his side. Otazoidmon returned to the small room and noticed the small green emerald gem on a small table.

Otazoidmon smiled brightly. He knew it was the same green emerald gem from his past. Keeping it in his hand, he went back to _FCL Star Trail_. From the inside, Ememon opened up the cargo bay door and A.J. and Otazoidmon stepped in, after Otazoidmon caught up with his sailor. Using his mind, A.J. assured _FCL Star Trail_ of Cliff and Nexusmon, and through that _FCL Star Trail_ lowered its hostile security.

Cliff and Nexusmon waited a few moments reluctantly and eventually entered the biovesto pecker. Cliff sighed in relief when the pecker didn't hurt them. A.J. walked towards the cockpit, but Cliff stopped him.

"Wait! I think you forgot something." He stated.

A.J. stopped and turned around, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I had a goal in coming here and now it's complete. We're going back." He informed.

"What about those... digi-eggs?" Nexusmon asked, hesitantly.

That stopped A.J. in his tracks.

'Surely he can't mean digi-eggs as in codelimin digi-eggs, in which embryo codelimin reside. Could he mean charges? It wouldn't do any harm to find out. Hopefully, it won't delay us much.' He thought.

He turned around. Otazoidmon had already put the imperial suit down securely, hiding his emerald green gem in it. Ememon had already entered the cockpit and was waiting for A.J.

"... Where are they?" A.J. asked.

"We saw them back in the armor room." Cliff replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't see them either." Nexusmon commented.

A.J. slowly nodded. He quickly left the pecker and rushed back to the small armor room. At first glance around the room, no charges were noticeable. However, A.J. believed Cliff and Nexusmon and looked closer around the armor room. To his delight, he eventually noticed a glitter of golden light and eventually found three charges. From what A.J. saw, the charges appeared to be those of miracles. He remembered the crest of miracles on his first gained charge for Otazoidmon.

Like his previous charges, sensing him near, the charges glowed in green and eventually Muchiya sucked the three charges in. A.J. sighed and wondered when he would get a chance to try out all the charges he had. He might get the chance of trying some while he was in the Realm of Charges, while others might be during training or battling. It didn't matter much. A.J. rushed back to _FCL Star Trail_ and Otazoidmon closed the cargo bay door behind him.

"Did you find them?" Cliff asked.

A.J. nodded. "Sure did. There were three of them, correct?"

Nexusmon nodded. "Three was what I and Cliff saw."

Assured, A.J. walked into the cockpit and took the pilot's seat. Like before, the biovesto covered up A.J. and kept him close to the back of the organic seat. The protection biovesto suit came out of the back of the biovesto seat. The mental biovesto helmet landed on A.J.'s head and through it, _FCL Star Trail_ started. _FCL Star Trail_ released a beam, similar to the one it released downwards into the ground, up into the ceiling.

The ceiling opened up and A.J. lifted _FCL Star Trail_ into the air. Once high in the clear blue sky, the ground below sealed up. A.J. landed his biovesto pecker onto the ground and rushed out of _FCL Star Trail_, without mentioning where he was going. Probing his mind, both Ememon and Otazoidmon knew, but A.J. didn't mind them knowing. He didn't want Cliff or Nexusmon to know.

He walked over to Misterim's grave and knelt down in front of it. He was out of sight from the biovesto pecker. A.J. smiled and put Misterim's army tag on over the gravestone. To his surprise, the necklace holding the army tag expanded and easily slid down the gravestone. Touching the ground, the army tag glowed white momentarily and faded away. Both tags glowed at the same time, before both faded away at the same time.

Satisfied, A.J. went back to Myths Mosque; made ablution, and took a Qur'an from the mosque. He went back _FCL Star Trail_ and closed the cargo bay door behind him.

"What did you do?" Cliff asked, blinking.

A.J. shrugged. He gave the Qur'an to Otazoidmon, and he held it. A.J. walked into the cockpit. He sat down in his seat and the biovesto covered him. The helmet came down and A.J. started up the engine again. The sky was darkening, indicating that night was near. A.J. didn't mind that the quest took almost a whole day. It was off to Resolve Town once again, with some satisfaction and happiness...

COMING UP! EPISODE 15: CREST OF MYTHS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	15. Crest of Myths

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 15: "Crest of Myths"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Comet in orbit. Our time in Myths Base was exciting and informative. White Fox assigned a mission to A.J. and A.J. took me and Prince along with him. We used the biovesto pecker for the first time. At first, I stayed in the cockpit with A.J. and Ememon, but I grew bored and tired and retired to the cargo bay. I guess the first time A.J. needed experience. The small assignment was for A.J. to retrieve White Fox's army tag. He did, but some revelations occurred before. I told A.J. of my past is one thing and meeting Cliff and Nexusmon was another. A.J. found some of his items, which he thought were lost in the starship wreck. However, some stuff lost in the starship wreck, turned out to be lost, at least for the meantime. On a side note, I was able to retrieve my emerald green gem that I thought I had lost forever in the Paladin of Darkness' crash. Through direct help from Cliff and Nexusmon, A.J. found the rest of the charges of miracles. Before we left Myths Base and Myths Mosque completely, A.J. returned Misterim's army tag to Misterim, putting his army tag around the gravestone. A.J. also learnt some capabilities of _FCL Star Trail_ of his. It's back to Resolve Town with us, and Cliff and Nexusmon are the first two who aren't Feranin League to set their foot on _FCL Star Trail_. Thanks to A.J., both were neither harmed. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Quickly leaving Myths Base, A.J. used _FCL Star Trail's_ capability, of what he now called 'fade' and faded away, reappearing in the sky in Resolve Town, above Feranin League's shelter. A.J. grasped the basic idea behind 'fade', but wasn't quite sure of how it worked. A.J. landed his biovesto pecker down close by the biovesto cabin. The biovesto suit detached itself from A.J., and the helmet left him.

He walked out of the starship and his two soul-warriors were waiting outside for him. From outside, A.J. was capable of closing the cargo bay door. Cliff and Nexusmon was cautious, as they never came close to Resolve, since they never strayed too far in Dune Desert. It amused A.J. and his two soul-warriors a bit. A few moments later and White Fox approached them. He did notice Cliff and Nexusmon, but knew that A.J. would introduce them.

White Fox figured that he would soon learn of Cliff and Nexusmon. White Fox and A.J. greeted, and shook hands.

"Were you successful?" White Fox inquired.

A.J. nodded. "I was, and here's your army tag."

White Fox's eyes widened and his smiled. He took the army tag, and put it around his neck.

"Thanks for retrieving it. I hope you didn't have any trouble in doing so." He wondered.

A.J. understood what he meant. He shook his head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. White Fox, this is Cliff Ashton and his soul-warrior copedam: Nexusmon. They're friends and... Well, brothers to some degree." He introduced.

Cliff raised an eyebrow, wisely keeping his mouth silent. He did shake hands with White Fox though.

"I see you are busy and tired from... the mission I assigned you. Cliff, why don't you and Nexusmon accompany me in my shelter." White Fox requested.

"We'll be delighted to." Cliff accepted, after an affirmative nod from his soul-warrior.

"Very well. Let's leave A.J. to rest for the night. Besides, you need to know more about me, and I don't seem to know you." White Fox informed.

Cliff chuckled. "Neither do I know you. It'll be a pleasure to share some of my past with you." He accepted.

With that, Cliff; Nexusmon, and White Fox walked away from _FCL Star Trail_, heading back to White Fox's biolure shelter. Tired, yet happy to retrieve some of his belongings from Myths Base, A.J. went into his shelter, with Ememon following him. Otazoidmon noticed that A.J. wasn't carrying the imperial suit, and so Otazoidmon quickly retrieved it from the cargo bay of _FCL Star Trail_. Like A.J., Otazoidmon closed the cargo bay door from outside.

Otazoidmon made sure that his emerald green gem was still hidden in it...

* * *

Not only had Otazoidmon retrieved the imperial suit, but had actually changed into it. He was carrying his previous powerful suit. When meeting up with Equalmon and Zonemon, A.J. quickly sent them flashes of what happened in Myths Base, so they would know. He knew that Gallop and Bristle didn't know of the events, because he didn't feel them probing his mind.

"What took you so long though?" Equalmon asked.

"The trip there through _FCL Star Trail_." A.J. replied.

"Where are you going?" Zonemon asked.

"Retiring for the night." A.J. replied, disappearing from sight.

Both Zonemon and Equalmon had noticed it getting darker outside before, and started to slightly worry about their sailor and fellow soul-warriors. They had fed Lunal and Starspark. By now, Starspark had his eyes open, but he was still young and required much attention. Zonemon took up the responsibility of taking care of Starspark. Otazoidmon entered the room and when both Zonemon and Equalmon saw him, both face-faulted.

"Where did you get that?" Zonemon asked.

"More importantly: how does it fit you?" Equalmon inquired.

Otazoidmon grinned. "We found it at Myths Base. A.J. told me to take it and when I touched it, it shrunk to my size."

Equalmon eyed the powerful suit that made Otazoidmon able to control his techniques in Otazoidmon's hands.

"It's dangerous not to wear the suit." Equalmon informed.

Otazoidmon blinked. "Like I didn't know that! I clearly remember the experience I gained before... Misterim had made this suit for me."

Otazoidmon sighed, taking a seat and staring at his powerful suit. Zonemon and Equalmon took the hint and left, leaving Otazoidmon alone with his thoughts and past memories of him and Misterim. A.J. walked into his room and the biovesto door appeared behind him. A.J. went over to the desk and took off his coin bracelet; army tag, and morph device. He stashed all three in a drawer of his study desk.

He prepared himself for sleep and tucked himself up in his bed, dozing off for the night. Assured of A.J. and his two fellow copedam, Equalmon went to sleep in the soul-warrior bedroom. Ememon was quiet, entering the shelter and went straight to sleep. Zonemon checked up on Lunal and Starspark, finding both asleep in their homes. Satisfied, Zonemon joined his other two fellow copedam and went to sleep in his bed...

* * *

"Shadow Owl, Alpha Lion, meet Cliff Ashton and his soul-warrior: Nexusmon. They came back with A.J. from Myths Base." White Fox informed.

Cliff quickly raised his hand, stopping Alpha Lion and Shadow Owl from standing up.

"Now I've seen it all." Cliff frowned.

"Take a seat then." White Fox offered.

Cliff shrugged and took a seat, with Nexusmon taking another. Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion glanced at each other.

'What's his deal?' Alpha Lion thought.

White Fox took his seat.

"You probably have many questions and we have all night." He informed.

Cliff cleared his throat. "Since that's the case, I would like to know how my brother A.J. got such a plane."

"I'm with Cliff on this." Nexusmon agreed.

"Brother?" Shadow Owl asked, turning to White Fox.

White Fox shrugged and turned to Cliff.

"I would assume by what you're saying there is that you're of the same religion as A.J. Very well. This 'plane' you mention is really a starship, biovesto starship to be more specific. A.J. named his starship: _FCL Star Trail_. Biovesto is an organic plant, which when injected with some codelimin data or human blood; the biovesto would only accept the data and blood that is in it." White Fox explained.

Cliff shook his head. "I'm not quite following you."

White Fox blinked, trying to think of a way to rephrase the whole explanation easier to Cliff, without losing its meaning.

"... I think I got it. I know codelimin, and when you said codelimin I assume you were talking about Digimon, have somewhat of a relation with biovesto. If our data mixes with biovesto, or if human DNA mixes with biovesto, then other creatures and beings are considered hostile to it?" Nexusmon asked.

"More or less is right." White Fox agreed.

"I see and where can I find such plants?" Cliff asked.

"Want your own shelter and starship?" Alpha Lion asked.

Cliff shrugged. "Why not? I would prefer a biovesto starship more than a biolure shelter, but I would still accept shelter. It seems I and Nexusmon are going to stay here for awhile."

"You'll find the plants at the only biovesto farm in Resolve Town. The farm is named 'Silverstar Farm', just on the outskirts of Resolve Town and on the closest hill to Resolve Town. The owner of the farm is a Quel'dorei, a high elf, named Ranos Silverstar. Introduce yourselves to him and if it isn't enough, tell him that White Fox had sent you." White Fox nodded.

Cliff stood up. "Thanks for the input. If you'll all excuse me and Nexusmon, we have ourselves a shelter and starship to grow."

"You're excused." White Fox nodded.

Cliff nodded and walked out of White Fox's shelter, followed by Nexusmon.

"Interesting human." Shadow Owl muttered...

* * *

Cliff and Nexusmon walked out of Resolve Town and headed towards the nearest hill. They headed towards what appeared to be like some sort of a greenhouse. Cliff and Nexusmon noticed the Quel'dorei, who went by the name of Ranos Silverstar, sitting outside. He had green eyes, just staring up into the sky, with long blonde hair, and noticeably his pointed ears. Approaching closer, they saw the sign at the top of the entrance of the greenhouse: 'Silverstar Farm'.

"May I help you two?" Ranos asked, staring at them.

Cliff quickly stared back at Ranos, and saw curiosity and gentleness in his eyes, as did Nexusmon. Cliff bowed, as did Nexusmon. Ranos raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

"Pardon us, but I'm Cliff Ashton and this is my Digimon partner: Nexusmon. Are you Ranos Silverstar?" Cliff asked.

Ranos nodded. "Are you with A.J. and his little league?" He asked.

"... Well, we did come into Resolve Town, thanks to A.J. bringing us here in his small fighter biovesto starship." Nexusmon replied.

"We were told that you would have young biovesto plants, and we were wondering if we could get some for ourselves, for a shelter for ourselves and for a biovesto starship." Cliff explained.

"Who told you this? Who sent you?" Ranos asked.

"White Fox." Nexusmon replied.

"White Fox?" Ranos asked, muttering.

Suddenly, Ranos smiled and stood up, gently laughing.

"Very well. Welcome into my humble biovesto farm. I'll show you two around, and give you two free biovesto infant plants." Ranos decided.

Cliff smiled. "Thanks. That would be really nice of you."

"Thank you for being generous and friendly." Nexusmon nodded.

Ranos shrugged. "There's no need for me to fear a slave of Allah, much less two, now should I?"

"Uh?" Nexusmon asked, confused.

"How did you know we were Muslim?" Cliff asked.

"For one thing, I said 'slave of Allah', not 'Muslim', and for another, I have my ways. Besides, I don't want to get on your negative side, because I have some ideas of what you're capable of. Follow me, if you may." Ranos offered, stepping into his greenhouse farm.

Without further words, Cliff and Nexusmon followed their Quel'dorei friend into the biovesto farm...

* * *

Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon all walked into A.J.'s room. Otazoidmon was back in his powerful suit. It had a secret pocket on the inside where Otazoidmon hid his emerald green gem. A.J. was looking around the room for something, looking under the bed; in drawers, and other places. After stepping in, A.J.'s four soul-warrior copedam watched A.J. silently; all of them wearing confused looks. The organic door closed once all of them had stepped in safely.

"What are you looking for?" Equalmon asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh?" A.J. asked, looking out of his closet.

He noticed his soul-warrior copedam staring at him. He blinked, eventually understanding what Equalmon had asked him, since he was too busy to hear the exact words.

"My coin bracelet. Have any of you seen it?" A.J. asked.

"You mean this?" Otazoidmon asked, holding up the coin bracelet in his thumb.

A.J.'s eyes widened and he walked over to Otazoidmon, taking the bracelet out of Otazoidmon's thumb.

"How did you get it?" A.J. asked, staring at Otazoidmon.

"Why is it so important to you?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. remained silent, just staring down at his bracelet, glittering in his hand. A.J. turned his open right hand into fist, which held the bracelet, and A.J. shut his eyes. He subconsciously walked over to his bed, and laid down on his back. He let the bracelet fall out of his hand on to his bed, to his right. With his right hand, he touched his forehead with the back of it. A few moments later, and his soul-warrior copedam noticed a tear appear below A.J.'s right eye.

Otazoidmon; Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon, worried for A.J., all tried to enter A.J.'s mind, but A.J. fiercely blocked them out, not letting them in his mind, surprising his soul-warrior copedam, and making them worry even more. Quietly Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Zonemon all took seats at the organic small circular table, while Equalmon stayed by A.J.'s side. He stretched his neck over to A.J.'s face, and it wasn't hard since A.J. was close to the edge, but not too close.

Softly, Equalmon neighed into A.J.'s ear, and nuzzled A.J.'s right cheek, with his own snout. But A.J. refused to budge, with Equalmon only making things worse, or so he thought, as he noticed more tears appearing below both of A.J.'s closed eyes, with A.J.'s tears sliding down their sides, wetting the blanket.

"... Is... He O.K.?" Zonemon asked, worried.

Otazoidmon shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't seen him before like this."

"None of us have seen him like this." Ememon added.

"And I think nobody has ever seen him like this, including Helen and Crescent League." Equalmon whispered.

Zonemon; Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Equalmon all kept their attention on A.J., and eventually heard A.J. sob. Equalmon glanced at A.J.'s chest, and did see it move, as the chest should move when a human cried. A.J. turned to his left, burying his face into the blanket, and started to cry quietly. Memories and images flashed through A.J.'s mind: memories of his past, and images of faces of people he was all too familiar with.

Some tears were able to reach the coin bracelet, and it glowed, catching A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam's attentions. Since A.J.'s face was buried in the blanket, and he was crying, remembering people and memories, he didn't noticed the glow. Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Zonemon all walked over to the bed and stared at the bracelet. Along with Equalmon, they all watched the coin bracelet glow brilliantly dark green, changing.

To what? The copedam weren't sure, but they had to look away. The coin changed from a coin, to a perfectly formed crescent, which was dark green in color, and from the glitter of the crescent, the soul-warrior copedam could tell that the crescent was made of some sort of gem: most likely emerald. Otazoidmon was the first to look back at it, and noticed it. Otazoidmon knew it was emerald because of his own emerald green gem.

He saw that the string was longer, indicating that the bracelet was back into a necklace now, and colored black. Something caught Otazoidmon's eyes from within the crescent, and looking closely, he saw the crest of myths glowing brilliantly within the dark green crescent. It wasn't easy to see, as it was too much small. Only thanks to Otazoidmon's strong eyesight, was he able to notice the crest within the crescent.

"_Ammaar._" A heavenly voice whispered.

A.J. stopped crying, and turned his head towards the voice. He gasped upon seeing Helen standing to the left side of the bed, in a green silk headscarf, and a green silk dress, which covered her whole feminine body, yet she was glowing in warm brilliant green. A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam noticed her, and stared speechless at her.

"Helen." A.J. whispered, his voice shivering the name out.

It was obvious that Helen wasn't actually there, yet was there. A.J. was fearful of touching her, because he was fearful if he did that she would fade away. A.J. somehow felt that Helen was really there, yet it was her hologram he was staring at. Helen knelt down, and tears softly fell down A.J.'s eyes.

'Does his anguish have anything to do with Helen?' Ememon asked, through telepathy.

'Probably, including other stuff.' Otazoidmon replied.

'But him missing Helen was the most it seems.' Equalmon added.

Helen reached out at A.J.'s eyes, and gently wiped away the tears. A.J. closed his eyes, and remained silent. A.J. felt Helen's hands brush his tears away, and it was weird, because A.J. mentally swore that her touch was the same as he remembered it, from the dream and before.

"_Don't cry Ammaar. Look to your right._" Helen whispered.

It was strange, but it seemed no matter how loud Helen spoke, it always sounded to A.J. as whispering. He did comply with Helen's request, and looked to his right, noticing not one, but two crescent necklaces. Besides his own emerald myths necklace, there was also another perfect crescent form, colored blue.

"_The Crescent of Myths is your crest. It's a divine type; not a dark type. The Crescent of Mulige is mine, and only when you return would I receive it. Take good care of it. You are the Prince of Myths: my Prince of Myths and you always will be my prince._" Helen whispered, smiling brightly.

Mystified A.J. touched his necklace, and it glowed brilliant green. He touched Helen's necklace, and it glowed brilliant blue. A.J. glanced back at Helen, and saw her eyes closed, enjoying something. A.J. blinked, confused. Helen opened her eyes and smiled.

"_I'll always be with you in your heart and soul my prince. We are one in our soul. With my Crescent of Mulige, and even without it, I'll always be with you. I'm always here for you. Promise me something Ammaar, and promise me that you won't break it, at least not before you come back._" Helen whispered, requesting.

"What is it?" A.J. asked, whispering.

"_Don't cry._" Helen replied.

She suddenly grinned. "_Besides I won't want to miss anything new that happens to you after all this is over._"

A.J. chuckled, sniffing the rest of his tears away.

'That's the Heba I know.' He thought, smiling brightly.

Helen nodded. "_Don't forget my prince._"

"I won't Heba." A.J. whispered.

With that, Helen faded away, and to A.J.'s and his soul-warrior copedam's shock, the three mysterious charges appeared in Helen's place, and returned to his univice.

"... What just happened?" Equalmon asked, after moments of silence.

A.J. sat up in his bed, and glanced at his univice, noticing it glimmering. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but it seems that the mysterious charges did that." A.J. replied.

"You mean they combined together to form a hologram of Helen?" Zonemon asked.

"Are you saying that wasn't Helen?" Ememon asked.

Otazoidmon shook his head. "No, that was really Helen. I have no idea though how she was capable of doing that."

"As for the first question, I guess so. But it seems it's only a once in the lifetime thing." A.J. stated.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" Zonemon asked, grinning.

A.J. narrowed his eyes. "You bet ya."

Staring at his biobesto closet, A.J. got off of his bed and went over to it, with the necklaces still in his hands. Suddenly stopping, an idea came to A.J., and he turned around. Without saying a word, A.J. just stared at his four gathered soul-warrior copedam for a few moments, and then went back towards the closet. Not being able to enter his mind, his soul-warrior copedam were confused of A.J.'s sudden weird behavior.

Knowing his soul-warrior copedam's confusion, A.J. ignored it and took out his sentinel bag. It only had one shoulder strap, and was made of biovesto, with the natural colors of black and green apparent. It was the first time the soul-warriors saw it since before the Paladin of Darkness crashed in Dune Desert. Meric Land's flag was apparent on the forehead center front of the bag, with the outlined name of 'Prince of Myths' below the flag, and centered.

A.J. put Helen's Crescent of Mulige on a biovesto hook on the right side of the bag, with the hook closing around the necklace's string, securing it. Next A.J. put his own necklace down on the ground and took out some clothes from his closet. Curious, his soul-warrior copedam went over to the closet for a better look, and saw that there was a whole black and dark green wardrobe in it, but with numerous selective designs on selective clothes.

Every type of clothing was there, including silk clothes; cotton clothes; leather clothes; shirts; t-shirts; socks; underwear; shoes; jackets; hats; capes; caps; mittens, and not to mention gloves. A.J. turned to his soul-warrior copedam, and gave them a certain look, which his soul-warrior copedam understood. Without any protest, or without any word, the soul-warrior copedam complied, and left A.J.'s room, with the biovesto door closing behind them.

Satisfied, A.J. changed his clothes completely. After taking off all his clothes, he quickly chose what he wanted to wear, and hastily put them all on. Once done, A.J. glanced at himself in the mirror inside the closet. He was wearing dark green sport shoes, with black shoelaces. He wore dark green socks, and black bland shorts, which had a band type of belt, which held the shorts secure around A.J.'s waist and down close to his knees.

He wore a dark green t-shirt, which had an outline of a black owl with its wings spread slightly on the whole length of the back. In the front, the owl was outlined in black and small, soaring downwards. Around his hands, A.J. wore fingerless dark green leather gloves, with the right glove covering his univice, and not harming it. With his changing done, A.J. put the clothes he took off back into the closet, on its floor. He picked up his sentinel bag and put it around his back.

Next was the necklace, as A.J. picked it up and put it around his neck, letting it dangle in the open. A.J. closed the closet doors, and stepped over to his biovesto desk. He opened one of the drawers the desk had, and took out his tags. He noticed that they weren't tags anymore, but some sort of identification card, with a black background; a green emerald frame around it, and the information outlined in green emerald.

A.J. noticed that he was named 'Prince of Myths', and his name: 'A.J. Actonal', wasn't present on the card. A.J. shrugged, and put it in a lower side pocket of his bag. He closed the drawer door, made his bed, noticing that his blanket was clean once again, with no indication that tears ever fell onto it. Once done making his bed, A.J. nodded and left his room, only to find his soul-warrior copedam waiting outside.

For a few moments, all of them were silent, with A.J. allowing his soul-warrior copedam to swallow in the new look A.J. had put on.

"... Nice look A.J. We have some questions to ask you." Equalmon started, breaking the silence.

A.J. nodded. "We'll talk in the living room."

With that, A.J. took the lead towards the living room, and took a seat, taking off his sentinel bag and putting it beside him on the biovesto couch. His soul-warrior copedam followed him into the room, and took whatever seats were comfortable and appropriate for them. A.J. folded his arms.

"Fire away." A.J. nodded.

"I've been wondering this since we came back from that underground base. Are you planning to join Cliff and Nexusmon to Crescent League?" Ememon asked.

"I've been considering it." A.J. replied.

"How about how do they return with us?" Equalmon asked.

"Return with us?" A.J. repeated.

"You know as well as we do that our stay here won't last forever, much less that we're actually here." Equalmon reminded.

A.J. blinked, and considered what Equalmon reminded him. A.J. understood that Feranin League won't stay in the Realm of Charges forever, and that they will eventually return, but to where? A.J. wasn't sure. However, A.J. did understand what Equalmon meant. From his dream in the school with Helen, he understood from Helen that he was physically still in Meric Land unconscious, which brought up other questions.

Like were the events occurring in the Realm of Charges part of reality or not? If they weren't, then Misterim wasn't dead. But if they were part of reality, how could Feranin League be in two places at once, in the physical form? One thing was for sure, A.J. wanted so much to be back in Meric Land with Helen and Crescent League once more, but he knew that wasn't to happen anytime soon.

A.J. returned to Equalmon's question: How would Cliff; Nexusmon; Mamigrol, and even maybe White Hulman return with them to Meric Land? If Mamigrol and White Hulman were to join Feranin League, they would also have to join Crescent League. As for Cliff and Nexusmon to join Crescent League, they would have to return to Meric Land with them, but how would it happen?

One thing A.J. was sure of: he had to give out detailed locations in Meric Land to Mamigrol; White Hulman; Cliff, and Nexusmon. If the Trio of Resolve did leave the Realm of Charges back to their own homeworld, A.J. would initiate that subject with Mamigrol; White Hulman; Cliff, and Nexusmon, about joining Crescent League, and for Mamigrol and White Hulman, to also join Feranin League.

He decided only then he would give detailed locations of Meric Land to them, so if they did return with A.J. and Feranin League to Meric Land, they would know they were in Meric Land, and also their precise location. Not to mention tell Actonal Army all about it. A.J. didn't mind it, because he knew when he talked with Feranimon again some time, that Feranimon would have the word be spread around the army.

There was only one answer to Equalmon's question, and A.J. knew what it was.

"I honestly don't have an idea about that. We'll just have to wait and see." A.J. replied.

"Do you have any idea what would happen to us if we got injured here?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Probably if the injury was to turn into a scar, it would appear on our physical unconscious forms. If we were to die... I don't know. Our physical unconscious bodies might die with us, or we might wake up. If the injury won't turn into a scar, then it would never appear on our physical unconscious forms."

"Do you have any ideas about ruling Algeria when you return?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. nodded. "Depending on how events go, and if Allah wills it, yes, I do have some thoughts on that."

"Care to share with us?" Ememon inquired.

A.J. sighed. "For one thing, I know that Faith of Algeria is only in the south, and the north is somewhat more hostile. I'll have to deal with that first, dealing with internal affairs, and closing down unlawful places in all of Algeria. Once down with the internal affairs in Algeria itself, I would go foreign and withdraw Algeria from the United Nations, and other global organizations that's it's in. Before engaging in the internal northern affairs, I would deal with planting biovesto farms in the south."

Ememon's eyes widened. "No way!"

"If you plant biovesto farms in the south in Algeria, coming from plants in Meric Land, then... wow!" Equalmon whispered.

"Yep. We'd be better able to deal with the north unrest more efficiently and successfully. Anyway, after withdrawing Algeria out of the global organizations it is in, with biovesto, it would become dependant on itself, and the oil that Algeria has would be used only for Algeria, and not a drop would be exported to anywhere. I know of an oil pipeline that connects Libya; Tunisia, and Algeria together. That pipeline would somewhat be sabotaged.

"Becoming dependent on itself means being isolated, and God willing, the most secure country and God fearing country in the whole world. An Islamic movement or party that is God fearing is one thing, but a country that is God fearing? Well, let's just say the Islamic revival has begun, and the enemies of Allah would have something to truly fear. The Algerian military, in all its section: army; space fleet, and navy fleet would have biovesto technology one way or another.

"I meant space fleet, because biovesto starships can enter space and invade space. The navy would basically be submarine fleets, but there would be some surface fleets. Of course the Algerian navy won't become reality until the north is part of Faith of Algeria. Then... Algeria would speak up and broadcast the Truth, and those who believe, good for them, as for those who don't believe, too bad." A.J. shrugged.

"The enemies of Islam and of Allah would not be feared by Algeria at the beginning, but just maybe angered. Anyway, I thought you already led all of Algeria?" Zonemon asked.

"Are you saying there are two governments in Algeria?" Equalmon asked.

"Like I said before: Faith of Algeria is the south of Algeria, not including the north, where it has more residents and is more populated, being near the Mediterranean. So I only lead Faith of Algeria, not Democratic and Popular Republic of Algeria. Algeria would become an Islamic country totally then, and not Republic anymore. As for the two governments... well, yes there are two as far as I know." A.J. explained.

"If you know so much of Algeria, does it have an independence day?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. nodded. "5th of July 1962 from France. The national holiday is on the 1st of November 1954, which is the anniversary of the revolution against France I think."

"Do you have any idea how many global organizations Algeria is in?" Ememon asked.

"I read such information about Algeria after I became viceroy... I'll have to say, Algeria is a member of many global organizations, if not all of them. To name some, are the United Nations; IAEA; INTERPOL; WHO; AL, and many others. I'll have to say it's going to take some time withdrawing from all the global organization it is part of." A.J. replied.

"Any ideas on executive branches?" Equalmon asked.

"Well, president; prime minister, and the cabinet, which is named Council of Ministers. That is definitely going to change, since the highest executive branch would be viceroy." A.J. grinned.

"No kidding." Ememon chuckled.

"What about the legislative branch?" Equalmon asked.

"Such questions we'll leave to Equalmon." Zonemon whispered.

"Definitely." Otazoidmon agreed, and Ememon only nodded.

A.J. raised his eyebrow. "I'm the viceroy; such questions are child's play for me. But to answer it, it's the unicameral National People's Assembly, in English terms, but in Arabic, it's Al-Majlis Eshaabi Al-Watani. If you don't believe me, check up for yourself."

"I don't need to; I believe you, and trust you." Equalmon smiled.

"Are we done with questions?" A.J. asked.

"Not yet." Otazoidmon hastily replied.

Equalmon nodded. "I still have more questions about Algeria... Do know anything of the leaders of Algeria?"

"Easy. A.J. answered that question before." Zonemon stated.

A.J. shook his head. "That question was 'any ideas on executive branches?'. Equalmon asked a totally different question this time. The answer is the Chief of State, who is the Chairman of the High State Council usually. And there is also the Head of Government, which is the Prime Minister."

"Oh." Zonemon muttered.

"I have a question... can you elaborate more on the biovesto stuff?" Ememon asked.

"I knew that question was coming. From what I have observed and understand of biovesto, a biovesto cycle exists, like the water cycle. All of you know of the water cycle, right?" A.J. asked.

Ememon nodded his head.

"Silly question." Zonemon muttered.

"I'm aware of it." Equalmon replied.

"Most humans know about it, and for some of us, we studied such things in Earth after the rescue journey." Otazoidmon explained.

"Good. That means I don't need to explain the water cycle. As for the biovesto cycle... Hold on a moment; I need to go get some documents on that. After all, it can't just be memorized, and I want to do it in the right order." A.J. decided.

He got up, and left the room, returning a few moments later, carrying a folder in his hand. He put down the folder on the table, and returned to his seat on the biovesto couch, beside his sentinel bag.

"What's this?" Equalmon asked.

"The detailed explanation of the biovesto cycle. Want me to read it for you guys, or do you want to read it to yourselves now?" A.J. asked.

"It's better of you do, because then we'll all hear." Otazoidmon decided.

"Very well." A.J. nodded, picking up the folder and opening it.

He read to them the contents of the folder, explaining the biovesto cycle. Otazoidmon; Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon all listened silently, without interrupting A.J. once. Once A.J. was done, he closed the folder and put it down.

"That was interesting." Zonemon spoke.

"Tell me about it. Since biolure is organic, because it's organic helps in its cycle." Equalmon agreed.

"Any other questions?" A.J. asked.

"Not on my side." Otazoidmon shook his head.

"None here." Zonemon informed.

"Nothing at the moment." Ememon added.

"I don't have any other questions for now." Equalmon agreed.

A.J. nodded, and stood up. He grabbed the biovesto cycle folder and left the room. Before he returned, Otazoidmon was the first to sense a presence behind him, and he was the first to turn around, followed by Zonemon; Ememon, and Equalmon.

"It's just you Shadow Owl." Ememon sighed.

Just then, A.J. appeared in the room. Upon noticing A.J., Shadow Owl raised an eyebrow.

"New look?" Shadow Owl asked.

"Wa Alaikum Assalam to you too. Yes, I just started wearing this a few moments ago. What is it?" A.J. asked.

Shadow Owl eyed A.J.'s necklace, but remained silent about it.

"I just want to inform you that I have the intention to explain the rest of 'The Assignment'. Alpha Lion; White Fox, and Cliff are all at White Fox's home. Shall we wait for you?" Shadow Owl asked.

A.J. nodded. "Yes. I'll be there in awhile."

Shadow Owl bowed, leaving Feranin League's home.

"That guy is creepy." Zonemon muttered.

"Can we come with you?" Ememon asked.

"'May we come with you?' Is the correct form. I won't answer until you say it right." A.J. grinned.

Ememon grunted. "Fine! May we come with you?"

A.J. laughed. "No. I'm going alone, and don't even think of probing my mind to listen in the story!"

"Wasn't thinking of it." Otazoidmon stated, with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Not him at least." Zonemon muttered.

"I'm going there now. If I do come back afterwards, I'll tell you all everything." A.J. promised, leaving Feranin League's shelter...

* * *

"So you made it, eh brother?" Cliff asked, not turning around.

A.J. shrugged, walking into White Fox's living room. He took a seat with the rest.

"Where are your soul-warriors?" White Fox asked.

"They asked if they could come with me, but I refused." A.J. replied.

"Before Shadow Owl starts, just what did Misterim teach you?" White Fox asked.

"Cooking and dancing basically." A.J. replied.

"No lessons on electronics?" White Fox inquired.

A.J. shook his head. "No. Did Misterim know about electronics?" He asked.

"He sure did." Cliff muttered.

"I know of someone here in Resolve who can teach you about electronics. She herself is excellent in it, and is the best in all of the Realm of Charges, coming in after Misterim, but since Misterim is now deceased, she's #1 here in the Realm of Charges." White Fox explained.

"She?" A.J. and Cliff both inquired in unison.

White Fox nodded. "Yes. She's a female gnome and her name is Tanumia. I only know her by the first name, but she's well-known in Resolve."

"I might go to her later on." A.J. whispered.

"Also, she has an Elven assistant, female also, who gathers information and gains, or retrieves, devices for Tanumia to study. Her assistant's name is Sadenre Windrunner." White Fox informed.

"May we get back to 'The Assignment' please?" Shadow Owl asked.

"Of course." White Fox chuckled.

"I'll leave all the story-telling to you Shadow Owl." Alpha Lion decided, folding his arms.

"Better." Shadow Owl nodded.

Without Alpha Lion or White Fox interrupting, Shadow Owl explained the rest of 'The Assignment' to the occupants in the room without disturbance. He explained of the hardships he and Alpha Lion went through in the planets of enemy space, and in enemy space itself, with the enemy starships turning hostile on them. Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion were always wise enough to avoid any hostile confrontation during their assignment.

After many searches through numerous planets of their enemies, when Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion had thought White Fox had died, Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion were relaxing in an enemy alien bar on some planet, when an alien approached them, who wasn't really an enemy. The alien took Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion to a private location where the three of them were alone.

The alien explained then that White Fox was very much alive, but he vanished to another part of the universe. Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion asked where and for directions. The alien told them, and walked away, but not before telling them that the three of them would meet again. With destinations in mind, both Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion returned to their starships and took to space.

For days, they sailed through space without any luck, but eventually some weird green wormhole appeared, and before Shadow Owl or Alpha Lion knew it, Shadow Glide and Dusk Predator were sucked into the green wormhole, without Shadow Owl or Alpha Lion capable of doing anything.

"... The next thing we knew was waking up here, with our starships out of sight. We searched for them, but no luck. The rest is irrelevant, since you all know it." Shadow Owl finished.

"I don't." Cliff retorted.

"I'll tell it to you later." A.J. hastily decided.

Cliff nodded.

"How did it go with Ranos?" White Fox asked.

Cliff smiled. "Absolutely splendid. Our own shelter is growing now and so is our starship."

"Ranos?" A.J. asked.

"Ranos Silverstar. He's a Quel'dorei friend of mine who owns the only biovesto farm in town." White Fox replied.

"Oh." A.J. blinked.

"If you want any biovesto plants to bring back with you, Ranos is your elf. He said to tell you when I saw you that you and Feranin League are welcome any time in his farm, and that he'll give you as much of the young biovesto plants as you want and/or need." Cliff stated.

"I see. He seems like a nice fellow." A.J. muttered.

"He is! You know, we didn't tell him that we were slaves of Allah, yet he still knew!" Cliff exclaimed.

White Fox grinned. "Not surprising on my part. That's Ranos alright."

'I might have to be cautious around him. He might be able to actually help me on this. He could be my elf who would help me with getting biovesto plants, and bringing them to Faith of Algeria.' A.J. thought.

A.J. stood up. "I'll take my leave now. I need to go see this Tanumia. Out of curiosity, just where is her store?"

"You'll know it when you see it." White Fox replied.

A.J. huffed, and nodded. He left White Fox's home, heading back to his own, to pick up his four soul-warrior copedam to bring along with him to Tanumia's Electronic Store...

* * *

As A.J. got back home, he knew none of his soul-warrior copedam tried to probe his mind and listen in, so they didn't know anything. Once A.J. told them everything, he found out that they knew about Tanumia and her store. So with Ememon taking the lead, Feranin League, minus Lunal and Starspark, left Feranin League's home and headed towards Tanumia's Electronic Store.

The organic door gently opened and Tanumia looked up at who arrived. She smiled recognizing Feranin League, noticing that some members were absent and a new face was present. A.J. was the last to enter, and the organic door closed behind him. He looked upon Tanumia, and noticed that she indeed was a gnome. Her eyes were sparkling green emerald, and her short blonde hair was curly.

Tanumia concluded that the new face was A.J.: the sailor of his soul-warriors. In her opinion, she was attracted to him, but she dare didn't say that to A.J.'s face, since he might have already had a soulmate and sweetheart back in Meric Land. Ememon and Otazoidmon babbled too much for their own good, and that was how Tanumia knew of A.J. and Meric Land.

However, Tanumia did question Ememon and Otazoidmon about A.J.'s sweetheart, but Ememon and Otazoidmon refused to budge, and so Tanumia didn't know anything about her, much less if A.J. did have one. But looking at him now, it would be a shame if he didn't have a sweetheart back in his world, and Tanumia decided that he had one for sure. She walked out from behind the counter to greet Ememon and Otazoidmon.

She had only spoken with Ememon and Otazoidmon, but had met Equalmon; Zonemon, and Lunal. Speaking of Lunal, Tanumia realized that Lunal was missing, and concluded that he was back at Feranin League's home.

"Welcome back Prince and Comet." Tanumia greeted, shaking hands with Ememon and Otazoidmon.

She silently nodded to Equalmon and Zonemon, who nodded in return.

"Tanumia, we have some one who we'd like you to meet." Otazoidmon started.

Tanumia only nodded, staring at A.J. Being uneasy under her stare, A.J. shuffled a bit uncomfortable in his position.

"This is A.J. Actonal: our sailor; Feranin of Crescent League, and Viceroy of Faith of Algeria at the moment." Ememon added.

That was right, Tanumia also knew about all that. The only thing she didn't know about was about A.J.'s sweetheart, which was a mystery to Tanumia. A.J. chuckled nervously at the way Ememon addressed him. Noticing a slight lump on his right hand, Tanumia knew that A.J. was wearing a univice. She was curious about the device, since it was in her field.

"... May I see your univice?" Tanumia inquired.

A.J. blinked, and glanced down at his right gloved hand. He shrugged at Tanumia and took off his right glove. Tanumia saw the univice exposed and nodded. She motioned A.J. to follow her. Tanumia went behind the counter, and A.J. stopped in front of her, on the opposite side of the counter. He laid his right hand down on the counter. Tanumia took out some device.

"Were you ever able to take it off?" Tanumia asked.

"Not that I remember." A.J. replied.

"I see. Well, you can. Just think of having it being detached from your nervous system." Tanumia suggested.

A.J. raised an eyebrow in inquiry, in amazement at Tanumia's knowledge, yet told as she suggested. He thought of his univice being detached from his nervous system, and indeed the univice detached itself painlessly, falling onto the biovesto counter, on its bottom. A.J.'s eyes widened in surprise, and for a few moments was completely speechless, and frozen in place.

Ememon; Otazoidmon; Equalmon, and Zonemon all watched, and were speechless themselves. Tanumia tapped the univice's screen with her own device that she took out, and hastily withdrew it, but Tanumia's theory was confirmed. Though her move was fast, the univice still reacted in a hostile way towards her, and released a slight jolt of electricity up the device. Tanumia felt it, but wasn't harmed much. She was a bit shaken, but not harmed.

"Windrunner!" She yelled.

"You called?" An elf asked, appeared at the other open organic doorway.

She noticed A.J. and his four soul-warrior copedam. She had met them in the past, and she knew who A.J. was even though it was the first time she had seen him personally. She was wearing a green ranger uniform, with a green hood over her head. She had green eyes, and her hair was blonde; smooth, and long. On her shoulders were a quiver of arrows and a bow, while around her waist was a sheath with some sort of blade in it. She was taller than Tanumia.

"I see you have guests. Greetings once again Ememon; Otazoidmon; Zonemon, and Equalmon. I'd say that you're A.J.: their sailor. I'm Sadenre Windrunner: Tanumia's assistant." Sadenre greeted.

"Pleasure to see you again Sadenre." Zonemon nodded.

Ememon's head was lowered, and he only nodded his head. Otazoidmon glanced at Sadenre and nodded in acknowledgement of her presence. Like Ememon, Equalmon's head was lowered, and he slightly neighed in greeting. Sadenre noticed all their reactions, including A.J.'s, who didn't glance at her, yet didn't lower his head.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." A.J. finally greeted.

Sadenre smiled. "You wanted something Tanumia?"

"Just to give you this. You know how to extract hardware information from it?" Tanumia asked, nodding towards the univice.

It was only then that Sadenre noticed the univice on the biovesto counter. She gasped, approaching Tanumia's side.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sadenre asked.

"It sure is. It's A.J.'s univice alright." Tanumia replied.

Sadenre glanced at Tanumia. "Did you test it?"

Tanumia nodded. "Yeah and it was what I expected."

Sadenre snorted. "If it was what you expected, then how do you expect me to touch it?"

Tanumia sweat-dropped. "Of course... I forgot about that."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you Tanumia." Sadenre remarked, shaking her head.

"Same here Sadenre." Tanumia smiled.

"They did this before." Zonemon stated.

Sadenre and Tanumia realized that they still had guests, and both sweat-dropped, realizing that they went too deep into their own conversation.

"Um... You can have your univice back A.J., since we won't be able to do anymore physical tests on it, since it won't allow us. Is there something I can do for you?" Tanumia asked, staring at A.J.

A.J. grabbed his univice again, and reattached it back on his right hand. Once done, he put back his glove on it, covering the univice.

"Actually there is." A.J. replied, glancing at the ground.

He raised his head.

"What is it?" Tanumia asked, whispering.

Sadenre understood Tanumia and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I understand that you're the best electrician here, so I was advised to take some electrician lessons from you." A.J. replied.

Tanumia's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"I-I... Ahm... I mean I know and understand electronics." Tanumia modestly informed.

Understanding that Tanumia was attracted to him, A.J. grinned, finding amusement in the situation, but he restrained himself from even thinking of using Tanumia's feelings, because one way or another he would be betraying Helen, and so he decided against.

"So would you teach me... teach?" A.J. asked.

Tanumia's cheeks reddened and she shyly lowered her head.

"I'd love... I mean it would be my pleasure." Tanumia replied.

"The necklace. How did you get it?" Sadenre asked, noticing A.J.'s necklace.

Tanumia's trance on A.J. lifted and she noticed the necklace around A.J.'s neck.

"It could help us even further." Tanumia muttered.

"Just what I was thinking." Sadenre agreed.

"Help you? How?" A.J. asked.

"Your fellow soul-warrior copedam don't know about it either yet. But follow us." Sadenre decided.

Tanumia took the lead, with Sadenre behind her, making sure that A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam followed her. A.J. and his soul-warriors did follow Sadenre, and they all entered a large biovesto elevator, with enough room for more objects, or creatures. Tanumia pressed a button on the elevator control panel, and the elevator moved downwards. A.J. kept his back supported on the back of the elevator, with his soul-warrior copedam close by him.

A.J. breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a few moments, until the elevator eventually stopped. The biovesto gate opened up. Sadenre glanced behind her.

"We're here. There's something that you might be interested in that we have." Sadenre explained.

Tanumia was the first to step off, followed by Sadenre. A.J. was the last to leave the biovesto elevator, which closed its gates behind him. A.J. entered what appeared to be a huge warehouse.

"We're deep underground now. Tanumia's Electronic Store is the only biolure shelter that has underground rooms, or in this case, warehouses. It's the only shelter in all of Resolve that has an underground basement. This isn't the only room here." Sadenre informed.

Tanumia was staring at something, and Sadenre was beside her. A.J. stopped some distance away from Tanumia, yet on the same line, while his soul-warrior copedam stopped to his left. A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam were totally in awe, and completely speechless, staring wide-eyed at the large device in front of them. The device appeared to be some sort of stargate, but instead of being metallic silver, it was emerald green.

A.J. noticed the symbols on the frame, and recognized them as being the genuine native words of Twilasin. A.J. took a few steps forward, taking a closer look at the symbols. There was ledges under the gate, which kept it in place. Otazoidmon was the only one aware to notice that A.J. was ahead of them. Getting a closer look at the gate, A.J. was able to mentally read the symbols, being 7 in all.

'Faith; unity; peace; patience; discipline; myths; miracles.' A.J. thought.

A.J.'s necklace was above his shirt, and it was exposed in the open. It suddenly glowed in an intense green light, with everyone there noticing it. A.J. turned around to see his soul-warrior copedam, and barely gasped noticing other figures around them and behind them. A.J. recognized some of the figures, with all of them being holographic, while others were too blurry for A.J. to recognize. He concluded that because he didn't know them, they were blurry.

As for A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam, and Sadenre and Tanumia, they also noticed figures around A.J., which were holographic. None of them were familiar to Sadenre or Tanumia, but a few were familiar to his soul-warrior copedam, as none of them were blurry.

"A.J., there are holograms around you." Equalmon whispered.

"As there are around you guys." A.J. whispered.

"... O.K. Now this is creepy." Tanumia remarked.

Sadenre chuckled. "Of course it would be, since it isn't part of your field."

"The gate." Ememon whispered, turning everyone's attention back to the gate.

The gate's symbols were glowing, and the inner frame was moving in a circular motion, counter clockwise, as the outer frame had the symbols. A.J.; Tanumia; Sadenre, and A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam watched in anticipation, while A.J.'s necklace remained glowing all that time, with A.J.'s univice also starting to glow intensely in a green color, but was unnoticed since it was covered by A.J.'s glove...

COMING UP! EPISODE 16: ZONEMON'S REVELATION

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	16. Zonemon's Revelation

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 16: "Zonemon's Revelation"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Gallop in the plains. A.J.; Prince, and Comet all returned from Myths Base, with a few friends of theirs, along with some previous items of A.J.'s with them. Cliff was introduced to White Fox; Shadow Owl, and Alpha Lion. White Fox informed Cliff of Ranos, and biovesto. Cliff went with Nexusmon to get some biovesto plants to have his own organic shelter and starship. Ranos was friendly, eventually welcoming Cliff and Nexusmon into his farm. As for us, the next day we found A.J. looking for something. He told us what, and Otazoidmon had it. Then weirdly, A.J. started to get all emotional and sensitive, probably thinking of the past, when the three mystery charges did a trick of theirs, a trick that was only once in a life time. Anyway, once the trick was over, we left, to let A.J. change, and when he came out, we talked with him about biovesto; other members that he might want to join, and Faith of Algeria. I dealt with most of the questioning. Once done, A.J. left to return the biovesto cycle folder, when Shadow Owl appeared. A.J. went to White Fox's to know the rest of 'The Assignment', and he found out some useful information from Cliff about Ranos. He also found out about Tanumia, who we already knew of. He came back and we all went there, minus Lunal. Tanumia was closer friends with Prince and Comet, so she was more direct towards them. She checked A.J.'s univice, and we all found out that at will, A.J. could take off his univice. Eventually Tanumia called for Sadenre: her assistant. Noticing the necklace around A.J.'s neck, which was previously his coin bracelet, Tanumia and Sadenre led us all underground. It turned out that the necklace had some weird power, as it had the crest of myths in it, and it was a divine type, from what we found out. Anyway, underground we got some real unnerving surprises. But pass all that. On with the conclusion...

* * *

'Where am I?' A.J. thought, looking around him.

All around him was darkness. He could still see, but there was nothing to see. He did feel that he was standing on something, and that gravity was holding him down.

'Perhaps another dream.' A.J. thought.

Out of nowhere, A.J. suddenly started to hear sobbing in the distance. He glanced around him and couldn't find the source of the sobbing. He was sure the sobbing was feminine.

'Some one else is here with me.' A.J. thought.

He turned towards the noise where he heard it was strongest, and walked in that direction. Eventually he noticed a young lady in the distance, knelt down covering her face with both of her hands. A.J. knew that it was her who was crying. He didn't stop, until he was right beside her.

"... Are you O.K.?" A.J. asked.

"Leave me alone." The young lady replied, without raising her head.

A.J. gasped, with the young lady's voice being beautifully familiar to him.

"... Heba?" A.J. asked.

Suddenly, the sobbing stopped, and the young lady raised her head. Noticing A.J., it was her turn to gasp.

"Ammaar?" Helen whispered, with her eyes stained in tears.

A.J. nodded, and knelt down to look Helen in the eyes. Both stared at each other, neither blinking. The environment around both of them was the same as it was when A.J. first found himself in it. Slowly and gently, Helen's lips turned into a gentle genuine smile. Overjoyed, she embraced A.J., taking A.J. by surprise at first. Quickly recovering A.J. returned the embrace, slightly squeezing Helen, to tell Helen that he missed her so much.

Helen felt the squeeze, and mentally smiled, understanding why A.J. did it, and what it meant. Eventually, A.J. let go of Helen. Reluctantly, Helen also let go of A.J. Both stared at each other in the eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" A.J. asked.

Helen grinned. "Certainly not as much as I've missed you." She giggled.

A.J. smiled, noticing then that there was some obvious difference about Helen. A.J. glanced at himself and noticed the same obvious difference.

"How old are we now I wonder." A.J. muttered.

"Probably in the 30s." Helen replied.

"You noticed it too?" A.J. asked, glancing at Helen.

"Duh!" Helen remarked.

A.J. chuckled. "You know, there's something that I've wanted to do since our last dream."

Helen's eyes widened, understanding what he meant. Without further hesitance, A.J. pulled Helen into an embrace, and locked lips with Helen, gently and softly. Helen mentally smiled, returning the kiss almost at the same time A.J. kissed her. It was only for a few seconds, but when A.J. pulled away, both A.J. and Helen were breathless, staring caringly at each other.

"Wow!" A.J. whispered.

"Tell me about it. That was the first genuine kiss I've ever had." Helen agreed.

"You enjoyed it?" A.J. asked, smiling.

"Of course, or I wouldn't have returned the kiss." Helen remarked.

"... Wait... What do you mean first 'genuine' kiss Heba? You got kissed before?" A.J. asked.

Helen hoped that A.J. won't catch it, but he did. Helen sweat-dropped.

"... Yeah... I was kissed by a few guys in the past, but I never returned it." Helen replied.

"Who?" A.J. asked.

"Carl for one, who French kissed me. I let him, yet I didn't return it." Helen replied.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Helen folded her arms together. "A lot of stuff happened between me and Carl. One of the things was that from time to time, Carl asked me to tell him that I loved him, but I couldn't."

A.J. slowly nodded. "I see."

There were a few uncomfortable moments between A.J. and Helen; moments in which A.J. was trying to imagine what else went on between Helen and Carl. A.J. knew and noticed that Helen felt uncomfortable with it when he mentioned it. Because of that, he decided not to push Helen any more. Remembering what happened with the mysterious charges. A.J. wanted to know for sure if it was Helen or not.

"Umm..." A.J. started, and Helen glanced at him.

There was just one problem: A.J. didn't know how to initiate it. He eventually decided on initiating it directly and openly, no matter how strange it sounded.

"Yeah?" Helen asked.

"You saw me before now, yet after that dream in that school, right?" A.J. asked.

Helen smiled. "I thought you won't ever initiate that. You're talking about the mysterious charges, right?"

A.J. blinked. "Yeah, but how do you know?"

"Believe me, it was a weird experience for me. I hope you have kept your promise about not crying, at least not until you returned to me." Helen explained.

A.J. sighed. "It really was you!"

"Of course. Who do you think it would be? Santa?" Helen asked, grinning.

A.J. chuckled. "Really original Heba. I'm just glad it was you. How are things back in Meric Land and Faith of Algeria?"

Helen sighed. "You won't want to know. By now, your people have noticed your absence, not to mention the rest of the world."

"How did Mark and Stan deal with that?" A.J. asked.

"Umm... I honestly don't know. I haven't left your side..." Helen started.

"What?" A.J. asked, interrupting Helen.

Helen lowered her eyes.

"You don't need to stay by my side all the time Helen." A.J. softly stated.

"I want to." Helen whispered.

"Is it because you're in love with me?" A.J. asked.

"You know it." Helen nodded, raising her head and staring at A.J.

"... Well, we're staying together longer now... Alhamdullah." A.J. muttered.

"You want to leave me?" Helen asked, choking back a sob.

"What? No! It's just that it's better for our relationship if we don't always stay in contact with each other daily, one way or another." A.J. replied.

Helen took hold of A.J.'s left hand with her own hands, staring unflinching in A.J.'s eyes.

"I could stay with you for eternity. There's nothing more than that I have wanted; even if it meant that we are to be quiet with each other. It'll be fine, just as long as we keep each other company." Helen whispered.

A.J. put his forehead gently on Helen's forehead, looking her close in the eyes.

"There's no other person I'd want to be with for eternity." A.J. whispered sincerely.

Helen smiled, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh Ammaar." She whispered.

Before A.J. knew it, Helen embraced him, tightly, putting her arms around A.J.'s neck. Unlike before, A.J. quickly responded, as he returned the embrace, but more careful and gentle than Helen's embrace. A.J. had his arms around Helen's back. Feeling more intimate, Helen had her right cheek touch A.J.'s left cheek and stay there. A.J. smiled, and rubbed Helen's right cheek. Helen was on the edge of crying, and A.J.'s rubbing her right cheek took her over the edge.

She started to joyfully cry.

"Don't... ever... let go... of me." Helen whispered, between sobs.

"Never sweetheart." A.J. whispered softly.

"_A.J._" A familiar voice whispered.

A.J. glanced upwards, recognizing the voice. He glanced sideways at Helen, only to see Helen glancing back at him.

"I heard it too." Helen whispered, nodding.

"I don't want to leave you now." A.J. whispered.

"Neither do I." Helen coughed, with tearful eyes.

"Hold onto me, and never let go of me, just as I've held onto you for all this time, and as I'll hold onto you for all eternity, no matter what." A.J. requested.

"I will hold onto you. You have my word." Helen whispered.

A.J. nodded and let go of Helen. Helen also let go of A.J., and A.J. started walking backwards, away from Helen.

"I love you." Helen whispered.

"Ge strey gai Heba." A.J. nodded, before vanishing...

* * *

"What are you doing Amarito?" Otazoidmon asked, entering A.J.'s room in their biovesto shelter.

A.J. was sitting at his biovesto desk, with a screen on, and A.J. was typing away stuff. Otazoidmon knew that A.J. sensed him, even though A.J. didn't do anything to show that he noticed. Knowing that A.J. won't object, Otazoidmon stepped in, with the biovesto door closing automatically behind him. Otazoidmon walked over towards A.J., glancing over his shoulder. Sensing Otazoidmon behind him, A.J. stopped typing, yet he didn't do anything to shut down the holograms.

"What are you typing?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Stories." A.J. replied.

"What kind?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Adventures I had in the past. I bet once I'm done with them, they'll become well known." A.J. smiled.

"But... If you type them here, then when we wake up, won't all that be gone?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. shrugged. "No idea, but I'm willing to find out."

"What are you dealing with now?" Otazoidmon asked.

"My adventure here and now. I decided to call my adventure here: 'Storms of Myths'. What do you think?" A.J. asked, turning his head towards Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon nodded. "I like it. May I watch you?"

Before A.J. could answer, the biovesto door opened up, and Equalmon appeared, out of breathe. Both Otazoidmon and A.J. turned to face Equalmon.

"What is it?" A.J. asked, not moving from his seat.

"It's Zonemon... and Alpha Lion. Both of them want us to head over to White Fox's home." Equalmon replied.

"What for?" Otazoidmon asked.

Equalmon shook his head. "I don't know."

A.J. shook his head. "I can't go; I'm right in the middle of writing a story!"

"Alpha Lion won't mind you not coming, yet Zonemon urged that you come along." Equalmon informed.

Otazoidmon glanced at A.J. "Shall we?"

A.J. shrugged. "Why not? I can always come back and finish this later on."

"Yeah." Otazoidmon nodded.

A.J. got up from his seat, and Otazoidmon followed him. Equalmon left, with A.J. and Otazoidmon following him. The biovesto door closed behind Otazoidmon...

* * *

Equalmon trotted into White Fox's home, with A.J. coming in last. Entering the main room, A.J. saw Alpha Lion; Shadow Owl; White Fox; Ememon; Zonemon, and Feranimon all there. Upon seeing Alpha Lion, A.J. was curious, and he showed it, because Alpha Lion was all bruised up and there was a cut on his upper lip, with a few cuts all over his body. Some cuts were still bleeding, while others were clotted.

Alpha Lion saw A.J. looking at him curiously, and he avoided eye contact with A.J. Among those who were sitting, White Fox; Zonemon, and Feranimon were the only ones sitting, while the rest were standing up.

'I for one decided to wait for you; Gallop, and Comet, before sitting down myself.' Ememon thought, using telepathy.

A.J. smiled, and nodded at him in appreciation.

"O.K. since we're all here now, those that haven't taken a seat, can take one now." White Fox remarked.

Shadow Owl was the first to take a seat, and it was to White Fox's right, while Alpha Lion took White Fox's left. Feranimon was to Shadow Owl's left. Zonemon was on the opposite side of White Fox facing him on the circular biovesto table. A.J. took his seat to Zonemon's right, while Ememon took Zonemon's left. Otazoidmon took A.J.'s left. Equalmon went to his special seat, and relaxed.

"Before Zonemon or Alpha Lion start, I have something to say." White Fox started.

"It's about the Trio of Resolve, right?" A.J. asked.

White Fox nodded. "It is. Before yesterday, Alpha Lion's and Shadow Owl's biovesto home was completed and they have been living there, but it was only yesterday that they're starship fighters were completed, not to mention mine as well."

"Yep. _Shadow Glide _is up and running again. This time though it's no minerals, but organic. _The Tunnel Alliance_ will never know what hit them." Shadow Owl smiled.

"White Fox has told us everything he knows of biovesto, and from that, we say we have a chance now against _Tunnel Alliance_. I'll also look for that alien who helped us out in coming here. _Dusk Predator _will find her." Alpha Lion decided.

"On _White Prince_, I just want to get back to Anihuleph and see Yellow Deer again." White Fox sighed, gently closing his eyes.

Everyone in the room quickly understood what the Trio of Resolve was talking about. Feranimon was the first to speak.

"Do you all mean that you're all leaving the Realm of Charges soon? When?" Feranimon asked.

"In a few days from now. From two to three days we'll be going or gone." Shadow Owl replied.

"How are you going to find your way back?" Equalmon asked from his seat.

"We put up a map of our system in our biovesto fighter starships, so we won't have a problem." White Fox replied.

"Yeah. It's just a dot in infinite space! Duh! How will the starships now where to go if there isn't any trails to your system?" Zonemon asked.

White Fox glanced at A.J. and grinned.

"I've already discussed that with both Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion. We have it planned." White Fox replied.

'Does he mean fade? But how would he know? I didn't tell him. He probably found out on his own, because it was too suspicious on how we got back so soon with his army tag.' A.J. thought.

"What about White Hulman?" A.J. asked.

"I knew that question would come up sooner or later. I've decided that... I'll deal with that when the time comes." White Fox replied.

"And when is that?" A.J. asked.

"Just before we leave." White Fox replied.

'Strange, I could swear that White Fox had decided before I went to get his army tag that White Hulman would stay. I wonder what's up with that.' A.J. thought.

"You are going to tell us all when you'll all leave, before you leave, right?" Feranimon asked.

"Of course! We'll all have our farewells." Shadow Owl replied.

"... Wait a minute... How do you know the alien we encountered was female?" Shadow Owl asked.

Alpha Lion grinned. "I know a lady when I see one."

"Yeah right." Shadow Owl muttered.

"O.K. Now since we're done with that, what happened to you Alpha Lion?" A.J. asked.

Alpha Lion sweat-dropped. "I got beaten up this way because... I got you your charges of sincerity."

A.J.'s eyes widened. "... What?"

"I wanted to do it, even though I was completely aware you told me not to again, because it would be the last time I would help you legend, so please understand that. It's like an advanced farewell gift." Alpha Lion explained.

A.J. rolled his eyes. "Where are the charges now?"

"Near _FCL Star Trail_." Alpha Lion replied.

"I see." A.J. nodded.

"Does anybody else want to add anything before I get into my tale?" Zonemon asked.

Everyone at the table shook their heads negative. Zonemon nodded.

"O.K. then, please don't anyone interrupt, especially you A.J." Zonemon requested, pointing directly at A.J.

"What?" A.J. asked, surprised.

Zonemon grinned. "Believe me, you'll interrupt me, or try to once you find out some details of my tale."

A.J. shrugged. "Rest assured, I won't interrupt you at all. I can restrain myself, and I will keep my comments to myself."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Zonemon smiled.

"May we get to your tale now Zonemon? We aren't growing any younger." Alpha Lion requested.

Zonemon chuckled. "Of course. Let's get started. Let me see where to begin."

"I don't believe this! He wants to tell a tale and he hasn't decided where to begin." Alpha Lion complained.

"Give him time Alpha Lion. I would like to see you in Zonemon's seat now." Feranimon stated.

"Well put Feranimon." White Fox agreed, nodding.

Alpha Lion noticed White Fox standing by Feranimon's side, and even though he didn't like it, both White Fox and Feranimon were right. Alpha Lion always had a problem with patience. It was best for him to deal with it before he got back to Anihuleph, and what better time was there than the present? Zonemon was well aware of the small discussion that was happening about him, yet he concentrated on where to start, and eventually knew from where.

"Listen up. Here we go...

"_Like most other Codelimin, I was born in Primary Village, under the elder watch of Glademon, a few months after the first patch of DigiDestined rid the Digital Word of evil. Glademon was the founder of Primary Village, a few years before Daemon began his conquest of the Digital World. Glademon noticed eggs being digitalized and reborn in a specific area and decided to turn it into a location of caring for codelimin._

"_He founded Primary Village in Digit Island and took care of the eggs, then of the embryo and caterpillar leveled codelimin. When at the level of juvenile, a few codelimin wanted to stay and Glademon only accepted Elecmon as his apprentice. Glademon knew of Gennai and the Guardians, but stayed close to Gennai. The loner he was, he was the first to come up with the idea of sending in mortals from Earth, humans in specific._

"_Gennai later on came up with the idea of the Eight DigiDestined Copedam, with help from his Order of Light, which also happened to be the Guardians. It was his idea and project that helped that the DigiDestined and their copedam understand the Digi-World better. When every codelimin feared Daemon and his Terror Forces, Glademon went to a location in Sacred Star Island, named Haven Falls._

"_It was there where he prepared and organized everything for the chosen humans. Sacred Star Island was where Glademon stayed during the first five DigiDestined's adventure. He left Elecmon in charge of Primary Village, which was in File Island, and not in Digit Island, because the first Primary Village, which was on Digit Island, was destroyed._

"_That's how the first five chosen entered the Digi-World, with Glademon setting the entrance location there, at File Island. Before then however, he crafted a few weapons; found five univices, and sent them through the Digi-World, mostly to Server Continent, while he sent the first five univices to Earth. Being the loner and adventurer he was Glademon visited all the Quadrants, including the fifth mystic Quadrant, before it was sealed off._

"_It was the northern quadrant he visited first as a juvenile level: Agumon X. After the first five DigiDestined left the Digi-World, Glademon returned to Primary Village, File Island. He got back in charge of the village, and Elecmon returned to being his apprentice. A few nights after my birth, my embryo form Zoomon, heard from Glademon and Elecmon about the Code Phantoms._

"_Glademon honestly told me that he saw the Code Phantoms in the Fifth Quadrant. He didn't see how one was defeated though, so he couldn't be able to pass that knowledge down. Once becoming juvenile, I left Primary Village voluntarily and met up with Polamon in Server Continent. Polamon had his own home in a polar region and we quickly became friends. Polamon taught me a lot._

"_We would come into conflict and disagreement about A.J., while observing him from the Digi-World. The action was led in me falling off the mountain and separating from Polamon for a short period of time. I fell off of the mountain due to Polamon's uncontrolled attack against me. During my fall, I fainted and woke up in a weird world. I found myself in my embryo form and figured that coming to such a place led to the drainage of my energy._

"_The weird world was Meric Land and soon after arriving, I spotted A.J. The rest is history._" Zonemon finished.

"How do you know of all that?" Feranimon asked.

"Glademon told me many stories when I was embryo and caterpillar." Zonemon replied.

When Zonemon mentioned that he and Polamon were observing him, A.J. kept his word and didn't interrupt, though he was upset with Zonemon within him, and he didn't show it, and that's how it started; A.J.'s dislike for some of his soul-warrior copedam, and eventually having a favorite, while in the past he had favored all his copedam equally. White Fox noticed A.J. disturbed, yet decided not to push it, even though he had a few ideas why A.J. was disturbed.

Zonemon glanced at A.J., knowing that even though A.J. didn't comment, A.J. was still disturbed about him and Polamon observing him that time. A.J. understood when it was, remembering the events that happened during that time.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Zonemon softly spoke.

A.J. closed his eyes, stood up and left White Fox's home, without speaking any word, leaving the remaining occupants of the room surprised and speechless. Zonemon lowered his head.

'I'm so sorry A.J.' He thought, tears appearing on the sides of his eyes...

COMING UP! EPISODE 17: MYTHS OF MAJESTIC

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	17. Myths of Majestic

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 17: "Myths of Majestic"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Shooting Star here, in my cudilas in Emerald Mansion. At the beginning of the previous episode I had this wonderful dream, which Helen was actually in. The next day, Comet came in on me, while I starting to write my adventures down, and that's how all this writing began. He came in on me to see what I was doing, and it was Gallop who came in to tell me that Bristle and Alpha Lion wanted my presence. When we got to White Fox's shelter, I found out some interesting, and disturbing news and information. On the Trio of Resolve's side, they were going to leave in a few days, and Alpha Lion had got my charges of sincerity, as a last final gift to me. Bristle related his tale to us, in Feranimon's presence as well, and some of what I found out disturbed me, and that's how Feranin League's 'cold civil war' started. On with the conclusion...

* * *

**A few days later...**

A few days had passed since A.J. was told that the Trio of Resolve were planning to depart from the Realm of Charges, and also a few days since the disturbing news A.J. got to know of. Since then, Zonemon had tried to make peace with A.J., but A.J. refused and ignored Zonemon every time Zonemon tried to apologize. A.J. didn't know it but that was the beginning of Feranin League's 'cold civil war'.

The eventual outcome wasn't nice, as A.J. would find out later on. A.J. also blocked Zonemon with his telepathy so that Zonemon won't be able to read A.J.'s mind. A.J. let the rest of Feranin League deal with Zonemon, yet he refused and ordered the rest not to tell Zonemon of what was happening in A.J.'s mind, as A.J. allowed the rest of Feranin League to read his mind. What was in his mind was pain and hurt for what Zonemon had done.

What A.J. didn't understand was that Polamon had encouraged, and even forced Zonemon to watch the events with him, which Zonemon refused to do at first. On that day, upon returning back to the shelter, A.J. remembered what Alpha Lion had told him about his charges of sincerity. A.J. went to check, and indeed they were there. Upon touching them, they turned into green fractal data, and swirled into A.J.'s covered univice.

Since then, A.J. allowed no one to enter his room in Feranin League's bioshelter. He would rest and eat there, while he was busy writing on pass adventures he had. He had the biovesto door locked and if anyone tried to force themselves in, then A.J. allowed the biovesto door to gently zap them. Poor Ememon was the first to experience the gentle zap, in the presence of the rest of Feranin League.

Of course A.J. knew when they were outside his door. His soul-warriors were surprised to see that Ememon got gently zapped, yet Ememon didn't force himself in, or try to force himself in; it was all accidental, with him accidentally touching the door. After that, Ememon went into solitary, being in shock. He cried through the whole night that time. Otazoidmon and Equalmon tried to comfort him, but it was no use.

Otazoidmon and Equalmon also tried to comfort Zonemon, but Zonemon refused it, and remarked that it was between him and A.J. Zonemon didn't comfort Ememon, because Zonemon knew how that now Ememon knew how Zonemon felt towards A.J. However, Zonemon was wrong, as Ememon was just upset at A.J. After Ememon's accidental zap, none of A.J.'s soul-warriors dared to touch the door.

The present was the day that the Trio of Resolve was leaving. Everyone in Resolve was attending the farewell party for White Fox; Alpha Lion, and Shadow Owl. White Fox had done so much for the town that the residence didn't hesitate to see White Fox off. The only ones that weren't present were A.J.'s two soul-warrior copedam: Zonemon and Ememon.

A.J. was in the lead of the farewell party. White Fox was in the center; Shadow Owl was to White Fox's right, and Alpha Lion was to White Fox's left. The Trio of Resolve was outside, near the bioshelter where Shadow Owl and Alpha Lion took residence temporarily on their stay in the Realm of Charges. The trio was in front of their biovesto fighter ripple class peckers. It was the first time A.J. was out of his room since he was disturbed from Zonemon's tale.

White Fox had already appointed Ranos Silverstar as the new first mayor of Resolve, and the residents of Resolve wouldn't have chosen anyone better. White Hulman was there, close to A.J. As was Mamigrol, being alone, yet close by, because of his large form. Tanumia and Sadenre were also present, where as Ranos was in the lead and front of the residents of Resolve to farewell White Fox. Cliff and Nexusmon were also present, but with the residents of Resolve.

Besides the residents of Resolve, Actonal Army was also present, with Feranimon and Nick in the front and lead, in their own group. A.J. shook hands with White Fox, while both stared each other in the eyes for a few silent moments. With their hands held together, A.J. and White Fox spoke their final farewell.

"... Well legend... It's been a pleasure meeting you and helping you out. You've helped me know of some information I wouldn't have found out, if it wasn't for you. Take care. I'll never forget you, and I hope you accomplish your goals and achieve your final reward." White Fox smiled.

"Take care of yourself. I'll miss you White Fox." A.J. whispered.

"Take care of White Hulman for me, since he's now yours. I'll miss you too legend." White Fox nodded.

With that done, White Fox and A.J. embraced a friendly embrace, and let go of each other. White Fox walked away towards Ranos, to bid him farewell. Shadow Owl was next to approach A.J.

"Well legend... We got off on a bad start, yet that didn't effect how we turned out in our friendship... If anything, it probably helped it. Thanks for all your help. Watch out for yourself." Shadow Owl smiled.

A.J. nodded slowly, smiling and both shared a quick friendly embrace. Shadow Owl walked away towards his biovesto pecker _Shadow Glide_. White Fox had finished bidding Ranos farewell, and was heading towards Feranimon to bid him and Actonal Army farewell. Alpha Lion was the last of the trio to approach A.J. and bid him farewell. For the first few moments, both were silent. Where A.J. was curiously staring at Alpha Lion, Alpha Lion had his head lowered.

"I'm sorry about my comment on _FCL Star Trail_, not to mention my interferences with retrieving your charges. I hope you can forgive me, and for us to be friends again." Alpha Lion apologized, rising his head.

All his previous injuries from retrieving the charges of sincerity were gone, as White Fox applied some healing herbs on them, and they were healed in less than a day. A.J. smiled, nodding his head. He was the one to initiate the friendly embrace, taking Alpha Lion by surprise, yet quickly Alpha Lion was relieved. A.J. let go of his friend.

"You don't need to ask for my forgiveness, because there's nothing I need to forgive you for. Of course we can be friends, as we always were and always would be. I'll never forget you guys: White Fox's help, information, advice and guidance; your help in retrieving the charges, of which I would have a harder time in retrieving them; and Shadow Owl's help in accompanying us to retrieve my last mysterious charge. Take care of yourself and watch your back." A.J. smiled.

Alpha Lion grinned. "You bet I will. The same goes to you legend. Take care friend."

With bidding the last of the trio farewell, Alpha Lion walked away towards his biovesto pecker _Dusk Predator_. A.J. noticed White Fox walking into his own biovesto pecker _White Prince_. Those present remained in their spots, watching the three biovesto peckers take off, with _Shadow Glide_ took formation to _White Prince's _right, behind him. _Dusk Predator_ took formation to_ White Prince's_ left, behind him.

Blasting off towards the sky, the present crowd cheered, and those who could wave, did wave, watching as the Trio of Resolve vanished in the sky, never to be seen again by them, or at least not anytime soon for A.J.; Actonal Army, and Feranin League. A.J. just stared at the trio's departure. As soon as the biovesto starships were out of sight, the crowd burst apart, taking numerous different directions, leaving A.J. and his Feranin League behind alone.

Otazoidmon; Equalmon; Starspark; Lunal; White Hulman, and Mamigrol all crowded around A.J. Otazoidmon glanced at A.J.

"What now?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. grinned. "Now we have a lot of things to do."

"You mean you're not going back to your room?" Equalmon inquired.

A.J. shook his head. "Not when I have stuff to do. White Hulman and Mamigrol: welcome officially into Feranin League. You can live with us now White Hulman, and both you and Mamigrol are going back with us to Meric Land, that is when we go back."

White Hulman didn't say anything, as was known, yet his genuine big smile said it all. Mamigrol smiled gently, and nodded his head in appreciation and acceptance...

* * *

Ranos; Feranimon, and A.J. were together alone in an isolated location in Resolve, discussing some things, when Sadenre rushed towards them in fright. Ranos; Feranimon, and A.J. stopped their discussion, and turned towards Sadenre.

"What is it?" Ranos asked, stepping towards Sadenre.

"Crolands at the main western entrance." Sadenre replied, breathless.

"What were you doing there?" Feranimon asked.

"Going on an outing for Tanumia." Sadenre replied.

"And you just walked out on them?" Ranos asked.

Sadenre and Ranos continued on discussing the crolands, while A.J. turned to Feranimon, and Feranimon turned to A.J.

"You know, it's been a week since the trio has left, and even longer since we've been here, and all this time you didn't tell me there were capable warriors?" A.J. inquired quietly.

Feranimon blinked. "What are you talking about?"

A.J. rolled his eyes. "Typical. You said only you and your army was capable of combat and was the only defense for Resolve."

Feranimon sweat-dropped. "I was sort of right."

"Oh you're sort of dead." A.J. muttered, folding his arms.

Feranimon grunted in response. Ranos turned to A.J. and Feranimon.

"Are you two coming?" Ranos asked.

A.J. blinked. "Where?"

Ranos rolled his eyes. "Haven't you heard us?"

"Um... Is this a trick question?" Feranimon asked, grinning.

"Ugh. Forget it! Come along now; we're going to have a little chit-chat with the crolands... As for you Sadenre, you go back to Tanumia and tell her what has happened. Don't worry about me; Feranimon and A.J. have my back." Ranos smiled.

"They awfully outnumber you three... Maybe it would be a good idea if I accompanied you." Sadenre suggested.

Ranos shook his head. "No. And don't you dare sneak up on us. Remember..."

"You're an elf just as I am... I know." Sadenre nodded, sighing.

Sadenre walked away, heading towards Tanumia's store. Ranos watched her until she disappeared, entering the store. Assured, Ranos nodded his head, and motioned with his head for Feranimon and A.J. to follow him towards the main western entrance.

"You know, maybe I'm just seeing things, but I could swear that there's something between Ranos and Sadenre." A.J. whispered, following Ranos from behind.

"You're not seeing things; Ranos and Sadenre do have something together." Feranimon whispered.

"Oh... Well, that's good, because I thought I was imagining crazy things." A.J. whispered.

"You two can stop whispering about me and Sadenre now." Ranos stated from ahead.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "Forgot he was an elf."

"Even though it was just mentioned it moments before." Feranimon agreed.

"Very funny. We're almost there you two." Ranos informed.

Feranimon and A.J. stared ahead, and saw countless crolands, with a patient croland in the front and lead, waiting patiently for them. Ranos was the first to stop in front of the leading croland, but not too close, while A.J. took Ranos' right, facing the crolands, and Feranimon took the left, also facing the crolands.

"I was told that you wanted to speak with me." Ranos started.

The leading croland nodded. "Indeed. I'm only one of few crolands who can speak some of your languages. My name is Glorished. You are the leader in this humble town?"

Ranos nodded. "I'm Ranos Silverstar. I'm the mayor here, or as you put it: the leader. I assume you already know of A.J. Actonal and General Feranimon by sight?"

"Indeed I do. I was one of the few who survived the assault. I'm here to offer peace between Resolve and the Crolands." Glorished offered.

"Do you speak for all crolands?" Ranos asked.

Glorished nodded. "I do."

"What about that evil croland who led you all before?" Feranimon asked.

"Emperor Bladeslash? All you need to know is that he was overruled. I'm the new speaker and leader of the crolands here in the Realm of Charges." Glorished replied.

"Your offer is..." Ranos paused for a moment. "Accepted."

Glorished nodded. "Good to hear. I was also wondering if we crolands could live amongst the populace of Resolve."

Ranos blinked. "I don't know... I guess that'll be O.K., but don't be surprised if there are residents in the populace who don't like you, or have negative feelings towards your race."

"We're all well aware of that, no thanks to Bladeslash. You have my word: Resolve or its populace won't come into any harm by any croland, not any more. We also pledge our support when you might need us." Glorished offered.

"That's very generous of you Glorished. Welcome to Resolve, you and your race. Feranimon?" Ranos asked.

"Yes mayor." Feranimon replied.

"Tell Actonal Army of the peace between Resolve and the Crolands, not to mention a possible alliance when we need them, and that they're going to live with us here in Resolve. Have your army spread that, and that it's from me, as I've accepted their offers." Ranos requested.

"Will do." Feranimon nodded, before walking away, inwards in the town.

"We'll camp out of Resolve for tonight, so that tomorrow the populace of Resolve would be aware of us, and know. Take care friend." Glorished nodded, walking away from Resolve, along with his race.

"What do you think um... legend?" Ranos asked.

"I can sense not only his honesty, but the honesty of the rest of his race; they won't harm Resolve or its populace anymore, and they'll help us when we need them. They're being sincere; open, and truthful." A.J. explained.

"Just what I was thinking exactly." Ranos agreed...

* * *

White Hulman walked into A.J.'s bedroom, with ease, and walked over to A.J.'s bed, where A.J. was sound asleep. White Hulman bent over A.J. gently shook him. With the morning arriving, A.J. was a light sleeper, and he easily woke up. The first thing he saw was White Hulman. A.J. didn't mind White Hulman waking him up, since this wasn't the first time, and A.J. wouldn't admit it publicly, yet he did enjoy White Hulman waking him up.

It was just the day before that he had informed Feranimon; White Hulman; Mamigrol; Cliff, and Nexusmon about details of Meric Land, especially the civilized areas. The day before that Cliff and Nexusmon told A.J. and Feranin League about their tale, and the information they knew of about crests and charges. A.J. was really enlightened about the crests and charges, thanks to both Cliff and Nexusmon. It was that day that the crolands starting being part of the populace of Resolve.

Surprisingly, the crolands were welcomed and the populace of Resolve was friendly and kind to them. It surprised A.J. and Feranin League, along with Cliff; Nexusmon and Ranos, because Ranos had no idea about it, and he was the mayor. Yet, apparently Tanumia was the brains behind it, and Sadenre kept it a secret from Ranos by choice. Moments after waking up and seeing White Hulman's face, A.J. felt a familiar presence in the bioshelter.

A.J. nodded to White Hulman, informing him that he knew of the presence. White Hulman nodded in return and walked out. Since the Trio of Resolve had left, A.J. changed the ways for the biodoor of his bedroom to work. Instead of gently zapping anyone, he had it specifically zap Zonemon only, and for the rest to be allowed entry. White Hulman left A.J.'s bedroom, and A.J. got out of bed.

He changed into the clothes he wore the first time after he saw Helen's hologram, through a strange ability that the three mysterious charges were capable of. He changed to dark green sport shoes, with black shoelaces. He wore dark green socks, and black bland shorts, which had a band type of belt, which held the shorts secure around A.J.'s waist and down close to his knees. A.J. wore a dark green t-shirt, which had an outline of a black owl with its wings spread slightly on the whole length of the back.

In the front, the owl was outlined in black and small, soaring downwards. Around his hands, A.J. wore fingerless dark green leather gloves, with the right glove covering his univice, and not harming it. He was wearing his Crescent of Myths around his neck, and he let it out above his t-shirt. Once done changing, A.J. left his bedroom and walked towards the familiar presence, which was waiting for him patiently in the main room.

Feranimon saw A.J. enter, and was about to stand up, but A.J. shook his head.

"You have something to tell me?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you permission for something." Feranimon replied.

A.J. took a seat. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you if Actonal Army is allowed to search for your remaining charges." Feranimon requested.

"Not much is left. How do you know about it?" A.J. asked.

"Alpha Lion has informed me about his adventures in retrieving some of your charges, and White Fox explained everything he knew about charges to me. I am aware that there still are charges that you don't have. That was of course before their departure." Feranimon remarked.

"That's true; there are charges of mine that haven't been retrieved... I don't mind Actonal Army retrieving my charges, just as they come to me in the end. Is that it?" A.J. asked.

"Actually, no. You see, I asked your permission late, as I already told Actonal Army to search for charges." Feranimon explained.

"... Did they find any?" A.J. asked.

"Not that I know of, no." Feranimon replied.

"Then it's O.K." A.J. shrugged.

"That's not the main reason I came here; it was secondary compared to the main reason. While some Aero Jerebimon was searching for your charges, one came upon some strange carnivores, unlike any I know of, or heard of. I haven't seen them before myself though. Anyway, it seemed the adult was dying, and it was a parent... most likely the mother, because there was a younger animal with it, which was similar to it." Feranimon explained.

A.J.'s eyes widened. "Where is this?"

Feranimon smiled. "Why?"

"That poor young animal might be all alone, and I want to take care of it." A.J. replied in a heartbeat.

"Thought so, but you already have Starspark and Lunal." Feranimon reminded.

"I don't want to leave that young animal all alone! It might eventually become part of Feranin League, yet to do that, I need to raise it." A.J. stated.

Feranimon nodded. "I can take you to the Aero Jerebimon that saw it, and from there he'll take you to the strange animals. I won't accompany you to the strange carnivore."

"Just escort me to the right Aero Jerebimon." A.J. decided, standing up.

"Done." Feranimon stood up. "Follow me."

With that, Feranimon walked out of Feranin League's bioshelter, with A.J. close behind him...

* * *

A.J. walked behind Feranimon patiently, leaving Resolve's main hill, which surprised A.J., yet kept any complaints to himself. He needed the exercise, and he was used to walking long distances, so he didn't mind it much. Their trail to their destination was silent, and to A.J.'s surprise time and time again, Feranimon avoided going up or down hills, as he stayed in the valleys between them, apparently knowing where he was going.

Eventually Feranimon stopped at the foot of a hill, and stared upwards. A.J. stopped beside him, and followed his gaze.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" A.J. asked.

"Well, Aero Jerebimon fleet, which is also dubbed Gallivant Fleet, is based on a wider hill, wider than the hill Resolve town is based on, yet this hill is part of Resolve Highlands. The right Aero Jerebimon is up there. Actonal Army knows the way here by heart. The right Aero Jerebimon's name is Quade Jereville. Going up and down those hills we passed would have tired both of us.

"The name of the base, which is an airbase, is named Gallivant Airbase." Feranimon explained.

"Do all individuals of Actonal Army have their own special names?" A.J. asked.

Feranimon nodded. "First names and surnames. Quade Jereville is the only Quade Jereville, and there is no other codelimin in Actonal Army that has the surname of Jereville. We would have to have them, or it would be difficult to know each other or to call onto certain codelimin."

"What about you? Do you have a first name and surname?" A.J. asked.

"Before I became Feranimon, while I was still a Jerebimon and before, I had the name of Ambrel Feranin, and it's still that name, even though I'm the only Feranimon out there as far as I know. Like Quade, both my first name and my surname are special, as there aren't any other codelimin in Actonal Army that have such a name. At first I was known as Ambrel and I had no surname, but when I was elected general, my surname became Feranin." Feranimon explained.

"I see... And now you're going to head back to Resolve?" A.J. inquired.

Feranimon nodded. "I'm afraid so. Quade knows of you coming, and he knows how you look, so all you have to do is walk up this hill and look around for awhile. Quade would soon enough spot you and approach you. Once you two head back, Quade would drop you off at Resolve Town first, so don't worry about that."

"So insha' Allah I'll see you later." A.J. informed.

"Insha' Allah." Feranimon agreed, walking away.

Left all alone, and with nothing else to do, A.J. started walking up the hill, to Gallivant Airbase...

* * *

Eventually, after a tiresome climb, A.J. reached the top of the hill, which he had thought at the moment would be suitable to be called Gallivant Hill. He stared around at the airbase, glancing at the numerous Aero Jerebimon stationed there. Feranimon was right, as A.J. did notice that Gallivant Hill was larger than the hill Resolve Town was on. The Aero Jerebimon had feet and legs like dragons, so it was no trouble for them to move around on land.

While A.J. was glancing around, one of the Aero Jerebimon approached A.J., and A.J. noticed. The Aero Jerebimon stopped in front of A.J., and stared down at him. A.J. gulped.

"Assalamu Alaikum... I'll guess you're Quade Jereville. You already know I'm A.J. Actonal." A.J. greeted nervously.

Quade smiled, nodding his head.

"So Ambrel had told you eh? Pleasure to meet you in person. Are you ready for a flight?" Quade asked.

A.J. shrugged. "Yep."

"Climb up into my cockpit. Don't worry; the cockpit would seal up with biovesto like windows." Quade remarked.

"How do I get up?" A.J. asked.

Quade sweat-dropped. "Of course." He muttered.

Quade knelt down on his dragon-like legs, and A.J. stood there for awhile, wondering how he would get up, until an idea came to him, and he worked on his idea. Thanks to his idea, in no time, A.J. was in Quade's cockpit, and as Quade told him, the biovesto window sealed around the top of the cockpit, keeping A.J. safe in the cockpit. A.J. had noticed when he entered that there was a rear passenger seat, just like a real fighter plane.

"_Hang on._" Quade's voice sounded loud and clear on the comlink.

Just like on his _FCL Star Trail_, A.J. sat back and relaxed. To his momentarily surprise, a biovesto suit came out of the seat and held A.J. securely on the seat. Since he had experience with such things in his own biovesto fighter starship, he didn't mind experiencing it in an Aero Jerebimon. Once the biovesto suit secured A.J., Quade took off into the air, leaving Gallivant Airbase behind him.

"Feranimon told me that after we check those strange animals, when we're heading back, you'll drop me off at Resolve Town." A.J. stated.

"_That's true. Don't worry about that._" Quade's voice assured.

"I might want to bring one of the strange animals on board." A.J. hinted.

"_I don't mind._" Quade's voice assured.

For the rest of their long flight towards their destination, there was silence between the two...

* * *

The rest of their long flight towards their destination was silent between the two, yet inside A.J.'s mental mind, it was very active. He was actually starting to think deeply about a person being in love, and what it meant to be a friend. He claimed to feel the same way towards Amanda, as he did towards Helen, yet he only dreamt of Helen, which showed his true love for her.

A.J. wondered if that was one of the indications that he was only just friends with Amanda, and what he felt towards Amanda was only a passing crush. Besides, A.J. saw more common things between him and Helen, where as he and Amanda had less in common. For instance, A.J. realized that he and Helen had the same texture of hair, and to some degree, just as A.J. was creative, Helen herself was creative.

Helen might have not admitted it, yet A.J. sometimes felt her quietness, and shyness part of her personality, even though around crowds she was social with them. A.J. was hippy type, just like Helen, yet Helen was more into it, as she would just try something for once, even if it was harmful to her someway. Not only the dreams, but A.J. has also been awfully thinking a lot about Helen since he had went in coma in Meric Land.

Thinking a lot about her as in daydreaming how the future could be, and how they would react and have fun with each other when they were adults and parents. A.J. daydreamed about possible scenarios that would happen between him and Helen in which they would be dealing with problems their kids would have. It was then that A.J. started to realize that he was correct in his assumption: that his love for Helen was true, where as for Amanda, it was only a crush.

He was worried about the move he did about naming the letter he did in the second journey, only making it towards Helen; Grace, and his first kid Kevin, and not to Amanda, yet now he was happy he did that. Actually starting to go deep into it, A.J. felt comfortable and warm just thinking about Helen. It was something that couldn't be explained too deeply, yet A.J. understood that such deep feelings he had for Helen only met that she was his soulmate.

"_They're down there_." Quade's voice cut into A.J.'s thought.

"Uh?" A.J. asked.

"_We're here. Where have you been?_" Quade's voice asked.

A.J. glanced downwards towards his side and saw under a tree: a lying creature; with a young one, and another apparently healthy one guarding them.

"I thought Feranimon said that there were only two." A.J. muttered.

"_This is odd to me also, because this is the first time I see three. Do you know what kind of creatures they are?_" Quade's voice asked, as he circled over the three creatures.

"I haven't seen any such creatures in my own world, yet I have seen them in Meric Land." A.J. stated.

"_Really? What are they?_" Quade's voice inquired.

"Go down closer, but not too close; I want to make sure it's the same type of specie." A.J. informed.

"_Very well._" Quade's voice decided.

Quade circled down closer to the three creatures, which made the one on guard alert and tense to it.

"_This is the lowest I can go._" Quade's voice informed.

"This is low enough." A.J. assured.

"_Are you convinced?_" Quade's voice asked.

A.J. sighed. "Yes. They're the same creatures from what I know of in Meric Land: Zeastrises. The wounded one is the mother; the guarding one is the father, and the young one is the kid."

"_Zea-What?_" Quade's voice inquired.

"Successful hybrids, which is a creature that has qualities from two other creatures. With it being successful means that they can breed and have offspring. Zeastrises are two types: Common Zeastrises, and White Zeastrises. Zeastrises are basically hybrid between wolf and lion. For males, Zeastrises have the lion's mane, yet the agility and family responsibility of an alpha wolf." A.J. explained.

"_I thought normal lions had such responsibility._" Quade's voice remarked.

"But they aren't an alpha wolf, and don't feel like an alpha wolf. Like wolves, Zeastrises are more capable of surviving in many climates, and habitats, where as lions only can survive in places like prairies. Besides, Zeastris is my own made up name. Those we see down there are common Zeastrises." A.J. explained.

"_It would probably be easy for me to have a zeastris cub on board, but that was before I knew of the father._" Quade's voice protested.

"I know, this is going to be harder than before, but I'm still up to it. Besides, I can try something now, and it would be with wild creatures, not tamed." A.J. grinned.

"_What do you want to do?_" Quade's voice asked.

"Drop me off somewhere close by, yet not too close for them to think that we're threatening." A.J. explained.

"_I don't like the sound of this._" Quade's voice complained.

"This would be useful for me when I become a vet insha' Allah. Besides, I'll be extra careful, and I'll trust in Allah and keep Him in my mind while I deal with those Zeastrises." A.J. assured.

"_Ambrel won't like to hear this, and I don't know... But I'll do it._" Quade's voice decided, giving in.

Quade glided away from the Zeastris family, yet not too far. Quade landed, and the bio-cockpit opened up, while the biosuit freed A.J. With him free, A.J. jumped out of Quade and moved towards the Zeastris family. Immediately, the Zeastris father moved towards him and growled at him. A.J. stopped within a few inches away from Quade, and knelt down on his knees.

The father was facing A.J., growling in his throat. A.J. remained calm, and deciding to start his plan, acted upon it. He recited what he knew from the Qur'an and the father Zeastris calmed down, and the other effect was gaining the cub's and mother's attention towards him. A.J. remained reciting Qur'an, while the Zeastris family stared neutrally at A.J., as if they were listening to him.

A.J. smiled inwardly, as he knew his plan was working. He knew that when any creature, besides humans, would hear Qur'an, they would know it's the words of Allah, and they would listen interested in it. Once A.J. recited all he knew, he started over, repeating himself. Quade was impressed and surprised, yet kept alert. Eventually, the father Zeastris moved cautiously towards A.J. silently, while A.J. kept on reciting Qur'an from his memory and mind aloud.

Inside A.J. was scared, yet he trusted in Allah, and kept calm as best as he could. The father Zeastris eventually stopped a few inches in front of the knelt A.J., and A.J. stopped reciting. The father Zeastris bent his head, and A.J. stretched his arm, smiling. The father Zeastris reached out towards A.J.'s stretched arm and rubbed his snout on it caringly, A.J. responded by rubbing his palm along the Zeastris' snout.

The father Zeastris moved his snout away, and stared with pleading eyes at A.J. Understanding, A.J. nodded. He stood up and moved towards the mother and cub. Quade was shocked in a positive way. He thought A.J. wasn't capable of it, and that the Zeastris would attack A.J., yet it was absolutely contrary, as the Zeastris seemed to plead for his help. Moving their way, the mother and cub watched cautiously as A.J. approached them.

Eventually A.J. stopped in front of the mother and knelt down. The Zeastris father was by his side. A.J. rubbed his chin in thought, and Quade's passenger seat came into mind. A.J. grinned as an idea came to him...

* * *

"_I can't believe you did it._" Quade's voice admitted.

A.J. was in the front of the cockpit, carrying the young cub, while the parents were in back. The mother was still injured and hurt. It seemed that A.J. wasn't injured or harmed anyway himself. Quade was heading back towards Resolve Town.

'Do you copy Comet?' A.J. thought.

'_I'm here Shooting Star. What is it?_' Otazoidmon's thought entered A.J.'s mind.

'I'm returning to Resolve Town, with a Zeastris family. The mother is injured. I'll need your help.' A.J. thought.

'_I'll be waiting to help._' Otazoidmon's thought assured A.J.

The Zeastris family remained quiet, while the cub held onto A.J.'s chest, though not too tight. Eventually Quade arrived at the center of Resolve, and landed. Otazoidmon; Feranimon, and a few others like Ranos were there, welcoming A.J. back. Holding the Zeastris cub carefully in his arms, A.J. got out of the cockpit and put the cub down. The cub waited while A.J. took out both parents from the back seat, uniting the family once more.

"This is going to be your first job as a vet eh?" Feranimon asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard insha' Allah." A.J. replied.

"Where are we going to do it?" Otazoidmon asked.

With his job completed, Quade took to the air on his own, returning to Gallivant Airbase, leaving his passengers behind.

"We could..." A.J. started.

"Whatever you're going to do to help that Zeastris, you can do it in my underground home." Tanumia offered.

A.J. blinked, staring at Tanumia. "Really? Thanks. We'll do that. The cub and the father will follow us."

"Before you start going there, I need to tell you something first." Feranimon whispered.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"We found your remaining charges of reliability and retrieved them back to near your bioshelter." Feranimon replied, whispering...

COMING UP! EPISODE 18: A.J.'S VENGEANCE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	18. AJ's Vengeance

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 18: "A.J.'s Vengeance"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Bristle here. The trio of Resolve has finally departed the Realm of Charges, heading back to their own homeworld. Most of Resolve's populace was there, except for me and Prince, because of our condition with A.J. Crolands has joined Resolve's populace. A.J. found out more about Actonal Army, and he gave Feranimon permission for Actonal Army to search for his remaining charges. From what Feranimon told him, during the search for A.J.'s charges, one of the Aero Jerebimon: named Quade Jereville, found some strange creatures, unlike any Feranimon has heard about. Feranimon showed A.J. more of Resolve Highlands, and after meeting Quade, he was taken to the location of where Quade last saw the creatures. Upon returning, three Zeastrises: a whole family, were with A.J. Feranimon had the last word though, as he informed A.J. of locating the remaining Reliability charges. On with the conclusion...

* * *

A.J. faced his first challenge, as even though he hadn't studied it, or even started studying it, much less going to school, or to a university, had to deal with the mother Zeastris' injury. He had carried her towards Tanumia store, and then took her underground, where A.J. and Feranin League saw the gate for the first time. The father and young cub followed A.J. to Tanumia's underground storage.

After laying the mother onto a table, with A.J. making sure that the mother was comfortable, A.J. was confused on what to do next. Tanumia was with him, as was Sadenre. Noticing his confusion, Tanumia took over temporarily as she requested from Sadenre to retrieve some herbs from the hills near the town. Sadenre complied and left to get some. Eventually, after Sadenre returned, A.J. took the herbs, and just dealt with the herbs.

It was a surprise even to A.J. After he had dealt with the herbs, he applied it on the mother Zeastris, with her growling lowly in pain. Once done, A.J. smiled, satisfied with himself. It was then he decided to study medicine in one of Algeria's universities, once he got back that is. A.J. decided to wait for a few days to let the injury heal, and the herbs to do their business against the injuries. A.J. reassured the father and young cub.

Tanumia inquired if A.J. was going to stay with his patient, and A.J. realized that the mother Zeastris was indeed his first patient. A.J. agreed on staying with his patient until her full recovery. With that, Tanumia retrieved some blankets; mattresses, and pillows for A.J. to sleep underground. Otazoidmon; Equalmon, and Lunal stayed with him underground. For the next few days A.J. remained underground looking over the mother Zeastris.

He noticed from time to time that the injury was healing up, as it seemed that the herbs were effective. A.J. asked Sadenre where she got them, and she told them. He decided that Sadenre would take them there some day, so A.J. could retrieve herbs for himself, and to basically grow more in Algeria, and Meric Land. On the third day, A.J. was watching over the mother Zeastris, sitting near the table the mother Zeastris was on.

He was just quiet in his own thoughts thinking of many things, and daydreaming of many possible events. Lunal was asleep, as were Otazoidmon and Equalmon. The father Zeastris was asleep and so was the young Zeastris cub. A.J. knelt his head back, quietly sighing, as he closed his eyes, putting his hands back behind his head. He started humming gently to himself, while he mentally thought of the numerous dreams he have had recently and while he was underground.

Out of surprise, A.J. opened his eyes in bewilderment, and sat up straight, releasing the hold of his hands behind his back.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" A.J. asked himself, whispering.

Realizing something else, he moaned in annoyance.

"What good is turning my dreams with Helen into poems or songs if I don't have something to write them with?" A.J. asked, whispering.

"Do you want something?" A gentle voice asked.

A.J. turned his head towards Otazoidmon, and saw him awake, where as the others were still asleep.

"Yeah. I need either a laptop or a paper and pen." A.J. replied, nodding.

Otazoidmon stood up. "I'll head back to our bioshelter and retrieve some for you. Before I go though, may I ask what for?"

"Oh, just to turn the dreams I had, which had me and Helen in them, into poems or songs." A.J. replied.

Otazoidmon's eyes widened. "Wow! That's an amazing idea. I'll be on it right away."

A.J. nodded. "Be careful on your way there and back."

Otazoidmon returned the nod. "I will."

Otazoidmon paced towards the elevator, and eventually went up. A.J. patiently waited for his return with the writing utensils, as at the moment he stared caringly at the mother Zeastris. Since A.J. had placed the mother Zeastris on the table, the mother Zeastris went to sleep and had been sleeping since that day after she received treatment with the herbs. While he was waiting, A.J. noticed the mother Zeastris' injury completely healing, and saw her move, before opening her eyes.

A.J. smiled, with widened eyes. He quickly stood up and went over to awaken the father and son. Before he could reach them though, the mother meowed femininely, yet loudly. Recognizing his spouse's and mate's voice, the father Zeastris' eyes flashed open, and he quickly stood up. The son also opened his eyes, and was happily waging his tail. A.J. went back to the table, but was able to notice that the mother got off by herself, unharmed.

His job done, A.J. smiled contently and shrugged. He watched as the father and mother rubbed their faces together in happiness. The cub was pacing around his parents. A.J. took a seat away from the happy Zeastris family, giving them some space, while he waited for Otazoidmon's return. Since his job was done underground, he saw no reason to stay, so he would have to thank both Tanumia and Sadenre for the hospitality and leave to return to his bioshelter.

Besides, he hadn't had the chance to take his remaining charges of reliability into the bioshelter. A.J. realized that his first job and his first patient was a success, even though he didn't have the right training or education. A.J. felt joyful in handling the mother Zeastris and succeeding in helping her recover. That encouraged A.J. to head into Veterinary Medicine to eventually become a vet.

Otazoidmon did return, yet not only empty-handed, but also with Tanumia and Sadenre. A.J. hastily stood and was about to ask about the writing utensils, when Otazoidmon stopped him by holding up his hand. Tanumia and Sadenre noticed the mother Zeastris awake and healthy, with her family happily with her. Tanumia and Sadenre smiled at the scene.

"Before you ask me anything, we need to head to the surface and fast; there's something you need to see." Otazoidmon informed.

A.J. remembered that he wanted to thank Tanumia and Sadenre, yet he decided he could do that later on.

"Should we wake up Equalmon?" A.J. asked.

Otazoidmon nodded. "Yep. He won't want to miss this."

"... By the way, have you thought of a name for the young Zeastris cub?" Tanumia asked.

The Zeastris family turned their attention towards A.J. upon hearing Tanumia's inquiry, as if they understood it.

"I did, but I don't know if his parents would be fine with his name; I don't even know if they have named him." A.J. replied.

Otazoidmon huffed. 'Fine! I'll wake Equalmon up then!'

A.J. grinned as Otazoidmon passed him, heading towards Equalmon to awaken him. The father Zeastris stared curiously at A.J., leaving his mate and only cub. He gently meowed in his muscular voice, yet gently. A.J. sensed that the father wanted to know, as he was curious on what A.J. had named his cub. A.J. shrugged, rubbing his head.

"I named him Majestic." A.J. informed.

The father Zeastris blinked, and in a moment meowed approvingly. A feminine meow came from the mother Zeastris, as it seemed that she also accepted the name A.J. chose for her cub. The cub rushed towards A.J., and leaped into A.J.'s open arms. The cub Zeastris rubbed his snout on A.J.'s right cheek, thanking him for his name. A.J. laughed happily, and gently hugged the cub.

"What's going on?" Equalmon's tired voice asked.

A.J. quickly turned towards Otazoidmon and Equalmon. Otazoidmon had his hands on his waist, in an annoyed way.

"Apparently A.J. is too interested and into his first success that he won't want to listen about the danger on the surface." Otazoidmon replied.

A.J.'s eyes widened. "What danger?"

"Finally! Duh! Straymon is here in Resolve Town and he's looking for a fight. Take my word for it: he doesn't look as easy as he was before." Otazoidmon replied, turning his head towards A.J.

A.J. gasped. "... I'll believe that when I experience it, and only after I experience it."

"That's if you survive this." Sadenre remarked.

A.J. turned his head towards Sadenre. "I have to... especially for Helen."

Sadenre gave A.J. a knowing gentle smile.

"I'm coming back up there with you, because I can fight." Sadenre informed.

"Fine, then that leaves Tanumia with Majestic and his parents." A.J. decided.

Both parents hissed in a way it seemed like they were annoyed with A.J.'s decision, refusing or rejecting it.

"It's too dangerous for you two. You two have a cub to take care of, and you won't want to leave him behind alone." A.J. retorted, still carrying Majestic.

The father walked over to A.J. and gently bit his pants, without coming anywhere near the skin, while the mother did the same as her spouse, but with the other leg. Majestic stared caringly at A.J., and in a pleading way. A.J. was surprised to understand how the family felt towards him. From how they behaved, A.J. sensed that the parents didn't mind, and were more than happy to let A.J. take care of their only cub, so they won't be worried if they left their only cub.

A.J. narrowed his eyes caringly and knelt down to the cub's parents' height. Both mother and father let go of A.J.'s legs, staring back at A.J. He stared at the mother.

"You just have fully recovered from your injury, and now both you and your mate are willing to die. This is unbelievable... I'll do my best to take care of your only cub. You two can trust me." A.J. whispered, pulling both the mother and father into a group hug.

At first, both parents were surprised at A.J.'s behavior and were about to turn hostile, yet they sensed only care and gentleness from A.J., and let him embrace them. They enjoyed being in A.J.'s protective and secure embrace. Otazoidmon; Equalmon; Tanumia, and Sadenre gathered around A.J. and the Zeastris family. Tanumia and Sadenre smiled at the scene.

A.J. and the Zeastris family stayed in their group hug for a few moments, until eventually A.J. let go of them all, and putting down Majestic. He stood up, while the parents turned around, standing protectively in front of A.J.

"I guess that settles it. Otazoidmon; I; Equalmon; Sadenre, and both of Majestic's parents are heading up to handle Straymon, while Tanumia stays down here to watch over Majestic until I return. Until I return Tanumia, be sure that the elevator comes back down, and stays down, unless we return." A.J. finally decided.

Tanumia nodded. "I'll make sure of that."

"To battle!" Equalmon neighed, raising his front hooves into the air and swaying them in the air.

"Allahu Akbar!" A.J. exclaimed.

With the warcry sounded out, A.J.; Otazoidmon; Equalmon; Sadenre, and the Zeastris parents rushed to the elevator. The elevator gate opened up before they reached it, and they all scrambled in. Tanumia and Majestic watched as the elevator gate closed, and went up to the surface. Lunal watched from his location, watching the elevator head upwards, having awakened only moments after Equalmon woke up...

* * *

A.J.; Equalmon; Otazoidmon; Sadenre, and the Zeastris parents left Tanumia's store and were out in the open. They expected to see destruction; chaos, and death around them, but there was no such thing. In fact the town seemed oblivious to Straymon's presence. Speaking of Straymon, he was no where in site. A.J. raised an eyebrow and glanced curiously at Otazoidmon. Otazoidmon himself was confused.

"You were saying?" Sadenre asked, glaring at Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon turned to Sadenre. "Hey! You witnessed it just like me!"

"Witnessed what?" A.J. asked.

"Resolve civilians were running around." Sadenre replied calmly.

"Is that why you rushed in? Did you actually see Straymon with your eyes?" A.J. asked.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped and sighed. He shook his head.

"No." He muttered.

"Figures." A.J. muttered, folding his arms.

"Thank goodness I've found you!" Ranos exclaimed, reaching A.J. and the ones with A.J.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"There's this weird wolf at the town's entrance asking for you." Ranos replied.

Once knowing where to go, the Zeastris parents rushed off, leaving A.J.; Equalmon; Otazoidmon, and Sadenre behind.

Otazoidmon's eye lit up. "I knew it!"

"Equalmon, summon Prince and Bristle. Tell them that Straymon is here. To battle him efficiently and successfully, we'll all need to be together." A.J. informed.

Equalmon nodded. "I'm right on it." He remarked, galloping towards Feranin League's bioshelter.

"We'll stay here Sadenre, because our weapons can't harm codelimin. By the way A.J., Actonal Army is waiting for you too also at the entrance, keeping Straymon in check. They said they'd help you out in defeating him." Ranos informed, taking his side beside Sadenre.

Sadenre sighed, and lowered her head. "I'll wait here." She decided.

With that, A.J. and Otazoidmon rushed off towards the town's entrance. A.J. glanced behind him while he rushed towards the entrance, and noticed Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon following him. A.J. gently smiled and turned his head straight ahead...

Straymon waited patiently at the entrance to Resolve Town. In front of him was Actonal Army. He had heard of it from when he was in the Realm of Charges. He knew that they weren't a challenge and that he could take them on and easily defeat them, yet his target was A.J. and his little Feranin League. Feranin League was more of a challenge to Straymon, yet with the isolated hard training Straymon did, he was sure he was capable against Feranin League.

He had realized from before that any codelimin, or human in that matter, could become as strong as A.J. or Feranin League, if they trained right and with the right equipment, not to mention knew how to train and trained hard. After trying to discover a way to unleash his third technique during his isolated hard training, he accidentally discovered just how to become just as strong as Feranin League was, and be a worthy opponent of theirs, even without his third technique.

Besides, Straymon wasn't going to back done, and considering him and Feranin League, this would be the final battle, with either side losing by dying, and Straymon was ready for that. If he was going to die, then he decided to reveal to A.J. what he claimed not to know. Speaking of Feranin League, Straymon noticed them heading toward him from behind Actonal Army. They were all there: A.J.; Otazoidmon; Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon.

Without warning and taken completely by surprise, while Straymon was staring at the approaching Feranin League, he didn't notice two Zeastrises leaping over Actonal Army, falling down towards him. Sensing something attacking him, Straymon's eyes widened, as he leapt backwards. Without hesitance, he attacked towards the threat.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon yelled.

The white energy sphere, with blue electricity in it, was released towards the father Zeastris, which exploded upon impact with him, sending him flying backwards into the air, landing injured, yet conscious and alive in front of Actonal Army. The father Zeastris was lying on his side, with his fur burned, and him panting. Noticing her mate down, the mother Zeastris quickly landed, and rushed back towards her mate to checkup on him.

Straymon was surprised to see two Zeastrises attacking him. He had seen the creatures before, and knew what they were. He had seen numerous Zeastris couples, yet this couple seemed familiar. He realized though by attacking one of the Zeastrises, was that he started the battle, and battle it was going to be. None of the troops of Actonal Army retaliated, yet Straymon kept alert and tense, ready for any sudden attack on him.

He wasn't going to be caught off guard again. Fortunately though, the Zeastris couple was the only creatures that was meant to take him off guard, and its purpose worked. Straymon purposely didn't attack his strongest, as he only wanted to stun his opponent, and not kill it. A.J. burst through the front of Actonal Army, with Equalmon behind him. Zonemon was riding Equalmon. Both Otazoidmon and Ememon were in the air.

Feranimon was present beside A.J. and Equalmon. It was only Jerebimon and Jerebiwomon who were present in the army, as there was no sign of Gallivant Fleet. Noticing A.J. and his Feranin League, both on land and in the air, Straymon smirked, yet didn't attack, as he decided to only watch A.J. at the moment. A.J. noticed the fallen father and rushed over to him. Reaching the Zeastris father, A.J. knelt down and checked him.

The Zeastris father stared up at A.J. with weak and tired eyes. The Zeastris mother stared at A.J. in worry. It surprised Straymon to see that A.J. was checking on the Zeastris that he attacked, without the couple attacking him, much less being hostile towards him. It seemed as if though A.J. actually cared for the Zeastris couple, and that the Zeastris couple trusted A.J. Realizing how the couple seemed familiar, Straymon's eyes widened.

He remembered attacking a lone mother, who was protecting her young cub Zeastris. The mother had shown hostility towards Straymon, and Straymon wanted to try out and see how effective his hard training was. He had attacked the mother with his Element Destroyer, yet he made sure it was at its weakest. Once neutralizing the mother, Straymon wasn't interested in finishing both of, as his idea was completed and he saw what he could do.

If this was the right couple, then where was the cub? Straymon realized that he had attacked the father of the cub, and the mother's mate. He chuckled to himself, understanding what was happening. The mother seemed to be fully recovered, without any clue of her being attacked. Straymon was curious on how the mother healed so quickly, even though he knew his technique wasn't deadly when he used it on her.

A.J. realized that the father was dying. There wasn't anytime to treat him, and A.J. didn't know how. At first he didn't notice the severe injury, yet when it started to bleed, he tracked the blood back to the injury and noticed that the father would die soon. Saddened, A.J. petted the father on his side with a sad face. Noticing his sad face, both the mother and father realized that the father was going to die.

Thanking A.J., the father licked A.J.'s right cheek, before he closed his eyes. A.J. let go of the father, realizing that he died. A.J. checked for a pulse, and found none. Angered, and knowing that Straymon was responsible, with him killing and murdering countless innocents, and his latest victim was that poor father. A.J. clutched his teeth together, and stood up straight, as he stepped out of the puddle of blood that belonged to the father.

The mother noticed that her mate died, and mourned quietly over his corpse. Knowing that anger would get him no where, and might make problems worse, A.J. quickly calmed himself down, and that wasn't an easy thing to do, as he tried to control his anger. Even though his anger from the outside seemed to fade away, A.J. was fueled with rage and anger inside him, yet it was under control. Not wanting to lose any of his soul-warrior copedam, A.J. took them to the next level.

Sensing their evolution coming, Otazoidmon landed beside A.J.; as Ememon landed on the opposite side. Zonemon got off of Equalmon, while both Equalmon and Zonemon remained behind A.J.; Otazoidmon, and Ememon.

'Your first time to maturity, right Gallop?' A.J. thought.

'... No. Remember back in Rescue Journey, when once we were fighting in Myths Village, when Grace got hurt?' Equalmon reminded.

'... Right... Are you up for it again?' A.J. thought.

'Well, I hadn't tried my other techniques yet, and this would be a good chance to try them.' Equalmon remarked.

A.J. nodded. His univice glowed under his glove, as all four of his soul-warrior copedam turned transparent green. Straymon noticed and realized that they were just about to evolve. He knew he was stronger than the four juvenile copedam, and preferred a better challenge, as he didn't interfere in anyway while they evolved.

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... COLAMON!"

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"... EQUALMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... FERIUSMON!"

Straymon's face fell as he noticed the maturity forms. He knew he still could take them on. He was curious though about A.J., and wondered if he was going to join the battle. Even if A.J. stayed on the sidelines, Straymon decided to remain alert, as he could deal with the four maturity copedam, while remaining alert to A.J. at the same time.

"Disappointed? Don't be. You're going to pay for what you've done!" A.J. exclaimed.

"Want us to interfere?" Feranimon asked.

A.J. shook his head. "I don't think we'd need your help. But if we do, and only when we need it, you and your army is welcome and allowed to help."

"Understood." Feranimon nodded.

A.J. realized that this was the final battle. Either Feranin League was to lose and be defeated, as in dying, or Straymon was to lose, as deletion would be the only way to defeat Straymon.

"We haven't seen Straymon in awhile, so let's see what he's capable of for now. I'm going to stay on the sidelines until I understand if and how Straymon has changed." A.J. decided.

"That leaves us to attack him then." Centermon realized.

"Primon?" Feriusmon asked.

"Let's do this. Charge!" Primon yelled.

Both Colamon and Primon took to the air, as they soared down towards Straymon, while both Feriusmon galloped on all four hooves and Centermon charged on the ground towards Straymon. Straymon watched both teams, and decided to attack the ground copedam first, since he knew that while being in the air, Colamon and Primon were more agile and would avoid his attacks.

With a loud howl, Straymon charged both Feriusmon and Centermon. Understanding his tactic, and realizing his danger, Feriusmon stopped his gallop, standing back up on two hooves. He watched with both interest and annoyance at Centermon. Centermon knew he still was on tense terms with A.J., yet when it came to battle, Centermon would always be there for them, and would momentarily dismiss that tension between him and A.J.

Straymon smiled upon noticing Feriusmon stopping. He was surprised to see him capable of standing without effort onto two hooves, but he kept his attention solely on Centermon. Centermon stopped some distance away from the charging Straymon, digging his claws into the ground.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon roared.

Straymon's eyes widened, realizing that Centermon's strongest technique was at its strongest. He hastily stopped his charge, skidding to his right. He quickly jumped to his right, facing the attack. With a loud growl, Straymon returned the favor. And so the battle had begun, and Straymon knew it along with Feranin League.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

Both attacks collided at the center, and both attacks were strong enough, as the resulting explosion would have blown both Centermon and Straymon off their feet, if it wasn't for the fact that both had dug their feet into the ground. Centermon felt the blast of wind, as he turned his head to his left, closing his eyes. Straymon did the same, even though he didn't realize it. Feranin League and Actonal Army waited for the dust to settle down.

Centermon was the first to glance at his opponent, only to be disappointed, as he noticed that Straymon was still holding his ground and wasn't affected. Not waiting for Straymon to recover, Centermon attacked once more.

"**Atom Strike**!" Centermon yelled.

Straymon gasped, noticing that he won't be able to counter it, and that his only chance was to avoid it. With that decided Straymon jumped backwards and quickly noticed that his spiked tail penetrated something. Glancing behind him, he gasped in shock, noticing his tail spike dug into the snout from underneath of the Zeastris mother, instantly killing her. Shocked, Straymon was able to avoid the attack, as he landed safely on the ground.

Straymon closed his eyes, as he forced his tail out of the Zeastris mother, with a sickening sound. Once his tail was free from the snout of the Zeastris mother, Straymon glanced at his spiked tail, and noticed that his tail was bloody with the blood of the Zeastris mother. Even though it was an accident, as Straymon wasn't aware of her, until after he killed her, every person on the battlefield were stroke with shock, realizing that it was an accident.

Apparently the Zeastris mother wanted to help out, and avenge her mate's death, so she snuck behind Straymon and was about to attack him from behind, if it wasn't for Straymon's spiked tail, which fouled her plan, instantly killing her. Apparently she had snuck behind Straymon before the dust had settled from the explosion of Straymon's attack and Centermon's attack colliding together. There was a moment of silence on the battlefield, as those who noticed it had to recover.

A.J. sensed that there was relief for the mother Zeastris now, as she would be with her mate. She was another victim of Straymon, yet without Straymon's intention. The stalemate broke, with Feriusmon attacking Straymon from his position.

"**Hoof Tornado**!" Feriusmon yelled.

The raging tornado was released towards Straymon.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon hastily retaliated.

He decided to not disturb the mother's corpse. He knew that Feranin League won't disturb it either. However, to Straymon's surprise, his technique didn't affect Feriusmon's Hoof Tornado as he had hoped or expected. Straymon decided not to waste anymore of his energy on trying to counter the tornado, as he decided to rather embrace himself for it as best as he could, because he knew it was too late for him to even try and outrun it.

Straymon dug his claws deeply into the ground, and lowered his head just as the tornado reached him. Feranin League and Actonal Army watched as Feriusmon's Hoof Tornado picked Straymon up, and spun him around, heading further away. Through the air, Colamon and Primon followed the tornado. On land, Feriusmon and Centermon galloped towards the tornado, as Actonal Army and A.J. rushed after the tornado.

Feriusmon's Hoof Tornado took Straymon off of the plateau hill and down into the valley, which stretched around the numerous hills for as far as the eye could see. Reaching the foot of the hill, the tornado dropped Straymon into the valley. Straymon was battered and injured, due to the hooves that were inside the tornado. Its purpose completed, the tornado moved away and vanished from existence.

Colamon and Primon were the first to reach the top of the hills, which led down towards the valley, as they saw Straymon battered and injured, yet not defeated. They noticed Straymon weakly getting onto his feet. Centermon and Feriusmon were the next to reach the top, with Centermon stopping beside Colamon's right, and Feriusmon stopping beside Primon's left. Further away, A.J. reached the top of the hill, and saw the affect the tornado had on Straymon.

Actonal Army was the last to reach the location, and with yells or roars, Centermon and Feriusmon galloped down the hill into the valley. Colamon and Primon took to the sky again and flew in position above Straymon, while A.J. remained with Actonal Army on the top of the plateau, looking down into the valley. Straymon grinned in a mischief way and mysteriously, as he decided to use a card up his sleeve, which Feranin League didn't know he could do.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

Both Centermon and Feriusmon halted their gallop towards Straymon and braced themselves for attack, yet it never came, as Feriusmon stood up onto two hooves, watching in confusion and interest with Centermon. In the air, Colamon and Primon tensed up. From the top of the hill, A.J. and Actonal Army watched in interest. Surprisingly though, instead of attacked, blue sparks and bolts spread around Straymon.

It started from his tail spikes, before spreading around his back, charging Straymon and healing him of his injuries, bringing him back to his highest strength. Those who witnessed it were speechless in shock. Straymon took the advantage and decided to use his chance, and to use it against Colamon and Primon. With all his might and power, Straymon leaped into the air and upon reaching Colamon's and Primon's height, swatted his spiked tail towards them.

Colamon and Primon quickly recovered from their shock and barely avoided Straymon's assault. Knowing that his attack won't succeed with Colamon, Straymon attacked Primon instead.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

Primon was taken by surprise, as his eyes widened. He hastily retaliated and countered though.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

Primon released only his first frost attack, only to see Straymon's Recharge melt it, as the frost attack melted and the water fell down to the ground. Primon quickly flew higher to avoid the attack, and he succeeded in avoiding it. Colamon went in to attack Straymon, but Straymon vanished from everyone's sight. He reappeared behind Colamon, shocking those who noticed. A.J. understood what Straymon did, as did Feranin League, but they couldn't believe it.

Colamon noticed Primon's shocked face, yet he knew it would be too late, as he didn't turn around.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon yelled.

The white colored sphere, charged with blue electricity within, was released from Straymon's mouth and soared at top speed towards Colamon. It collided with Colamon exploding, as it sent him flying uncontrollably ahead and downwards. Centermon galloped towards the location where he knew Colamon would fall, to intercept his fall, as it would reduce injury to the minimum.

Centermon knew he wouldn't make it at his fastest natural speed, so he resorted to his Kestir training, boosting his speed tenfold, and intercepting Colamon's fall in time, as Colamon fell on his stomach onto Centermon's back. Colamon sighed in relief, panting with injury. With his successful assault, Straymon let gravity take over, as he fell downwards towards the ground, yet with controlled speed, as he wouldn't injure himself severely, or deadly.

Straymon's controlled descend baffled Feranin League. Straymon touched the ground unharmed. Knowing that his lone technique was unsuccessful, Primon flew back to the top of hill, and landed beside A.J., to his right, staring down at the valley. Centermon remained in his location, and Feriusmon knew that he was to distract Straymon for some time as best as he could. Knowing which opponent to face, Straymon turned to Feriusmon.

Feriusmon grinned, and lowered himself onto four hooves. Straymon concluded that Feriusmon was going to charge him, but he was wrong. A.J. realized mistakes on Straymon's side, and his and Feranin League's side, as Straymon underestimated him, and they underestimated him. It was apparent to A.J. that Straymon had trained hard, to the degree that he was capable of reaching some abilities that Feranin League had, which weren't natural.

Realizing that, A.J. concluded that Straymon had changed, and even with him helping, it won't be easy to defeat Straymon as he thought before, or as it occurred before. With him not charging, Straymon concluded that Feriusmon was resulting to another technique of his, and in Straymon's opinion, it didn't look good. If Feriusmon was to attack with Hoof Tornado, Straymon had planned a way in defeating such a technique, though it won't be easy to yet.

Yet for a mate level codelimin like himself, it won't be impossible to defeat Feriusmon's Hoof Tornado. Feriusmon knew that he wasn't at his strongest, and knew the risk he would be taking in doing such a technique.

"**Legendary Gallop**!" Feriusmon yelled, galloping towards Straymon.

It took Straymon by surprise, and it confused him, yet his eyes widened noticing how Feriusmon stopped and how Feriusmon face was covered. He tensed in a heartbeat noticing a mystical attack released at him from Feriusmon. Straymon hastily recovered from his surprise and confusion, as he embraced himself for the attack. The mystical attack went through him, blasting him over to the other side of the valley, and into the opposite hill, on his back...

* * *

Straymon was dazed, as he slid down the hill injured. Feriusmon was panting, and he glowed dark green, before shrinking: devolving back into Equalmon. Colamon and Centermon watched the whole scene, and with Straymon momentarily out, Centermon rushed over to the fatigued Equalmon, who fell to his side panting, yet still conscious. Colamon recovered slightly from his injury and got off of Centermon. Straymon was out cold at the foot of the opposite hill.

Yet Feranin League and Actonal Army knew that Straymon would eventually recover, and recharge himself back to his full energy.

'Equalmon is drained. Do you think you can fly him back up Comet?' A.J. thought.

Colamon glanced upwards at A.J. 'I believe I can do that. I still need to recover from Straymon's brutal assault, but I'll be able to achieve that request.'

'Good.' A.J. thought, nodding.

Colamon took Equalmon in his arms, and flew up to the top of the hill. He landed near A.J., and gently and carefully put Equalmon down.

"Equalmon is out of the game for the moment." A.J. muttered.

"As am I." Colamon added.

"I guess that leaves me and Centermon then." Primon realized.

"Want us to interfere?" Feranimon asked.

A.J. thought of it for a few moments before coming to a decision. He nodded his head.

"Yes. Actonal Army has the permission to help now." A.J. decided.

Feranimon grinned. "Finally."

With that decided, Primon flew down the hill towards Centermon, while Actonal Army followed on land. Actonal Army was sure to stay out of Equalmon's; A.J.'s, and Colamon's way. Primon landed beside Centermon. Straymon was starting to come out of his dazed state, as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyesight was blurry at first, and so Straymon shook his head, with his eyes closed, before he stopped shaking his head and opened his eyes.

His eyesight was normal and he saw Actonal Army rushing down from the opposite hill, and Primon was next to Centermon. Straymon quickly realized that his opponents' number drastically increased, and he was dangerously outnumbered. First thing was first though, as Straymon got back onto his four feet.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

Like once before, Straymon brought himself back to his full energy.

"If Straymon keeps up his recharge, we'll never defeat him." Nick of Jerebimon remarked.

"How unfortunately true for us." Centermon agreed.

"Round 2." Colamon muttered.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon yelled.

Centermon quickly leapt to his left, while Primon took to the air. Feranimon stepped forward to intercept the attack.

"**Mythical Twinkle**!" Feranimon yelled.

The two attacks collided in an explosion, and surprisingly cancelled each other out. Straymon growled, and charged at Feranimon. Defeating their general, Jerebimon on their unicorns charged at the charging Straymon, passing their general. Seeing a large number heading towards him, Straymon stopped his charge and gulped in worry. With a defiant howl into the fading light of the sky, Straymon remained in his position, glaring at Jerebimon.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

Straymon didn't hold back as the attack instantly deleted one of the Jerebimon, though it wasn't Nick. Coming up with a plan, Straymon charged through Jerebimon, scattering them, as Straymon passed them faster than a blink of the eye. The Jerebimon stopped their charge and hastily turned around to face Straymon, only to see Straymon leap into the air, preparing for another attack.

"**Recharge**!" Straymon yelled.

The attack was at its strongest, as each bolt headed towards a different lone target, deleting three Jerebimon at once. Grinning, Straymon landed unharmed, satisfied of his assault, yet he was so preoccupied with Jerebimon that he forgot about an opponent.

"**Stars of Heaven**!" Feranimon yelled.

Straymon gasped, glancing upwards. Knowing of a method in avoiding the technique, Straymon cloaked himself, and started dodging the falling stars. The stars fell onto Feranin League, minus A.J., and onto Feranimon, bringing them back to their full strength and energy. Recovering, thanks to Feranimon's Stars of Heaven, Colamon was fully healed and joined his comrades in battling Straymon.

Equalmon was back to his full energy as well as he got back onto his feet. He was ready for another evolution once more. A.J. nodded at him. It was then that an amazing event happened, which started with Equalmon. A.J.'s univice glowed green, as Equalmon went transparent.

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... FERIUSMON!"

Still being up for another evolution, Feriusmon glanced at A.J. and in response, the Crescent of Myths floated out from under A.J.'s shirt, and while glowing dark green, remained hovering. Not only Feriusmon turned transparent green once more, yet also Colamon; Centermon, and Primon all became transparent green. Green spheres covered A.J.'s four soul-warrior copedam, as they evolved into a higher form.

A.J. was speechless, with his mouth opened wide. Straymon's eyes widened, witnessing the event, while Actonal Army withdrew back up the hill. Feriusmon was near A.J. on top of the hill, while Colamon; Centermon, and Primon were down in the valley, separated.

"FERIUSMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... ZEBROIDMON!"

"Migration." A.J. muttered, wide-eyed at Zebroidmon.

"Hop on." Zebroidmon suggested.

Quietly, A.J. nodded, getting up onto Zebroidmon's back. With A.J. on his back, Zebroidmon galloped down the hill to join his comrades, passing the withdrawing Actonal Army.

"Emeraldsnow." A.J. muttered, summoning his sword.

In a flash of dark green light, his blade appeared in A.J.'s free right hand. The Crescent of Myths remained glowing and hovering in midair out of A.J.'s shirt.

"COLAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... TUREMON!"

"CENTERMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... BEACONMON!"

"PRIMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... FLEXMON!"

With their evolution done, the Crescent of Myths' glow vanished, and returned to its location as it went under A.J.'s t-shirt. Turemon; Beaconmon, and Flexmon all appeared, as their evolution sphere vanished. The four migration copedam regrouped together in front of Straymon. In their migration form, Straymon sensed their power, and together he realized that they were capable of defeating him.

"First time in migration form." Flexmon smiled.

"And it feels awesome!" Turemon exclaimed, smiling.

"Hasn't it annoyed anyone that some of us are still in their quadruple forms?" Beaconmon's mechanical voice questioned.

"Well, speak for yourself." Zebroidmon smiled.

Feranin League laughed in an excellent mood. A.J. wondered what his univice had on the four migration forms, and responding to his wonder, the univice answered, with the 3D holograms of the migration forms hovering over A.J.'s glove, with the voice being A.J.'s.

"_Zebroidmon - Mammal Jerebi Migration - Back on his four hooves, Zebroidmon is Equalmon's migration form_._ This horse has only mystical attacks, which are all powerful_._ Zebroidmon is short for Zebroid Monster, with Zebroid being a hybrid half-zebra/half-horse - His attacks are: Horse Hurricane; Multiple Horse; Strip Stars_."

"_Turemon - Humanoid Jerebi Migration - The migration form of Otazoidmon_._ Turemon is now much powerful than his lower forms_._ He's as agile as a puma, and as balanced as a bat_._ In rescue missions, Turemon is the perfect rescuer in difficult rescues - His attacks are: Emerald Nova; Emerald Rope; Blind Cape_."

"_Beaconmon - Mechanical Jerebi Migration - Looking like an updated form of Centermon, Beaconmon is the migration form of Zonemon_._ With his mechanical capabilities, this copedam is able to stand assaults better than many other codelimin_._ Beaconmon is short for Beacon Monster - His attacks are: Beacon Distract; Beacon Bomb; Nuke Beacon_."

"_Flexmon - Mammal Jerebi Migration - Like a dangerous carnivore, Flexmon is the migration form of Ememon_._ Flexmon has special capabilities in purifying those who are bad yet were under a spell_._ Flexmon is short for Flex Monster - His attacks are: Charge Death and Emerald Purity_."

From all of them, Beaconmon looked the most dangerous and tolerant of attacks. Not expecting such turn of events, Straymon was sure he was eventually going to lose surely now, yet he decided silently to himself that he won't go down easy.

"I'll start, if no one else minds." Turemon decided.

"Be our guest." Flexmon shrugged.

"Let's see what my attacks can do. **Emerald Nova**!" Turemon yelled.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon quickly countered with all his energy.

To Straymon's shock, Emerald Nova swallowed Element Destroyer, enlarging Emerald Nova, which continued on its way undisturbed by Straymon's attack. Reacting hastily, Straymon leaped to his left, and just in time, as Emerald Nova exploded where Straymon used to be, leaving a crater in its wake. Straymon stared at the crater with wide eyes.

"Don't forget about our discipline and training in Kestir and others." Zebroidmon reminded.

Not expecting such a thing, Straymon had only prepared himself for maturity form copedam, and not for migration form copedam. He knew he could handle them, if they weren't trained and disciplined, yet unfortunately for him, they were. With his copedam capable of handling themselves alone, Straymon wondered if A.J. had stuck to his decision of joining in the battle, or if he was going back to the sidelines. Either way, even though he had his paws full, he was going to stay alert to A.J.

"Leave the final strike for me." A.J. informed, getting off of Zebroidmon.

"We will." Flexmon nodded.

"Let's finish this guys." Beaconmon's mechanical voice suggested.

"Yes. This has been going on long enough." Turemon agreed.

"Take the rear Flexmon, for before the finishing strike." Zebroidmon informed.

Flexmon nodded, and did as he was told. Turemon took the first move, and it was to restrain Straymon.

"**Emerald Rope**!" Turemon yelled.

Both of Straymon's frontal paws were caught, and Turemon held onto them. Straymon growled and struggled, yet Turemon kept a firm grip, though it was hard.

"**Blind Cape**!" Turemon yelled.

Straymon was blinded, and he stopped struggling. Turemon kept hold of Straymon. He nodded to his comrades.

"I'll go first. **Strip Stars**!" Zebroidmon yelled.

"I'm next. **Beacon Bomb**!" Beaconmon yelled.

"Almost there! **Charge Death**!" Flexmon yelled.

Each attack remained lone, yet all collided into Straymon, resulting into a strong explosion, shaking the ground. Turemon struggled to maintain a firm hold, and was successful. Straymon collapsed onto his knees, as he wasn't given the chance to recharge himself, and he knew it was over for him. Yet he knew he would return someday, though that time he would be with Feranin League. How Straymon longed to return to his jerebi mate form!

"He's all yours A.J." Turemon remarked.

A.J. nodded and approached the fallen wolf. He took off Turemon's cape, and stared into Straymon's hopeless eyes.

"I have something to reveal before you finish me." Straymon muttered, staring at A.J.

"What is it?" A.J. asked.

"All these years and you've forgotten about me? Have you forgotten about your first fandom Digimon that you ever thought of?" Straymon asked, whispering.

At first A.J. was confused, yet A.J. remembered and understood what Straymon meant eventually. He remembered way back when he was young and in Meric Land with his mother. He remembered seeing Digimon for the first time on T.V., and sometime after seeing the first season, he had come up with a design of a fandom Digimon that he could call his own. He had forgotten about such a picture after so long for some reason.

Yet now he remembered, as he had surprisingly drawn the fandom Digimon so well.

"Mythicamon?" A.J. asked, whispering.

Straymon smiled. "I'll be seeing you friend."

Straymon closed his eyes, as A.J. did the same. He turned his head away, and stabbed his Emeraldsnow through Straymon's snout, instantly killing him. Straymon burst into data, and A.J. removed his glove that covered his univice. His univice absorbed Straymon's corrupted data. In a sad mood, A.J. dug the tip of Emeraldsnow into the ground. Once Straymon had burst into data, Turemon's hold on him was gone.

His soul-warrior copedam gathered around A.J., who was knelt on his legs, with his legs lowered. A.J.'s four soul-warrior copedam went transparent, and shrunk, devolving back to their juvenile forms. It was done, A.J. had sworn vengeance on Straymon, and he had finally fulfilled that promise. Now all the innocents that died on Straymon's paws were justified, as were A.J.'s comrades and friends who died that fateful night.

"What now?" Otazoidmon asked.

"We have some burials to do." A.J. muttered, with a sob...

COMING UP! EPISODE 19: VISIONS OF VICTORY

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	19. Visions of Victory

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 19: "Visions of Victory"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Prince online. Shooting Star was underground for a few days with Perch; Gallop, and Comet. From what I gathered, he was taking care of the injured zeastris mother. I discovered that with help, Shooting Star did a good job in taking care of the zeastris mother. However, his achievement was short-lived. The young zeastris cub, Shooting Star named Majestic, which seemed so suitable for the little guy. Straymon had returned and the final battle had started. Ranos told Shooting Star; Comet, and Gallop about Straymon and where he was. Sadenre stayed behind, as Shooting Star had Gallop return to our bioshelter to summon me and Bristle. Ranos informed Shooting Star that Actonal Army was keeping a close watch on Straymon. Without any time to lose, both Shooting Star and Comet rushed towards the entrance of Resolve Town. While heading towards the entrance, Shooting Star glanced behind him and saw the rest of Feranin League behind him. The Battle with Straymon was long and tiring. Majestic's parents fell victims under Straymon's merciless assault, as Majestic's father died while trying to take Straymon by surprise; Majestic's mother was accidentally killed while Straymon was avoiding one of Bristle's attacks, with Bristle being in his maturity form of Centermon. At first, Shooting Star didn't allow Actonal Army to interfere, but after Straymon tired us, Shooting Star let them help out. We discovered that Straymon had become more powerful, with him revealing a special technique of his, which wasn't new to us, yet the way it was done was new to us. Actonal Army lost a few Jerebimon to Straymon, and thanks to Feranimon and his Stars of Heaven, us soul-warriors were capable of reaching migration, for the first time! Oh Allah! It was so awesome and great! We took Straymon off-guard and injured him in a way where he couldn't recover from it quickly enough. Just before Shooting Star was going to finish him, Straymon revealed something to Shooting Star, which seemed to shake Shooting Star to the core. Shooting Star finished off Straymon, and his univice absorbed the corrupted data. Straymon's victims have all been avenged, as Shooting Star fulfilled his vow of vengeance against Straymon. We have a lot to do now, after Straymon's defeat. On with the conclusion...

* * *

There was silence after Straymon's defeat. Feranin League returned back to Resolve Town in low morals. Actonal Army followed them, with some of them mourning their lost comrades and friends. The four deleted Jerebimon were to return, but it would take some time before they would be reborn, much less return to their former forms of Jerebimon. Upon reaching Resolve Town, Actonal Army split away from Feranin League.

Feranin League reached the entrance where Sadenre and Ranos were waiting. Noticing them returning, both Sadenre and Ranos stood up to greet them back.

"How did it go?" Ranos asked.

"Where are Majestic's parents?" Sadenre asked.

Feranin League just stopped in front of them, silent for a few moments, while they turned their attention towards A.J., expecting him to deal with such questions. A.J. was wondering how Mythicamon would return, especially after his univice absorbed Straymon's corrupted data.

"We lost Majestic's parents, and Actonal Army suffered four casualties, with all of them being Jerebimon. Nick wasn't amongst the casualties. So all in all, we have six casualties. It was only thanks to Feranimon and his Stars of Heaven that enabled my soul-warrior copedam to reach migration, and defeat Straymon." A.J. explained in a low tone.

"Well, that's one menace gone in the Realm of Charges. Now there are only the Digimon Ruler's troops here in the Realm of Charges, and after that this realm would be peaceful, with no evil. It will be all thanks to you." Ranos nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did Majestic's parents die?" Sadenre asked.

"Majestic's father was murdered by Straymon, as both Majestic's parents tried to take Straymon by surprise, and failed, with the result being Majestic's father's death. The thing is he didn't die right away and there wasn't anything I could do for him. Majestic's mother was murdered unintentionally, as she tried to sneak up behind Straymon, but fate intervened as Straymon was avoiding an attack and his tail spikes went through Majestic's mother's snout." A.J. replied.

"Where are there bodies now?" Sadenre asked.

"Where we left them. After Majestic's mother's death, we moved further away for battle." Otazoidmon replied.

"You are planning to tell Majestic and to bury his parents, right?" Sadenre asked.

"Most definitely." A.J. nodded.

"At least Straymon's victims have been avenged, and can all rest in peace now." Ranos sighed.

'Was it a bad thing to defeat Straymon out of vengeance?' A.J. thought.

"You'll have to excuse us, but we need to tell Majestic about his parents now." Equalmon reminded.

"Very well. I'll gather some of my elf comrades to bring both bodies of Majestic's parents back into Resolve Town for burial." Sadenre decided, walking away.

Ranos sighed, watching Sadenre walk away. He turned to Feranin League.

"Inform me of anything new, including the date of the burial." Ranos requested.

"We'll keep you up-to-date." Ememon nodded.

With that, Ranos walked away. A.J. glanced at the sky and noticed it was nighttime. It was only then that he noticed that the battle took a good deal of time, yet it was still worth it. For him, it didn't matter how long battles, like the one he had with Straymon, last, just as long as his opponent is permanently defeated. A.J. wondered about how he could forget such a copedam of his, and wondered how Mythicamon had became evil.

Remembering back, A.J. remembered that he did design a corrupted form of Mythicamon, which he named Straymon. He wondered that if he hadn't done it, then Straymon might have never became real. Feranin League stepped into Tanumia's store together, and went towards the elevator...

* * *

Tanumia; Lunal, and Majestic all watched the elevator as they heard it coming down. Tanumia hoped it was Feranin League returning. The elevator stopped and the gate opened, revealing none other than Feranin League, all of them. Tanumia instantly noticed that Majestic's parents weren't with them, and understood why. Lunal also noticed the Zeastris parents not being present with Feranin League, as he understood why.

Majestic stared out of curiosity at the sorrowful faces that Feranin League all had, especially A.J., and he realized that something terrible had happened to his parents, and that A.J. would deliver such terrible sorrowful news. Silently, Feranin League approached Tanumia and Majestic. The elevator gate closed behind them and remained down. Lunal flew over to A.J., as A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam kept their distance from A.J., so he could deliver the news.

Noticing Sadenre wasn't with them, without saying anything, Tanumia left Majestic's side, heading towards the elevator gate. It opened; she entered, and the elevator went up after the gate closed on Tanumia, leaving Feranin League alone together. Otazoidmon motioned for Lunal to keep his distance away from A.J., and to stay with the rest of the soul-warriors. Silently, Lunal flew over to his fellow soul-warriors, leaving A.J. alone.

Majestic stared at A.J., as A.J. knelt down to face him.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but both of your parents died." A.J. muttered, staring into Majestic's face.

Majestic lowered his head in grief, as he sat down, putting his snout on his front paws, staring off into space. A.J. stood up and left Majestic alone for a few moments. Lunal stared at A.J., as A.J. went over to his soul-warriors.

"We won against Straymon, but before we won, both his parents died and Actonal Army lost four of their Jerebimon. We were able to defeat Straymon, thanks to Feranimon's Stars of Heaven, which boosted these guys here and give them enough energy to evolve to migration for the first time." A.J. explained quietly.

He made sure that Majestic was able to hear him, but A.J. explained what happened so Lunal would know.

"Does this mean your grudge on me is over?" Zonemon asked, pleading A.J. silently.

A.J. sighed and turned his attention towards Zonemon.

"You... made a wound for me. Now though, after our battle with Straymon, there's no need for me to have any grudges on you anymore. If anything, I was fearful for all of your safeties, especially when you were out Equalmon, or when he took you down Otazoidmon... It seems that sometimes battles can heal wounds or injuries, yet also give new ones." A.J. informed.

"Thanks for worrying about us." Otazoidmon muttered.

A.J. nodded. "Think nothing of it."

"What's your story with Straymon?" Equalmon inquired.

Before A.J. could answer, the elevator gate opened and both Tanumia and Sadenre came out. Feranin League turned their attentions towards them, while Majestic raised his snout, staring at them with sorrowful and grieving eyes. Tanumia noticed, as she and Sadenre walked over to Feranin League.

"His parents have been brought in." Sadenre whispered.

"Does he know?" Tanumia asked.

A.J. nodded. "Yes. I told him."

"We were wondering when you would do a funeral for them." Sadenre remarked.

A.J. stared at Majestic, with Majestic starting back at him.

"In a few days time." A.J. replied, turning towards Sadenre.

"Though I was thinking of temporarily burying them here in Resolve Town. Does Resolve Town have a graveyard?" A.J. asked.

"It sure does. Residents of this town have died before here, whether it was because of battle or because of natural causes." Tanumia replied.

"That means that Majestic's parents would stay there until we return home. I just ask Allah that their bodies would somehow return home with us, to be buried in Meric Land." A.J. sighed.

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you." Tanumia remembered.

"Two things actually." Sadenre reminded.

"Of course. The first is that now since you have dealt with Majestic's mother here, when would you be leaving? The second is now since Majestic is under your care, how are you going to deal with him?" Tanumia asked.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you and Sadenre for both your hospitalities and patience with me and my league while we were down here, especially Tanumia. We'll be leaving shortly. As for Majestic... What else is there to do other than make him a member of Feranin League? That way he'll constantly be under my guardianship." A.J. explained.

"Seriously?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. nodded. "Yep. I've been thinking of it ever since I found out about Majestic."

"That's great news. Excuse us now; we'll need to clean up this place." Sadenre smiled, walking away.

Tanumia quietly followed Sadenre and helped her to pick up the cloths and other things that Feranin League used while they temporarily were sheltered there. Feranin League silently watched them.

"If you don't mind Sadenre, tell Mayor Silverstar about the funeral." A.J. requested.

Sadenre was knelt down, picking something up, as she glanced towards A.J., nodding.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Equalmon decided.

"Yep. You're coming with us Majestic." A.J. agreed.

Majestic sadly followed Feranin League towards the elevator gate, being in the rear. Majestic's snout was lowered in sorrow. A.J. stopped just in front of the elevator gate, letting Majestic go in before him. A.J. glanced towards the circular gate that he had seen for the first time days ago. He was somewhat sure that he would see such a gate again, even if it might not be in the Realm of Charges.

Having what A.J. knew, not his last glance around, he boarded onto the elevator, as the gate closed, and the elevator went up, taking Feranin League up with it...

* * *

"So I've been meaning to ask you Sadenre, what's up with you and the mayor?" Tanumia asked.

Sadenre blushed, while still picking up things in the underground room. She momentarily glanced at Tanumia.

"Just so you know, it was before he became mayor. We knew each other before either of us ever came to Resolve Town." Sadenre explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what world are you from Sadenre? You sure weren't born here in Realm of Charges, like me." Tanumia remarked.

Sadenre sighed. "I and Ranos are from a doomed world. We weren't the only elves to survive, and some of the elves here are like us from that doomed homeworld of ours. Other elves hopefully escaped the homeworld, but once we escaped and got here in Realm of Charges, we never saw them."

"Were some of them your friends that you haven't seen since?" Tanumia inquired.

"I'm afraid so." Sadenre whispered.

"Sadenre means Revived Beauty, right?" Tanumia asked, smiling and intentionally changing the subject.

"Yes. I was born during my world was being invaded by demons. I have blurry memories of images of elves that could be my parents. I guess they named me Sadenre because even though our homeworld was doomed, the elves from our homeworld would continue to prosper, despite that." Sadenre replied.

Tanumia winced, noticing that her question still brought up such a painful memory. She realized something.

"Wait. If you have blurry memories of who could possibility be your parents, then how do you remember of escaping?" Tanumia asked.

"I have history back in my homeworld. I didn't live with my parents, if I barely lived with them. I lived in the forest alone with a few other close elf friends of mine." Sadenre explained.

"Was Ranos one of them?" Tanumia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Sadenre replied. "Ranos came later on. Please Tanumia, I don't want to talk about my homeworld, or my past there."

"Just one more question." Tanumia requested.

"Sure." Sadenre sighed.

"Were there other intelligent creatures like you elves in your homeworld?" Tanumia asked.

"Not that I know of." Sadenre replied.

"I see... Thanks for helping me out with all the things you have done while being with me." Tanumia thanked, smiling.

Sadenre giggled. "... It was a pleasure... Hunting items for you from around Realm of Charges has always brought pleasant memories of my homeworld back to me."

A.J. was the last to enter his league's bioshelter, with the biovesto door closing behind him. A.J. made sure that the biovesto didn't harm Majestic while he was in the bioshelter. A.J. watched Majestic walk into another cudilas in the bioshelter, leaving him alone with the other members of Feranin League.

"Now what?" Equalmon inquired.

It was a good question, which needed to be asked, even though it was on everybody's mind.

"There's the burial for Majestic's parents." Zonemon reminded.

"Do you think Majestic would even come to his parents burial?" Equalmon questioned.

"He will, and I'll make sure of it, no matter how hurtful it is for him." A.J. replied.

"But what do we do until then?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Hang around?" Ememon asked, shrugging.

"That's good for me. We all need the rest for a few days, after such a long battle." Equalmon agreed.

"And also train in becoming migration without Feranimon's help and with A.J.'s help, or on our own." Zonemon suggested.

"Against each other?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"Where are you going?" Equalmon asked, noticing A.J. leave.

"I have some stuff to do in my cudilas." A.J. replied, before leaving.

With that, the soul-warrior copedam were left alone as Lunal flew out with A.J.

"... I guess it's the best way. I mean we know each other, and we won't want others to get involved. We'll give each other our best against one another and we won't hold back." Zonemon decided.

"Train without me for now. I'm exhausted." Equalmon sighed sleepily.

"Are you with us now?" Ememon asked, turning to Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon narrowed his eyes. "That battle took out a lot from me, but nevertheless I'm in, if only to become better."

"There is still one question... where do we train?" Ememon asked.

"... There are the valleys between the hills. It's an excellent training place for us, with it being narrow and us needing to train in close range." Zonemon suggested.

"Let's go then." Otazoidmon nodded.

"Now?" Ememon asked.

"Is there a better time than the present?" Otazoidmon replied.

Otazoidmon was the first out of the bioshelter, followed by Ememon and Zonemon, leaving Equalmon behind.

"They're finally gone. Majestic; A.J., and Lunal would be all quiet, so it's the perfect time to have some rest." Equalmon yawned, trotting into another cudilas in the bioshelter...

* * *

Equalmon walked into the living cudilas and saw White Hulman lying down on the biovesto couch, just staring off into space. Equalmon blinked, and he chuckled as he realized that White Hulman was part of Feranin League also. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, knowing that White Hulman was quiet. White Hulman had spaced off into his memories, where he remembered numerous voices and noises...

* * *

Otazoidmon; Zonemon, and Ememon all rushed towards the town's entrance. They passed by Sadenre and Ranos, with Sadenre talking to Ranos about something. They all continued on without a stop, until the three reached the town's entrance. Feranimon was there with Nick. Noticing the two of them, Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Zonemon all carefully walked towards them, wanting to leave the town.

Feranimon noticed them and turned towards them, stopping his conversation with Nick, who also turned towards them.

"Where are you three heading out to?" Feranimon asked, with the three copedam passing by.

"Training." Zonemon replied.

"On your own?" Nick asked.

"Yep. Equalmon is too exhausted from the battle with Straymon." Otazoidmon replied.

"What about A.J.?" Feranimon asked.

"He has his own things to do back at our bioshelter." Zonemon replied.

"He doesn't know?" Nick inquired.

"Yep. He doesn't." Zonemon nodded.

"Trying to evolve on your own to migration without me or him, eh?" Feranimon asked, grinning.

"Honestly, yes. We know A.J. would always be there for us to evolve, but we'd like to evolve on our own when he isn't around or he's too busy in something to help out with it." Otazoidmon explained.

"It won't be easy, considering any of you could delete the other." Nick cautioned.

"We know it's not going to be easy." Zonemon remarked.

"It would be entertaining to watch, especially if they are able to evolve on their own." Feranimon grinned.

"You're totally different from when A.J. isn't around." Ememon noted.

Feranimon shrugged. "I know I'm all business like with A.J., but that's because there hasn't been any reason for me to be more carefree."

"So you're more like me?" Otazoidmon asked.

Feranimon nodded. "All Otazoidmon are alike, one way or another."

"That's cool." Otazoidmon blinked.

"We were just talking about A.J. training us in some things he knows of." Nick informed.

"Yeah. Surely from the way he fought against those Crolands, he could teach Actonal Army some things." Feranimon nodded.

"He sure could." Zonemon nodded, agreeing.

"Are we going to train or not?" Ememon questioned.

Otazoidmon was the first to rush out.

"Damn it! Otazoidmon is always the first one out." Zonemon muttered, rushing after Otazoidmon.

"You're the first to go down and taste my wrath!" Zonemon exclaimed, heading towards the valley with Otazoidmon.

Ememon just shook his head and took to the air, flying after his two comrades. Nick and Feranimon glanced at each other and shrugged, walking towards the valley. Rushing down the hill, Otazoidmon quickly turned around, facing the incoming Zonemon.

"**Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled.

Zonemon's eyes widened, and tried to stop to avoid the attack, but he slid instead onto his back, avoiding the attack. Otazoidmon steadied himself on the hill's downside. Ememon landed onto the edge of the hills, and watched. With the first attack, Otazoidmon had started the training. The three soul-warrior copedam were aware what Feranimon had told them and were a bit fearful of deleting one another, especially if they had to stop training and head back to tell A.J.

It was enough that A.J. was upset with Zonemon once he found out that Zonemon was spying on him with Polamon back when he had first started his adventures. Zonemon carefully got back to his feet.

"That's how it's going to be then, eh? Well swallow this then! **Mane Pads**!" Zonemon yelled.

Otazoidmon chuckled. "Is that the best you got? **Emerald Lightning**!"

Emerald Lightning collided with Mane Pads, and Emerald Lightning fried Mane Pads, with both attacks vanishing. Zonemon growled.

"... **Power Spin**!" Zonemon yelled.

Otazoidmon understood the attack and his eyes widened. He quickly took to the air, and flew backwards towards the valley's floor, just as the spinning figure, above the spinning Zonemon, appeared.

"Deciding to withdrew so soon?" Zonemon questioned, stopping his attack.

Otazoidmon ignored him and continued on flying towards the valley floor. Zonemon rushed after him, and Ememon followed, flying down into the valley. Once reaching the valley floor, Zonemon quickly went offensive.

"**Mane Pads**!" Zonemon yelled.

Otazoidmon didn't see it coming and so it slammed into his back, sending him out of the air and into the valley's floor, face first. Zonemon stopped some yards behind him, facing him.

"**Power Spin**!" Zonemon yelled.

Otazoidmon quickly turned around and noticed the spinning figure above Zonemon. The spinning figure rushed at Otazoidmon, but Otazoidmon knew what would happen and held his ground. Just before the spinning figure reached Otazoidmon, it stopped and blasted charge after charge of green electricity at Otazoidmon, but Otazoidmon always jumped from side to side, avoiding the blasts.

The spinning figure was about to go through Otazoidmon, but using his training and discipline is Kestir, in lightning reflexes Otazoidmon quickly did a spinning kick into the spinning figure's face, bursting it. Zonemon's attack vanished and Zonemon glared at Otazoidmon.

"Hey. If we're going to go all out, we best do all the ways we can." Otazoidmon shrugged.

"I can't believe my attack was that weak!" Zonemon exclaimed.

"That is your strongest attack, yet apparently you were too angry with him to unleash its full potential." Ememon stated, approaching the two copedam.

"Yeah... I know." Zonemon nodded.

Ememon and Otazoidmon silently glanced at Zonemon, and their eyes widened once they noticed Zonemon blurring, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished and Zonemon was normal again.

"What? It looks like you two saw a ghost." Zonemon grinned.

"Seeing a ghost is one thing, and we're quite used to them, considering there are ghost codelimin, but... Oh forget it. It was probably nothing." Otazoidmon shrugged.

"Yeah." Ememon agreed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Zonemon asked.

"It would be way easier with Equalmon with us." Ememon noted.

"It would be two on two then, but now it'll have to be one on one, even though we're three. We could take a triangular shape and attack randomly on whoever we want. But at least one of us has to attack the other two at least once." Otazoidmon suggested.

"I like that." Zonemon nodded.

"I'm with it too." Ememon agreed.

Decided, the three of them moved away, as much as the valley floor let them, and took positions away from each other in the form of a triangle. On the top of the hill, Feranimon and Nick arrived in time to see it starting in time. Both sat down, with their legs stretched out on the hill, as they stared at the three copedam.

"**Hexagonal Crystal**!" Ememon yelled, aiming at Zonemon.

"What? Damn." Zonemon muttered, quickly moving away from the attack.

Hexagonal Crystal slammed into the valley wall and a small explosion occurred, with the second round of training starting.

"**Mane Pads**!" Zonemon yelled.

He released his attack at Otazoidmon and turned towards Ememon.

"**Power Spin**!" Zonemon yelled.

"**Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled.

Emerald Lightning fried Mane Pads as before. The spinning figure blasted Ememon and he was hit every time. To make matters worse, Ememon couldn't avoid the figure as it dashed towards him, and a huge explosion occurred. Ememon was blasted out of the smoke at a valley wall, with Ememon slamming into it, yet remaining conscious and determined to continue on with the training. Ememon fell to the floor and he quickly stood back up.

'I need to have my only attack become stronger somehow, but I'll need to train other ways to as in dodging attacks, or defending myself and more in close combat.' Ememon thought.

"I guess we would watch them for awhile and then we could train amongst ourselves for awhile afterwards." Nick suggested.

"Yeah. It's never too bad to always keep up with your skills." Feranimon nodded...

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

The two days had passed by quickly and Zonemon; Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Equalmon all spent it in training to evolve on their own. There were times were A.J. watched them, and had helped them evolve to their maturity forms, but it was harder for them to reach migration, even with A.J.'s help, yet still they continued training. Eventually it paid off, and with A.J.'s help, the four could evolve to migration.

During the two days, arrangements for Majestic's parents were prepared and organized. The graveyard for Resolve Town, was a hill itself, and it was ready, being all dug out. The day was sunny, but with clouds in the sky and a cool breeze blowing through the hills. The residents of Resolve Town were all there, including all members of Feranin League. It turned out that Majestic willingly went along with the rest of the league to his parents' burial.

Everyone was wearing black and unlike with humans, the corpses were carefully laid into the ground without being put into coffins or caskets. A.J. said a few words about the parents and there was a few moments of silence, while the holes were being filled up with dirt. There were tombs in front of the graves, indicating where Majestic's parents were. Once it was all done, they all walked back towards Resolve Town.

While crossing the bridge over the valley between the graveyard hill and the town hill, Feranimon and Nick caught up with A.J.

"Salam A.J. We've been meaning to ask you something now for the last two days." Nick informed.

"Yeah. What is it?" A.J. asked.

"Remember that battle we all had against the Crolands?" Feranimon asked.

"Of course." A.J. replied.

"Well, we were hoping you would help train Actonal Army like that, in your methods." Feranimon stated.

"Because we have always depended on our numbers, but now it might be time we change. Right Ambrel?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that's true." Feranimon nodded.

"I still have stuff to deal with... I... I can't train you or any of you now." A.J. informed.

"Just train one of us, and that one codelimin you train, it would train the others." Feranimon suggested.

"I still need to..." A.J. paused, as he noticed something running under the bridge.

He hurried to the other side, and saw the thing that caught his eye. A.J. narrowed his eyes and quickly jumped over the bridge's rail. Nick and Feranimon rushed over to the rail and saw A.J. land unharmed with his feet knelt, before he took off running towards something in the distance.

"Should I gather Actonal Army for pursuit?" Nick questioned.

"No. Let A.J. think of what we said and let him deal with this chase alone." Feranimon replied, walking away.

Nick followed him, but he couldn't help but glance back at where A.J. had rushed off in...

* * *

A.J. kept rushing towards the creature he saw running under the bridge. The creature had its back towards A.J. and it was fast, as A.J. couldn't keep up with it for long. A.J. realized that from the back, the creature looked similar to... something. A.J. just couldn't put his finger to it. A.J. noticed its small bushy tail and its white fur. Suddenly, out of nowhere, from one side of one hill, Equalmon and Zonemon were sliding down.

From the side of the other hill, Otazoidmon and Ememon flew down, with all four intercepting the creature in the front. The creature stopped not too far in front of A.J.'s four soul-warrior copedam. Otazoidmon had his arms folded; Equalmon's tail was swaying; Zonemon was clenching his fists from time to time, and Ememon simply blinked at the creature, with all five of them being silent. The creature glanced behind him and saw A.J. catching up.

Its eyes widened, and it dashed towards one of the hills, trying to head upwards, but always slid down the dirt, yet not all the way. Determined to escape, the creature put its claws deep into the dirt and pulled himself up, while his rear claws dug into the dirt as well. Slowly, but surely, the creature started climbing up the hill Otazoidmon and Ememon flew down from. A.J. reached his soul-warrior copedam and watched the creature making its escape.

"How did you four get here so quick?" A.J. asked, keeping his eyes on the creature.

"Prince and Comet dashed ahead off of the bridge and started flying low to pass you and the creature so we could intercept it. I and Zonemon went in the opposite direction, and we used some of our training in Kestir to keep up with Ememon and Otazoidmon." Equalmon explained.

"What about Lunal?" A.J. inquired.

"... Just wait and see." Zonemon smirked.

The creature kept on climbing, thinking that it had escaped, but just as it reached the top of the hill, its eyes widened in shock, hearing a hoot and an owl zooming straight at it. Taken by surprise the creature went down the hill, uncontrollably rolling on its side, all the way to the valley floor. Lunal hooted in the air above A.J. and the four soul-warrior copedam.

"That was one good plan." A.J. smiled.

"One we didn't think of actually, but just acted upon it." Otazoidmon shrugged.

The creature rolled up to A.J., and A.J. stopped it with his right foot. The creature's eyes widened in terror, staring at A.J. The sailor just shook his head and carried the creature into his arms like a baby. Too exhausted from running and climbing, the creature gave in, and closed its eyes. With the creature secure with A.J., he took the lead back to Resolve Town and to the league's bioshelter...

Feranimon and Nick were waiting for Feranin League once they returned. Feranimon raised his eye.

"Taking in more members I see?" Feranimon questioned.

A.J.'s eye twitched, stopping in front of Feranimon and Nick. His soul-warriors went in before him.

"What is it Ambrel? Still with me training one of you from Actonal Army?" A.J. inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't think of it, did you?" Nick asked, blinking.

A.J. shrugged. "Would you think of something else when you're chasing somebody or something?"

Nick chuckled. "... I see your point."

"Well, I don't... If you don't want to train any of us, then just say so." Feranimon remarked.

"What if I wasn't the one to train one of you, but was some other member of Feranin League?" A.J. asked.

Feranimon blinked. "... Well... That depends on how much they know about what you know."

"They basically know as much as I do, especially the early ones being my four soul-warrior copedam, and my soul-warrior indidam." A.J. informed.

"Lunal is off." Feranimon rejected, shaking his head.

"I wasn't thinking of him." A.J. smirked.

'Comet. Would you come out a moment? You two also, Gallop and Bristle.' A.J. thought.

'_What? You chose me?_' Otazoidmon thought.

'_Why do you need us?_' Zonemon thought.

'I chose Comet to train Feranimon, since he's the leader of Actonal Army, as for you Zonemon, you'll help this creature on Equalmon. That's why I called for both of you also.' A.J. thought.

"Who were thinking of then?" Nick asked.

"Otazoidmon, and he's going to train you Feranimon." A.J. smiled.

Feranimon blinked. "... Me?"

"Don't think you can take it?" Otazoidmon asked, leaving the bioshelter.

Zonemon and Equalmon walked over to A.J. and Zonemon took the creature from A.J.'s, and put him on his stomach on Equalmon. Equalmon made sure that it was secure on its back, and he walked back in with Zonemon. Otazoidmon and A.J. slapped each other's hands, before A.J. walked into the bioshelter. Once the biodoor closed behind A.J., Otazoidmon turned to Feranimon, smiling.

"Ready?" Otazoidmon questioned.

Feranimon grinned. "You bet. Who else better to train us than a relative? Let's go!"

"I'll go inform the rest of Actonal Army. Excuse me." Nick excused, leaving.

With Nick off to tell the others about the training, Otazoidmon flew off towards the valley floor, with Feranimon in hot pursuit...

When Otazoidmon returned, White Hulman was sleeping, as was Equalmon, but in a different cudilas than White Hulman. Equalmon was still in his black uniform. Zonemon; Ememon; Lunal, and A.J. weren't in their black uniforms anymore. A.J. was in his bed cudilas, watching over the creature, who was sleeping peacefully on A.J.'s bed. Otazoidmon was excited and he rushed into the living cudilas, dropping some biovesto bag and stopping.

"Alright! Where are you A.J.?" Otazoidmon inquired, yelling.

White Hulman's eyes snapped open and he rolled off of the biovesto couch on his face. Equalmon trotted into the living cudilas.

"Where's the fire?!" Equalmon questioned, flashing his head left and right in alarm.

Otazoidmon chuckled, but then he blinked, noticing that Equalmon was still in his black uniform.

"Wow... Dejavû all over again... Were you sleeping Equalmon? If you were that explains the black uniform." Otazoidmon nodded.

Equalmon blinked at Otazoidmon and snorted, walking back into the kitchen. A.J. was the next to enter the living cudilas.

"Yeah Comet... What is it? The creature is on my bed sleeping... So was White Hulman." A.J. noticed, blinking at the silent member.

"_They weren't the only ones!_" Equalmon's voice remarked.

White Hulman shook his head, getting back to his feet. He walked pass A.J., leaving the cudilas.

"Weren't you supposed to be training Feranimon?" A.J. questioned, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but there's some good news. While I was training Feranimon in Keseltar, the rest of Actonal Army were searching for your remaining charges, and one of the Sub Jerebimon found three charges underwater near some island." Otazoidmon explained.

A.J. blinked, and he unfolded his arms.

"Where are they? Which ones are they?" A.J. questioned.

Otazoidmon shrugged. "Which ones are they? We didn't know, and as for where they are, right here."

Otazoidmon grabbed the biovesto bag he dropped upon entering the living cudilas, giving it to A.J. He took it from Otazoidmon's hand and opened it, looking into it. His eyes widened.

"If I'm correct, these are my charges of victory. I'd recognize that crest anywhere! Also, only Ememon is the only one who doesn't have this kind of charge." A.J. informed.

"What charge?" Ememon asked, walking into the living cudilas.

A.J. sweat-dropped, and sighed, deciding to tell Ememon the truth.

"I have some of my charges retrieved. And they are the three charges of victory." A.J. replied.

"'Three'? Isn't there... Oh yeah. I remember... It's O.K. if I don't have one." Ememon shrugged, walking back into the kitchen.

"That went well." Otazoidmon blinked.

"You little... Shouldn't you be back training Feranimon? Now that you did what you wanted to do?" A.J. questioned.

"I'm on my way!" Otazoidmon nodded, rushing out the league's bioshelter.

A.J. smiled, shaking his head. He looked into the biovesto bag and took out one of the three charges. The charge of victory had a small black mask on the upper jaw, while the lower jaw was green scales. On its back was a pair of dark green scaled wings, with dark blue armor on the wings. The crest of victory was in dark blue on the front of the small black mask. Holding it in his free hand, A.J. decided to test his new charge.

'Comet? Could you get back here?' A.J. thought.

'_What for? I'm training Feranimon._' Otazoidmon thought.

'To try one of the charges. I think the one I took out is yours.' A.J. thought.

'_I'm on my way!_' Otazoidmon thought.

A few moments later and Otazoidmon flew through the bioshelter into the living cudilas. He stared at A.J., who was still holding the biovesto bag and one of the charges of victory. With Otazoidmon close, the charge glowed dark green. A.J. grinned.

"It's yours alright. Let's do this outside." A.J. decided, leaving the bioshelter.

"Right behind you." Otazoidmon informed...

* * *

Once outside the bioshelter, Mamigrol walked over to A.J. and Otazoidmon.

"What's going on?" Mamigrol inquired.

"Watch and see." A.J. grinned.

'How was this done? Oh yeah.' A.J. thought, nodding.

"Charge!" A.J. yelled.

A.J. aimed the charge he was holding at Otazoidmon, and his univice and crescent of myths also glowed. Otazoidmon turned transparent green, just as the charge went into his transparent chest, and turned transparent as well.

"OTAZOIDMON CHARGE..."  
"... OTADRAMON! The Best Victory."

A.J.'s eyes widened, and his mouth was speechless. Otadramon's lips turned into a grin.

"Thanks. Now let's see how Feranimon would deal with me." Otadramon remarked, with his deep voice.

With his wings, Otadramon flew into the air and towards the valley floor. Equalmon; White Hulman; Zonemon; Ememon, and Lunal all rushed out, and saw Otadramon flying out of sight. Equalmon blinked.

"Who was that?" Equalmon asked.

Mamigrol was speechless upon sighting Otadramon.

'I'm not going to be the only dragon around.' Mamigrol thought.

A.J. folded his arms.

"Let's just say Feranimon would be training hard." A.J. giggled.

He unfolded his arms and turned towards his soul-warriors.

"I want to talk with you Zonemon. Follow me to my bed cudilas." A.J. requested, walking into the bioshelter.

Zonemon followed him, and soon enough Equalmon; White Hulman; Ememon, and Lunal walked back in. Zonemon followed A.J. back into A.J.'s bed cudilas. A.J. took a seat in front of his biovesto desk and turned to Zonemon, who sat down on A.J.'s biovesto bed, without disturbing the sleeping creature.

"What is it?" Zonemon asked.

"I know we have had bad experience recently and decided to make it up to you, by letting you train the new members of Feranin League in what we know." A.J. replied, smiling.

Zonemon blinked. "... Wait. Is this because Otazoidmon is training Feranimon? Was that dragon Otazoidmon? If Otazoidmon wasn't training Feranimon, would you still pick me?"

"Yes." A.J. nodded.

"Who are the new members?" Zonemon inquired.

"One of them is sleeping near you." A.J. nodded towards the sleeping creature on his bed.

Zonemon blinked, glancing at the creature near him on the bed.

"And?" Zonemon asked.

"White Hulman; Mamigrol, and Majestic." A.J. replied.

Zonemon sweat-dropped. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Hey... You'll get to see if you have teaching skills or not. You better get on doing it and try to figure out how to deal with White Hulman and Majestic. For now let the creature sleep. When it awakens, I'll talk with it and I'll telepath with you when it's ready for training from you." A.J. explained.

Zonemon sighed. "Yep, you're right. I better gather those three up."

Zonemon sat up and left A.J.'s bed cudilas...

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

Zonemon had been training his four students, and a few days after Majestic's parents' burial, A.J. learnt that the creature was an Indiral like Lunal and that it was named Banmore. Lunal was thrilled to find out that there was another Indiral on the league with him. A.J. and Banmore got to know each other, and A.J. explained almost everything to Banmore, and left the training to Zonemon.

During that time, A.J. took some time and visited Sadenre. Sadenre showed him where the herbs were, and A.J. took some back to _FCL Star Trail_. As for Otadramon and Feranimon, when Feranimon first saw the dragon he freaked out, but when he knew it was part of his training, and that the dragon was Comet, he stuck to it and he was a quick learner. Once his training was done with Comet, he went back to Actonal Army and started training them.

A.J. occasionally watched Feranimon train his army, or Zonemon train the four new members of Feranin League. It was a great week for A.J., who learned a lot from it. There were even several times were Feranin League battled Actonal Army friendly. A.J. stayed out of the battle, but he enjoyed the sight of his league battling Actonal Army. It was good training for Feranin League and Actonal Army.

That way both Actonal Army and Feranin League all got closer to each other. A.J. surprised both Feranin League and Actonal Army at first with Otadramon's sudden appearances. But only at first, as they all got used to A.J.'s sudden indirect intervention. Actonal Army basically targeted Mamigrol the most whenever Feranin League and Actonal Army clashed in training.

Thanks to Zonemon's training though, it paid off, and Mamigrol was a more dangerous opponent than Actonal Army thought. There were times when some of the residents of Resolve were curious about all the battling. At first they were worried for Feranin League and Actonal Army, but as they days passed, Feranin League and Actonal Army battling each other entertained the residents of Resolve Town, even if it was during the night.

It wasn't always in the valley floor, as both parties ranged out on unused hills in the highlands, enjoying their time. A.J. predicted and could see many victorious achievements in the future, whether it was through Feranin League or Actonal Army. There were a few times where Feranimon taught a few things to A.J., which Actonal Army had as strategies. A.J. accepted the little training and was thrilled to know new things.

Other members of Actonal Army trained A.J.'s soul-warriors, while Feranimon trained A.J...

* * *

Explosions lit up the sky and terrible roars were heard throughout the forest, as legs ran through the forest in fear, with the thick canopy overhead. Smoke was thick, as it rose into the sky. The legs tripped over an overgrown root and the owner of the legs fell onto its face. The creature heard breathing behind it, but it didn't dare turn.

"_White Return!_" A voice yelled.

The creature glanced up and saw a quadruple beast turn into a bipedal. It held out its arm towards the creature, while it kept its eyes surveying the area. The creature sensed the safety in staying with the bipedal. It stood up and grabbed the stranger's arm. It looked behind it and saw that there was nothing there.

"The demon is gone. You're safe with me now." The stranger smiled.

The creature looked up at the stranger and saw his gentle face...

* * *

A.J.'s eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He blinked.

"White Fox." He muttered.

He got out of bed, wearing his P.Js. A.J. left his bed cudilas and he closed his eyes for a moment, stopping just at his bed cudilas' entrance. He concentrated for a moment and sensed White Hulman sleeping in the living cudilas. A.J. opened his eyes and strolled quietly towards the living cudilas. He mentally concentrated on his soul-warriors, and sensed all of them sleeping peacefully. Walking into the living cudilas, A.J. stopped, staring at the peaceful sleeping White Hulman.

A.J. quietly walked over to White Hulman and knelt down onto the biofloor beside the biocouch. A.J. put his hand in White Hulman's open hand and tightened his hold on it gently. White Hulman moved his head, and remained asleep. A.J. smiled.

"Are you really not capable of speech, or is it because of what happened to your homeworld?" A.J. questioned.

The question hung in the night air unanswered for the night...

COMING UP! EPISODE 20: JUSTICE BEHOLDERS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	20. Justice Beholders

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Episode 20: "Justice Beholders"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Comet in orbit. Majestic's parents were buried, and a new member joined Feranin League. The charges of victory were located and I charged into Otadramon. Wonderful times were spent in Resolve Town, and especially between Feranin League and Actonal Army. A bit of White Hulman's past is revealed and some of Sadenre's past is also revealed. There are still charges out there to retrieve. On with the conclusion...

* * *

The next morning Zonemon was the first to walk into the living room, and he saw A.J. sleeping with White Hulman, with A.J.'s hand in White Hulman's hand. Zonemon silently blinked, and turned around back into the kitchen.

"Meow." Starspark meowed, entering the living room.

When he saw A.J. and White Hulman the way they were, he tilted his head to the left slightly and blinked. He approached A.J. and stood up on his rear paws, supporting his front paws onto the biovesto couch. He licked A.J.'s exposed skin a few times, and A.J.'s eyes twitched open. He glanced at Starspark, and noticed that Starspark was staring at him. A.J. smiled and Starspark meowed once more. A.J. chuckled and stood up straight, yawning.

He walked into the kitchen, leaving White Hulman sleeping behind him, with Starspark following A.J. into the kitchen. A.J. noticed Zonemon being the only awake upon entering the kitchen. Zonemon was at the biovesto table having some breakfast. A.J. got some food for Starspark and put it in a biovesto bowl that was especially for Starspark. Starspark eagerly went over to his food and started eating. A.J. prepared some sandwiches for himself and others.

Sitting down at the biovesto table, A.J. started having his breakfast.

"How was your night?" Zonemon asked.

"Most interesting." A.J. shrugged.

"I noticed." Zonemon grinned.

"Huh?" A.J. inquired.

"I saw you holding White Hulman's hand in the living cudilas." Zonemon replied.

"What?" Ememon asked, entering the kitchen.

Zonemon nodded. "Yep."

"What for?" Ememon asked, getting himself some breakfast.

A.J. shrugged. "It's nothing big, but before I went over to him last night, I was still in my bedroom and I had this dream when White Fox saved White Hulman."

Zonemon instantly froze, stopped eating and Ememon stared in surprise at A.J. Equalmon and Otazoidmon entered the kitchen with Lunal and Banmore. Otazoidmon yawned.

"What's going on?" Otazoidmon questioned.

The question hung in the air unanswered, as Ememon and Zonemon kept staring in surprise at A.J. silently. Equalmon glanced at each one of them one at a time. He understood there was something big and interesting behind their silence. Just as the two stopped, Ememon went back to preparing his breakfast, and Zonemon continued eating his breakfast, after an uncomfortable silence, and still in an uncomfortable silence. Otazoidmon blinked.

"Is it something I said?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I don't think it's something you said." Equalmon replied.

"Whatever. I'm getting something to eat." Otazoidmon decided.

White Hulman walked in yawning and A.J. didn't dare glance at him, but both Ememon and Zonemon did, out of curiosity of the guy's past. White Hulman ignored their glance, and glanced momentarily at A.J., as White Hulman knew A.J. was there with him during part of the night before. At that moment, they all sensed Ambrel entering the bioshelter. A.J. had just finished up and he quietly left the kitchen to greet Ambrel...

* * *

Ambrel was in the living cudilas sitting down when A.J. walked in. Ambrel was about to stand up again but A.J. shook his head and gestured for him to remain where he was. A.J. walked over to the biovesto couch and sat next to Ambrel.

"Assalamu Alaikum." A.J. greeted.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Ambrel returned.

"So what's going on?" A.J. asked.

"Actonal Army has tried locating your remaining charges throughout the Realm of Charges, but we haven't found any charge of justice; your remaining charges." Ambrel informed.

"That's interesting." A.J. muttered.

"... You know something? I don't really like the name 'White Hulman' so since we don't know his real name, I decided to name him Sprout." A.J. informed.

Ambrel nodded. "That would be an interesting change."

"Ge Snomnum." A young innocent childish voice remarked. (I'm Snomnum.)

A.J. blinked and turned towards the kitchen, seeing White Hulman there. Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon had all gathered behind White Hulman, surprised that he spoke, for the first time probably.

"Gai setame?" A.J. inquired. (You have a name?)

"Lo. Ge samigil setame ge." Snomnum replied. (Yes. My parents named me.)

"Śadowm gai fethan actaout Sprout?" A.J. questioned. (What do you think about Sprout?)

"Setame?" Snomnum asked. (As a name?)

"Lo." A.J. nodded. (Yes.)

Snomnum shook his head. "La. Ge setame." (No. I have a name.)

"It's settled then; White Hulman is officially Snomnum, since it was his name in the first place." A.J. sighed.

"You speak Twilasin?!" Ambrel asked, surprised.

"Yeah." A.J. nodded.

"From what I heard, you're fluent in it?" Ambrel questioned.

A.J. grinned. "You better believe it."

"That's why White Hulman... Oh sorry... I mean Snomnum hasn't talked." Ambrel noted.

"La." Snomnum shook his head. (No.)

"Śadowm?" A.J. asked. (What?)

"Ge nolocto gai basa, las ge la werit gai basa." Snomnum explained. (I understand your language, but I don't talk your language.)

"Gai werit Twilasin enco?" A.J. asked. (You talk Twilasin only?)

Snomnum nodded. "Lo." (Yes.)

"What?" Zonemon questioned, entering the living cudilas.

"Snomnum only speaks our language, yet he understands what we say, even though he can't speak it." A.J. explained, staring at Snomnum.

"Is Snomnum a Twilasin word?" Equalmon questioned.

"Yes, and it means Cheerful." A.J. replied.

"This is new." Ambrel whispered.

"Śadowm la gai werit śadowm White Fox hunoza?" A.J. asked. (Why didn't you talk when White Fox was here?)

Snomnum shrugged. "Ge la fethan." (I didn't feel like it.)

"Śadowm gai werit knolin?" A.J. asked. (Why do you talk now?)

Snomnum narrowed his eyes. "Ge la werit!" (I shouldn't have talked!)

Snomnum rushed out of bioshelter, with tears in his eyes. A.J. blinked and moaned, understanding what he said, and how it offended Snomnum. A.J.'s soul-warriors and Ambrel glared at A.J.

"Just what did you say?" Ememon asked.

"I think I unintentionally offended him. I need to go and apologize to him now." A.J. decided, standing up...

* * *

"Śadowm gai lo?" A familiar voice asked. (Are you O.K.?)

A.J. stepped out of the bioshelter, noticing instantly that Sadenre was there with Snomnum, comforting him. Sadenre noticed A.J. there, but she remained quiet about it, as Snomnum didn't notice him there.

"La." Snomnum replied. (No.)

"Śadowm?" Sadenre asked gently. (Why?)

"A.J." Snomnum replied.

Sadenre glared at A.J.

"Śadowm gai?" Sadenre asked. (Why him?)

"Gai inof ge." Snomnum cried. (He offended me.)

"His name is Snomnum now Sadenre, and how do you know Twilasin?" A.J. asked.

Snomnum jumped startled from A.J. suddenly speaking behind him. Sadenre stood up straight and folded her arms.

"That's none of your business... Wait... He has a name?" Sadenre asked, glancing at Snomnum.

"Yeah, that's his birth name." A.J. replied.

"I thought White Hulman was his name... I guess White Fox named him that because he didn't know his name... Snomnum is a good name." Sadenre smiled.

"Gai... gai... gai keygah!" Snomnum yelled, running away. (You... you... you stupid!)

"Just what did you say?" Sadenre asked, hissing.

"Snomnum ge strelioz!" A.J. yelled at Snomnum's retreating form. (Snomnum I'm sorry!)

Ambrel and A.J.'s soul-warriors left the bioshelter, leaving Starspark inside alone. Mamigrol heard all the yelling and went over to them to investigate into it.

"Where's Snomnum?" Ambrel asked.

A.J. sighed. "He ran away."

"Should I tell Actonal Army about this?" Ambrel inquired.

"Yes and tell them to search for him. Also have them spread the word that White Hulman's birth name is Snomnum." A.J. requested.

"Consider it done!" Ambrel nodded, running off.

"I'll spread this also." Sadenre hissed at A.J., as she rushed off...

* * *

"... The last Aero Jerebimon saw of him, was of him being captured in the Digimon Ruler's base." Ambrel explained, in the league's bioshelter.

"We'll need to plan a rescue mission then." A.J. muttered.

Ambrel shook his head. "I don't think that would be necessary."

"What do you mean?" A.J. asked, blinking.

Ambrel shrugged. "I have a feeling that the Digimon Ruler's forces would mount an attack on Resolve Town, but I don't know when. Snomnum would be with them then."

"I guess we could wait. Until then, there's nothing else we could do." A.J. sighed.

"Then I bid you farewell A.J." Ambrel nodded, standing up.

A.J. nodded, sensing Ambrel leave the bioshelter. Equalmon excitedly entered the living cudilas. A.J. turned to him and saw how excited he was. Equalmon realized something and his smile faded. A.J. blinked.

"What is it?" A.J. inquired.

"I'm sorry." Equalmon apologized.

A.J. stood up. "What for?"

"We entered your bed cudilas without your permission, while you were talking with Feranimon." Equalmon replied.

A.J. opened his mind and searched for his soul-warrior copedam minds. He found them in his bed cudilas just as Equalmon had hinted. Ememon; Otazoidmon; Zonemon; Lunal, and Banmore were all there. A.J. sensed Otazoidmon sensing him, and so Otazoidmon had stopped whatever he was doing. A.J. knew that amongst all his soul-warriors, Otazoidmon came closest, if not matched, to A.J.'s own skills.

"What were you doing there?" A.J. asked, sensing still that Ememon; Zonemon; Lunal, and Banmore hadn't sensed him yet.

Only Otazoidmon was aware of him.

"... Looking for your remaining charges of justice..." Equalmon replied quietly, with his snout lowered.

A.J.'s eyes widened. "And you found them?!"

Equalmon nodded, keeping his head lowered. A.J. rushed towards his bed cudilas. His soul-warrior copedam, including Otazoidmon, jumped in fright, when A.J. entered his bed cudilas so sudden. His soul-warriors hastily moved away from the biovesto desk and Otazoidmon was already away from it. A.J. went over to his biovesto desk and sat down on the biovesto seat. Equalmon came in a few moments later. A.J. saw what his soul-warriors were doing.

Apparently the charges of justice were in the internet, as the internet was on in the hologram that was imitated, with the website that the charges of justice were on. Normally one couldn't see the charges, but A.J. did some checking through editing, without harming anything, and found where his charges of justice were exactly on the site. He was a little startled to find out that the charges of justice were on a U.S. military website. A.J. grinned and glanced down at his univice.

'I wonder...' He silently thought.

He turned to his soul-warriors, without getting off his seat.

"Otazoidmon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Zonemon, you're all coming with me to retrieve the charges of justice. Lunal, you're coming too. Banmore you're staying behind, and watch us from here." A.J. decided.

Otazoidmon jumped off of the bed. Equalmon neighed happily. Banmore nodded quietly.

"Gather around." A.J. instructed, turning back towards the monitor.

'This is going to be a first time in the internet. This shall be interesting.' A.J. thought.

His soul-warriors gathered around him, except for Banmore who remained away from the group. A.J. aimed his exposed univice at the hologram and waited for a few moments. They all felt a slight cool breeze rush by suddenly, then from the way Banmore saw things, the others blurred out of sight, and Banmore rushed over to the biovesto seat...

* * *

A.J. opened his eyes and felt nothing around him, like he was in zero-gravity. He glanced around him and was astonished at what he saw. Otazoidmon; Ememon; Zonemon; Equalmon, and Lunal were all with him. Lunal was flapping his wings, but when he stopped, he was confused that he didn't fall. A.J.'s other soul-warriors were also confused. They all stared at A.J. in inquiry. A.J. giggled.

"We're in zero-gravity. It's like in space, yet not in space. We won't fall towards anywhere. Look for the charges now. We all knew where they were when we looked into this webpage, but now since we're in this webpage, it'll be harder to find." A.J. informed.

"How are we going to move around?" Equalmon inquired, snorting.

"Yeah." Zonemon nodded, folding his arms.

A.J. shrugged. "How should I know? I don't. Just propel yourself into some direction somehow."

"Easy for you to say." Zonemon muttered.

"Otazoidmon; Ememon, and Lunal don't have a problem with that." A.J. remarked.

"Duh! That's because they can fly!" Zonemon snapped.

A.J.'s eyes narrowed. "Watch it... My wound for you watching me could easily return... Besides you don't need to fly to move around in the internet."

Equalmon snorted in annoyance. Zonemon just shook his head and sat down where he was, crossing his legs together.

"The entrances or exits to this webpage are all locked up." Otazoidmon stated from where he was.

"Lu." Lunal agreed, nodding his head from his location in the webpage.

"It's a military website, much less the U.S. military, so of course it would be locked up." A.J. remarked.

"But this is a webpage." Otazoidmon reminded.

"Same thing. The U.S. military is so secretive and protective of its intelligence that it would lock up any webpage of its websites in anyway they could or know of." A.J. noted.

"Then how did we get in?" Zonemon questioned.

A.J. grinned. "Because for one thing we weren't on Earth, and for another I have a univice, and it could breakthrough any defense, concerning the internet or cyber space at least."

'I wonder if we'll be able to fight or battle in such a place, much less maintain our skills in Keseltar and other skills.' A.J. thought.

"I think I found them." Otazoidmon muttered.

Everyone there turned their heads towards Otazoidmon. They all saw three charges swirling around each other in front of Otazoidmon. In the matter of moments, one of the charges went to Otazoidmon and started spinning around him. A second floated towards Zonemon and started spinning around him, even in his seated position. The third and last one went to Equalmon and spun around him continuously. Ememon noticed there were only three and that he was left out.

He shrugged, not caring. Spinning around them for awhile, the three charges stopped and they all zoomed towards A.J. He raised his hand up and it was the hand with the univice. The univice sucked the three charges of justice into it. With that A.J. gained all the charges there was for him.

"O.K... Now what?" Equalmon inquired, smiling.

"We..." A.J. started, but stopped once one of the entrance or exits was smashed open in an explosion.

A.J. and his soul-warriors all turned towards the intruder and A.J. checked his univice for information on the codelimin that just entered and was just standing there, staring at all of them.

"_Parallelmon - Mutant Grasl Mate - Parallelmon had the ability to cross dimensions_._ He absorbs tamers and their energies in order to live_._ You don't want to be caught up in his Endless Trance or you'll be forever asleep_._ Like Keramon and its evolution forms, this codelimin was capable of traveling through cyber space and missing with the data in cyber space - His attacks are: Absorb Bang and Endless Trance_."

"Mate?" Ememon questioned, gulping.

"A.J.! Let's take him!" Zonemon exclaimed, glaring at Parallelmon.

A.J. nodded. "Even though I don't think four migration copedam would defeat him... It's still worth a try."

Parallelmon glanced behind him.

"**Absorb Bang**!" Parallelmon yelled.

"He's attacking!" Otazoidmon exclaimed.

Otazoidmon quickly flew out of the way of the attack, and noticed that Parallelmon aimed at the entrance or exit Otazoidmon was near. The attack caused an explosion, and Parallelmon flew towards the open entrance, or exit, A.J. and his soul-warriors could never tell. Gliding towards the open gateway, the remnants of the explosion were absorbed back into Parallelmon, into his glowing orb, which acted like his rib cage.

Acting quickly, A.J. and his soul-warriors followed Parallelmon through the open gateway.

"Remind me again... Why are we following him?" Equalmon asked.

"... He's dangerous in cyber space. He could easily be a virus, or spread viruses, or erase vital data. Anything negative is possible with him in cyber space." A.J. replied.

Equalmon looked out at cyber space around him, as A.J. and his soul-warriors traveled through a transparent circular tube and eventually gaining high speeds...

They were spit out of the tube and into a new website. A.J. and his soul-warriors glanced around, recovering from the speed and being spit out after going through such speed. There were numerous shelves all around them in a huge sphere. The shelves all had books in them. Parallelmon was at the opposite side of A.J. and his soul-warriors.

"Why are you following me?" Parallelmon asked, in his monotone voice.

"You're here to destroy cyber space, right?" A.J. inquired.

Parallelmon blinked and shook his head.

"You don't know, do you? Well, I'll tell you... I've been hunted for many years. I've traveled through cyber space to avoid those nasty cyber cops. I've lived in cyber space my whole life and I've known nothing else... What's your tale... human?" Parallelmon asked.

"Hunted?" Equalmon muttered. "That's new."

"Cyber cops?" Zonemon asked.

"I think he probably means antivirus programs by that." Equalmon replied.

Zonemon's eyes widened. "And if he described them as cyber cops... then I don't want to meet them."

"Wise choice. Cyber space is my turf, so leave while you've still got the chance." Parallelmon requested.

"Where are we first?" A.J. asked.

"In a website network, named . It's really neat actually, and I consider it my home in cyber space. When I'm on the run from those cyber cops, I always return here and they never find me." Parallelmon nodded.

"We'll still take you down." Zonemon remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not leaving then? Then you're worse than those cyber cops... To think to attack someone in his or her own home... This is unthinkable and unforgivable. This website will all be your graves." Parallelmon decided.

"A.J." Equalmon whispered.

A.J. nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. His univice glowed transparent green, along with his necklace.

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... ... TUREMON!"

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... ... FLEXMON!"

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... ... BEACONMON!"

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... ... ZEBROIDMON!"

The four migration copedam stood protectively in front of A.J. and Lunal, with Lunal being to A.J.'s left.

"Let's get this started. **Emerald Rope**!" Turemon yelled.

Parallelmon vanished in the blink of an eye and didn't reappear for a few moments. Turemon quickly withdrew his attack. A.J. and his soul-warriors glanced around themselves nervously, keeping their guard and remaining alert. A figure started to blur in appearance and Zebroidmon was the first to notice.

"Got you! **Strip Stars**!" Zebroidmon yelled.

But just as quickly as the blur started to appear, it vanished, and the attack vanished as well before it caused any damage to the website. Zebroidmon snorted in annoyance and kept alert.

"Where is he?!" Beaconmon exclaimed in his monotone voice.

Turemon glanced towards A.J. and noticed him, having his eyes closed; apparently concentrating. Turemon blinked and decided to try it as well. He closed his eyes and concentrated around him. In the matter of moments, he sensed himself and those around him. He felt a fast moving figure, moving all around the website. With his eyes still closed, Turemon smiled and took aim.

"**Emerald Nova**!" Turemon yelled.

The attack rushed towards its unknown target and Turemon opened his eyes, quickly following behind his attack. Emerald Nova collided accurately into the rushing Parallelmon, with an explosion being the result and disorienting Parallelmon for a few moments. A few moments Turemon took as he flew at him at high speed.

"**Blind Cape**!" Turemon yelled, blinding Parallelmon's lone eye.

However, unknown to any of them, Parallelmon's substitute eye became his sight, and his substitute eye was the large sphere of his chest.

"**Emerald Rope**!" Turemon yelled, grabbing hold onto Parallelmon's arms and holding them back behind his back.

"Attack now!" Turemon urged.

"**Multiple Horse**!" Zebroidmon yelled.

"**Beacon Bomb**!" Beaconmon yelled.

"**Charge Death**!" Flexmon yelled.

Knowing it was all coming at him, Parallelmon quickly formed a plan against them. When Multiple Horse and Beacon Bomb were close enough, Parallelmon roared and separated his arms, bringing them forward, along with Turemon, who was still holding Parallelmon. Now Turemon had his back towards the two attacks and when he knew it, it was already too late.

Turemon's scream of pain was dwarfed by the dual explosion of the Multiple Horse and Beacon Bomb on his back. Turemon turned transparent green and shrunk back to Otazoidmon. Otazoidmon barely got out of Flexmon's way, but that's what Parallelmon wanted.

"**Absorb Bang**!" Parallelmon yelled, turning blind momentarily as he released the attack from his large sphere.

It was at pointblank range and Flexmon didn't have any chance. The attack collided with him, sending him back. A sort of energy cord was still connected between Flexmon and Parallelmon. Flexmon turned transparent green and shrunk back to Ememon, with his energy being seeped away through the cord and Parallelmon gathering it. Ememon was barely conscious from it. Zebroidmon and Beaconmon were left as both galloped towards Parallelmon.

Parallelmon shook his head and charged towards them without reluctance, his lone eye free of Turemon's cape, after retracting his cord. Taken by surprise, both Zebroidmon and Beaconmon retaliated.

"**Multiple Horse**!" Zebroidmon yelled.

"**Beacon Bomb**!" Beaconmon yelled.

Parallelmon slashed through Beacon Bomb, causing it to explode without harming him. Parallelmon slashed at the Multiple Horse, causing another explosion, which didn't harm him either. Parallelmon continued on his way and punched Beaconmon's snout with his left fist. He turned around to punch Zebroidmon with his right, but Zebroidmon was already out of his sight. Deciding on taking Beaconmon down for the moment, Parallelmon returned his attention towards him.

'If I use my Nuke Beacon, it might inflict loss of data, and at the same time might not work, so I won't take such a worthless chance... Yet there is one trick that would only momentarily confuse Parallelmon and take him off-guard.' Beaconmon thought, watching Parallelmon charging at him.

"**Beacon Distract**!" Beaconmon yelled.

Parallelmon smashed his fist at Beaconmon, but startling him, his fist went right through Beaconmon, as if he was some sort of hologram, and Parallelmon knew all about holograms. He clenched both his fists tight, knowing he was tricked. Parallelmon glanced around the website and noticed that both Zebroidmon and Beaconmon had regrouped with A.J. and the other soul-warriors.

"This isn't working." Zebroidmon remarked.

"We can only delay him for so long! Parallelmon won't be fooled twice." Beaconmon stated.

"We need a change of strategy." A.J. noted.

"We need a power boost is what we need." Otazoidmon corrected, gasping.

"A power boost." A.J. muttered, rubbing his chin.

Otazoidmon blinked, and glanced up at his sailor.

"You have an idea?" Otazoidmon asked, whispering.

A.J. blinked. "You four will need to reach mate... And I think I know how. Beaconmon... Zebroidmon... For this to work and for you two to reach mate... Well, you'll have to not fear death and accept whatever comes you're way, even Parallelmon's own attack."

"What the heck are you talking about?! There's no way I'll commit suicide!" Beaconmon refused.

"... I think I understand your plan... I'll go for it and I'm ready for defeat and death." Zebroidmon decided, galloping towards Parallelmon.

"What?! He's insane!" Beaconmon exclaimed.

"Hey... I won't guarantee it... But this might get you to your mate level." A.J. informed.

Beaconmon growled. "Fine! But I don't like this."

"You'll thank me when you're mate." A.J. grinned.

"If I get to it." Beaconmon grumbled.

"When you get to it. I have a strong feeling you all will." A.J. promised.

"I hate this." Beaconmon muttered, galloping towards Parallelmon being behind Zebroidmon.

"Idiots! **Absorb Bang**!" Parallelmon yelled.

"I'll defeat you! I'm not afraid of death and I'll still defeat you even after death!" Zebroidmon yelled, continued his charge.

Zebroidmon glowed dark green, as did A.J.'s univice. The energy attack hit Zebroidmon. In pain and feeling his energy seeping from him, even though it wasn't deadly, Zebroidmon continued on.

"What?! Is that all you got?! You're just going to devolve me back to juvenile?! Come on! Bring me down!" Zebroidmon yelled, painfully pushing against Parallelmon's Absorb Bang.

"You fool... You'll be defeated!" Parallelmon's monotone voice yelled.

Zebroidmon felt more force in Absorb Bang, with his energy seeping even faster, while Zebroidmon was being pushed back.

"There's is no god but Allah! I'll die for Him!" Zebroidmon yelled in agony.

With that, Zebroidmon turned transparent dark green and in doing so, oddly enough, the attack was being sucked into the transparent form, overpowering Parallelmon, pulling Parallelmon towards the transparent form. Parallelmon had no choice but to cut his attack short, and let it be sucked in.

"ZEBROIDMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... ZEDONKMON!"

Parallelmon backed away from the new copedam that emerged in front of him, feeling its tremendous power of a mate level codelimin. A.J. checked his univice for info on Zedonkmon.

"_Zedonkmon - Mammal Jerebi Mate - Zedonkmon was Equalmon's mate form_. _Zedonkmon was now bipedal and his name stood for Zedonk Monster, with Zedonk being a hybrid between a zebra and a donkey_. _Zedonkmon was a rare copedam to be seen and just sighting it once was always amazing_. _This copedam never gives up against his opponent and he would gladly take on more than one opponent - His attacks are: Zebra Storm; Donkey Rage; Rainbow X_."

Zedonkmon snorted at Parallelmon, smiling.

"Have a taste of a believer's soul. **Rainbow X**!" Zedonkmon yelled.

Zedonkmon's paws glowed light green, and he slashed both his paws in front of him, forming an X form rainbow, which was released towards Parallelmon. Parallelmon quickly tried to protect itself from the attack. Rainbow X collided onto Parallelmon with an explosion, sending pain throughout Parallelmon, as he fell onto his back.

"It's not over! And he's not alone! A brother never leaves his brother behind! By Allah, you're going down!" Beaconmon yelled.

"Never in your lifetime! **Absorb Bang**!" Parallelmon yelled.

A.J. grinned. 'Parallelmon wouldn't be tricked a third time, so what about Otazoidmon and Ememon?'

"Sucker!" Beaconmon's monotone voice yelled, just as the attack collided with him.

Beaconmon glowed green and instantly turned transparent. Parallelmon hastily withdrew his attack, but it was too late.

"BEACONMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... CYBER ZONEMON!"

Parallelmon silently cursed upon noticing the new powered mate level copedam. A.J. checked his univice once again.

"_Cyber Zonemon - Cyborg Jerebi Mate - Cyber Zonemon was an excellent traveler in cyber space and always would track down on any virus and destroy it, no matter how cunning the virus was_. _He's Zonemon's only mate form. With his eye-set, he could see far distances; in fog and at night_._ If he absorbed dead data, he was capable of releasing it - His attacks are: Sonar Combo; Cyber Tornado; Sonar Hurricane._"

Cyber Zonemon clenched his fists in anticipation. Parallelmon narrowed his eye.

"I won't be defeated in my own home and that's that!" Parallelmon exclaimed, charging at the two mate copedam.

Cyber Zonemon and Zedonkmon shared a momentary glance, and understanding each other, both quickly divided in opposite directions. Once Cyber Zonemon had evolved, he was on Zedonkmon's left side. Zedonkmon covered Parallelmon's right side, while Cyber Zonemon covered his left side. Parallelmon stopped his charge and glanced both ways, all tense and on guard. Nodding to each other, the two mate copedam commenced.

"**Cyber Tornado**!" Cyber Zonemon yelled.

"**Zebra Storm**!" Zedonkmon yelled.

Cyber Zonemon spun around himself at twinkle speed, being only a blur. Lightning ignited inside and fire, both colored green, making the tornado look delightful green. Cyber Zonemon kept spinning, waiting for the right moment. Zedonkmon's dark mane on his back glowed light green and numerous energy fur was released towards Parallelmon. Before reaching Parallelmon the energy fur turned into galloping light green energy Zebras towards Parallelmon.

Each energy Zebra exploded each time it collided with Parallelmon, weakening Parallelmon more and more. After the smoke cleared up from the last explosion, Cyber Zonemon rammed into Parallelmon, but Parallelmon was ready, as he had his arms protecting himself. Parallelmon roared in pain and agony from Cyber Zonemon's fierce tornado. Sensing such a strong defense, Cyber Zonemon stopped his attack and quickly regrouped with Zedonkmon.

Both mate copedam returned to positions in front of A.J. and the other soul-warriors. Ememon was to A.J.'s right and Otazoidmon was to A.J.'s left.

"Even against Cyber Zonemon and Zedonkmon, Parallelmon is tremendously strong." Ememon noted.

"Strong, but Cyber Zonemon and Zedonkmon are capable of causing pain and harm to him, where as before as migration, even all together, he wasn't harmed. I'm betting that you four all together as mate will be capable of defeating Parallelmon." A.J. assured.

'That human is their weakness; if I take him down, they'll all break. I'll need some sort of tactic to get Zedonkmon and Cyber Zonemon away from him first though.' Parallelmon thought, deciding on targeting A.J.

"Stay out of my way!" Parallelmon yelled, charging at Zedonkmon and Cyber Zonemon.

"**Absorb Bang**!" Parallelmon yelled, unleashing his attack at its fullest.

Both Zedonkmon's and Cyber Otamon's eyes widened in fright, and they both quickly avoided the attack, knowing that they jeopardized their own sailor. Absorb Bang sailed pass Zedonkmon and Cyber Otamon, heading on a direct collision with A.J., who was surprisingly smiling, not fearful at all. From his right, Ememon glided in front of A.J., while from his left Otazoidmon glided in front of his sailor. Lunal flew in front of them and he was the first to take the attack head-on.

An explosion occurred, which blinded the whole network website. A.J. looked away from the light explosion, as Zedonkmon and Cyber Otamon did. Oddly enough, A.J. felt his soul-warriors' pain every time, but he withstood it. He felt it was through Lunal that the attack split into Ememon and Otazoidmon. Parallelmon shrieked in extreme agony and pain, with his attack still connected to the explosion.

Due to that, he was being drawn nearer and nearer the explosion, passing Zedonkmon and Cyber Otamon.

"Please! Attack me! Cut the link!" Parallelmon pleaded.

Cyber Otamon shook his head. "No can do. Serves you right."

"Same here. You're getting your rightful punishment." Zedonkmon agreed.

A massive shockwave blew with the explosion of light vanishing. A.J.'s univice was glowing, as were Lunal; Ememon, and Otazoidmon, all being transparent green. The first to evolve was Lunal. Silently, Lunal evolved into his next form, which he would permanently remain in.

"Ownakil." Lunal's new form greeted, with him turning visible and the light vanishing from him.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... HEXAMON!"

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE..."

For Otazoidmon, still transparent green, he leaped into high into the air as the whole website network turned into the night, with showers of green comets falling and vaporizing all around the website, not harming anything. Comets collided into Otazoidmon. Green comets collided into his legs; arms; chest, and face, changing them. A last comet rushed at Otazoidmon, but before colliding with him, it exploding right in front of him, forming his blade.

"... SIROMON!"

Once done, Siromon blurred out of transparency and revealed himself, holding his blade. With Ownakil in Lunal's previous position, being in the center in front of A.J., with Hexamon in front of A.J. to his right, and Siromon in front of his sailor to his left. A.J. checked his univice on all three.

"_Ownakil - Flying Myths - Ownakil was the evolved form of Lunal_._ Where Lunal was an owl child, Ownakil was an owl adult_._ Ownakil was a nocturnal creature, and the forest was his home, where he would never get lost_._ Like an owl, his eyesight was sharp, especially at night_. _Ownakil slept through the day and would be active at night always - His attacks are: Twinkle Storm; Prism Rainbow; Operation Feathers_."

"_Hexamon - Mammal Jerebi Mate - Hexamon was Ememon's lone mate form_. _Surprisingly, even for mate level, Hexamon was quite small for his level_. _Hexamon was still quiet like Ememon_. _Hexamon stood for Hexagon or Hexagonal Monster_ _- His attacks are: Divine Emerald and Ambitious Star_."

"_Siromon - Knight Jerebi Mate - Siromon was Otazoidmon's lone mate form, yet not his only mate form_. _Siromon was short for Siren Monster, and he was once known as Paladinmon, until he became Siromon, Like all pure good knights, Siromon strives for justice and won't allow anything to step between him and justice_._ Siromon was careful not to battle in crowds of innocent beings and if he was caught in such a battle, he made sure to take on attacks that would be targeted at innocent beings or at least counter them_._ Siromon was one of the Forgotten Royal Knights - His attacks are: Emerald Blade; Emerald Beam; Emerald Missile_."

Ownakil flew towards Parallelmon with a loud adult owl hoot. Parallelmon was gasping from his loss of energy and from the pain he experienced. He had survived it, even though the link was never cut, until after the three soul-warriors evolved. A.J. smiled at his evolved soul-warriors.

'Now we have more than a chance against Parallelmon.' A.J. thought.

"Attack with Prism Rainbow, Ownakil!" A.J. yelled.

"Owna, O!" Ownakil replied. "Ownakil!"

Ownakil hooted, and his hoot was more mature than Lunal's, as he released from his beak a prism form towards Parallelmon. Once free from Ownakil's beak, the prism turned into a rainbow, which stretched all the way through Parallelmon, but Parallelmon acted quickly, putting his fortified injured arms in front of himself. The rainbow collided with Parallelmon's arms and Parallelmon screamed in pain from the explosion, though it did harm him, yet wasn't able to penetrate his arms.

"Back down Ownakil for now, and let the others try." A.J. requested.

"Ow." Ownakil nodded, flying backwards.

Siromon smiled, blinking and he took out his blade. He flew at Parallelmon.

"**Emerald Blade**!" Siromon yelled, attacking Parallelmon with his sword numerous times.

With amazing reflexes, Parallelmon was barely able to block all of Siromon's attack, but barely because he was weak. Siromon quickly flew backwards, allowing his comrades to attack.

"**Ambitious Star**!" Hexamon yelled.

The hexagonal glowed and unleashed a silver star towards Parallelmon. Parallelmon quickly braced himself for the attack, protecting himself, but Hexamon had aimed his attack at Parallelmon's face, which wasn't protected. Parallelmon was silenced from the explosion, sending him onto his back. Zedonkmon rushed at Parallelmon, who was trying to get back up on his feet.

"**Donkey Rage**!" Zedonkmon yelled.

Parallelmon was unable to defend himself as every punch; kick, and whip from Zedonkmon always made contact with Parallelmon. Parallelmon was forced back onto his back by Zedonkmon's mad merciless attack. Cyber Zonemon flew at Parallelmon next.

"**Sonar Combo**!" Cyber Zonemon yelled.

Cyber Zonemon unleashed his Cyber Tornado on the defenseless Parallelmon. He successfully cracked Parallelmon's large sphere, even though it was a small crack, barely noticeable. As a follow up combo, Cyber Zonemon kicked Parallelmon away with his left leg.

"All together now, with your strongest attacks!" A.J. ordered.

'I'll need to put down records for the battles and skirmishes that I've had so far when we leave cyber space. It'll be the first thing I do.' A.J. thought, nodding to himself.

"Use your Twinkle Storm, Ownakil!" A.J. yelled.

"Owna... Kil!" Ownakil yelled.

"**Zebra Storm**!" Zedonkmon yelled.

"**Cyber Tornado**!" Cyber Zonemon yelled.

"**Divine Emerald**!" Hexamon yelled.

"**Emerald Beam**!" Siromon yelled.

Ownakil flapped his wings rapidly towards Parallelmon, summoning a magical storm at him. Zedonkmon unleashed his attack, followed by Cyber Zonemon. Hexamon swayed his tail rapidly, eventually having it glow. The glow directed its way towards the paws, in their pyramid form. Hexamon moved his paws backwards, towards himself, unleashing a pyramid formed green energy beam, toward Parallelmon.

Siromon's armor glowed and released beams from it towards Parallelmon. Parallelmon blinked, watching the five attacks heading towards him. He closed both his eyes, knowing his end had come.

'Well done.' Parallelmon thought.

All five attacks smashed into Parallelmon with a thunderous explosion. Ownakil; Zedonkmon; Cyber Zonemon; Hexamon, and Siromon were all blasted from the shockwave, back towards A.J. When the blast subdued, nothing remained, not even any dead data.

"Amazing." Hexamon sighed.

"We did it!" Cyber Zonemon yelled.

"He's finished." Siromon nodded, smiling.

"Let's head back now since our job is done." A.J. nodded...

COMING UP! EPISODE 21: TAMUYA OF CRESCENT LEAGUE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	21. Tamuya of Crescent League: Final Episode

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths  
Final Episode  
Episode 21: "Tamuya of Crescent League"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Storms of Myths:_

Gallop in the plains. White Hulman talked for the first time and at first A.J. named him Sprout, but speaking fluently in Twilasin with him, A.J. discovered that his birth name was Snomnum. Eventually A.J. said something wrong in Twilasin, or Snomnum misunderstood, which led him in running away. It was found out later on that Snomnum was captured in the Digimon Ruler's base. A rescue was out of the question, because it was thought that a Digimon Ruler's Army would try to invade Resolve Town later on, and they would have Snomnum with them. The remaining charges of justice were found in cyber space, in a U.S. military website. With the charges of justice found, no charges remain, as A.J. now had all of them. I; along with Bristle; Lunal; Prince, and Comet went with A.J. into cyber space. In a fiction website we battled a codelimin named Parallelmon, which was living there. In our migration forms, Parallelmon played dirty and both Turemon and Flexmon were defeated, leaving me and Beaconmon. Somehow, we were able to evolve to our mate forms by not fearing death and being there for one another, by Parallelmon's own attack, so I became Zedonkmon and Beaconmon became Cyber Otamon. My first attack harmed him, but Parallelmon was extremely strong. Lunal evolved into Ownakil, and Otazoidmon and Ememon both evolved to their mate levels of Siromon and Hexamon. All together, we were able to defeat Parallelmon. I'm the last to summarize the previous episode! I have a feeling that our time in Realm of Charges is coming close to an end, probably after our battle with the Digimon Ruler's Army. On with the conclusion...

* * *

After returning from their battle from cyber space, A.J. and his soul-warriors were exhausted, and after they had their rest, they were busy. A.J. worked on recording his battles on his special journal on the desk, and named them all. He named the one he had with his soul-warriors in cyber space against Parallelmon as Parallel Net. Knowing that the Digimon Ruler's army was going to attack Resolve Town, Feranin League was also preparing for that.

Since A.J. retrieved all his charges, and letting Feranimon know, there was only one thing left to do and it was to battle and kick out the Digimon Ruler's force from the Realm of Charges. Like his soul-warriors, A.J. also sensed that their time in Realm of Charges was coming to an end. From what Helen had told him, he figured out that when his time in Realm of Charges did end, he would wake up in his bed cudilas in Emerald Mansion, Meric Land.

He wondered if all the events and the time he spent in Realm of Charges were real or were just dreams. A.J. and Feranimon prepared plans for defenses for Resolve Town and Feranin League all worked in preparing the defenses, along with Resolve Town's residents, including the crolands. It was one day when it all started, a few days after A.J. had got his last charges, when one of the Aero Jerebimon was flying back towards Resolve Town.

Feranin League and Actonal Army were still working on the defenses. A.J. was the first to notice him and he recognized the Aero Jerebimon as Quade Jereville. Quade flew over Resolve Town and started circling it. A.J. knew that Quade was only part of a scout party sent out to scout the Resolve Highlands for any invading army. It was known to Resolve Town that the Digimon Ruler's forces might attack it sometime soon.

Quade was the aerial scout of the scouting party that was sent out everyday, and three Jerebimon with their unicorns on land was the scouting party. Nick led the whole scouting party and it was Feranimon who decided who would be on the scouting party and planned it. By Quade circling Resolve Town; Feranin League, and Actonal Army knew that the land scouts had something urgent. Dust rose up in the air in the west and three riding figures were approaching Resolve Town.

The three figures quickly turned out to be Nick and two other Jerebimon galloping towards Resolve Town. It was Feranimon; Jerebimon, and Jerebiwomon from Actonal Army who were helping Feranin League with preparing the defenses of the town. A.J. kept his thoughts about his time in Realm of Charges coming to an end a secret to himself. Only A.J. and Feranimon stopped their work, while the others continued. Nick was taking the lead.

He stopped in front of A.J. and Feranimon, with the other two Jerebimon continuing on riding into Resolve Town. Nick dismounted his unicorn, and bowed to Feranimon, while nodding to A.J. Quade had stopped circling Resolve Town once Nick and the two Jerebimon reached Resolve Town. Resolve Town knew of A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam reaching their mate forms, but there was no time to train in reaching their mate forms.

"Urgent news Nick?" Feranimon inquired.

"Very urgent." Nick nodded.

Nick turned to A.J.

"There is a weak force of Bakemon and Devidramon heading this way. They were a few miles behind us. We need to prepare for them now." Nick reported.

"Was Snomnum with them?" A.J. questioned.

Nick shook his head and shrugged.

"No. We didn't see him amongst the weak force." Nick replied.

Feranimon turned to A.J.

"What do you think?" Feranimon asked.

"They didn't bring Snomnum and they're weak, so I'm thinking that they want to test our defenses, knowing that they'll lose their weak force. Feranin League would deal with them only. Actonal Army is to stand down in this skirmish." A.J. decided.

Feranimon nodded. "My thoughts exactly. If they're going to test our defenses then they'll have some observer, who'll report back to their base once their weak force is wiped out."

"I agree, but we'll deal with that later. Stay behind the defense lines. Ownakil; Otazoidmon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Zonemon will intercept them here and my copedam will be in their maturity forms." A.J. informed, glancing back at his soul-warriors.

Feranimon went back behind the defense lines, and Nick mounted his unicorn once more, riding into Resolve Town, behind Feranimon. Ownakil; Otazoidmon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Zonemon all gathered around A.J. and the six of them watched the western horizon's sky, for both Bakemon and Devidramon flew towards Resolve Town from the west. Nodding to his copedam, A.J.'s univice glowed green, and his copedam glowed green, turning transparent.

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... COLAMON!"

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... FERIUSMON!"

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

Ownakil and the maturity copedam took defensive positions in front of the defense line, while A.J. went behind the defense line and watched.

'This way they'll only know of them being in maturity form. They won't have any idea that they could reach mate form until their full-scale attack. Also in the coming battle, they'll meet them in their maturity forms. Only when necessary would I evolve them to their mate forms, if it would work anyway.' A.J. thought.

Once Ownakil and A.J.'s copedam were in position, flying figures were seen in the horizon.

"Here they come." Primon muttered.

Once in attack range, the Devidramon were the first to attack.

"**Crimson Claw**!" Devidramon yelled.

"**Emerald Kick**!" Colamon yelled.

Colamon kicked his Devidramon's attack, forcing the Devidramon's hand back, while the others avoided theirs. Devidramon quickly withdrew their attacks and withdrew back. Bakemon flew over them and Centermon was the first to attack, before Bakemon did, as he initiated it.

"**Atom Strike**!" Centermon yelled.

Atom Strike blasted into Centermon's Bakemon, and Bakemon was instantly deleted. There were 15 Bakemon and 15 Devidramon in all. With one of them down, both Devidramon and Bakemon all attack together in unison, aiming at different targets.

"**Dark Claw**!" Bakemon yelled.

"**Red Eyes**!" Devidramon yelled.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

"**Ancient Swirl**!" Feriusmon yelled.

Ownakil; Colamon, and Centermon all dodged between the attacks. Primon deleted two Bakemon with his own attack, while avoiding some Red Eyes. Feriusmon's Ancient Swirl collided with half of one of the red eyes, with the two canceling each other out. Feriusmon quickly avoided the remaining half.

"Ownakil! Use your Twinkle Storm!" A.J. ordered.

"Owna!" Ownakil yelled.

Ownakil summoned his magical storm, and it destroyed all the Devidramon's attacks, while deleting three Devidramon and five Bakemon. It was startling to see that the remaining Bakemon or Devidramon absorbed their comrades' data, but it didn't matter.

"Let's end this now.** Emerald Ring**!" Colamon yelled.

"I'm with you. **Hoof Tornado**!" Feriusmon yelled.

"Count me in. **Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

Centermon deleted two Bakemon, while Colamon's Emerald Ring deleted a Devidramon. Feriusmon's Hoof Tornado finished the remaining force, deleting them completely. The copedam watched as the dead data flew into the air and vanished. They turned transparent green and devolved back to their juvenile forms. They remained staring at the western horizon, with narrowed eyes.

"That was only the beginning." Equalmon whispered.

"We didn't break a sweat." Zonemon grinned.

"We'll crush them with our surprise on their next and final assault." Otazoidmon nodded.

"That was quick." Feranimon noted.

"The observer definitely went to report back to his base." A.J. muttered.

"Yeah, but still they won't know the full force of Actonal Army until it's too late... I've noticed that you also have a plan of your own for when they attack." Feranimon stated.

"Indeed, but I need to figure out how to get Snomnum safely into Resolve Town first before the battle." A.J. informed, rubbing his chin.

"The coming battle would be hard and would be historical." Feranimon muttered.

"Quite true... Battle of Harmonic Peace." A.J. whispered.

Feranimon blinked, glancing at A.J. He stood up.

"Let's finish the defenses before the big battle." A.J. reminded.

"Yes." Feranimon agreed...

* * *

"Why did you all gather us here?" Otazoidmon inquired, sitting in _FCL Star Trail_ cargo bay.

They all noticed the herbs in the cargo secure, and they all stayed away from it.

"Because I figured out a plan on how to rescue Snomnum from them when they attack." A.J. replied.

"How?" Equalmon questioned.

"Well, for one thing we don't know what kind of codelimin they have in their ranks. We only know of Bakemon and Devidramon. Also the leader of the Digimon Ruler's forces should be leading the attack and holding Snomnum... At first I planned to have you four be in maturity level again when they attack, but now I decided against it. Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon would be in their migration forms, while Otazoidmon would be in his mate form.

"Otazoidmon would be in his mate form because since he's the most qualified, he'll be the one to rescue Snomnum from their clutches and bring him back behind the defense lines. We'll let the enemy attack first. The crolands are going to help us, as would Actonal Army, as you already all know. Sadenre is also going to help us." A.J. explained.

Otazoidmon blinked. "... It's not going to be easy for me. I might be an easy target for them."

"Not with your skills, which nearly equal mine and that's why you'll do it. Any other one and he might lose his life. But I know you'll survive. Besides if they have codelimin in their ranks that are stronger than Zebroidmon; Flexmon, and Beaconmon then I'll have you three evolve to your mate forms also. This coming battle would be harder and we'll most likely have casualties on our side, from the crolands or Actonal Army." A.J. explained.

"What about the rest of Feranin League?" Zonemon asked.

"I've already talked with them and they're going to be the final line of defense. Ownakil would be leading them. I'll remain behind as well." A.J. replied.

"... Another few more days and the defense line would be completed... It's a wonder they haven't attacked us yet." Equalmon muttered.

"Well... They are probably aware that we didn't fight our fullest and so they're organizing their forces." A.J. shrugged.

"What are we going to name the defense line?" Ememon asked.

"Resolve Defense Line. Sadenre would be leading the long-range defenders in attacking the Digimon Ruler's force. Hopefully they'll attack with everything they got." A.J. whispered.

"Yeah and slaughter us." Zonemon muttered.

"I don't think so. We'll need to win this battle in order to wake up." A.J. remarked.

"Wake up?" Equalmon questioned.

"Yeah. From what I understand we're still back in Meric Land. We'll need to get through this battle in order to return home. So we're going to win. There's no other option." A.J. muttered, with narrowed eyes.

"Has anyone thought that they might attack from all directions?" Zonemon asked.

"It came to thought. Then we'll just have to adapt. I'm sure it crossed almost everyone's mind, if not everyone. It might be what everyone fears from the coming battle." A.J. whispered.

"What do we do if that happens?" Equalmon asked.

"Then you three will have to separate to counterattack." A.J. replied.

"It's going to be harder like that." Zonemon blinked.

"Yeah and longer." Ememon agreed.

"Haven't it always been hard on us since we got here?" A.J. asked. "It's been hard from the very beginning, but we always pulled through and we'll all pull through this battle. Not just Feranin League, but also Actonal Army; the crolands, and Resolve Town's residents and defenders. You just wait and see."

* * *

It was nighttime a few days later when Resolve Defense Line was completed. The defense line was quite... unique and exquisite. The wall faced the west and it protected Resolve Town from the west. The large gate was larger and wider, yet with a wall above it. Like the wall, the gate was also biovesto, being part of the wall. The whole town knew that the next day would be the exclusive battle, and everyone tried to relax and sleep for one last time, but they just couldn't.

Biovesto cannons were on the wall and top of the gate facing west. The cannons were Tanumia's invention and she taught other gnomes how to use them, as she was going to use one. Sadenre was sitting on top of the gate, with her back towards the short biovesto wall. She had her bow and quiver of arrows with her and she was in her ranger uniform.

Ranos stopped once he saw Sadenre in her thoughts and he silently approached her, with his own bow and quiver of arrows with him. Their arrows were also of Tanumia's invention, as their quiver never depleted of arrows and they were made in a way that they would harm or injure a codelimin of any level or strength. Ranos was just another archer below Sadenre for the coming battle, who he'd take orders from, but for the night, they were just who they were: sweethearts.

Ranos realized that it might be the last time and chance he would get to be alone with Sadenre, and he decided to take it. Sadenre blinked and her ears tensed up, sensing someone heading towards her. She turned her head to her left and saw Ranos. She smiled and turned her head away. Her hood was over her face. Ranos saw her glance at him, yet he didn't stop approaching her. He only stopped when he reached her and sat down next to her, to her right.

He put his bow and quiver of arrows to his left, while Sadenre's quiver of arrows and bow were to her right. The biovesto wall supported both of Sadenre's and Ranos' backs, as they both sat up straight, just staring towards the western horizon. Sadenre moved her left hand quietly towards Ranos' hand. Ranos noticed from the corner of his right eye, and moved his right hand towards Sadenre's left hand.

It was Ranos who reached Sadenre's hand first and Ranos gently squeezed Sadenre's hand in assurance. Tanumia was by her biovesto cannon, with her hands supporting her face. She was sitting down, with her arms on the short biovesto wall. She was staring out at the western horizon, just like Sadenre and Ranos were doing. The three of them were the only ones on Resolve Defense Line through the night.

Feranin League was all in their bioshelter, with all of them aware that it probably would be their last night in their home in Realm of Charges. A.J. was staring at his biovesto ceiling in his bed cudilas, not able to sleep. Like the others he was thinking of the coming battle, but more importantly of Snomnum. A.J. was missing Snomnum, and not just because he was part of Feranin League, but also partially because Snomnum had no one else but Feranin League in Realm of Charges.

A.J. was disappointed that he and Snomnum couldn't create a telepathic link between one another. A.J. felt though that Snomnum was missing him and the rest of Feranin League.

"You're still awake." Equalmon muttered, walking into A.J.'s bed cudilas.

A.J. turned his head towards his biovesto door and saw his soul-warriors. Every member of Feranin League was there, except for Mamigrol and Snomnum.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?" Zonemon asked, whispering.

A.J. nodded. He had his hands behind his head and he kept his covers off of him. Majestic jumped onto his bed and curled up near A.J. Starspark followed his example and took his position on A.J.'s stomach, quickly drifting to sleep, along with Majestic. As the days passed, A.J. watched as Majestic grew up to an adult zeastris. There were times when Majestic was distant from Feranin League and wanting to have his space, so he was given it.

Ownakil went to his position on the bed's ledge, with his talons holding onto it, facing A.J. The sailor of myths invited his copedam over and they joined him, along with Banmore. Equalmon was the first on the bed and he settled himself on it. Zonemon; Ememon, and Otazoidmon all crowded onto A.J.'s bed, as it was king size and barely enough for all of them to be on it. It helped that Starspark and Ownakil were where they were.

Just like everyone else, Feranin League were aware that it might be their last time together as a league. Since they knew they were spending their last night in their home in Resolve Town, they all decided to be together with their sailor and stick with him to the end, whatever that may be. With Feranin League together, they snuggled up to each other if they could and drifted off to sleep, with A.J. being the last to drift to sleep.

It was reassuring to know that his soul-warriors were with him in the same cudilas, just as it was reassuring for his soul-warriors to be close to their sailor for the remainder of the night...

* * *

The next day came too soon. Just as dawn arrived, both Sadenre and Ranos opened their eyes, and felt that they were leaning towards one another, with Sadenre's head on Ranos' right shoulder, and Ranos' head on Sadenre's head. They were still holding hands and once they became aware of the state they were in, they quickly distanced away from each other. They released their hold on each other's hands, and Ranos was the first to stand up and stretch in the morning breeze.

Ranos and Sadenre were the first two to wake up in Resolve Town. Tanumia sleepily opened up her eyes, and noticed that it was dawn. She quickly realized that the battle was this day. She felt the gentle soothing breeze blowing her hair, and Tanumia closed her eyes in delight, enjoying the refreshing and awakening breeze. Slowly and steadily, the town's defense line filled up as everyone was in his or her position. Otazoidmon and Ememon were in midair hovering.

A.J. and his soul-warriors were on the top of the gate with Sadenre; Ranos, and other archers. Above them the Gallivant Fleet circled around the town in several circles. Feranimon was with them, as was Nick. Jerebimon were behind the gate on their unicorns, ready for Nick's signal for them to charge out. Two Jerebiwomon were guarding the gate from the inside, as they were the ones to open the gate. Behind Jerebimon were crolands.

The attack came too soon, but everyone was prepared for it. A.J. glanced around the wall and noticed everyone on alert, either with bow and arrow, or with the cannons. However, the attack was initiated by the Digimon Ruler's forces, as a blast of laser pounded into the biovesto wall, but the biovesto wall just absorbed it without any real harm. Moments later and more laser blasts soared towards them, and they all had to duck out of range and sight.

A.J. was the first one up back on his feet. His crescent around his neck was glowing green, as was his univice. Otazoidmon; Zonemon; Ememon, and Equalmon all glowed green, and then they turned transparent green.

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... SIROMON!"

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... ... BEACONMON!"

"EMEMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... ... FLEXMON!"

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... ... ZEBROIDMON!"

"Alright! You all know what to do." A.J. nodded.

Zebroidmon; Beaconmon, and Flexmon all jumped over the short wall, landing with a thud on their legs unharmed in front of the gate. They waited there. Siromon took to the air and flew towards the enemies.

"We'll need to keep them busy for Siromon's sake." Zebroidmon muttered.

Beaconmon and Flexmon nodded in agreement. Flexmon rushed into a gallop, quickly followed by Zebroidmon, while Beaconmon remained behind, letting Flexmon and Zebroidmon distract them. A.J. sat down with his back to the wall and closed his eyes, concentrating for a few short moments before he mentally was aware of his soul-warriors' surroundings and events around them. He felt Snomnum and mentally became aware of Snomnum's surroundings.

Someone was holding Snomnum, while all around them, in a protective circle, were weird mechanical codelimin. In the distance in the air, he saw Siromon approaching them. The mechanical codelimin were hovering above the ground so apparently they were capable of flight. A.J. quickly broke his concentration, knowing that it won't affect the others, yet letting them be aware of him invading their mind momentarily, except for Snomnum.

He had felt Snomnum's emotions and sensed fear from him. A.J. easily recognized Forcemon as the one holding Snomnum, from his previous journey with Stan in the Digital World. He quickly understood that Forcemon was the codelimin who was leading the Digimon Ruler's forces in Realm of Charges. Not knowing the other codelimin protecting him, he quickly checked his univice.

"_Gizmon - Juvenile Mechanical Grasl - Only at juvenile Gizmon are capable of taking out migration codelimin without a second thought_._ They weren't born naturally as they were created from dead data of mechanical codelimin, like the rest of his forms and like the rest of his forms, Gizmon was heartless_._ Being a robot, Gizmon had numerous attacks, but with unknown names - Its attacks are unknown_."

"_Gizmon: AT - Maturity Mechanical Grasl - Now at its maturity level, Gizmon: AT was more powerful and had more attacks_._ Almost in every situation it gets in, it could get out of, in not in all situations_._ Gizmon: AT could now take on mate level codelimin_._ Gizmon: AT were artificially created and weren't always necessarily came into being from evolving, as they were also created from dead data of mechanical codelimin_._ Gizmon: AT were even more heartless_._ Gizmon: AT had more attacks than Gizmon, but also with unknown names - Its attacks are unknown_."

"_Gizmon: XT - Migration Mechanical Grasl - The most advanced form of Gizmon_._ Like Gizmon and Gizmon: AT, Gizmon: XT weren't always necessarily came into being from evolving, as they were created from dead data of mechanical codelimin like its previous forms_._ Gizmon: XT were artificially created_._ They were the most dangerous and threatening evil codelimin that exist_._ Only its creator could control them_._ One of his attacks was to self-destruct so be wary of this codelimin and keep your distance. His attacks were even more numerous than Gizmon: AT, yet had unknown names. It was the fastest form of his evolution forms and Gizmon could always be updated to avoid or withstand attacks or any other thing_._ XT was the name of the first computer - His attacks are unknown_."

"This can't be good." A.J. whispered.

Feranimon; Nick; Sadenre, and Ranos all turned to him. A.J.'s eyes widened as he realized something. He quickly got onto his feet and rushed towards the short wall. He jumped over and using his skills in Keseltar, landed unharmed. A.J.'s fall didn't even stop him for a second, as he kept on running towards the enemy forces, which held their ground. A.J. gestured with his finger for Beaconmon to follow, and Beaconmon reluctantly did. Feranimon turned to Nick and nodded.

Nick went to the opposite side of the wall.

"Open the gates and charge at the enemies!" Nick yelled.

"When they come in our range, don't hesitate to fire." Sadenre remarked.

Her fellow subordinates nodded. Siromon stopped once he reached the protective codelimin circle that was protecting Forcemon. Siromon could see Snomnum being held by Forcemon with fear in his eyes. Siromon knew of Forcemon from tales Zonemon and Ememon told him of. He didn't recognize the codelimin protecting him though, yet that didn't stop him as Siromon was determined to free his close friend, if not brother.

Using his skills, Siromon homed in on Snomnum, and zoomed towards him. However, three Gizmon: XT quickly intercepted his path, forcing Siromon to stop. Other Gizmon: XT fired at him with their lasers, but Siromon gracefully flew around them, avoiding them all, and he was kept busy by the Gizmon: XT firing him. He didn't notice that the three Gizmon: XT approached him. And once they were close enough, the other Gizmon: XT hastily stopped attacking and withdrew.

Siromon held his position, curiously blinking at the Gizmon: XT. Without any warning, they exploded in unison. Siromon's eyes widened and he was blasted towards the ground from such a large explosion. The explosion made him weaker, yet it could've been deadly on him and Siromon realized that.

"**Charge Death**!" Flexmon yelled.

He charged towards one of the approaching Gizmon: XT, which was approaching Siromon, who was still on his back. The Gizmon: XT quickly withdrew, and Flexmon jumped back, staying beside Siromon. Zebroidmon joined them on Siromon's opposite side. Siromon glanced from Flexmon to Zebroidmon, and back to Flexmon.

"Who's protecting the gates?" Siromon asked.

"Beaconmon." Zebroidmon replied.

"Not anymore." A voice replied.

Siromon; Zebroidmon, and Flexmon turned their heads and noticed A.J. rushing towards them with Beaconmon not far behind. Siromon swiftly got back to his feet. Upon standing he noticed that a cloud of dust appeared in the eastern horizon, with numerous forms rushing towards them.

"Actonal Army and the crolands." Siromon muttered.

Zebroidmon and Flexmon noticed them as well once Siromon mentioned them. A.J. and Beaconmon stopped behind the three copedam. A.J. was on his knees panting, while Beaconmon appeared to not have run at all. Once he caught his breath, he stood up straight.

"Those are Gizmon; Gizmon: AT, and Gizmon: XT, and they're all dangerous!" A.J. exclaimed.

Siromon snorted. "Now you tell me."

"Look I didn't know of them until now." A.J. remarked.

Siromon shrugged. They all suddenly avoided the blasts of laser from the numerous Gizmon: XT, but they quickly realized that they weren't the target, but those behind them were, and those behind them were Actonal Army and the crolands. They all jumped back onto their legs and glanced behind them. What they saw, horrified them. Since Actonal Army and the crolands were closer now, it was clear of what was happening.

The attacks ripped through the unicorns and their riders, while the unicorns fell to the ground dead, and the Jerebimon who weren't hit, got deleted from falling off their unicorn and being unintentionally crushed by them. The attacks also shockingly ripped through the crolands, killing them instantly. It was chaos there as smoke rose, and Gizmon: XT kept firing into the smoke cloud. Siromon turned his attention back at the Gizmon: XT and narrowed his eyes in fury.

"You're all so going down!** Emerald Beam**!" Siromon yelled.

The attack harmlessly exploded on the targeted Gizmon: XT, and it did nothing except catch its attention towards him. Flexmon; Zebroidmon, and Beaconmon all cautiously took a step backwards. Explosions reached their ears, and they all turned towards the east, and saw smoke rising up. A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam gasped.

"It's just like we all feared." Zebroidmon muttered.

"We'll head back to help." Beaconmon decided, galloping back towards Resolve Town.

Zebroidmon and Flexmon weren't far behind, but the thing was that they didn't want to confront any Gizmon: XT as what their attacks did to the crolands baffled them, which was the opposite effect on Siromon. A.J. remained with his partner. Knowing his sailor would be in danger, Siromon leapt towards the Gizmon: XT he attacked, and at pointblank range the Gizmon: XT attacked Siromon and it went through his chest. A.J. quickly jumped out of the way before it hit him.

He opened up his mouth in sheer shock at witnessing his closest friend and best companion not only be defeated, but also starting to get deleted. A.J. blinked and closed his eyes momentarily, shaking his head. He opened his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger, as his eyes glared at the Gizmon: XT. Siromon fell to the ground, and clenched his injured chest, gasping for air, as he was down on his knees.

"No." A.J. whispered. "It's not going to end like this! As Allah is my witness, we're going to awaken back home! I won't allow Siromon to be killed!"

A.J.'s burst of determination got both his crescent of myths glowing green around his neck, along with his univice. He aimed them at the dying Siromon, and both released green transparent beams towards Siromon. Siromon glanced behind him, still clenching his injured chest, and saw the two transparent beams heading towards him. Forcemon watched in interest, and Snomnum was silenced into shock once more.

The two beams exploded upon collision with Siromon and he glowed transparent green, shrinking. Once the dust cleared, he was Otazoidmon once more and A.J. ran over to him, quickly embracing him tightly. He thought that it saved Otazoidmon, but he didn't know yet. Otazoidmon winced as A.J. embraced him and A.J. noticed it. He let go of him, and noticed Otazoidmon still clenching onto his chest, where the injury remained. A.J. gasped once he saw it.

"I don't believe that didn't work." A.J. whispered.

"It's O.K. A.J." Otazoidmon smiled weakly.

Gizmon: XT stopped attacking and returned to their positions around Forcemon and his hostage. Forcemon was smirking. He was surprised at first for a few moments, but he eventually grew content and excited. He was so sure that he won't lose now.

"What do you mean?" A.J. asked, whispering.

"I accept Allah's will." Otazoidmon replied, whispering.

A.J. closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. He turned his head away for a few moments, before opening his eyes again and turning his head back to Otazoidmon.

"I'm not going to lose you or any other soul-warrior, much less my close and dear friends in Resolve Town. We ARE going to awaken back home and as Allah is my witness, we'll pull through and I'm willing to do anything for you to survive this." A.J. whispered in determination.

Otazoidmon glanced at A.J., and saw that he was serious.

"I'm not giving up on you." A.J. whispered firmly.

Otazoidmon smiled. "Neither am I. If you believe in it so much, and believe in us awakening back home, then I'll believe it also, as much as you."

A.J. and Otazoidmon silently stared at each other smiling for a few moments, when they felt and heard first two hearts beating, then the two hearts become one beating heart. A.J. noticed his crescent of myths glowing, as well as his univice glowing, with both glowing green. A.J. noticed, because he could feel them comforting his soul. The glow from his crescent of myths bathed him completely in green, turning him transparent green.

Before it did, the univice released a green beam towards Otazoidmon. It hit Otazoidmon's hand that clenched his chest, Otazoidmon closed his eyes, releasing his chest. The injury was sealed and healed completely. With his injury healed, it was Otazoidmon's turned as he was bathed in glowing green light, before turning transparent green.

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... SCENTOMON!"

"_Scentomon - Mate Mythical Jerebi - Scentomon was the combined form of Otazoidmon and his sailor or disciple_._ Scentomon was originally a myth originated in Meric Land_._ Scentomon would always send a cold chill down the evil beings' spine_._ Scentomon was basically quiet and acted on his own_._ Having combined with his sailor or disciple, Scentomon was capable of using the techniques of his previous forms_._ He was dubbed as Prince of the Clouds in his myth - His attacks are: Emerald Sabers; Emerald Fist; Emerald Slice; Gale of the Owl Prince; Jewel of Islam_."

And so a myth come to life. Forcemon stared shaking in horror upon noticing Scentomon. Forcemon had heard about him and nothing he heard was good for him. The crescent of myths around his neck sparkled momentarily in green light. Wings swayed in the gentle cool breeze along with his long dark green hair. His feet dug deeper into the ground. His human hands clenched into fists, and his face was expressionless.

'Impossible.' Forcemon thought.

'_This is amazing._' A.J. thought.

'_Sure is. I have been craving to become this form with you since we released it in Meric Land._' Otazoidmon thought.

'_Let's just deal with them. Remember: our priority is Snomnum and keeping him safe._' A.J. thought.

'_Of course._' Otazoidmon thought.

Snomnum smiled in sheer joy upon seeing Scentomon. Scentomon's thoughts; feelings; skills; power; belief, and most importantly his faith flew throughout his body; soul, and heart, and was amplified much more, due to A.J. and Otazoidmon merged together. Without any hesitance all the Gizmon around Forcemon attacked Scentomon simultaneously. Scentomon kept his ground, not moving or even trying to avoid the attacks.

All the attacks collided onto Scentomon, resulting in an explosion. Forcemon grinned, thinking that Scentomon was defeated so soon, but to his renewed horror, Scentomon's right arm appeared out of the smoke and caught one Gizmon: AT, pulling it back in. The smoke cleared and dead data was seen vanishing from around Scentomon, who wasn't harmed at all in any way. His eyes remained calm, and his face remained expressionless.

'_Let's remember that this power we have is our responsibility from Allah, and that we shouldn't abuse it._' A.J. thought.

'_I won't dream of it._' Otazoidmon thought.

Calmly Scentomon unsheathed both his dark green light sabers, named Green Talon Blades, and braced himself. The entire group of Gizmon, from Gizmon to Gizamon: XT, all launched themselves towards Scentomon, and Scentomon remained in his position fearless. One of the Gizmon: XT was the first to come too close and Scentomon sliced it vertically with his right green talon blade, and it exploding into dead data.

Another Gizmon: XT used its speed and went behind Scentomon. But Scentomon already had predicted it and just as fast turned around and slashed the Gizmon: XT behind him diagonally with his right green talon blade. Gizmon: XT was instantly deleted. With two down, Scentomon launched himself towards the remaining Gizmon and begun slicing through them with his light sabers, instantly deleting any Gizmon he sliced.

Scentomon quickly noticed that only the remaining Gizmon: XT withdrew back, while Gizmon and Gizmon: AT remained. Scentomon quickly finished Gizmon and Gizamon: AT and stared at the remaining Gizmon: XT, and pass them towards Forcemon and Snomnum. A huge explosion was heard from Resolve Town and Scentomon only momentarily glanced towards the town. He narrowed his eyes, before turning them back into being expressionless and staring at Gizmon: XT.

Forcemon released Snomnum and hastily escaped, with Gizmon: XT letting him pass. Scentomon recognized the energy and site of a portal, and he saw Forcemon jumping into it, escaping and leaving the Realm of Charges, back to the Digital World. Forcemon's escape didn't matter to Scentomon since his priority was in saving Snomnum. Scentomon sheathed both his green talon blades and cautiously approached the surviving Gizmon: XT.

Surprisingly the Gizmon: XT let him pass them, which made Scentomon more alert. He stopped in front of Snomnum and smiled down at him. Snomnum smiled in return. Scentomon suddenly tensed and he threw himself onto Snomnum surprising him. Moments later a huge explosion happened. It rocked Scentomon, who was protecting Snomnum from the blast. When the dust settled, Scentomon and Snomnum found themselves in a crater.

Scentomon quickly got to his feet and lifted Snomnum into his arms.

"Time for us to end this battle and awaken back home." Scentomon decided, with a firm and confident adult voice.

Scentomon took to the air, with Snomnum in his arms, heading towards Resolve Town...

* * *

It was full scale war back in Resolve Town. Forcemon might have escaped, but he's withdrawal didn't mark any difference. Tanumia fired her biovesto cannon towards a flying Devidramon heading her way, and a biovesto sphere sped out of the cannon. It touched the targeted Devidramon, and surprisingly the biovesto spread around its entire form.

When it was completely covered, the biovesto ripped apart, releasing dead data into the air, and the ripped biovesto vanished into the air. Tanumia's eyes were wide in shock, but she quickly grinned. She aimed her biovesto cannon at another enemy and fired. There were numerous ground enemies. There were numerous Dokugumon; Cyclonemon; Dark Rizamon; Dark Tyrannomon; Fangmon; Geremon; Golemon, among others.

In the air there were Airdramon; Devidramon; numerous Flymon; Bakemon; Soulmon; Phantomon; Saberdramon, along with Gigadramon and Megadramon. They were keeping Gallivant Fleet busy. Whenever an enemy touched the biovesto wall, the biovesto covered their entire form. The biovesto ripped apart, releasing dead data, and so the enemies remained away from the wall, and tried different approaches.

Sadenre and Ranos were together raining the enemy with arrows, as did the other archers on the wall. Besides Tanumia, other biovesto cannons were firing at ground enemies like Garbagemon and Tankmon.

An explosion shook the ground, catching the defenders on the wall, which was a terrible move. Dokugumon took the chance and released their webs towards the unaware defenders, and pulled them down to the ground, where Fangmon and other Dokugumon went over to their victim. Defenders on biovesto cannons or archers were caught. Tanumia turned around to see a web coming towards her, so she quickly slipped, and crawled towards the wall.

The web landed on the biovesto ground. The biovesto covered it, then ripped it to data. For Sadenre and Ranos, Ranos was the one who noticed a web heading towards both of them, and so he grabbed Sadenre and took her to the ground. Other defenders also were able to avoid the deadly capture, and returned to their positions. Sadenre crawled over towards the opposite side of the wall, and peeked over. Her eyes widened when she saw a large crater in the town.

She also noticed Zebroidmon; Flexmon; Beaconmon, along with the member of Feranin League that remained in Resolve Town fighting off ground enemies attacking the town within. She was relieved to see the copedam back, but she didn't notice A.J.; Siromon, or Actonal Army any where. She knew of Nanimon, and of Bomber Nanimon, and concluded that they were responsible for the explosion.

Sadenre glanced around her and saw a Flymon carrying a Dokugumon, which was over Tanumia, who hadn't noticed it. Sadenre gasped and was about to warn her, but a green beam went through both Flymon and Dokugumon. Both instantly burst into dead data, and the data vanished. Sadenre blinked and crawled over to the other side to Ranos. He had stopped firing and Sadenre was curious.

She looked in the horizon and saw that the enemies were busy with Actonal Army and crolands, which returned. Something with wings was flying in the air towards the wall and Sadenre was curious about it. Tanumia got up and looked over the wall, noticing Scentomon and the battle happening between the crolands and Actonal Army against the enemies. Ranos was smiling at the site. He was sure that Scentomon was on their side.

The stronger air opponents like Phantomon; Gigadramon, and Megadramon turned their attention towards Scentomon and released their attacks. Ranos; Sadenre, and Tanumia all gasped when all the attacks collided into Scentomon. But Scentomon burst through the smoke cloud unharmed. He flew over the wall low and released Snomnum safely onto the wall.

Tanumia and Sadenre rushed over to him, while Scentomon unsheathed his sabers and flew higher to attack the enemy air units. The defenders on the wall rejoiced when they saw that Scentomon was on their side, and they were sure when he dropped Snomnum on the wall that he was on their side because they all witnessed it. Like a skilled expert, Scentomon wielded his sabers, slicing through attacks and enemies alike without hesitation.

Soon enough the entire air units of the enemy turned their attention towards Scentomon, but Scentomon massacred on through them. Gallivant Fleet were grateful that they received help and that they didn't need to protect the air of Resolve Town, so they resolved in attacking the enemies on the ground.

"**Gale of the Owl Prince**!" Scentomon yelled.

Scentomon released the green swirling energy from around his legs towards the opponents that his copedam were fighting, and two were deleted. Scentomon landed near his copedam and used his sabers to delete any enemy coming towards him.

With Gallivant Fleet; the crolands, and Actonal Army dealing with the enemy units outside the town, and Feranin League dealing with the enemy units that snuck in from around, avoiding the town's defense wall, victory was assured for Resolve Town and its defenders. Once the enemy units noticed their air support was gone, they knew they were finished so there was no need for them to withdraw. It was a fierce battle, but in the end Resolve Town was victorious.

The defenders on the wall were the first to realize it when Actonal Army and the crolands approached the wall. They cheered in victory. Sadenre; Tanumia, and Ranos all checked inside the town and saw Feranin League together, with no enemy units around. There was only dead data in sight. Sadenre was so full of joy that she embraced Ranos tightly, smiling broadly. Tanumia rubbed her nose smiling.

Soon enough the town's residents were aware of the battle being over and that they were victorious. A huge party was thrown afterwards. With the battle over, Scentomon glowed green and shrunk, splitting back into two. The copedam were surprised to see A.J. and Otazoidmon. They realized that the two somehow merged together to form Scentomon and were grateful for it. Snomnum saw A.J., and rushed over to him, avoiding the mass crowd.

Feranin League remained together, away from the crowds and party. Ownakil and Mamigrol were there, as was Starspark. The copedam all had regressed to their juvenile forms of Zonemon; Ememon, and Equalmon. Ranos and Feranimon went over to Feranin League. Both were smiling.

"Great victory." Ranos stated.

"Actonal Army suffered many casualties, but we'll adapt. It was a thrill to help you and Resolve Town in the defense." Feranimon nodded.

"I'm sorry about the casualties that those Gizmon inflected on your army." A.J. apologized.

Feranimon shrugged. "It was a mistake worth learning."

"Besides, the crolands also had casualties." Otazoidmon reminded.

"Really?" Ranos asked.

"Yeah. It was surprising to see that the Gizmon were able to tear through the croland armor and skin." A.J. replied.

"All the Gizmon are gone though, right?" Ranos asked.

A.J. grinned, as did Otazoidmon.

"Nothing to worry about. As Scentomon, we made sure of it!" A.J. and Otazoidmon exclaimed in unison.

Feranimon and Ranos raised their eyes, as did the rest of Feranin League, staring at both A.J. and Otazoidmon. A.J. giggled, and then laughed.

"We'll need to be leaving soon." A.J. stated, after he stopped laughing.

"What?" Ranos asked.

"Leaving Resolve Town. Feranin League and I assume Actonal Army will be leaving this town, because... It's hard to explain, yet the thing is I and my copedam and Ownakil are here, yet aren't here. We'll need to leave Resolve Town before we wake up back in Meric Land." A.J. explained.

Ranos was silent, just blinking, not knowing what to say. Feranimon nodded.

"I'll go inform the surviving units of my army. I just hope that our casualties are reborn in Meric Land." Feranimon sighed, before he walked away.

"I don't know if we'll be coming back." A.J. informed.

"... How-How would you be leaving?" Ranos asked.

"Well Feranin League would all be in _FCL Star Trail_, with Mamigrol flying beside us." A.J. replied.

"We'll sure miss you. Resolve Town is grateful for everything you've done for it." Ranos informed.

"Hey, it was an honor to reside here and a pleasure for all of us." Zonemon stated.

"We won't forget any of you." Equalmon added.

"Then I'll be saying farewell Feranin League." Ranos decided.

A.J. nodded, and with the rest of Feranin League, they all walked back to their bioshelter. A.J. gathered up some things, but he couldn't pack anything that was part of the bioshelter. He didn't forget his Sentinel Bag, which had Helen's Crescent of Mulige. Soon enough Feranin League were all in _FCL Star Trail_, except for Mamigrol, who was beside it. The herbs that A.J. had gathered earlier remained in _FCL Star Trail's _cargo bay.

"After this, you should call yourself Chief Owl, because then I'll call you chief." Zonemon grinned from his seat in the cockpit behind A.J.

"... That's a nice dub for me." A.J. informed.

A.J. saw Feranimon outside, and Feranimon nodded to him. A.J. nodded in return and _FCL Star Trail_ took to the air, with Mamigrol beside it. Banmore; Starspark; Snomnum; Ownakil, and Majestic were all in the cargo bay of _FCL Star Trail_, relaxed in their seats. _FCL Star Trail_ flew over and out of Resolve Town, and Resolve Highlands. Below them, Jerebimon and Jerebiwomon were riding and Gallivant Fleet were flying behind _FCL Star Trail_.

Mamigrol kept up with the bioship. Soon enough, once away from Resolve Highlands, _FCL Star Trail_; Mamigrol, and Gallivant Fleet all experienced strong air turbulences. Feranin League was knocked unconscious, along with Mamigrol. Actonal Army units on the ground experienced extreme dizziness and they were knocked out. The air units blurred out of sight, while the ground swallowed the ground units. They all vanished.

It wasn't the last time A.J. would see the Realm of Charges, and the battle of Harmonic Peace was never forgotten, as the casualties on Resolve Town's side were never forgotten...

**The End  
Section 4: Spirit Jerebis: Storms of Myths is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


End file.
